


What Once Was Will Never Be

by PrincessofWhiteSnow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't worry though, F/M, Family, Fix-It, He has red hair, I take care of my important people, I will try to make you cry, Jinchuuriki feels, Just a tiny bit war weary, M/M, Naruto goes to the past, Naruto is still Naruto, Slight canon divergence for after the initial battle with Obito and the Juubi, Some Fluff, Some angst, Team Dynamics, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto feels, and I will enjoy it, but i'm trying, but still that lovable sunshine I promise, so original!, so will you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofWhiteSnow/pseuds/PrincessofWhiteSnow
Summary: The war was over, Sasuke was still an idiot, but they were mostly getting over that. Everyone else was just trying to get back to some semblance of normalcy in the era after facing the Juubi and losing so much. Hatake Kakashi never wanted to be Hokage but that's what he became. With that comes enemies. During an attack on the village which is struggling to pull itself back together, Naruto jumps in front of a jutsu that would tear his former Sensei's soul from his body which begins to tear Kurama away instead. In a desperate bid to save both his and the kit's life Kurama does something almost as unpredictable as his host, he tries to send them back in time a day. This would have worked just fine, except Kurama might have...overshot things a bit. Oh, wow is that a chibi Naruto running around?Jiraiya begins hearing rumors of a man called the "Lost Uzumaki" that has made a seismic debut on the shinobi world stage. Only thing is S-class nin don't just pop out of nowhere...usually. Jiraiya is sent to track down the nin and determine his loyalties. His new life depends on a good impression. The good thing is that Uzumaki Naruto's true super power is his ability to talk even the most unwilling into submission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am back in the world of fanfiction, but we shall see how long this lasts. Basically, I have read every time travel story ever but NO ONE does it right, at least not MY way!!!!! So, of course, I must step in. I love the genre, I love Naruto and I love to share my work. Please let me know what you think and I hope you stick around. No set update schedule so far. Love you darlings!!!
> 
> For old times sake.
> 
> I do not own Naruto because if I did Minato would not have been so stupid as to think willingly sealing a bijuu in his newborn was a great idea.

What Once Was Will Never Be

The first time Jiraiya heard of the man he had been doing “research” in Kusa. An exemplary example of the feminine form confided to a fellow Kusa Nin of a mission she had undertaken near Iwa where a single man had apparently infiltrated the hidden village ostentatiously to steal from the Kage and to speak to two random Nin. The man referred to only as the Lost Uzumaki made his debut in bingo books across the elemental nations seemingly overnight. An S-class nin of ambiguous origins known to wear the forehead protector for a fallen village, to have hair the color of the darkest garnet and to carry the last name Uzumaki. He was a mystery and mysteries were dangerous. He just appeared overnight. Of course, S-class nin don’t just appear overnight but for all that Jiraiya was the best _**the best** _ spymaster to grace the Shinobi world in well…ever, he couldn’t find any indication the man had ever existed before showing up in Iwa. 

Within the course of a year, the only indication the man even existed were the stories told after he popped up in one Elemental nation or another. It was always the same story. Infiltration into a hidden village to recover relics of Uzushio and then to speak or rather fight and yell at the Kage or Jounin of a village before disappearing like smoke. Despite Hiruzen sending politely worded official requests for information and then some not-so-politely-worded requests on the man the only response he ever received was a vague sentiment of “wait your turn” so he was quite anxious about when his “visit” would occur; if it ever would. However, it had been months since the Lost Uzumaki had last been heard from and neither Konoha or Suna had been visited by the man thus far. 

Hiruzen feared many things whenever reports of the man came to his desk. Perhaps, that he was after revenge for Uzushio, where Konoha may be a target for their failure to protect their precious allies. It didn’t explain why Suna had been left untouched, or that he had, for all intents purposes, done very little damage in Iwa or Kiri who were responsible for the disaster. All the man had truly done was retrieve artifacts from what must have been his home before challenging high-class nin to what amounted to a vigorous spar despite his opponent’s intent to kill.

Then, there was Naruto to consider, the Sandaime’s charge that he never seemed to have time for. The orphan who might have family out there—be it an S-class Nin of ambiguous origins and desires. Still, a family not directly connected to the Fourth and therefore a safer option for the young academy student to form bonds with. Naruto was a consideration and a concern. Hiruzen was conflicted about the issue. He considered all this as he stared at his white-haired student standing in front of him with an uncommonly serious expression. He chewed on his pipe as his thoughts raced.

“How accurate do you think this rumor is?” he inquired, though he already knew that the Toad Sage wouldn’t come to the village in person rather than send the normal messenger toad if he didn’t find the information credible. Jiraiya hummed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I trust it,” Jiraiya offered, “but do you want me to chase it? ”

Jiraiya had received information from one of his most trustworthy sources in Kumo that the man would be in Uzushio in a week’s time on the anniversary of the village’s fall. It had been a lucky break as the man had stayed in his informant’s inn for a single night. He had been heard offering a toast in mourning for the village with a group of civilians at a bar and slipped up mentioning a return home to “respect the ashes.” 

“If he is an Uzumaki, we have a responsibility to offer him sanctuary if he poses no threat to Konoha but if he is not…” Hiruzen trailed off. Jiraiya could deduce the rest himself. If he is not then they have a problem on their hands. 

“No way to discern that but to meet the bastard,” Jiraiya admitted with a shrug, “even if he’s dyed his hair or is under Henge I know the real thing better than most. That color is impossible to manufacture or copy without seeing it before.”

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, still thinking as he considered the implied plan his spymaster presented. Of everyone in Konoha, the Third would only trust either Jiraiya or Kakashi to approach such a dangerous nin with the offer of a place in Konoha. He trusted their judgment and their skills above all others but still, this was no regular man if the tales of his exploits were accurate.

“He has escaped relatively unscathed in fights with no less than 3 different Kages involved albeit not at once,” Hiruzen pointed out and smiled slightly at the aghast expression that appeared on his student’s face. It was far too easy to press the man’s buttons even after all these years. Jiraiya took his customary “hero” pose in front of his teacher.

“Are you doubting the Great and Legendary Jiraiya Toad Sage? Ohohohoh I’d nail that Gaki in the dust under Gamabunta’s little finger in a second!” Jiraiya gets serious again, though he still has that too large grin on his face and the slight insulted air about him. “Besides those weren’t serious fights if my information is accurate. The boy at least, didn’t intend actual harm; whatever the nin intended to accomplish that is. “

“I do not find that comforting Jiraiya,” Hiruzen scolded before conceding, “but it would be doing our fallen allies…. Kushina-chan a disservice to not give the man a chance.”  
Jiraiya nodded, somewhat solemn at the mention of his late student’s wife.

“And better the bastard works for us than as an unattached nin that can be taken in by some other nation!” Jiraiya spoke the underneath to the nobler sentiment, which caused his Hokage to nod in agreement.

“Exactly,” Hiruzen confirmed, before slipping into his commanding voice, “go to Uzushio and approach him. Determine his intentions. You have my authority to offer him a place in Konoha if you see fit or to eliminate him if he proves a threat.”

“Hai!” Jiraiya acknowledged before pointing both hands at Hiruzen with a wink, “I’ll be back before you can miss me again, Sensei! Maybe I’ll even bring a friend!”

“That’s what I’m worried about Jiraiya-chan,” Hiruzen commented just before Jiraiya made to leave the office via the window. He hid his amusement under the brim of the Hokage’s hat at the wave of Killing Intent that briefly spiked before the man started pouting. Still, far too easy to needle, it was almost like the decades disappeared for a moment. Almost.  
<>

Jiraiya timed his arrival to the ruins of Uzushio so he arrived exactly on the memorial day. As he landed on one desolate street, the crumbling buildings and rubble still left strewn across the road, he felt the same shame and sense of regret that he had felt the first time he had stepped in Uzushio after the attack. He pushed the shadows of the past away and instead closed his eyes and allowed his senses to spread out to look for the reclusive Nin. 

He expected the job to be difficult, this was an S-class fighter who had remained practically invisible for a year’s time despite his rather explosive debut onto the Shinobi world stage. He did not expect him to just…to just be there like he had nothing to hide. His chakra signature was monstrous, leaving ripples in the surrounding natural chakra as it was disturbed by the loud presence. Jiraiya focused harder and pinpointed the man’s location and found himself flabbergasted. Senjutsu, the man was using Senjutsu unassisted by a summon if what Jiraiya’s senses told him were accurate. What was even more shocking is the presence wasn’t moving away from him, likely pulling in natural chakra in a meditation by himself which would allow him to have sensed Jiraiya far sooner than this. But the presence still sat there unmoving. Jiraiya proceeded with caution and navigated the rubble to a relatively clear portion of the city. There was a dry fountain that had once been very beautiful. Now, it looked like something monstrous would rise out of it.

The man was perched on the rim of the fountain with his legs folded and his fists pressed together in his lap. The hair was completely Uzumaki, a deep blood red that seemed to absorb any light that shone down on it. He wore it long and up in a high ponytail, much like Jiraiya himself wore it. His forehead protector was indeed emblazoned with the whirlpool swirl and not marked with a scratch indicating his loyalty still lay with the dead village.

What had Jiraiya tensing were the three whisker markers on each cheek, possession marks that he knew only one person to bear. That was his godson back in his village about to try his hand at becoming a genin for the third time. He felt strange staring at that face as though he were seeing someone else he knew, but slightly distorted with angles that didn’t quite match up what his brain wanted to see. Jiraiya pushed these useless thoughts away and prepared himself. 

The man knew he was there, but he stayed relaxed, still gathering natural chakra, his eyelids an orange color. Orange like a Toad Sage, but that was impossible. Jiraiya was the only Toad Sage left and he held the contract. He would know if someone else had Toad summons. This all was turning out even odder than he thought. Finally, Jiraiya couldn’t take the waiting any longer, he moved into a defensive stance before calling out.

“Oi, Gaki what kind of Nuke-Nin are you! Wake up already— you’ve got company. The Great Jiraiya Toad Sage of Konoha waits for no man!” 

The Sage didn’t know what he expected would happen. That they would immediately launch in a life or death match? That the man would demand he leave for disrespecting the dead on such a day? That the man would turn out to be a secret super fan of his illustrious work? The man did none of those things. 

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs with square pupils that took in Jiraiya standing there for a silent moment. Jiraiya was confused by the emotion that leaked into the calm man’s face in the seconds after he set his sights on him. Sadness, deep regret and then, with the sunniest smile Jiraiya had even seen, pure joy. Despite the disarming smile, Jiraiya tensed when the man raised his hand. Was he going to perform one-handed Jutsu? Throw a weapon? The man raised his hand and then…waved with the dumbest grin still attached to his face. His eyes closed and his eyebrows seemed to do that odd eye-smile that Kakashi did when he was being particularly annoying as the man finally spoke.

“Yo!” 

“Ehhhh!” Jiraiya exploded completely taken off-guard. The man opened his still golden eyes and watched the fuming Jiraiya with absolute mirth before he threw back his head and started laughing like he hadn’t done so in a long time. Needless to say, the Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya of the hidden village Konoha was confused…very confused. And he was damn well going to get to the bottom of it. As his godson would no doubt shout, Believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Naruto do something stupid. Jiraiya gets seal envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-- wow that was a good response for a single day! I usually wait longer to post a new chapter, but because I'm feeling nice I'm giving it up today! This story is basically planned out in detail but there is always room to move left or right so feel free to suggest things if that is your desire. I reserve the right to ignore you but I will consider it. I haven't decided on Future!Naruto's alias yet. I know it can be annoying to be stuck with a sucky name so if you have suggestions I'll listen. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy darlings!!!

It was a natural reaction—well, for Naruto at least. During the war, they had lost a lot, he had sacrificed _a lot_ , but the one thing that had always held true was that Naruto whenever possible (and a lot of times when it wasn’t) protected his precious people. And Hatake Kakashi? Yeah, he was on top of the list alongside the rest of Team 7, his first true family. Kakashi was also his Hokage and if the lazy bastard stayed true to his promise he would pass the hat to Naruto in less than a year. So, of course, the moment Naruto saw Kakashi stumble from chakra exhaustion into the line of fire, at exactly the wrong time, he acted without thinking. Even though, and because of, this was the same nin who had ripped the souls out of three Anbu without breaking a sweat at the beginning of the ambush.

“Naruto!” several voices screamed. It was like they had been sucker punched just before he was hit with the vile green chakra the man immitted like a disease. He even heard Kakashi’s anguished “No!” before his own scream drowned out all sound. It was a terrible sensation like his skin was being flayed with a knife of ice before being ruthlessly torn to shreds. It started from the top of his head and worked down. His bijuu chakra cloak peeled away from his skin, while his screaming was ripped from his chest. Something was wrong with Kurama. 

He was losing him, but the Fox wasn’t about to let that happen. Naruto was abruptly pulled into his mindscape. The room was literally melting around the edges. He stared mournfully at the Fox, even as the demon slowed time down long enough for them say goodbye

“Sorry, fuzzball, early eviction notice,” Naruto joked in a breathless sob from his sprawled position on the ground of his mindscape.

“Since when do you give up Kit?!” Kurama growled though he felt the helplessness of the situation as keenly as his human host.

“Since my soul is being physically ripped from my body,” Naruto joked before he gasped in pain. Though slowing time gave them the ability to talk, it also drew out the pain. Kurama roared, his tails whirling behind him irritably but then stopped. His eyes widened with a thought that was just crazy enough that it would surely work in Naruto’s hands.

“The seal! Use the space/time seal your blasted father based Hiraisen off,” Kurama insisted. Naruto’s half-lidded eyes widened incredulously, though that quickly turned to determination. Naruto had been trying to crack his father’s Flying-Thunder-God technique for well over two years. In his research, he had uncovered a scroll Iwa had stolen from the ruins of Uzushio that had been the basis for the technique. In fact, Naruto turned his head to the far wall of his mindscape where the seal already waited for him. He had inked the seal himself for Kurama to puzzle over when he had been angry with his lack of progress. Not that the old Fox had done it, or at least, he pretended not to.

The seal was purely theoretical from what he could tell, meant to send someone back a few seconds to correct a fatal mistake. He had yet to determine how much chakra input was needed to do something longer, but he didn’t have time to wonder about it. He would just throw everything he could spare at it and hope it took him back far enough, but not too far. He forced himself to stand and walk over to the wall. There was no time to consider consequences, it was do this or die, but he was Uzumaki Naruto Konoha’s Number Unpredictable Ninja and he had earned the moniker from the moment it had first been gifted to him. Naruto quickly did the outrageous number of hand-signs but faltered when another harsh ripping sensation flowed through him before he could slam his palms against the seal. 

Kurama reacted before he could fall, a tail pressed into Naruto’s back to stabilize him just as his palms slammed against the wall in his mind. The world around him exploded as Kurama’s chakra flowed through him in a torrent to fill the seal so that it glowed an unearthly red color. The last thought to cross Naruto’s mind was the hope that he never had to hear Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke say his name like the moment it was clear that he wouldn’t make it this time again. He would do better this time.

<>

Jiraiya watched in amazement as the strange nin stopped laughing. He still let out occasional chuckles if he looked too closely at the Toad Sage’s flabbergasted expression. Jiraiya flinched when the man stood up smoothly, but the stranger didn’t seem bothered by the reaction. Or even that a legendary Sannin had come for him at all. He dropped his hands into the pockets of his long white coat still grinning, another eerie similarity to the man Jiraiya struggled to dismiss from his thoughts. It wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him.

Jiraiya was thrown further off track when the man simply turned around and leaped from the fountain to the wall of an intact building. He began walking sideways to an unknown destination. Jiraiya watched him speechless for probably the first time in his life outside of the company of a certain medic, mouth open as the man turned his head and furrowed his brow at him.

“Aren’t you coming Ero-sennin?” 

“Ero-sennin?!” Jiraiya shouted, enraged. 

He took after the man who dared call the Legendary Jiraiya Toad Sage of Konoha a lowly disgusting name such as Ero-Sennin. Despite the waves of KI washing over his back, the Uzumaki laughed before he disappeared into the building through an open window. Jiraiya forced himself to be more careful as he followed. Despite the fact, steam could literally be coming out of his ears from the rage at the insult to his fine personage. 

The Uzumaki lead him through the desolate building at a casual pace. At the top of a spiral staircase, the man jumped down and landed gracefully onto the marble floor below. Jiraiya looked down suspiciously and then froze in surprise as he took in the seal which took up the entirety of the large room. The man stood close to the center, almost on the spot where a person would be required to stand upon the seal’s activation. Jiraiya slowly made his way down the stairs as his thoughts raced. He considered the intricate seal work that could only be the result of the great Uzumaki seal masters. He stopped on the balcony just above the floor that allowed someone to look down comfortably at the person standing in the seal, but still be in a position of power. 

The Uzumaki waited patiently for Jiraiya to reach the balcony with his hands still in his pockets. His body language was loose and open. Jiraiya saw the man was making the effort to appear non-threatening, even though he maintained Sage mode. Not mention-- how the hell was he doing that in the first place? Jiraiya stopped walking when the man lifted his head and looked at him again. Whatever this was, it was this man’s show. Jiraiya decided he could wait it out. Especially, when being gifted with the chance to see a seal such as this. It was almost worth being called Ero-Sennin. 

...Not really! Friendly or not Jiraiya was going to get revenge for that little nickname sooner rather than later. 

“Do you know what this is?” the Uzumaki asked. He nodded down at the seal that he stood on. Jiraiya tilted his head as he considered the man.

“I’ve heard rumors about it,” Jiraiya hedged, when the men nodded and looked at him expectantly, he sighed and continued. “It looks like the Seal of Truth to me. The Uzumaki’s used it to determine whether someone was lying to them. A work of hundreds of years that no one has been able to master. It's useless now. It takes Uzumaki blood to activate. Now, it’s just a pretty seal in a dead village.” Jiraiya saw the man wince and felt a tiny bit of guilt at baiting him. Still, despite the blunt way of speaking about the man’s village he still appeared calm.

“But not to you,” the man said. His voice echoed slightly in the deadened building. “Right now, this will be incredibly useful to you and your purpose here.” 

“Oh, and how is that Gaki?!” Jiraiya scoffed, but his thoughts were already whirling. Was the man offering what he thought he was? The Uzumaki laughed, the sound loud and out of place in this building of ghosts and dust motes, as though he could see the truth behind Jiraiya’s false expression of disinterest. 

“You’re here to determine my intentions toward Konoha,” the man deduced and shrugged at the taken aback expression on Jiraiya’s face, “possibly to extend an invitation, or to eliminate me. I’m leaning towards the invitation, but there is the little fact of me being an unknown. Anything I say will be suspect, even my bloodline. With this here, I prove I have Uzumaki blood. Also, I can guarantee the truth of my intentions.” 

“You would give a possible enemy the power to force you to truthfully answer any question? Any terrible invasive question I might think up on the off chance I extend a place in Konoha to you?” Jiraiya confirmed, he felt off-balance at the sheer implications of such a thing. He knew from Kushina herself that the seal forced compliance. There were no sidestepping awkward questions or giving half-truths. The seal forced you to give the truth as you knew it to be without fail. Konoha was great and everything, but to do that? Was he entirely sure the man was sane?

“Yes,” the man said with a nod. He clearly found the whole situation hilarious.

“You’re an idiot Gaki,” Jiraiya announced, his arms crossed over his chest. Did Konoha want an insane nin in their ranks? Even one that was forced to be truthful? Well, most of Konoha’s best were a tad insane, Jiraiya himself certainly couldn’t claim absolute sanity.

“I’ve been called that a time or a million,” the man laughed and there was something like nostalgia in his gaze. A sadness the clung to his shoulders that made Jiraiya have the irrational urge to want to cause him to laugh again instead of look like that.

“I assume you have some conditions at least,” Jiraiya asked, still not quite believing this was happening. 

“Just one, really,” the Uzumaki admitted with a shrug, “ask me the five basic questions of interrogation first before you ask me anything else.”

Jiraiya would have started with those basics to begin with. Why would the man feel the need to ensure those were the first questions asked? The Toad Sage couldn’t think of any nefarious reason. Maybe it was a personal thing?

“An odd request,” Jiraiya said, and watched the man reach to rub the back of his neck in a gesture that instantly threw him back to the days with Minato.

“I’ve always been an odd person,” the man admitted before his sunny smile lit his face again, “so will you do it?”

Jiraiya thought for a moment as he stealthily checked the area for other chakra signatures or anything that might give this away as a trap. He found nothing except for the man standing there watching him expectantly. Jiraiya nodded finally and then waved for the man to step into the center of the circle. It surprised him when the Uzumaki did it without even checking that Jiraiya had accepted his condition.

“How does it work?” Jiraiya asked as the man took out a kunai and cut his palms deeply. The Uzumaki kept his eyes on his bleeding palm as he lowered himself to the ground and placed his hand on the seal. As it began to glow with a golden light he looked up at Jiraiya.

“You ask a question and I have a minute to answer before the seal forces compliance, or the question is negated by you verbally,” the man explained further spreading his blood on the seal, “if I try to lie in the minute reprieve I get attacked by my own progressively stronger elemental chakra surges which in my case would be wind.” 

The man stood up and was surrounded by a gentle golden glow. The seal was activated, the man was a true Uzumaki. His first test was passed. Now, he had to make it through an interrogation with the Toad Sage.

“It is fully active now,” the Uzumaki confirmed and meet the Sage’s eyes steadily, “ask the first question.”

Jiraiya nodded and then settled into a contemplative pose before he finally offered the first of the five basic questions of interrogation.

“What is your name?”

The seal flashed and wind chakra began to spin lazily around the man as though to remind him what would happen if he lied. The man didn’t waver, didn’t appear afraid or unsure. He smiled brightly up at his godfather.

“Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto Konoha’s Number One Unpredictable Ninja dattebayo!”

The wind stayed placid. The Toad Sage nearly fell over. The world lived on unknowing that the future had just taken a drastic turn while a grinning man with his demon Fox laughed all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and a little revenge are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, thank you all so much for reading this story! I've really appreciated all the attention it has gotten so far, completely blown away actually. I have decided on Naruto's alias but if you would still like to offer names feel free. It won't be used until the next chapter. This chapter was a little harder than the others, I'm not sure how good I am at exposition via dialog and scrunching an entire series in a few paragraphs probably wasn't my greatest idea, but this is where I am right now. The next chapter is much better anyway and I'll upload it in the next few days.Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Love you, darlings!

Chapter Three

If there were any flies in the vicinity, the Toad Sage of Konoha would surely have caught them with his wide-open mouth. He stared at the strange man who just alleged that he was his godson. His blond hyperactive numbskull godson.

“That can’t….” Jiraiya stuttered and shook his head before he became deadly serious, “Uzumaki Naruto is 12-years-old. You’re lying!”

Naruto pursed his lips and glared up at his godfather with annoyance. He knew the old pervert was going to be stubborn about it; seal or no seal.

“The whole point of this seal is so I can’t be lying old man!” Naruto exploded before he forced himself to keep from provoking Jiraiya into an actual fight. He didn’t want to fight his godfather if he could help it. “The Uzumaki Naruto from _this time_ is twelve, but does anyone but you Tsunade-baa-chan, Jiji, and Kakashi-sensei know who my father is? The Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato, who died sealing the Kyuubi in me, his newborn child.”

Jiraiya’s face blanched. All they had done after Minato died to protect his legacy evaporated within seconds. Obfuscating about Naruto’s parentage, keeping him as far away from Danzou and the council as possible, forcing himself, Tsunade, and Kakashi to wait in the background until it was safe to attach themselves to the boy on his own merits, rather than being the Fourth’s son. Was all that in vain? Had some strange nin found out one of Konoha’s best-guarded secrets or was this man telling the truth? But how could it be possible?

“You can’t know that,” Jiraiya growled, though he could see the certainty in the Uzumaki’s expression, “You _shouldn’t_ know that”

“Oi, old man,” Naruto jeered. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared up at his fellow Toad Sage. “You sure are caught up on things that I clearly know.”

“Ho— “Jiraiya started to ask, but he was stopped by Naruto throwing up his hands in protest,

“That isn’t one of the five questions, Ero-Sennin!” Naruto complained. “Ask those first and then you can grill me about things I shouldn’t know later!”

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he focused on the man’s hair. It was Uzumaki red, not the vibrant yellow he saw streaking down the street followed by the cackles of the madman prankster and the Anbu who chased the orange terror. 

“Your hair is red,” Jiraiya pointed out stiffly, “my godson is blond.”

“Like dad, yeah, I know,” Naruto rolled his eyes before he took a piece of hair and scrutinized it with thinly veiled annoyance. “I uh…. I’m not sure what happened to my hair. Kurama says it happened when he was being torn away from me? Something about my Uzumaki genes activating to keep me alive. Ugh— I don’t know. Now, ask the next question! You can ask about my sexy hair later.” Naruto tacked on the joke at the last moment. He seemed to wilt when Jiraiya continued to squint down at him suspiciously. Naruto had known this would happen, but he had hoped otherwise.

“Kurama who the—“Jiraiya started to ask only to once again be cut off again before he could finish the question.

“Ero-Sennin, seriously!” Naruto groaned as he tugged on his hair in frustration. “You can ask that after! This is a basic request here!”

Jiraiya watched the young man silently, as he took in the annoyance and the apprehension. There was no harm in asking the five basic interrogation questions first. It had already turned far more interesting than expected. For now, he could play along. 

“Fine, Gaki,” Jiraiya relented. “What village are you from?”

“Konoha,” Naruto announced, the wind chakra stayed placid.

“How old are you?”

“24.” 

“What is your rank?”

The seal flashed once again, but where Naruto had previously answered promptly without hesitating Jiraiya watched with interest as his cheeks colored. What could be so embarrassing about a rank? The man was s-classed in the bingo books and clearly powerful. He was still in Sage Mode!

“Um, technically…” Naruto hedged before he visibly gulped and answered the question, “I’m a genin but I’ve been at Kage level since I was 16!”

Jiraiya was flabbergasted yet again with utter incredulity. A genin? This man was a genin?

“You’re a genin?” Jiraiya laughed harshly. It wasn’t even a good lie. Who would believe it? “Now, I know you’re lying. No genin can go around challenging Kages and get away with it alive—much less unscathed.”

“Oi, why would I lie about something embarrassing like that, sheesh!” Naruto yelled sounding genuinely offended by the suggestion as he scratched at his whiskered cheeks before he started ranting again. “It’s not my fault the Chuunin exams exploded in everyone’s face! And it’s Tsunade-baa-chan’s fault because she wouldn’t give me a field promotion and then Kakashi-sensei was just being sadistic— the bastard wouldn’t let me take them the old-fashioned way after the war and refused to promote me himself either! The lazy bastard just wanted to be able to tell people he passed the hat onto a genin because he thinks it’s hilarious! Ero-Sennin, people were already calling me the genin Hokage and I didn’t even have the title yet! That shit ain't right!” 

Jiraiya sits back and watches the genuine indignation on the man’s face. He listened to the details that made no sense out of context, but which poured out in a flood with no artifice to blend them together. Jiraiya noted the man spoke of Tsunade and Kakashi with fond exasperation and with an innate knowledge of their personality…quirks. Though, the idea that those two out of everyone supposedly took the hat was ludicrous. 

“I didn’t understand half of that, kid,” Jiraiya admitted. Naruto groaned and stared petulantly up at him like he was the one spouting nonsense. 

“Well, neither did I and I lived it, dattebayo!” Naruto crowed and brushed past any further explanation. “Next question!”

“What are your intentions toward Konoha and its people?” Jiraiya asked the final question. His eyes zeroed in on the man’s face to look for any hint of his true intentions. This was the most important question of the five. 

“I want to become it’s Hokage someday dattebayo! Despite the circumstances, it is still my dream!” Naruto announced and a light began to grow in his eyes, an earnestness in his expression. “I want to protect my precious people! I want to make sure the village is never destroyed again! I will bring peace to the shinobi world, but this time I won’t let my precious people suffer while I watch on helpless!”

The speech would be meaningless without the Will of Fire that Jiraiya could see burning in the man’s chest. A fight and a desire to protect and to serve that Jiraiya had seldom had the privilege of seeing. He was forcefully reminded of the character Naruto was named after, his forgotten book that carried his hopes for the future. A prophecy he had tried to forget.

“I think you mean that, kid,” Jiraiya admitted as he rubbed at his chin. He watched the hope spring up and almost felt bad to crush it so soon. “But you gotta understand what this looks like. None of this makes sense.”

Naruto sighed, his shoulders drooped like he was weighed down by the situation.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I spent forever thinking of how to prove it,” Naruto admitted. “The best Kurama and I could come up with was either to let Inoichi-san see our memories but well…that might get into the wrong hands and you might still not believe me! Or, this seal here.”

Naruto indicated the seal which still glowed with a golden light as his wind chakra swirled lazily around him.

“How do I know it’s working?” Jiraiya pointed out. “You could have rigged it to glow and you said yourself the wind is from your own chakra.”

Naruto’s face suddenly brightened as an idea occurred to him. Jiraiya didn’t know why that gave me a rush of dread.

“Oh, I understand,” Naruto announced, “Okay, here, I’ll lie and you can see it is working hmm!”

Jiraiya was alarmed at the nonchalant way he considered a plan that would include his own chakra punishing him. Jiraiya raised his hand to calm him down, but Naruto was single minded.

“Kid, wait— “Jiraiya tried to stop him.

“I haven’t missed you at all— “the seal flashed a crimson red before a whining sound echoed through the building. Literal blades of wind chakra slashed at Naruto’s face and hands leaving bleeding cuts in their wake as Jiraiya looked on in fascinated horror.

“Fuck, that hurt!” Naruto complained over the whirring sound before it went back to a placid breeze lazily stirring up dust motes. Jiraiya watched at the cuts began to immediately close, in fact, the cuts on his palms were no longer bleeding either for no discernable reason. Either the man had a bloodline limit which enhanced his healing…or he was telling the truth and his demon tenant healed his foolhardy decisions. 

“You didn’t have to do that. kid,” Jiraiya grumbled. He looked at the man with new eyes. Could it be true?

“Yeah, I did,” Naruto disagreed before he put his hands on his hips and squinted up at the Toad Sage. “So, will you hear me out, at least?”

Jiraiya couldn’t believe yet, but he could listen. He figured anyone willing to mutilate themselves to prove they were telling the truth—well, they at least deserved to tell their story.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Naruto smiled, a look of relief clung to the edges of his mouth and in his golden eyes. Jiraiya wondered why he maintained Sage Mode even now. He couldn’t help but feel the man did it to remain in charge of the situation. With Sage Mode’s extended senses and increased power, it made it safer for him to put himself in a vulnerable position. Jiraiya could tell just from the set in the man’s jaw he did not like to be vulnerable, it was a war weary look. One he had seen in his comrades since his first war and the generations afterward. 

“Okay, do you want to ask questions, or I can just tell you,” Naruto offered. “The seal doesn’t allow me to lie, but it won’t force compliance unless a question is asked first.”

“Let’s start with some questions first,” Jiraiya decided, he felt more comfortable being able to steer the conversation. Naruto nodded in agreement.

“Okay, shoot Ero-Sennin!” Naruto grinned as the Toad Sage’s face fell into that same expression he had so missed on his godfather’s face. Rage and mischief and a tinge of appreciation. 

“Why do you call me Ero-Sennin?” Jiraiya growled. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. 

“Bahaha, what do you deny you’re a pervert?” Naruto teased, he grinned unrepentantly. “Really, Raiya you happily proclaim yourself a super pervert to anyone who will listen! I started calling you that after the first time we meet. You were doing “research” and wouldn’t teach me until I found you a certain fruit with the right curves. You should have seen your face when I brought that melon with a wig on it bahahaha! Of course, you only caved because of Sexy-no-Jutsu.”

At the mention of such a jutsu Jiraiya’s eyebrows twitched as interest alighted in him. Still, there were more serious matters to discuss. Naruto watched him battle between his duty to Konoha and his internal perverted self. He was somewhat disappointed when he chose duty.

“How is this even possible? What are you?” Jiraiya asked, clearly at the end of his rope. He became exasperated when Naruto shrugged with a thoughtful expression.

“I don’t how— not exactly,” Naruto quantified before the seal could react to the half-truth, “I’m from the future. About 11 years in the future, though I got here roughly a year ago. I got hit by a jutsu instead of Kakashi-sensei. It was supposed to forcefully remove the soul from his body, but since I intercepted it and I’ve got Kurama—that’s the Kyuubi by the way, it started an extraction first. Ku managed to get us enough time to talk and we used this seal I was studying. I’ve had a hell of a time trying to crack Hiraisen, but I had already found the seal it was based off.”

Jiraiya jumped at the mention of his student’s technique. He knew the seal Naruto mentioned, but that it had never worked when Minato tried to implement it before he adjusted the seal to work for Hiraisen. Naruto didn’t even seem to see him anymore as if he had turned internally while he recounted his story.

“ It was supposed to be used to send someone back a few minutes at most, but I figured if I threw everything I had left at it I would get at least a day or two! That’s what probably would have happened if Kurama hadn’t accidentally sent his chakra into the seal too. I woke up in the middle of the field where the attack would happen eleven years in the future,” Naruto paused and ran his hand through the back of his ponytail in frustration. 

“At first, I didn’t know how far back we had gone…or why the hell my hair was red so that was…surprising. Kurama was passed out for like three months so he was no help. I went back to Konoha, but I could tell from a distance that I had gone back too far. The village hasn’t been that populace for years and there was no Tsunade or Kakashi on the monument. I snuck in but the moment I saw my chibi self with Iruka-sensei I bolted. I couldn’t think of what else to do so I went to Uzushio to see if there was something that could get me back home.”

Jiraiya jolted forward at that, pieces clicked into place as his mind began to fit the puzzle of the Uzumaki together.

“Is that why you’ve been stealing scrolls from across the Elemental Nations?” Jiraiya asked. He didn’t expect the frown to appear on the man’s face nor the indignant reaction.

“Stealing implies I’m taking something that doesn’t belong to me,” Naruto groused, “besides chibi Naruto and two other Uzumaki’s still alive those scrolls belong to me… but yeah, I went to liberate them to see if there was some way back home.”

Jiraiya could understand the urge. Even if he could change everything in the past he still didn’t think he could give up the memories with the people he still had left, the chance for change in his own timeline wasn’t worth losing all that had been. Not if he still had something to live for. He couldn’t imagine having that choice taken from him.

“Is there?” Jiraiya asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer. Naruto’s entire body drooped and it looked like tears welled up in his eyes before the man forced a false smile on his face. It was as though it were more natural to smile in the face of devastation than to cry.

“No,” Naruto confirmed a crack in his voice despite the grin, “the moment I entered the timeline my future ceased to exist. Even if I tried I would probably pop into a void or end up even further stranded.”

Jiraiya felt a wave of compassion for the man. Not to mention the bit of warmth that built up in his chest despite his effort to remain emotionally detached.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Jiraiya apologized and winced at the grimace on the strange man’s face.

“It’s o—“ Naruto stopped before he lied, it was annoying that even lying about his mental state would result in being punished by the seal, “yeah, it sucks, but now that I’m back I can prevent so many things! I can also give my chibi self a family if he’ll let me. It’s a little narcissistic, but I’d like to think that anyone would want to take care of their younger self if they had a chance. Especially with…everything. I know I would have liked that when I was him.” 

 

“You want to come back to Konoha?” Jiraiya confirmed, but he knew from the speech about protecting his precious people that Konoha is where he would be required to go. 

“More than anything,” Naruto said and there was deep emotion in his voice, “the second I realized I couldn’t go back I started planning to stay.”

Jiraiya knew the entire interrogation had to be part of his plans.

“How did you know I would come at all?” Jiraiya asked. He was miffed that he and Hiruzen could be predicted by a genin no matter how strong. “What if it was someone you didn’t know?”

Naruto shrugged and smiled up at him as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Well, I figured Jiji would only send your or Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto explained. “He trusts your instincts more than anyone else’s; even his current Anbu. If someone else came I would have sensed it and left to find you directly. I figured either one of you would help me if I could convince you, but I admit I hoped it was you. I dropped my hint at Saiyu’s Inn because I knew you trust her intel the most.”

Jiraiya’s eyebrows shot up.

“You know about my informant network?” he demanded.

His informants were some of his closest guarded secrets. If they word got out about them they would be in danger and so would Konoha. Not even Hiruzen knew his complete network, it was why he was out of the village so often. He was the only one who knew where to look. 

“Of course, Ero-Sennin!” Naruto admitted easily as though it were no big deal. “I traveled with you for two years. I meet almost all of them when we were training.” Naruto paused and Jiraiya saw the weight of grief press down on the young man’s shoulders again. He felt desire to make him smile again, or at least to know what had upset him so he could fix it.

“Why does that make you sad?” 

Naruto’s smile faltered further as he placed a hand on the back of his neck and looked down. “You uh—“ Naruto stuttered, clearly pained by the information. “You died in my timeline Raiya-- about three years from now.”

Jiraiya flinched at the news. He had made peace with his eventual death long ago. Still, to hear it admitted so bluntly took him off guard. Naruto looked heartbroken as he watched Jiraiya react to the news.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at this,” Naruto apologized. “I guess that is…hard to hear. It still…it still hurts you know? I mean you’re standing right there and that’s great, dattebayo! But you’re not _my Jiraiya_. You don’t have the memories I do. You haven’t shared ice pops with me or poured water on me for snoring too loud or bought me a new jumpsuit because the old one got worn out. But you could be him. Hopefully, you will be him for the other Naruto if I haven’t screwed everything up. “

Though Jiraiya was still striving for an emotional distance he couldn’t help the pain that came from the hollowed out look in Naruto’s eyes. It was a true agony, something haunted that could not be faked. It was entire lifetime lost and far out of reach.

“You’ve lost everyone you’ve ever known,” Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded as he ruffled his ponytail again.

“Yeah, except for Kurama,” Naruto admitted.

Jiraiya squinted down at Naruto still not quite understanding the fondness in the man’s voice for the creature. 

“You speak very fondly of a demon,” Jiraiya pointed out. Naruto grimaced at him as though he said something insensitive.

“He’s my partner, dattebayo!” Naruto announced indignantly before he sobered again. “I mean— yeah he was a bastard for most of my life and everything, but that wasn’t his fault. I saw what happened the night he was sealed and I know the bastard whose responsible. Kurama and I had a common goal and we banded together. He’s sort of my best friend.” 

There was a genuinely happy smile on the man’s face again. Jiraiya felt curiosity explode into being in his chest. Naruto knew who had attacked the night he had lost Minato? He had the answers Jiraiya had been searching fruitlessly for twelve years.

“You are a strange person Namikazi-Uzumaki Naruto,” Jiraiya laughed and shook his head down at the man who didn’t appear even a bit insulted.

“Believe it!” Naruto announced with a little fist bump and a laugh. There was a tinge of desperation in his laughter, as though he were still unsure of where Jiraiya stood.

“Tell me,” Jiraiya said before he took a seat on the balcony and pillowed his head on his fist. His past/future student copied his pose and then did what he did best. He started talking. 

He talked about becoming a genin, about Kakashi-sensei and Team 7. About Wave country and the Chuunin exams, fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke been tagged with the Curse seal. Losing Jiji, fighting Gaara. finding Tsunade-baa-chan and learning the Rasengan in a week.About Akatsuki, the true fate of Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. About Itachi and Danzou and the truth behind the Uchiha massacre and what it would lead Sasuke to do. About their training trip, of laughter and teaching. Of editing sub-par porn and tricking Kakashi with it when he returned. About Sai and Yamato-taichou and Team Kakashi. About Gaara losing Shukaku, about losing Asuma and perfecting the Rasenshuriken. 

About losing Jiraiya and then becoming a Sage. Fighting the Six Paths and Kakashi dying only to be brought back again. About meeting his father in a seal and learning the truth of his heritage. More about Sasuke and Itachi dying, meeting B and mastering being a Jinchuuriki. About meeting his mother for a few brief precious moments. The war, Edo Tensei and the truth about Obito and Madara's plan. Fighting the Juubi and sealing Kaguya. Fighting Sasuke a final time. About Kakashi being a kind of okay Hokage and his training to take the hat. Of peace in the shinobi world before finally the diplomatic mission that ended in horror.

Jiraiya listened to it all quietly. He only occasionally asked a clarifying question but for the most part listened and watched. He laughed or rolled his eyes, and sometimes he fought tears. He was amazed and terrified at the burning bright will in front of him and the things he had done. Things his godson would be forced to do if things weren’t changed. He heard the emotion that could not be faked and the pain that still hung around his godson’s neck like a noose. He heard it all and was humbled that out of everyone Naruto had known and loved in his life he would choose to come to him first. To trust him with the future and to ask for help rather than jealously guard the information.

“…I believe you.” Jiraiya said finally as Naruto feel silent, he had been talking for hours. The building was lit only by the golden glow of the active seal and the stars which peaked in from crumbling ceiling above. Naruto snorted and laid on his back exhaling loudly. He liked to talk but there were limits. Relieving over a decade within a few hours was emotionally exhausting.

“Good,” Naruto grumbled, “because I was going to throw a Kurama sized tantrum if you didn’t!”

Jiraiya shifted so he could see Naruto flopped on the ground before he gave out a loud dramatic groan that had Naruto peeking out at him with one blue eye. He had run out of Sage mode over two hours ago.

“We have a lot to do,” Jiraiya mourned his relatively easy life of spying, "researching", and writing his masterpieces going out with a puff of smoke. Now, he would have to take an active role in the fate of the world again. He wasn’t going to let Naruto go at it alone.

“Yeah,” Naruto exhaled deeply before he met Jiraiya’s gaze fully. He moved to stand and vacate the seal. “But we’ll do it together?”

“Yeah kid, yeah,” Jiraiya groused before a leering grin spread across his face, “--oh, before you move Naru-chan?”

Naruto blanched, he froze in place as he observed his teacher’s face. It was never a good thing for him when Jiraiya called him “Naru-chan”. 

“You’re giving me creepy vibes Ero-sennin,” Naruto said warily, the hair stood on the back of his neck. He could hear Kurama laughing maniacally in his head.

“What is your type Naru-chan? Do you like…” Jiraiya began to describe things Naruto did not want to discuss with anyone much less his father figure. His face went on fire because the seal had flashed and it was going to force him to answer unless Jiraiya negated the question.

“Ero-Sennin!!!” Naruto cried, his face hot enough to fry an egg on.

“Now, now Naru-chan,” Jiraiya cooed sweetly as he shook his finger back and forth. He took his sweet revenge with relish. “ We wouldn’t want to be forced to comply now would we?”

“Raiya,” Naruto whined like he was four instead of twenty-four. Jiraiya chortled before he leered harder down at the younger Toad Sage.

“You were going to pay for that nickname sooner or later! No one gets away with disrespecting the Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya of Konoha” Jiraiya taunted. “How about you take this way out before I think of something worse! I’m being merciful.”

Naruto’s face fell as he considered some of the harsher teasing he had endured for the two years training with the Sannin before he decided this was the safer option.

“Stupid Sannin fine!” Naruto growled.

“Ooh, ooh,” Jiraiya wiggled before he cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in close. He listened as his godson humiliated himself describing his meager dating history and what he liked. His only joy came from the horrified reaction Jiraiya gave when Naruto gave a full list of the things he would never do, things pulled directly from the pages of Icha Icha Violence with a smirk and blushing cheeks. If he couldn’t get out of it, he would at least horrify his godfather with the fact that he had spent years learning from the man and came out the other end even less perverted than he went in. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets Uzumaki Kuniharu and is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the alias is....Kuniharu (because it reminds me of Kurama, Kushina, and Naruto all in one) I hope this is an acceptable choice. I made a last minute change so I'm not a 100% sold on it if it absolutely hated then I'm open to it. It will probably be shortened to Haru as a nickname. Let me know what you think!!! I really like this chapter actually, and hey Kakashi is here!!

Chapter Four

“Genma, Radiou, good work. You’re dismissed,” Hiruzen ordered before he took a puff on his pipe and expelled it. His eyes settled on the last man in the room while the Jounin bowed before leaving through the door like civilized shinobi. Kakashi no Sharigan held Icha Icha Paradise close to his nose until the moment Hiruzen activated the seal on his desk to the highest privacy setting. The Anbu shadows watching disappeared accordingly as Kakashi replaced his book in his flak jacket and gave his Hokage his full attention.

“Did you see them?” Hiruzen questioned.

“Hai,” Kakashi assented with a nod, his hands were shoved into his pockets as he slouched. His one visible eye was serious and keenly focused which contradicted his open body language. 

“Report,” Hiruzen commanded. 

He raised an eyebrow when Kakashi gave a full-bodied sigh. Jiraiya had been sent out nearly a month ago to meet with a dangerous S-Class nin. Hiruzen had received a messenger toad that the meeting had occurred and gone well, but that the Toad Sage had agreed to accompany the man on some final "errands" before he could join Konoha. Hiruzen read between the lines and suspected that Jiraiya had joined the “errands” to verify the man’s identity further, though the note had been sparse on the details.

There had been no other communications from the Sannin until two days prior when Hiruzen received word that he and the Uzumaki were making their way back to Konoha coming from Kusa. As Kakashi had led an important courier mission near the border he had tasked the man with a second mission. He ordered the Copy-Cat nin to observe the Uzumaki from afar and report back his findings. Hiruzen couldn’t deny he was worried about his recalcitrant student and had wanted to confirm that it was indeed both shinobi making their way to Konoha.

“While Radiou and Genma settled at the inn I traveled alone to the location Jiraiya-sama often stays at in Kusa. I was able to confirm both Jiraiya-sama and the Uzumaki’s presence…” Kakashi uncharacteristically paused and Hiruzen watched in amazement as the normally stoic man appeared frustrated. “That man is— “

Kakashi thought back to the mission. He had expected tracking them to be difficult, they were both high-class nin known for stealth. He had gone to the inn first because it was the most obvious location he could scratch off. He didn’t expect for the Uzumaki to be blatantly standing in front the inn squinting at the forest as though something about it bothered him. He was clearly an Uzumaki, the moment he saw that dark red hair Kakashi was thrown back to days with his sensei and Kushina-nee-chan. The man stood in a deceptively relaxed stance, one that could immediately change into an offensive or defensive pose with ease.

The shinobi was experienced, powerful enough to relax in foreign territory alone but wary enough to spring into action. Even so, instead of shinobi clothing, the Uzumaki wore the inn's yukata, a dark navy blue that made his hair stand out even further. His hands had been shoved in the sleeves with his arms crossed over his chest. The blushing red strands of his hair were loose around his shoulders and fell with languid grace. Kakashi had been careful to quiet the part of him that saw the man and made grabby hands, he had suppressed that part of himself since before it had ever existed. This was no challenge. Besides the odd one off and reading Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi did not give into the pleasures of the flesh. Still, he could observe it in any case. Even in a possible enemy. Kakashi had a fine appreciation of art. 

The Uzumaki continued to squint at the trees, but Kakashi didn’t worry about his presence being found. He had been in Anbu, the best of Anbu, he could hide his presence completely. Only a Sage or an extremely talented sensing type would be able to find him if he did not wish to be found. It must be something else that drew the man’s attention. Even though Kakashi couldn’t sense anything worrying besides himself in the forest.

“Oi, Gaki,” a voice yelled and Kakashi almost forgot himself and jumped from his position as Jiraiya came roaring out of the inn to slam his fist on top of the strange nin’s head before the man could react, “you were supposed to keep Hideki busy! Now, Nanami-chan will never play with me!” 

Kakashi’s single eye widened as the Uzumaki snarled and threw himself at the Toad Sage. Kakashi almost went to aid his fellow shinobi but stopped when he looked harder. The two began what amounted to a child’s play fight with shinobi level abilities, short jabs, crushing knuckles into the crown of the other head in a headlock, scratching and biting and dodging each other while throwing taunts. Were they…playing?

“Oi, she’s got a fiancé Ero-Sennin,” the Uzumaki shouted as he ducked beneath a punch to the face and jabbed toward Jiraiya’s stomach only to get him on the side, “course she doesn’t want to “play”. 

“What did you say Gaki?” Jiraiya howled as he rained down blows that the redhead dodged with a fierce smile.

“You know your life,’ the Uzumaki panted before he flipped gracefully over the Sannin and jumped on his back to capture him in a headlock, “would be far less painful if you just told baa-chan that you looove—ack,” Jiraiya flipped the man over his shoulder and onto his back before he straddled him. 

The Uzumaki caught the Toad Sage’s hands before he could choke him and they began a war of strength with Jiraiya pushing down and the Uzumaki pushing up. They appeared completely oblivious to the civilians hovering around horrified.

“Don’t say that Gaki!” Jiraiya whined his face red more from embarrassment, Kakashi thought, than exertion.

“Why not,” the Uzumaki growled pushing hard enough that he could sit up and Jiraiya had to get up into a crouch above his legs, “waiting’s stupid! You both are stupid, running away from each other—” 

The Uzumaki pushed until they were both standing; the Uzumaki was still at a disadvantage. Jiraiya was a tall man while the redhead was lithe and short-statured. Still, he matched Jiraiya strength for strength as he ground his teeth together. 

“Jiraiya-sama,” a feminine voice screamed as the front door of the inn shot open with a bang. “Kuniharu-sama, I told you that if you could not— “the slight civilian woman continued to rant at the two shinobi who both looked visibly cowed as they scrambled away from each other.

“Ah, Nanami-chan,” Jiraiya tried to soothe her but received a slap to the face instead while the Uzumaki (Kuniharu?) stifled a laugh. He paled when Nanami shot him a glare, though his mouth twitched again when she started in on Jiraiya once more. The two powerful Shinobi allowed themselves to be scolded by the tiny civilian woman. When she demanded they help prepare dinner for the guests in penance for disrupting the peace yet again, and for shattering her poor nerves, Kuniharu intervened.

“I’ll help Nanami-nee-chan,” Kuniharu volunteered cheerfully, “Jiraiya-sama has to go talk to someone.” 

Kakashi almost fell out of his tree when the nin turned around and pointed straight at him before he waved, a mischievous smile brightening his face.

“Have fun with Copy-Cat-san, Ero-Sennin,” Kuniharu said cheerfully before he ushered Nanami inside.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes before he looked to where Kuniharu had pointed. He made a discrete hand-sign to meet in a clearing that had been a favorite campsite for Team Minato during the Third Shinobi War. Kakashi knew it well. He was still off-balance as he traveled quickly through the trees. How in the world had the man sensed him there? Kakashi was certain he was invisible. He waited for Jiraiya to join him, he was too keyed up to even bring out Icha Icha. 

“He’s something isn’t he?” Jiraiya announced when he touched down in the clearing and smiled at what amounted to his “grandchild” in student terms. 

“How?” Kakashi asked short and to the point. He was wound up tight. He tensed further when Jiraiya gave a full-bellied laughed. He wiped away a tear and then shook his head with a chagrinned smile.

“Well, that, at least, I know the answer to,” Jiraiya admitted, “though about everything else he can do I’m clueless. No matter how many times the airhead tries and fails to explain.” 

Despite the insult, Kakashi could tell there was a deep fondness for the strange man that was completely abnormal for the Sage. Kakashi knew Jiraiya was an affable man, but he kept most people at a distance. Even Kakashi himself, he stayed a step away from having been betrayed and disappointed too often in his long life to tolerate the risk of closeness. Something about the man had broken through that barrier in less than a month. It was abnormal, but Kakashi dismissed the idea of an imposter. Only those apart of Team Minato knew the hand-sign for this clearing or that Kakashi would know it as well. It was not a detail that an imposter would think to wring out of a prisoner to impersonate him. 

“So, what is it?’

“He’s a Sage,” Jiraiya clearly enjoyed the way Kakashi’s entire demeanor tensed as his uncovered eye widened, “he has better sensing abilities than even I do!”

“A Sage?!” Kakashi demanded.

“Yeah, I know,” Jiraiya huffed as he put his hands on his hips and shrugged, “it was a shocker for me too.”

“But how?” Kakashi asked. 

He knew it was incredibly difficult to master, he had heard Minato-sensei go back and forth between spending the time necessary to weighing the duties he carried as a Jounin and later as Hokage. His teacher had not made up his mind by the time he sacrificed himself.

“The usual way,’ Jiraiya evaded the question easily though Kakashi obviously noticed it. Jiraiya grinned before he waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll tell you and the old man later! I don’t want to leave Kuniharu too long. The fool will seduce half the inn accidentally by the time I get back. The bastard doesn’t even try to do it either!” 

Kakashi couldn’t tell if the old Toad Sage was being serious about the dangers of Uzumaki Kuniharu’s charms.

“How did he know it was me?” Kakashi managed to ask, though his pride still smarted at being so easily found by a nin he had only heard about less than a year ago.

“Dunno, but you’re famous?” Jiraiya offered and again Kakashi could see the Toad Sage knew more than he was willing to let on. Kakashi watched as Jiraiya scratched at his ear while he looked off to the side. Finally, he shrugged and looked at Kakashi again. “I can ask if you want? Or, you can ask him yourself when we get back to the village?”

Kakashi pushed out his sudden desire to probe for more. He was there for a mission and even though he technically wasn’t ordered to make contact; now that it had happened he might as well get intel out of the meeting.

“How much longer until you’re back?”

Jiraiya crossed his arms and shifted his weight as he seemed to think about the question before he answered it.  
“We’ll be back in Konoha in two days,” Jiraiya decided.

“Is he…”Kakashi though of how to word the inquiry as the image of the grinning man rose up in his memory, “safe?”

“No, he’s very dangerous…” Jiraiya said with sudden seriousness, but before Kakashi could react to the statement he continued, “just not to Konoha.”

Jiraiya did not elaborate. Kakashi felt irritation at the lack of tangible information, but it was not his place to interrogate the Sannin. He sighed and nodded at the man.

“I’ll trust your judgement.”

“Oh, don’t get pouty Kashi-chan,” Jiraiya shouted and made Kakashi look up again to see the man grinning at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. “I promise you’ll hear the full report when we get back. Sensei will want your input on this one. You’ll likely be the one to keep an eye on him when I’m outside the village. You’re the only one besides me or sensei who would stand a chance.”

Well, that was alarming…and interesting. Ah no, it would probably just be irritating. 

“Joyful,” Kakashi deadpanned. 

“Bahaha,” Jiraiya laughed and came over to slap his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, “he’ll be good for you Kakashi! He’ll give you a chance to practice babysitting before you get saddled with genin.”

Was it supposed to be comforting that watching the man would be akin to babysitting little numbskull genin?

“They won’t pass,” Kakashi announced smugly. 

It didn’t matter who the Hokage assigned him this time. They never passed. He could be assigned the baby Uchiha and his sensei’s son and he would still fail the little shits if they failed the bell test. Kakashi wouldn’t waste his time training tools that didn’t care for their comrades and besides Kakashi would be a terrible sensei. If only the Hokage would understand that instead of shoving children at him and hoping they stuck. The council could suck it. 

“I think you’ll be surprised,” Jiraiya leered with a gleam in his eyes which told Kakashi the man thought he knew something Kakashi didn’t. Kakashi didn’t like that a single bit.

“They won’t,” Kakashi stated dryly and watched with annoyance as the wicked grin spread across the Toad Sage’s face. The man rubbed his hands together and leaned close to the Copy-Cat nin.

“Want to put your money where your mask is?”  
<>

“I see,” Hiruzen said once Kakashi had given his report, be it lacking details about comparing strangers to artwork and the bet he made with the Toad Sage. He was going to enjoy the advanced copy of the Sannin’s next book immensely.

“They should be here at— “Kakashi was cut off by a loud thud at the window. When the privacy seal was active, even if the window was wide open, there was a physical barrier between the office and the outside. Both men turned to see Izumo rubbing his nose with tears streaming down his face. Hiruzen placed his hand on the seal and allowed the barrier to drop as his Anbu reappeared in their perches. 

“What is it Izumo?” Hiruzen asked kindly as he turned to the gate watcher who staggered into the office still rubbing his nose.

“Oh, Hokage-sama,” Izumo said and bowed clumsily before he slipped back into a professional mode. “Scouts uh…requested we inform you that Jiraiya-sama appears to be…racing a strange nin? He sent a message ahead to clear the route to your office.”

Hiruzen dropped his head into his hands and silently cursed his student. What was the Toad Sage doing? Kakashi bemusedly stepped to the side to get a clear view of the window as though he would be able to see a dust cloud coming.

“Hawk, Koi,” Hiruzen ordered and two Anbu appeared kneeling in front of his desk. “Alert the patrols of this…race and to allow Jiraiya and his guest through unmolested. Watch them and make sure there are no mishaps before they arrive. Dismissed.”

The two Anbu shushinned away with a whirlwind of leaves left behind. Hiruzen turned to Izumo who appeared bewildered and uncomfortable.

“Go back to your post, Izumo,” Hiruzen ordered, “allow them through without a fuss.”

“Hai,” Izumo left through the window as well which allowed Kakashi a better view of the rooftops. Hiruzen rose and stepped beside him, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe.

“Jiraiya-chan must trust this Uzumaki if he is so incautious with him,” Hiruzen mused, “Perhaps, Naruto will have a new bond after all? ”

Kakashi hummed as he waited for the two shinobi to make their appearance. He tried not to think about Uzumaki Naruto too often, or the guilt would eat him alive. He wouldn’t have been allowed to take the boy even if he had been ready and able to, but it still ate at Kakashi that he hadn’t even tried. He had numbly accepted the Hokage’s decision and then disappeared into the shadows of Anbu. 

He fought, he kept his head down. He endured in numbness until the pain lessened enough not to swallow him whole if he thought of it more than the time he stood numbly before the memorial stone. When he finally looked up again the boy was an academy student and his life had turned into something completely different than what it had been with Team Minato, Kushina-nee-chan and Jiraiya. Maybe he would fix that somehow if Naruto was on his team and passed the bell test, or maybe Kakashi would ruin the boy like he did everything else in his life. Kakashi brushed off the ghosts of the past as two heads suddenly appeared leaping onto the roof of a building close to the wall. Red and white hair danced behind the racing figures as they gracefully leaped between roofs as expertly as any Konoha nin. Hiruzen stiffened beside him as the oddly familiar childish laughter reached their ears.

“Need another handicap Ero-Sennin,” the younger voice chortled. It was followed by a growl of the man close on his heels. Kakashi and Hiruzen backed up as the redhead bound toward the window. He lithely vaulted inside, landed and then turned to flash victory signs at Jiraiya who entered moments later growling. 

“I don’t know how but you cheated Gaki,” Jiraiya accused and pointed at the preening man who broke into delighted laughter. “This is the fifth time you’ve won! It’s unnatural!”

“You’re such a sore loser,” the man giggled and slapped his leg with the sunniest smile Kakashi had even seen.

The man no longer wore the inns yukata. Kakashi felt himself stiffen as he took in the man’s appearance, the white coat that fit so naturally on him like a certain man whose face looked remarkably like the strangers, black cargo pants with the normal Kunai and shuriken pouches attached. He wore regulation ninja sandals and a black high collared shirt with the Uzushio crest emblazoned in orange across his chest, two pearl buttons on the stiff lapel like Kushina use to wear with her formal clothes. The man’s hair was up in a high ponytail mirroring the Toad Sage and he wore Uzumaki traditional pearl-drop earrings engraved with the whirlpool symbol which matched his shirt and the forehead protector he wore. His crystalline blue eyes sparkled as they moved from the fuming Jiraiya and landed on the two speechless shinobi watching them. The man’s face instantly colored and his hand came up to touch the back of his neck subconsciously. On anyone besides a probably deadly shinobi it would have been adorable. As it was, it was still painfully cute that Kakashi viciously had to dismiss the thought. 

“Uh…sorry?” the man offered as though he had suddenly realized that he had vaulted uninvited into a Kage’s office without so much as a by-your-leave. Jiraiya seemed to become smug as he sent a sharp smile to the younger man. The Uzumaki glared at the Toad Sage and then pointedly stepped on his toe and nodded toward the two silent figures. Jiraiya let the man stew in awkwardness for a moment before he sighed gustily. He gestured with a lazy hand toward the man.

“Uzumaki Kuniharu,” Jiraiya drawled, “Kakashi Hatake or Copy-Cat-san.”

He waved toward Kakashi and winked knowingly at the scowling man. Kakashi lifted his hand with that infuriating eye-smile.

“Yo,” he said before he abruptly pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book once again. He waited for the inevitable shock or anger, this never ceased to annoy even the people who knew him best. He could see Hiruzen sigh heavily beside him, but rather than react that way Kakashi saw the man smile slightly as though fond or…nostalgic? Did the man know someone else with his greatest and most appealing habit? No fun. The man wasn’t insulted by the lack of attention by Konoha’s strongest. In fact, he dipped a shallow bow while still smiling.

“Hatake-san,” he offered. 

Kakashi grimaced. No one called him Hatake-san, first because it was a reminder of his father and most preferred to pretend he wasn’t connected to Konoha’s White Fang for various reasons and secondly because Kakashi just wasn’t…no.

“Kakashi will do,” Kakashi offered in a bored voice as he turned the page in his book and appeared absorbed in it rather than carefully analyzing ever flicker of emotion on the man’s expressive face, “or Copy-Cat-San, if you must.” 

The man smiled brightly and lost the remaining traces of sadness that Kakashi only just realized had been there.

“Then, you can call me Kuniharu,” the man offered before his lips tipped up further on one side into a smirk, “or Sage-sama if you must.”

“Hn,” Kakashi grunted, his eyebrow twitched at the slight mention of his being caught by the man but he gave no other sign that the subtle dig had hit home. Hiruzen allowed himself to be ignored as it gave him leave to observe silently. He carefully weighed not only the man himself but the way Jiraiya seemed utterly relaxed in his presence and that Kakashi was clearly intrigued by the man by the simple fact that he tried so hard to pretend that he was ignoring him. Kakashi only ever made the effort to rub it in someone’s face he wasn’t paying attention when he absolutely was. 

Jiraiya allowed his sensei this time to come to an initial conclusion before he interrupted “Kuniharu” from continuing to needle Kakashi. He placed his hand on Kuniharu’s shoulder to get his attention and then waved to Hiruzen.

“And that is the God of Shinobi,” Jiraiya teased, “Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.”

Hiruzen smiled at the man as he met his blue eyes and inclined his head slightly.

“Kuniharu-san.”

It surprised all involved when Kuniharu bowed fully at the waist which gave Hiruzen the highest respect outside of kneeling. A thing which shinobi only gave to those they truly respected. Most only gave the gesture to their own Kage. He carefully kept his gaze just off to the right of the man’s shoulder as though it pained him to meet Hiruzen’s eyes.

“Hokage-sama,” he greeted and forced a smile that appeared sad to anyone who looked closely, “it is an honor to be in Konoha. My cousin talked fondly of it in her letters to my mother.”

Kakashi stiffened and looked at the man even closer. Hiruzen watched him closely as well.

“Your cousin?” he prodded and watched the man smile knowingly.

“Kushina-chan,” Kuniharu confirmed. “she sent back letters to my mom until…well, until the end. I found them years back in my mother’s old things.”

“Ah,” Hiruzen murmured while his eyes calculated the man’s age.

He had known that Kushina had an Aunt back in Uzushio who had likely perished and that she even had cousin’s but the boy would have been a mere infant, or not even born yet when Uzushio fell. Granted Uzumaki’s tended to age differently than most once they exited puberty. 

“Why have you not come to Konoha before this?” Hiruzen asked. 

Kuniharu meet the man’s gaze and there was a knowing light in them that said he knew that if he answered incorrectly he would be carted off to T&I whether he had Jiraiya’s approval or not. Jiraiya stood back with his arms crossed and allowed the man to speak for himself. Kuniharu placed his hand on the back of his neck again and shrugged.

“I…well I wasn’t sure of my welcome once I figured out I might have some place to lay down roots,” Kuniharu explained. "Mom died when I was four and I get the feeling that she hated the idea of going to Konoha. No offense Hokage-sama but Uzumaki’s were being hunted down, still are if we are found out, and being here would just draw more attention to Kushina-chan. After the fall of Uzushio, the few survivors felt like no one could keep us safe…not even Konoha. Also, I uh…know that my cousin was in a lot of danger for her own reasons, Uzumaki’s flooding to Konoha would bring undue attention to her and her role.”

All the men in the room understood that Kuniharu had just alluded to knowing that Kushina had been the holder of the Kyuubi. It was plausible as the information had been well known among the elite of the Uzumaki clan when Kushina was brought to Konoha. Plausible. 

“But your mother passed away when you were four?” Hiruzen lightly prodded, not unkindly but still with a steely hint to his eyes as he clearly weighed everything the man said.

“I was raised by the man who got my mom out of Uzushio during the attack,” Kuniharu explained, “he had a bloodline limit that made him incredibly fast. He saved me and my mother. When mom died Kurama took over raising me with Uzushio teachings. I learned Fuuinjutsu from him and from the scrolls my mother saved in our escape. I learned of my family connections in my mother’s things like I said. I never meet Kushina-chan…maybe it’s a little strange but I was always really fond of her or maybe it was the idea of her from the letters. I considered joining Konoha to see if my cousin might have me after all when Kurama died. I was twelve but then nearly at the same time, it got out that the last Uzumaki had perished from the Kyuubi. I had wasted any chance I might come to Konoha and find family waiting.”

Hiruzen felt the weight of Naruto in the back of his mind but he held his tongue. Though Naruto held the Uzumaki name, to those outside of the village Uzumaki’s were all but extinct and even within the village most believed Naruto wasn’t a real Uzumaki. Hiruzen would be required to check the man’s story with Jiraiya and any information on Kushina’s Aunt before he was inclined to believe the man. But for the moment the Hokage felt that the man did not have nefarious intentions. He was still wary but would be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Why come to Konoha now?” Hiruzen asked. He watched as Kuniharu sent Jiraiya an exasperated glare.

“Well, Ero-Sennin impressed upon me the stupidity of upsetting Kage without a village to back me up,” Kuniharu admitted with a grimace. “I may have made a nuisance of myself retrieving some missing artefacts. It just wasn’t right.” 

Kakashi lowered his book slightly to look at the strange man incredulously. He had heard from the Hokage himself why the man was so dangerous but that he so openly admitted to doing the verging suicidal stunts was either very brave or very stupid. Quite possibly both. 

“I see,” Hiruzen hummed but light danced in his eyes. 

Kuniharu seemed to relax as he looked at the old man. He could tell the Hokage found him an intriguing puzzle. He wasn’t called the Professor for nothing. Hiruzen couldn’t place it, whether it was the odd familiarity that seemed to ping in the back of his head when the man spoke or his striking resemblance to Kushina, to Naruto with those same whisker marks, and even Minato (though that was a puzzle itself) that had him so at ease. Perhaps, Jiraiya was under the same spell but Hiruzen trusted his judge of character and his own intuition as any shinobi that had lived as long as he. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jiraiya interrupted. “The Gaki is an impressive idiot, but what matters is he’s here and willing to join Konoha.” 

“Is that so, Kuniharu-san?” Hiruzen asked. His eyes pinned Kuniharu to his spot. Kuniharu’s cheeks gained some color and for a moment he seemed to be very young before that was washed away.

“If you’ll have me, I would be honored.” Kuniharu dipped his head respectfully. Hiruzen nodded and then flicked his eyes toward Jiraiya.

“Very well Kuniharu-san if you would allow me to discuss further with Jiraiya-sama I believe we may—“ the Hokage was cut off by the door flying open.

“Naruto how many times do I have to tell you—oh,” an irate voice cut off as a brown-haired man with a scar across his nose blushed at the eyes which landed on him. The room was resolutely barren of certain orange loving blonds.

“Yes, Iruka-san?” the Hokage asked and his eyebrow twitched. 

It could have been very bad if the man had used Naruto’s family name, not to mention why the man had barged inside in the first place. The academy teacher appeared visibly mortified. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the important figures standing there along with the strange nin with brilliant red hair. The same nin who was grinning at him in a way that oddly made him feel like the man wanted to pinch his cheek. Mortifying. What was he thinking—

“I am so sorry Hokage-sama,” Iruka bowed low and cursed his fate. “I— um just heard there was a ruckus and I heard laughter that I swear was-- so I assumed that Uz—“  
“That Naruto was the cause of it,” Hiruzen cut off the teacher before he could use the name. Iruka jerked and saw his Hokage make a subtle gesture to the side which every shinobi in the village knew meant to be discrete about Naruto unless told otherwise. The teacher gulped.

“Yes, I did—uh, think my student was the cause. I apologize completely.” Iruka bowed again. Kuniharu had to struggle not to laugh. Jiraiya looked equally as amused about the situation. 

“No harm done, Iruka-san, your dedication to ensuring your students good behavior is admirable,” Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe. 

This presented an elegant solution to being briefed by Jiraiya without being blatant about it. The man would surely realize he was being talked about, any academy student would know that, but at least he would not be required to stand awkwardly in the hall while they did it.

“If you could please accompany Uzumaki Kuniharu-san to the cafeteria. I believe he has had a long journey and would do well with a meal. Kuniharu-san is being considered as an addition to Konoha and could do to make some friends.”

Iruka’s eyes widened slightly though he maintained his smile. His protective instincts roared to life. This stranger was presenting himself as an Uzumaki and therefore might be a threat to his precious student or possibly a precious bond. Either way, Iruka understood that he was to keep an eye on the man and make sure the two Uzumaki’s did not meet in the intervening time. 

“Is that acceptable Kuniharu-san?” the Hokage inquired of the redhead.

There was a knowing smile on the man’s face, but he simply bowed in agreement to the Hokage’s order. He sent an amused look to Jiraiya and then to Kakashi as well before he waved at the men and walked over to Iruka. He paused to offer the academy instructor his hand and a warm smile. Despite himself, Iruka felt himself soften at the look that smacked him over the head with the similarities between Naruto and the stranger. 

“Uzumaki Kuniharu, it’s great to meet you,” Kuniharu grinned. Iruka took the man’s hand hesitantly and shook it twice.

“Umino Iruka, it’s great to meet you too.” 

Iruka gave the man a hesitant smile in response to the brilliant expression beaming back at him. As they left, Kuniharu waved happily over his shoulder without turning around.

“Don’t gossip too hard Ero-Sennin,” Kuniharu turned just enough so they could see the smile spread across his scarred cheeks, “you might turn into Kyoko-chan if you’re not careful.”

With the subtle dig at Jiraiya’s latest busty heroine of the Icha Icha series Kuniharu shut the door but could still be heard laughing at his own joke for several steps away from the office. 

“You let _him_ read your rough drafts?” Kakashi could be heard to complain.

“ _What_ he’s a good copyreader!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto becomes Kuniharu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I love you guys so much! The reception to this little story has been so amazing and I appreciate it so much. I'm so glad you guys like it and I hope I can continue to deliver. Gamabuta is in this chapter but I'm not so certain about my characterization of him, I haven't read that many fics with him so I don't quite have his voice in my head. Hopefully, it's okay. This is kind of a background chapter so it's not as exciting as the last one but you get to see what Kuniharu was thinking during his meeting. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!!!

“So, what’s your play, kid?” Jiraiya asked as he squinted at his newly found godson across the campfire shared between them. 

Naruto had led him to his temporary home on the island. It was a relatively whole building close to the center of the village on the banks of the river which wound through Uzushio. They sat outside sharing fish and a cup ramen for each of them. Jiraiya lazed back against the crumbling building seemingly relaxed, though Naruto saw the remaining tension. He had accepted that Jiraiya would need time to adjust to him, so he ignored it and instead focused on the seal he was tinkering with by the firelight. Jiraiya himself held one of the scrolls Naruto had liberated from Iwa in his debut in this time. Naruto looked up from the scroll when Jiraiya spoke, his brush held aloft over the page. He carefully set that aside and focused on his godfather watching him and waiting for an answer.

“Uh,” Naruto stammered, as his brow furrowed, “save the world before it needs saving?”

Jiraiya huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, amused at the dumbfounded expression on his companion’s face.

“In Konoha, I mean,” Jiraiya elaborated, “I’m guessing you’re not going to just waltz up and announce you’re from the future. You convinced me kid, but it was a close thing.” 

“Oh,” Naruto exhaled before he rubbed a hand through his hair that was now loose around his shoulders. “No, not yet. I don’t want to live a lie for the rest of my life but…yeah even I’m not so dumb to go around announcing something like that. Plus, what’s the use of my memories if everyone knows about them? That’ll change too many things. No, for now, it’s you and me….and I guess Jiji and Kakashi before everyone else. Not yet though. They can wait until the first stage of the Chuunin exams at least.” 

Jiraiya gave a shallow nod as he considered the implications of holding this secret from his teacher versus causing untold changes to the timeline and rendering the intel unusable. 

“You know you’re going to come off really suspicious right,” Jiraiya cautioned. “No matter what you do. There will be questions you will have to answer convincingly. You might be dragged into T&I at some point.”

Naruto grimaced and let out a groan. He leaned back into the tree trunk he had dragged over with a distinct pout on his face.

“I’ll tell them if I have too,” Naruto decided and then shrugged as he met Jiraiya’s eyes, “we’ll do as much on our own as we can, but I’m worried about Danzou. As long as that creep is around and Jiji still trusts him, all of this is in danger.”

Jiraiya wasn’t sold on the intelligence of the plan but he nodded in agreement. He saw the quandary the situation left them in and this was the best solution for the moment. He had never trusted Danzuo and after the things Naruto had outlined, which had come from the man’s ROOT friend Sai—well he couldn’t allow that to continue under any circumstances. 

“Well,” Jiraiya sighed, “we’ll hold it off as long as we can. How good are your infiltration skills? You need to have a solid backstory and to be able to maintain that cover until you can live openly.”

Naruto threw his head back and laughed so hard Jiraiya was worried for a moment.

“Wh—what?” Jiraiya asked, bewildered. Naruto wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. 

“Nothing Raiya,” Naruto gasped, “I just remembered. I’ve been trying to convince Kakashi-sensei to send me on an infiltration mission for years! But he says I’m too easily recognizable— no matter how hard I try to prove him wrong but here? Naruto Uzumaki is 12-years-old and is not the hero of the Elemental Nations. Finally!” 

Jiraiya had a very bad feeling about this….

…. But he was wrong. 

They settled on attaching him to his Great Aunt who Jiraiya knew for a fact had died in Uzushio, but that Hiruzen would not have direct knowledge of. Over a month’s time, they traveled across the Elemental Nations to set the groundwork for his backstory. He used the name Kuniharu after a story a merchant told them of a boy with red hair (possibly a real Uzumaki) who had saved his daughter only to leave with fatal wounds. 

The man was likely dead but under Jiraiya’s skilled hands the story filled out around the edges. Mixing bits of truth with lies to make up a story that they could rely on. The real find was in Uzushio in his Great Aunt’s house where real letters from his mother had been sealed in a special box protected from the elements. Jiraiya had watched silently as Naruto held back tears as he read his mother’s enthusiastic words about Konoha, the last letter dated mere days before the invasion. The find was a gold mine for more than one reason.

They changed his clothing style to fit Uzumaki traditions. Jiraiya even conned him into getting his ears pierced. It wasn’t technically necessary as the practice hadn’t been super popular with the younger generations, but Jiraiya thought it added just a bit more authenticity to the outfit. Plus, he thought it would look cool on his godson that he found himself growing unbearably fond of at an alarming rate. Naruto knew how he functioned, how he saw the world, it was like meeting your best friend for the first time but they already knew everything about you. This more than anything gave credence to Naruto’s claims.

Jiraiya took to randomly quizzing him at inopportune moments, when he was just waking up, in the bath when he had soap in his eyes, and even once when they lazily fought off bandits. Naruto wasn’t terrible at acting. He would even make an excellent spy if his skills and personality weren’t so…specialized and loud.  
That was another issue. Konoha was stamped on practically every technique he did so Jiraiya became his sensei a second time. All he really had to do was augment things with different styles to be just different enough that he wouldn’t appear too much like a Konoha shinobi. Uzushio taught mostly the same style so it would work if Naruto didn’t overdo things…Needless to say, they planned for the eventuality of Naruto overdoing things.

Jiraiya conceded to the cover story that he used Shadow Clones in front of Naruto and had taught him the technique because so much of Naruto’s fighting style relied on the ability. In exchange, Naruto reluctantly agreed to hold off on Rasengan and Rasenshuuriken until Jiraiya could teach chibi Naruto and pass it off as teaching him as well. Naruto pouted for a week straight, but Jiraiya was going to be in enough trouble for the Shadows Clone as it was. He was not going to explain to the Hokage why he thought teaching a strange nin Minato’s technique was a good idea—much less what would convince Jiraiya to divulge something so personal in the first place. Of course, then there were the toads.

“Just look Ero-sennin,” Naruto goaded his sensei as he leaned back on his hands.

They had been sparring for hours for Jiraiya to get a firm sense of his abilities before he could begin teaching Naruto how not to scream he was clearly from Konoha to anyone who observed him fighting. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but still summoned the contract. Of course, he didn’t go around checking it every few seconds but surely, he would notice…

“What the hell?!” Jiraiya exploded as he unrolled the contract to see the name Uzumaki Naruto scrawled beneath Minato’s in a chicken scratch that could hardly be called handwriting. He looked up to see Naruto grinning at him.

“How?” he demanded, ideas of Naruto sneaking up on him and somehow stealing the scroll when he wasn’t paying attention filled his head. The toads would kill him if some stranger, even his godson, managed to steal the contract and sign it without his permission. Naruto shrugged as he tugged on the earring that he still wasn’t used to hanging from his earlobe. 

“Came with me,” he explained, “I tried it as soon as I figured out I was in the past. It worked like usual. Apparently. the Toads were brought along through the blood contract, gave me an earful about being abruptly pulled back without a say in it, but when they realized they could see you again…well, they forgave me eventually.”

“But…but” Jiraiya stuttered before memories began to play in his mind.

Almost a year before Gamabuta, Fukasaku, and Shima had summoned themselves and then just stared at him with large tear-filled eyes before they disappeared without saying another word. Then, the others had come one by one, saying nothing before they disappeared. When he called them back they acted as though nothing had happened, nothing that strange had occurred again. 

Perhaps, the Toads were a little more willing to linger after a fight or when sending a message to Hiruzen but…Jiraiya quickly completed the summoning technique and waited for the smoke to clear. Gamabuta grumbled about being called as was his normal entrance until he saw Naruto laid across the ground grinning up at him with Jiraiya a step away. Then, the Toad grinned larger than Jiraiya had ever seen.

“Hey, boss,” Naruto called up with a wave before he stood up to throw an arm around a stunned Jiraiya, “told you it wouldn’t be much longer.”

“Long enough Gaki,” Gamabuta spat but it held no venom.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jiraiya asked. 

There was a tinge of concealed hurt in his voice. Naruto winced and looked apologetically up at Gamabuta who sighed.

“The Gaki asked us not to burden you with it,” Gamabuta explained sounding old and tired, “he thought it would be cruel to involve you if he was just going to pop back into his own time. Us too. Messing with time is a dangerous thing, but the Gaki tells us there’s no way back and if that’s so…well there’s no way are we going to let the mistakes of the past repeat.”

Jiraiya was conflicted. On the one hand, one of his most precious people had lied to him, keeping a godson who needed help away from him. On the other, he had been protected by those precious people, people who, though it wasn’t their choice, decided to intercede in time on his behalf. It also confirmed everything Naruto had told him and then some. There was no way he could doubt him now. Later that night, after Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and they had sparred against each other, Jiraiya asked why he had not had the Toad’s speak up for him during the interrogation. 

“Oh,” Naruto said, “well, I was going to if things went sour, but I didn’t want to make you feel like you were being ganged up on. I mean some stranger comes around saying he’s your godson and then summons your trump card? Woulda freaked me out— I wasn’t gonna do that to you.”

It was perhaps the most thoughtful thing Jiraiya had ever heard out of Naruto’s mouth in either lifetime. He was thoroughly gone at that point. Naruto was his kid and he wasn’t going to let his kid down like his counterpart had in Naruto’s past.

They were both students of Fuuinjutsu together in their spare time between plotting and gathering rumors about Akatsuki’s movements. It helped that the foundation of Naruto’s sealing came directly from Jiraiya himself. Their sealing technique was very similar even after the independent study Naruto had put in. They poured over scrolls about Uzumaki sealing techniques late into the night, passing sealing theory back and forth in hot springs before Jiraiya had the urge to do “research”. Then, like a good godson, Naruto bailed him out by using a henge of his younger self to pull the old father-son routine of his younger years. He allowed himself to be mauled by pinching fingers as Jiraiya snuck out the back. Jiraiya was so impressed he promised to teach Naruto Hiraisen if he successfully managed to become a Konoha shinobi without being dragged to T&I in the first week. 

He would still teach it to him anyway, but in exchange, Naruto would have to also take writing lessons from him. Jiraiya was determined to pass on his porn abilities to someone before he died, a feat that his previous incarnation had apparently failed to do. Naruto doubled down on his training to become Kuniharu to make this happen without repeating the cringe worthy writing lessons. He had learned the hard way that leaving a clone behind just irritated Jiraiya and he was still stuck with the memories anyway.

Despite the jab of pain each time he was referred to his alternative name he forced himself to endure it. He wouldn’t force his chibi self to share his name, not to mention it would be outlandish that Naruto’s supposed cousin was named Naruto as well. Still, for so long it had been the only gift from his parents and a connection to Jiraiya’s dream. It hurt to lose it, but Naruto had lived—no Kuniharu had lived 24 years as Naruto. It had to be enough.

One month later and they have done everything they could to prepare for Kuniharu’s introduction into Konoha. It would be up to Kuniharu’s acting ability, Jiraiya’s backstory holding up, and the good humor of Hiruzen for the plan to work. Kuniharu sat with the shoji screens open that lead from their room to outside with his legs hanging out the side. Jiraiya was in the garden giving instructions to the messenger toad to update Hiruzen.

They were waiting for one of Jiraiya’s informants who claimed to have information on Akatsuki’s, movements but would head to Konoha immediately after. Kuniharu frowned when, after the messenger toad disappeared, another reappeared to hand something to Jiraiya. His expression softened when Jiraiya came closer and he saw the familiar ice pops that Jiraiya had always shared with him when he had done particularly well in training. Just as his Jiraiya in the past/future he separated the ice pop and handed it over before sitting companionably beside him.

“You’re going to do great, kid,” Jiraiya muttered and put a hand on Kuniharu's tensed shoulder.

Kuniharu was shocked that Jiraiya had seen through the bright smile to the anxiety writhing beneath. Kurama would occasionally poke out from his naps to snap at him when he got too depressed or worried about re-meeting his precious people under a new identity, but he didn’t think Jiraiya would know him well enough yet to see through the bullshit. 

“Promise to dig me out of T&I before I go crazy if things go bad,” Kuniharu half-joked. Jiraiya hummed around his ice pop before he squinted at Kuniharu.

“You bet Gaki, me and the Toads will spring you if it comes to that,” Jiraiya said before he gave a wicked grin, “but you’ll have to write your own masterpiece in payment.”

Kuniharu laughed and began to eat his ice pop as he rolled his eyes.

“You got it Ero-sennin,” he agreed, “I’ll make triple sure it doesn’t happen now.”

Kuniharu ducked the jab to his face as he grinned widely. He allowed Jiraiya to coax laughter out of him with his super pervert routine while he tried to weasel him into writing a novel without the incentive. It was an old argument between them in this life and the last. It grounded him more than Jiraiya would ever be aware. 

The next day Kuniharu made himself scarce to avoid being pulled into Jiraiya’s schemes toward Nanami-chan, their hostess, by meditating to center himself for the days to come. The moment that familiar electric chakra entered his orbit he opened his eyes and smiled. He had a feeling Hiruzen might send someone to check on Jiraiya after receiving his coordinates. The fact that it was Kakashi just made it worth getting up for. 

He stationed himself in the front, tracking Kakashi’s faint presence that was still barely discernible to him. He had trained with his former sensei since he had become Hokage to eventually take on the burden of the hat from him. Now, he could find Kakashi anywhere, even out of Sage mode. It drove his former sensei mad, but Kakashi had demanded the training to alleviate boredom and for the fact of not wanting to be in the hot seat any longer than needed. 

It made Kuniharu sad to think about how close he had come to take that responsibility. To have it passed down to him from his sensei who had once ignored him in favor of trying to keep Sasuke sane (not that it worked). Kuniharu had wanted to prove himself to the man almost the moment he had first met him, of course, he had done that during the war—perhaps earlier when he learned Rasenshuuriken, or even during the second bell test. But he would have been tangible proof of the man’s faith in him when he passed the hat on down. Now, that was gone, but this life was here. He still had a chance to prove himself to Kakashi the man, if not Kakashi his sensei. Maybe it would be better that way. Less complicated with emotional landmines of unsaid accusations and equally unsaid apologies.

He felt eyes on him as he stared at the forest, careful not to look at the tree he could sense Kakashi in. He let himself be seen but only that. He would see Kakashi in person soon enough, let the man measure him from a distance at first. He would enjoy shattering every preconceived notion about himself real or imagined later. Kuniharu began to lose the fight against a smile just a moment before Jiraiya burst out of the inn to “punish him” for not playing along. 

Jiraiya had noticed Kakashi too, or maybe he had guessed from Kuniharu’s behavior. Either way, the man gave him a gift by displaying their comradeship in plain view to ease his way just a tiny bit more. Kuniharu mentally shrugged as it occurred to him Kakashi’s first impression of him would be what amounted to a cat fight with Jiraiya. It couldn’t be any worse than the bell test. Nothing could be worse than the humiliation of the 1000 years of death. Not even being scolded by a civilian woman who came to just above his elbow.

<>

It was Jiraiya’s fault Kuniharu made an ass out of himself the first time he was introduced to Kakashi and Hiruzen in this lifetime. If the man hadn’t apparently gotten bored on the road and then challenged him to yet another race Kuniharu wouldn’t have forgotten that he technically shouldn’t just launch himself through the Hokage’s window cackling like a fool. Kuniharu played it cool on the outside but inside he seethed as he easily deduced this had been part of Jiraiya’s plan. The Toad Sage had likely calculated that Kuniharu would fumble over himself if they had a formal introduction from the start. Having him stumble in like a laughing moron put him on familiar ground. He knew how to play the laughing unpredictable nin more than the might-be-psychotic prodigal son return home. He would leave that to his Sasuke. 

The most annoying thing was that it worked.

Seeing Hiruzen again was worse than seeing Kakashi. Kakashi had always looked the same with that ridiculous gravity defying hair and his infuriating eye smiles. Not to mention the ever present Icha Icha book to hide behind. He looked younger yes, maybe a little less jaded without a student going psycho and finding out his best friend planned to destroy the world as they knew it because of him, but Kakashi had always had the intense quiet aura around him even when he played up his lazy perverted side. Kakashi had always looked at him with that distant look that said he was thinking a million thoughts (half of them having nothing to do with him at all) even after they had gotten close but with Hiruzen…it was different. 

His Jiji had never looked at him with anything less than warmth and acceptance. Here he was greeted with cool politeness. There were hints of familiar amusement between the steel and the calculation, but it was clear just from his face that he was no longer in the world he grew up in. He tamped it down and when it got too much he threw a glare at Jiraiya and received one in return that sent him back to center.

The initial introduction (interrogation) went better than Kuniharu could have hoped. Kakashi was relatively friendly (for him) and Hiruzen hadn’t seemed about to sentence him to T&I the moment he let his guard down. There was no avoiding the suspicion—their backstory was a little much, even Kuniharu could admit it. But they had the letters and Jiraiya to pull most of the heavy lifting. Kuniharu just had to stick to the story— that is after he had to stand in the hall like a naughty child again—ah. 

Seeing Iruka burst through the door yelling his name slammed him in the chest with heart aching nostalgia. He avoided the pain by observing how young his Academy teacher looked, especially with the blush spreading rapidly across his face. Kuniharu had to resist the urge to go over and pinch his cheeks. He was so adorable (squishy) when compared to the memories of the steady and grown up Iruka from his childhood. Age and experience revealed his teacher for the younger uncertain man finding his way in the world that he had been under the layers of affection and hero-worship. Kuniharu found it both amusing and a little sad. 

Of course, he noticed that Hiruzen telegraphed not to mention his chibi self, but he allowed it to go by without a word. Both he and Jiraiya had decided that allowing Hiruzen to choose when he would be “made aware” of his “relation”. It would be the safest way for Kuniharu to proceed. Openly revealing he knew about Naruto would make him even more suspicious. Kuniharu would not _WOULD NOT_ be forced to write his own porn novel to pay Jiraiya back for helping him escape. Not in this or any lifetime! It was bad enough that he was editing Jiraiya’s piss-poor attempts at literature again and this time he didn’t even have the grace of it being a surprise. He was re-editing porn he had already edited before!

Kuniharu forced himself to be casual with Iruka, to not pull the man into a hug and cry all over him about the latest shit-storm to take over his life, but it was a close thing. He could tell Iruka had his hackles up, perceiving a possible threat to his chibi counterpart. He also saw that soften the more he gave the man his happiest and most genuine smile. It was so nice to see him after the year of only his clones and Kurama’s charming (read gruff) personality to keep him company between his hilarious bouts with the various Kages and shinobi across the lands. His time with Jiraiya had helped heal the persistent loneliness that had plagued him since he had been stranded in the past, but there was just something about being with the person who had first acknowledged him that put that firmly to bed. He could do this. He would do this. He wouldn’t be alone anyone. 

Kuniharu couldn’t help one final jab at Jiraiya before he left, a coded reminder that it was his time to take over. Kakashi’s scandalized reply was just icing on the cake. He grinned and chuckled to himself as he allowed Iruka to lead him down to the cafeteria that served on-duty shinobi. He felt Iruka give him side-long looks but allowed the man to gather himself instead of throwing him further off guard.

“You really edit Jiraiya-sama’s…work?” Iruka questioned as they turned a corner. He gave Kuniharu a judgmental glance that would have been cowing had he not been on the receiving end of it for most of his life. 

“Not willingly,” Kuniharu groaned and rolled his eyes at the Aacademy teacher, “he’s hopeless with punctuation, it’s a little painful actually.”

Kuniharu gave a pained sigh and scratched at his whiskered cheeks before remembering a moment too late that it was a gesture his chibi-self did often when he was thinking of something to say. From the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka’s eyes narrow in on his fingers.

“But he’s a little more willing to spar for real if he’s finished with a chapter and happy so I’ve decided to just…help him along.” Kuniharu shrugged with a sheepish smile. It had been the truth in his past timeline as well, Jiraiya always taught best when he was on a writing high. 

“Ah,” Iruka conceded but still clearly did not approve... Kuniharu had to resist the urge to start cackling when the way he poorly phrased his last statement caught up to his former teacher and caused the man to turn red as a lobster. “oh.” 

Kuniharu _almost_ didn’t correct the assumption, but no, he wasn’t going to let his first impression in Konoha be that he might have a questionable relationship with Ero-sennin of all people. Gods save him if Tsunade ever heard the rumor. 

“Not like that,” he laughed and pat the man consoling on the shoulder, “we are so not each other’s type. Jiraiya’s chronically straight and his heart is currently crushed beneath a drunk gambler's heel. Sometimes I think he only peeps to keep up appearances, the poor bastard.”

Somehow, he believed there was a better way to phrase that but couldn’t be bothered to care. Ah, well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets to know Kuniharu and Jiraiya begins to spin a backstory to life with some help from Pa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm having trouble with my internet for the moment so I will get to writing back to comments when I get back to normal. I was going to wait one more day but since I have it ready and briefly have access to the internet I guess I'll post it now. As a blanket statement thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this part. Once again the Toad's "voice" gives me issues so I hope this isn't too bad. Thank you so much for reading (I promise there will be more Kakashi in the coming chapters he's in a more observational role at the moment) Love you guys! Let me know what you think!!! And so yeah I might have given Iruka a sugar addiction but it just happened and I have no idea how!!!!

Uzumaki Kuniharu was…bright. At least, this was the first impression Iruka got when he first laid eyes on the man grinning ear-to-ear after he had gotten over the shock of Iruka bursting uninvited into the Hokage’s office. Umino Iruka did not make it a habit of doing such a thing, but with the exams for graduation approaching Naruto had taken the deadline as a challenge to prank the holy hell out the village; either as a stress relief or just to take his mind off it. He had slowly been ratcheting up his pranks to ungodly levels. The next thing Iruka would know and his student would somehow manage to do the impossible. Like paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight, while still wearing that eye-searing orange jumpsuit and not get caught until he was finished. 

Well, maybe that was beyond Naruto, but the hyperactive kid would do something that would drive Iruka’s blood pressure through the roof. So, when he heard the familiar childish laughter pass over his head and make for the Hokage’s office his only thought was to lessening the damage his student could do. Which left him there….interrupting a meeting with some of the highest ranked shinobi in the world, much less Konoha, and there was no Naruto in sight. As he bowed at the waist Iruka cursed his existence. He wondered if it was the strange redhead who had been laughing instead or just his crazed imagination playing tricks on him.

To find out that the man was supposedly a Uzumaki put him on-guard. He still felt mortified at his rudeness but he was glad he had interrupted the meeting. It would allow him to feel out the stranger before the man ever had a chance of getting close to Naruto. Still, the way he smiled, his blue eyes shining with those whisker marks Iruka knew so well, he couldn’t help but feel that he knew this man already...sort of? 

He led the strange man from the Hokage’s office, observing him discretely. The nin was relaxed in what must be foreign territory, his eyes scanned the hallway with a hint of what appeared to be nostalgia. Iruka dismissed that as his own delusions. He decided to test the waters with the first question that popped into his head. Of course, asking a man if he edited porn was not the smoothest thing Iruka could have done. Nor did it aid in his duty in determining if this man was a danger to Naruto. He couldn’t help but project disapproval. It was bad enough that Kakashi went around the village openly reading those eyesores. Konoha had enough perverts in their ranks.

The man surprised him by his openness to a stranger, he gave him a commensurate look as though Iruka would feel bad that he was forced to edit porn at all. Iruka didn’t think that the man was the Toad Sage’s lover...but he may have considered it for a moment or two. He did find it curious that the stranger knew the legendary Sannin well enough to know who the man loved. There was an ongoing bet among the older shinobi, Iruka had only ever heard about it, whether Jiraiya would ever pluck up the courage to approach his rumored unrequited love. No one ever talked about exactly who that was, but if she was like Kuniharu described her, perhaps it would be better if he never did. 

“You plan to join Konoha?” Iruka asked after his embarrassment over his assumption passed. They headed down the stairs weaving out of the way of shinobi who gave the stranger wary looks. Kuniharu only ever acknowledged the distrustful glances with a nod and his ever-present smile. Was he truly so confident in his abilities that he wasn’t concerned with being alone in the center of a Hidden Village? Iruka considered the wisdom in allowing only himself as an escort. Despite his wave of concern, the Uzumaki hadn’t been anything but friendly toward him. 

“Yeah,” Kuniharu confirmed, “living out there on my own...well let’s just say I’m not suited for it. My childhood was a bit...isolating and ever since I’ve always craved being around people. I just never felt like I could…well after Jiraiya offered a chance to have a place to call my own-- I wasn’t going to let that pass me by again. I might be the last Uzumaki alive, but maybe here I can have something similar to the family I missed out on.” 

Iruka’s eyes widened at the sadness he could sense emanating from Kuniharu. A loneliness that reminded him fiercely of the times he had watched Naruto when the boy hadn’t known he was looking. When he had seen his student sitting alone on that swing, his eyes glacial and shoulders slumped. The side that the boy hid well enough that Iruka would forget about it until the next time he saw it. It was so hard to connect that dejected side of the boy who was so obnoxious and brimming with optimism. He was reminded of that then, especially when the man snapped his bright smile back on. A lump in his chest dissipated slightly but at the same time, an unfathomable guilt began to grow as it occurred to him that by hiding Naruto he was denying both the lonely souls a family. Iruka was glad he wasn’t in charge of deciding what to do about that problem, it made his chest ache.

“Maybe I’ll see you around Iruka-chan,” Kuniharu teased, “you can show me the ropes around town if I can stay!”

“Iruka-chan?” Iruka exploded. He was just as easily diverted from his observations of the man’s sadness as when Naruto pulled the same maneuver.

“Sorry,” Kuniharu said, not sorry at all, “too soon? I thought we were getting along? Should I call you sensei instead? Though, that’s a bit…” Kuniharu trailed off before he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

Iruka sputtered, though more than irritation he felt a little giddy. Kuniharu was like a ray of sunlight and it was just like talking with Naruto when he was unknowingly being adorable instead of obnoxious for once. 

“No, not sensei” Iruka put that idea to bed, “if you can’t stick to Iruka-san like a proper person I suppose I can handle Iruka-chan.”

Kuniharu stared at Iruka in surprise. What? Kuniharu had been trying to get Iruka-sensei to let him call him Iruka-chan for years! It was almost a letdown. Then Iruka held up a finger.

“If I get to call you Haru-chan, otherwise stick to Iruka.”

Iruka grinned as though he had caught the man. Surely a nuke nin brought in by Jiraiya-sama of all people would balk about being called such a nickname. 

Oh, Iruka should not have done that. 

Kuniharu’s eyes sparkled as a feral grin spread across his face, the whiskers made it practically animalistic.

“It’s a deal,” Kuniharu said. Before Iruka could take it back Kuniharu had taken his hand and shaken on it. “so _Iruka-chan_ , you’re a teacher at the Academy?” 

Iruka sputtered once again, and his cheeks burned. However, he had made a deal...if the Uzumaki stayed he would just have to figure out a way to embarrass the man in return. He had a feeling this might become a pattern. He glared at “Haru-chan” but the man simply grinned as they made their way across the main lobby toward the cafeteria wing in Hokage tower.

“Well, _Haru-chan_ ,” Iruka emphasized the name, but Haru’s grin just got bigger, “I do work at the academy.”

“You’re a brave man,” Haru said, he put a bracing hand on Iruka’s shoulder, “children can be scary in large numbers. I was a terror as a child. I drove my caretaker to a sugar addiction that he never did quite recover from.”

Haru snickered to himself, while Iruka pondered on yet another similarity between the two Uzumaki’s. Iruka would take issue with the idea that anyone drove him to his highly secretive sweet tooth (Naruto knew to give him sweets and back away slowly when he was truly upset), but he had to acknowledge his sugar intake had skyrocketed once Naruto had joined his class. Not to mention his salt intake for all the times the two ate ramen together. It was a wonder Iruka was able to stay in shape. Though considering all the running after the hyperactive blond he did, maybe it wasn’t that surprising. 

“I make do,” Iruka said before a genuine smile crossed his face, “I enjoy helping them find their way.” 

“I’m sure your students do you proud,” Haru said and there was a strangely solemn look in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Iruka said, taken off-guard before he noticed someone exiting the doors of the cafeteria just as they approached them. A warm smile graced his face, “but I don’t do it alone. Actually, my co-instructor is right here. Mizuki!” Iruka waved at his fellow Academy instructor. Mizuki smiled slowly, though his eyes trailed up and down Haru with a calculating light. 

“Iruka-san,” Mizuki nodded in acknowledgment as the two shinobi stopped in front of him, “and you are?”

Mizuki turned to Haru who maintained a smile. Maybe it was Iruka’s imagination, but he could almost swear he saw something feral in the man’s eyes for a split second when he returned Mizuki’s nod. But no, the Uzumaki still grinned brightly at Mizuki.

“Uzumaki Kuniharu,” Haru introduced himself, he did not offer a handshake as he had with Iruka. “I'm being considered as an addition to Konoha.”

“Uzumaki?” Mizuki questioned, his eyes flicked to Iruka who made the same gesture as the Hokage had to warn Mizuki to keep quiet about Naruto. Haru for his part smiled tightly.

“One of the last,” Haru admitted, “if there are any others I haven’t met them.”

There was a tense moment where Mizuki and Iruka thought of the orange jump-suited student. Iruka felt that guilt again while Mizuki became intrigued. Maybe he could use this information to his advantage.

“I see,” Mizuki said and then grimaced as he saw Kabuto walk toward the exit behind the two shinobi, their eyes met briefly, “Well, we definitely need to meet for drinks or something later. Iruka-san can set it up. I’m sorry, I have to go. Bye Iruka.”

“See you, Mizuki,” Iruka murmured, confused by his quick exit. 

“Bye,” Haru said and stepped to the side to allow the man to pass. His expression seemed to soften again when he looked to Iruka after Mizuki had left.

“Shall we,” he indicated the doors as Iruka scrutinized his face as if he looked for a clue to the tension he sensed toward Mizuki. “I’m starving!” At the same time, Iruka heard the man’s stomach gurgle. He gave his companion a chagrinned smile.

“Well, come on, I think they’re serving ramen today,” Iruka said, he was not disappointed when his arrow hit the mark. Haru’s eyes got that sparkle again and he rubbed his hands together.

“What are we waiting for,” Haru said before he grabbed Iruka’s wrist, “let’s go!”

Iruka laughed yet again as he was pulled through the double doors. He didn’t even mind that people were staring at them. Uzumaki Kuniharu was apparently more like his student than he guessed. If the man had turned down ramen he would have been suspicious. Now, well, he let himself hope that the man would pass whatever interrogation was waiting for him after this. Maybe Naruto would have a new bond after all. Iruka might just have made another friend as well. 

<>

Kakashi was genuinely scandalized that Jiraiya had allowed some _stranger_ to edit his rough drafts when Kakashi had been trying to get a sneak peek for _years_. Kakashi could edit things too! He glared at Jiraiya but the man just grinned unrepentantly and followed Hiruzen to his desk. Hiruzen settled himself and then reactivated the privacy seal while Jiraiya and Kakashi positioned themselves in front of his desk. They waited until the Anbu presences faded before Hiruzen pinned Jiraiya with a thoughtful look while he chewed on his pipe.

“You like him?” he asked first, though it was obvious to anyone who had seen the two men together. Jiraiya snorted as his arms banded across his chest.

“Hard not to like the kid,” he admitted, “he’s hilarious, genuinely friendly, and an excellent shinobi.”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened as he took in the seriousness of Jiraiya’s assessment. Kuniharu had made quite an impression on his student. Kakashi had replaced Icha Icha back into his flak jacket to focus on the Toad Sage beside him. It was still odd to him that Jiraiya seemed so attached to anyone, much less a nuke nin he had known for a month. What was it about Uzumaki Kuniharu that called for that level of affection from a person known to jealously guard himself against just such a thing? Kakashi might need to be on his guard against the man if his track record proved true.

“I must admit Jiraiya,” Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he observed his student through critical eyes, “it worries me that you are so fond of the boy already. I must wonder the reason for it.”

He left the possible implications open for interpretation. Jiraiya sighed.

“I understand,” Jiraiya conceded, “so I’ve asked someone who has known him longer than I have to vouch for him and my own interpretation of him.”

“Who?” Hiruzen asked. The two shinobi had come to Konoha alone. Jiraiya would not have invited another stranger to Konoha without asking Hiruzen for permission so he was puzzled.

“May I have your leave to summon Fukasaku-sama?” Jiraiya asked.

Under normal circumstances, he would just summon the Toad, but he felt on thin ice with his sensei. He did not want to do anything that could be perceived as a threat. He didn’t think Hiruzen would assume he was an imposter, but he would rather cover his bases than having to explain to Kuniharu why it was him who needed someone to drag him out of T&I.

“Of course,” Hiruzen agreed, “though am I to understand that Fukasaku-sama knows Kuniharu-san?” Jiraiya didn’t flinch at the unsaid censure in the statement. He rolled his eyes at his teacher. As if he would let a stranger sign the Toad summoning contract no matter how much he liked them.

“I didn’t introduce them, old man,” Jiraiya sighed, “I’ll let Pa explain.”

Kakashi watched with interest as Jiraiya did the summoning technique to call forth one of the two great toad sages from Mount Myoboku. The ancient toad poofed into existence on top of Hiruzen’s desk with an expectant expression. He first scanned the room before he nodded toward Jiraiya.

“Jiraiya-chan,” he greeted Jiraiya before he nodded respectfully both to the Hokage and Kakashi as well. Kakashi had seen the Toad only a handful of times, but he remembered the power that he was able to channel for himself and through Jiraiya. He was a formidable opponent on his own not to mention combined with a summoner.

“I understand you are here to tell us about Uzumaki Kuniharu,” Hiruzen said as he indeed confirmed that it was Fukasaku in front of him. A part of him relaxed, it was Jiraiya-chan. He hadn’t doubted that but…it was still nice to have it confirmed. 

“Of course, I am relieved that Haru-chan has finally decided to stop being so stubborn,” the ancient Toad croaked with a nod, he sat cross-legged on the desk with his hands resting on his lap. Hiruzen looked in surprise to the Toad, he spoke with easy familiarity and that same hint of fondness that Jiraiya did.

“Stubborn how?” Kakashi asked when Hiruzen stayed silent. He watched the Toad as his mind spun trying to fit the pieces together. Fukasaku turned toward Kakashi before he hummed low in his throat.

“Ma and I have been trying to convince the boy to seek refuge in Konoha since he came to us thirteen years ago,” Fukasaku explained, “the boy is quite stubborn about it. He seemed convinced he would be a burden in Konoha with his name and history, it was only when the man fully mastered Senjutsu and proved himself that he felt comfortable enough to make the journey. Even still, he would have stayed away without Jiraiya-chan to convince him otherwise. Had it gone on much longer I would have broken our agreement and told Jiraiya-chan of the boy’s existence. I am glad I was not forced to go back on his confidence.” 

“The boy is a toad summoner?” Hiruzen asked in amazement as his eyes went from the Toad to Jiraiya who leaned back on his heels to allow his summon to speak for him, “but how, Jiraiya has the contract.”

“Jiraiya-chan has **a** contract,” Fukasaku corrected sagely, “the Toads have always been clear that we offer contracts to those we deem worthy. It is uncommon to have two separate autonomous contracts and unheard of that we have extended one to someone outside of Konoha, but we made an exception in Haru-chan’s case. “

Kakashi listened closely, the Toad’s were one of Konoha’s most loyal summons, they were especially picky about those they allowed to be contracted with them. That the Uzumaki had somehow become a toad summoner while residing outside of Konoha was quite the feat. Based on Jiraiya’s reaction when he had been sent after him, he had not known about this either.

“How?” Hiruzen asked as he puffed on his pipe. 

He stared down the Toad. Fukasaku wasn’t cowed by the intense stare, he returned it with equal power. Old as he may be, Hiruzen was still a child when compared to the Toad. He was not fond of lying, but he cared for Kuniharu more. The man had given him a second chance at life, accidental as it may have been, but he had also given him the ability to make up for not keeping Jiraiya-chan alive and leaving Shima alone.

“For the second time in my long lifetime, a child reverse summoned themselves to Mount Myoboku with no training. As with Jiraiya-chan, we believe the child has a role in the future to come, though we choose to keep the details of his destiny to ourselves on his request. You may, however, ask me anything else about the boy to prove his worthiness to Konoha. I have longed for him to take his rightful place here rather than struggle alone with the memories of people far gone from him. I hope you will offer me that chance to help him.” 

“I see,” Hiruzen murmured, he thinks for a moment before he nods, “tell me about the boy.”

Fukasaku nodded back before he began the story that the Toad Sages had come up between the four of them. 

“As I said, the boy came to us thirteen years ago, his caretaker had perished in an attack by a party that sought the Uzumaki clan secrets the two possessed. Haru-chan tells me that he and his caretaker lived under the radar traveling often to throw off pursuers. Kurama offered freelance protection services or took jobs that Hidden Villages turned down to support himself and his charge. During very lean times they used their sealing abilities to pay for their vagabond lifestyle though this always drew undue attention. This eventually lead to their attack,” Fukasaku allowed this to sink in before he continued speaking.

“Kurama died to save the boy who barely escaped with his own life, it was from Kurama he had learned the summoning technique. The man had a rare contract with the Foxes of the Forest of Kyuu. Unfortunately, Kurama had not shared the contract as he wanted to wait until his charge reached his next birthday. Instead of summoning a fox to assist him, he reverse summoned himself to the Mount. As I said, we believed the boy to be important and so we forged a contract with him.”

Fukasaku paused his explanation as he could sense that Hiruzen had a question. Kakashi himself was fascinated with the tale, he hadn’t even known there were such a thing as a fox summon and the fact that the two Uzumaki’s had lived for so long under the radar, whether their luck ran out, it was still incredibly impressive. He still wondered at why they had not come to Konoha, was it truly to protect Kushina-nee-chan who would have welcomed them with open arms or were there other untold reasons for their reluctance to find refuge hidden in the trees.

“Why were Jiraiya-sama nor Minato-sensei not made aware of another Toad summoner?” he asked. 

Fukasaku nodded, they had anticipated this question in advance.

“When Haru-chan came to us he was extremely paranoid, he was near death and terrified of strangers, he had lost the only constant in his life to violence. We, of course, urged him to seek shelter in Konoha with Kushina-chan, we would have introduced him directly to Minato-chan and Jiraiya-chan immediately, but he was not in a fit state for it. He was convinced he would put Kushina-chan in more danger with the combination of the Kyuubi and another Uzumaki as a target when he was still unable to protect himself. He made us swear not to breathe a word of his existence, he wouldn’t take the contract without this promise and we, in turn, encouraged him to consider our offer,” Fukasaku sighed and appeared troubled. 

Instead of the story, he reflected on the past year as he and the Toads had tried to convince Kuniharu to return to Konoha even if he still intended to go back to his time. When he had learned he could never go back Fukasaku had watched Kuniharu break down in a way he had never expected from the upbeat optimistic boy. It had not been difficult to convince him afterward but Fukasaku had not forgotten the haunted look that had remained the first month after it became clear he was stranded. 

Jiraiya observed both Kakashi and Hiruzen critically, a part of him was still torn with keeping the truth from either shinobi as both were important figures in Kuniharu’s past life. It only took imagining how Hiruzen might react to the news about Danzou and Orochimaru or Kakashi to the truth of Obito and Uchiha Sasuke, before he had even met him, that held him back. The Toads had agreed with their plan, it was now up to how well they executed it that would determine how useful Kuniharu’s information would be. For the most part, Hiruzen and Kakashi appeared thoughtful. There was a guardedness, but they appeared to take the ancient Toad’s words at face value. Fukasaku was a trusted ally of Konoha, if he and Jiraiya vouched for Kuniharu, it spoke volumes about his character.

“We allowed him to live on the Mount and he trained intensely for over a year. As he grew into his abilities as a Shinobi and budding Sage he gained more confidence in us and in himself. It was a true tragedy that upon the cusp of his openness to meeting Kushina-chan the Kyuubi attack occurred. He was there when the news came to us that his cousin had perished. Kushina’s pregnancy was unknown to him as we swore silence to Minato-chan. He is unaware of young Naruto’s existence. Had he known I believe he may have volunteered to watch over the child, despite the fact he himself was a child at the time. He left the Mount soon after the incident and traveled to the furthest reaches of the continent to seek out other Uzumaki’s. I believe he heard rumors of several but never was able to track them down. He followed Kurama’s example in doing freelance shinobi work for the smaller nations without Hidden Villages for a reduced price to support himself. He kept a low profile despite the level of his skill.” 

Fukasaku paused once again to allow the questions he could see brimming behind Hiruzen’s eyes to be voiced. 

“Why the sudden explosion of activity,” Hiruzen asked reasonably, “if he has wanted to remain under the radar I do not believe actively irritating multiple Hidden Villages is a smart strategy.”

Fukasaku seemed mildly amused at this but he dipped a nod to concede the point.

“He has grown from the boy he used to be. His powers are such that very few would stand against him easily and he had a mission he felt obligated to complete. Despite Haru-chan’s ability to hide in plain sight, he is a rather…loud person. Nor does he do things by half. Old contacts that knew of his sealing ability passed on a rumor that Iwa was looking for a master in Fuuinjutsu to improve a seal that they knew to be Uzumaki made,” Fukasaku paused. Both Hiruzen and Kakashi leaned in closer, this was interesting information in the man’s motives.

“He then uncovered information that several of the Elemental Nations had pillaged the ruins of Uzushio and stolen some of the Uzumaki secrets he has been protecting his entire life, that Kurama died for. Haru-chan has a passionate sense of duty and justice, of course, he intervened. He made these raids as loud as possible as a warning to anyone who has stolen Uzumaki relics that it will not be tolerated. I think he also hoped that any other Uzumaki might seek him out. He has acquitted himself well, we believe he has acquired most if not all of the remaining stolen scrolls and artifacts without grave injury.”

Kakashi one gray eye widened, he had not expected that as the reasoning behind the Uzumaki’s suicidal attention-grabbing campaign. Not for revenge, not for a thrill like some S-classed fighters were prone to, or to prove himself to the shinobi world, but to protect the last dregs of his clan. Putting his safety that he had guarded all his life behind his duty to his fallen family. It was humbling and intriguing. The man’s laughing face floated in his thoughts the hidden depth to his azure eyes whispering something like a kindred soul to the last surviving member of both the Hatake clan and Team Minato. Hiruzen was equally impressed by the man, it seemed his initial desire to trust him had held true. He puffed on his pipe and nodded to himself.

“Thank you Fukasaku-sama, you have been most helpful. Unless you have anything else to add I believe Jiraiya may finish his report,” he gave the Toad a shallow bow in gratitude. The Toad Sage bowed as well before he turned to Jiraiya.

“Let us know when the decision is made, we leave him in your hands Jiraiya-chan,” Fukasaku gave him a heavy look which Jiraiya gave a formal bow in response.

“I will watch over the Gaki,” Jiraiya promised and then the Toad was gone with a puff of smoke. Jiraiya straightened and then offered his sensei a crooked smile.

“Kid inspires loyalty like you wouldn’t believe,” Jiraiya chuckled, “I swear the Toad’s like him more than me.”

Hiruzen’s mouth twitched as he remembered Jiraiya complaining often that the Toad’s favored Minato when the boy had become a Toad summoner. It was oddly fitting that the Uzumaki would continue the tradition despite his only connection to Minato being through Kushina-chan. 

“Report Jiraiya-chan,” Hiruzen ordered dryly his mouth twitching yet again when Jiraiya cursed at him for it. He dealt with Fukasaku calling him "-chan" but it irked him when his sensei did the same. It wasn’t dignified for a man such as himself. 

“I swear with one it’s Ero-sennin and then -chan…” Jiraiya muttered darkly under his breath.

He glared challenging at Kakashi who dared chuckle at his expense. Kakashi just continued to watch the Toad Sage with lazy amusement. He couldn’t help but consider that Minato-sensei would approve of anyone who could get under the Toad Sage’s skin. 

The thought of his sensei still stung but the amusement eased the pain so it was barely noticeable. 

“Jiraiya,” Hiruzen sighed, he broke the man from his grumbling.

“Very well, Hokage _-sama_ ,” Jiraiya sneered, “I arrived in Uzushio—“


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya finishes his explanations. Haru and Iruka gossip like school children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is kind of late for a chapter but I thought might as well I guess. This is actually part of a chapter that became monstrous so the next chapter will probably be up pretty quickly. Because it is a chapter cut in half it does seem kind of short but otherwise it was WAY too long (I usually wait to post until I have at least the chapter after the most recently posted one finished) Let me know what you think. As you can tell I love Iruka and you know he totes gossiped about the kids behind their backs. I mean, come on! There is so much material in that group of goof balls.

“—so imagine my surprise when I find the Gaki and he’s surrounded by Toad’s stalling him from running away,” Jiraiya chuckled lightheartedly, but Hiruzen imagined that it would be quite shocking to have his most trusted allies in such a situation without an explanation. If Jiraiya had been disturbed he hid it well.

“He didn’t want to fight and the Toads convinced him to stay and listen. I gave him the usual recruitment speech. He listened to it and then answered all my questions without a problem. Most of it was difficult to believe, even with the Toads there to back him up. When I suggested he might have to submit to memory checks in Konoha, the Toads had to sit on him to keep him there. I was alarmed and suspicious, but Fukasaku-sama pulled me aside to explain.” Jiraiya paused, a pained expression crossed his face. It wasn’t difficult to summon the emotion by imagining what would happen if Kuniharu was forced to reveal his foreknowledge and it got into the wrong hands. Into Danzou's hands.

“When he and Kurama were captured there was a nin with techniques like the Yamanaka clan, though I’m told they are not the same. Kurama’s mind was nearly destroyed by their attempts to rip Uzumaki secrets from him and though Kuniharu did not have the information they sought, he was forced to endure the violent intrusions until Kurama died to help him escape. He is reasonably is nervous to allow anyone into his mind, even if he trusts them. I believe Inoichi-sama would call it mental intrusion hypersensitivity, there are scars from this incident that would prove very painful to both Kuniharu and the person infiltrating without his permission.”

Hiruzen sighed deeply, pained both by the boy’s past and the predicament it placed them in.

“I must admit this is troubling,” Hiruzen said. Jiraiya didn’t seemed surprised. He nodded in understanding.

“I would agree, if that were the end of it. Have you heard of the Seal of Truth?” Jiraiya asked. Hiruzen’s face turned thoughtful, he shifted through his memories for the information that seemed to be there hidden beneath years of other such information piling up, but Kakashi’s eye widened in understanding immediately.

“Kushina told us about it,” Kakashi admitted bringing the attention to him, “the Uzumaki’s used it in their most serious interrogations to ensure the truthfulness of the reporting. It forced compliance and punished you for lying.” 

“Correct,” Jiraiya grimaced, he remembered Kuniharu demonstrating the effectiveness of the seal. “Kuniharu knew the location of the seal and agreed to a full interrogation under it, if I would plead his case here. However, he will undergo a memory check if you still require it and agree to give him forewarning to meditate. That would allow him to mitigate the pain and protect the infiltrator. He has also agreed that if at any time you feel he is a danger to Konoha he will allow it with these conditions. I believe this to be reasonable.”

Jiraiya waited to allow Hiruzen to consider this before his sensei nodded.

“I will take that under advisement after you report your findings with the seal and I have the chance to talk to him once more,” Hiruzen conceded. Jiraiya repressed a relieved sigh, they were half way there. 

“I agreed to his conditions and he led me to the seal which I recognized to be real. It activated, which proved definitively that he is a Uzumaki, as it only would react to their blood. He also agreed to prove the seal worked by purposely lying so that it punished him before I could tell him to cool it.” Jiraiya visibly shuddered. Kakashi was both impressed and concerned that the Uzumaki was willing to do such a thing. Was he that desperate to prove that he was trustworthy? Was that suspicious or just endearing? Both?

“I went through our previous interrogation to prove that he had not been lying. It all proved to be true. I grilled him for hours about his ties outside the village, about his feelings about Konoha and the major figures in the village. I checked that he had no knowledge of Naruto after he revealed his connection to Kushina-chan. I checked for ties to any other Hidden Villages, who his teachers had been, what his abilities were and even his darkest secrets. I took an accounting of all of this here,” Jiraiya pulled a scroll from his pack alongside a weather-beaten box with a seal painted across it, “and these are the letters that Kushina-chan sent to her Aunt.” He placed the scroll and the box in front of Hiruzen.

“I was satisfied with the information I received,” Jiraiya said truthfully, “he is an incredibly powerful shinobi but his only desire is to protect the memory of his clan, to help those unable to help themselves, and even,” Jiraiya smiled at this, “the foolish dream of bringing peace to the shinobi world.”

Hiruzen saw the light in Jiraiya’s eyes which he had not seen since Minato passed. He remembered Jiraiya’s own dreams for peace. He remembered a certain novel that had held these dreams for the man. He thought that perhaps he now understood why Jiraiya was so taken with him. A Toad Sage with a proclivity to peace, a man connected to his godson, and a good person if all that was to be believed. 

“Why did you take so long to get back,” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask, while Hiruzen opened the box and took out the letters to scan them. Kakashi saw a melancholic expression take over the Hokage’s face as he quickly scanned each letter before settling on the last one. Jiraiya looked sadly at the letters for a moment before he turned to answer Kakashi. 

“When the interrogation was done and I offered him a place in Konoha he was still hesitant despite everything he had gone through to prove himself. I could sense this when he said he had loose ends to tie up before he could freely associate himself with Konoha. I suggested that I accompany him. I also admit I wanted to ensure that I hadn’t been duped, but he agreed right away, after I hinted at training together. He had never fought another Sage beside the Toads before and I honestly haven’t had that level of spar in years. It was educational,” Jiraiya’s eyes were full of mirth as he spoke. Hiruzen looked up from the letter, took his pipe from his mouth and smiled broadly for the first time that day.

“He is worth keeping around if only to get you to train, Jiraiya-chan,” Hiruzen teased before his eyes slid over to Kakashi, “and perhaps, he will give you a run for your money Kakashi.”

“Hn,” Kakashi shrugged.

Kakashi could admit to himself he was intrigued. Anyone who could impress Jiraiya in a spar would be a worthy opponent. His thoughts were already whirring with plans and ideas of how to combat Kuniharu’s likely strengths. Techniques learned from Kushina-nee-chan unearthed after years of pushing them down, just for a slight edge against the Uzumaki. Yes, he wanted to spar with the man. He might even make the effort of asking himself…that is if he couldn’t weasel a way into it without looking like he wanted to do it in the first place. Jiraiya wasn’t fooled by Kakashi’s lackadaisical reply, he saw the glint in the copy-cat’s eye. 

“Very well,” Hiruzen said as he placed the letters onto the desk and looked up at Jiraiya again. “If I see nothing worrying in our conversation, I will offer him a place here. Do you both concur?”

Jiraiya nodded with a grin, Kakashi waited a moment, but then he dipped his head in agreement as well. Then, he voiced the elephant in the room.

“If he’s staying here he’s bound to run into Naruto,” Kakashi pointed out. Jiraiya controlled his expression when Hiruzen turned to look questioningly at him.

“What do you suggest Jiraiya?” Hiruzen asked, “do you think the two should be introduced?”

“Yes,” Jiraiya nodded, “I say we give him a probation period before we let them meet, just to be safe. I don’t think he will hold it against us, he knows what it is to be one of the last Uzumaki and that we would be protecting Naruto rather than punishing him. But I would not make them wait too long. I imagine both would do well with having a family around and he is not tied to Minato. We don’t have the right to keep that from them if Kuniharu is not a danger.”

Jiraiya wanted to insist that they allow both his godsons to meet immediately, but that would never pass with Hiruzen so he came up with a compromise. He knew that Kuniharu would agree with the plan.

“I agree,” Hiruzen nodded, “I think it would be good for Naruto to have someone to teach him about his clan. He knew about Kushina so I must assume that he has nothing against Jinchuuriki?” 

Jiraiya nodded, “The Uzumaki clan felt differently about Jinchuuriki than most do. With their history and knowledge of sealing, they understand the difference between the demon and the container. It was viewed as a sacred duty. I even think he would help Naruto understand it himself when he eventually becomes aware of it.”

Hiruzen nodded gravely, it eased him to think that Naruto’s remaining family member would not hold his Jinchuuriki status against him, if it ever came out to him. He turned to Kakashi and smiled slyly at the man.'

“Go get our guest Kakashi,” he ordered, “if he accepts our offer then you will be in charge of watching him during his probation period. I’ll even let you be his opponent during his assessment for rank. I imagine he is a Jounin but to be sure…”Hiruzen smiled at Kakashi who was maintaining his aloof aura by the skin of his teeth.

He knew the Hokage had already guessed at his desire to test himself against the stranger and his…certain interest in him. Just to make sure he wasn’t a threat to Konoha, of course. Kakashi sighed and waved at Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled before he ambled to the door after the privacy seal had been deactivated.

“And Kakashi,” Hiruzen announced, Kakashi sighed and turned to eye his Hokage before he left, “don’t take longer than an hour or so.”

Hiruzen knew demanding anything shorter would cause the Jounin to rebel even with the stern look in his eyes. He sent Kakashi to get him, both because he knew it would annoy the man despite his own desire to do the task and because he wanted time to go over the interrogation scroll and to talk to Jiraiya in private.

“Hai, hai,” Kakashi exhaled before he left the office and then walked off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. He would exit the building and the go around to the window that considered the room. He would watch the Uzumaki from a distance and this time he was determined not to be found by the man. He was Kakashi no Sharigan dammit. He would not be made a fool!

<>

“You’ve got something, just there,” Iruka laughed before he pointed at the corner of his mouth to illustrate the noodle hanging from Haru’s which flung broth whenever the man moved to enthusiastically make a point. Haru found the noodle with his tongue and sucked it up. He was amused at the disgust which creased Iruka’s face. 

Haru felt truly content for the first time in a long time. He sat with one of his precious people in his village which was thriving and as peaceful as it had ever been. He was home and he was happy. Kurama chuckled in the back of his head before his tails covered his eyes and the fox fell back to sleep. He had taken to periodically checking on the kit to make sure he held up under the pressure. It soothed him that Naruto was happy, it had pained him in the past year that his mistake had left him stranded. Now his kit had taken a new name and started a new life, his only hope was that it would be what the boy deserved.

Kuniharu prompted Iruka to continue the running list of the pranks he had committed in his past life leading up to the graduation exam. It had been prompted when Iruka commented about one of his students (Ino) beating another student (Naruto) for dying her hair pink in retaliation for her making fun of another student (Sakura). He gently prodded the man to continue talking about his class, though Iruka was careful to only speak in generalities.  
It didn’t help that Kuniharu had been there for all the incidents, but he appreciated that Iruka tried to protect his students even as he gossiped and complained about them. He had to fight the urge to grin unnaturally large or seem to be too interested. It was hilarious to hear his sensei complain about corralling fangirls (Ino and Sakura) or brooding know-it-alls (Sasuke and surprisingly Shino) try to coax a lazy genius to pass (Shikamaru) keep a foodie from eating ALL class (Chouji) about keeping a girl from sabotaging herself with her self-esteem issues (Hinata) and keep two rowdy and temperamental troublemakers in line (Kiba and Naruto). 

“You care a lot about them,” Haru observed as he traded one empty bowl for another after he stacked his empty one with the two others. Iruka rolled his eyes at the gathering pile, he still ate his one bowl of ramen while Haru was working on his fourth. Iruka was convinced, there was no way this man was not related to Naruto. No way at all. 

“I’m their teacher,” Iruka said, a blush tinged his face when Haru gave him a knowing look even as he shoved ramen into his mouth, “I’m supposed to care about them and their successes.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Haru said with a gentle smile, “they won’t fully appreciate it until later, but I bet all of your students will take your lessons to heart and treasure their academy years eventually. Once they see the truth of the shinobi world they will understand why you have been hard on them and appreciate when you encouraged them.” Haru spoke as if from experience.

Which, of course, he was. It wasn’t just him who had become nostalgic about the carefree days of the academy, learning from Iruka. Over the years, all the Rookie 9 that had been taught by Iruka made it a habit to visit the man, not just Haru. After the war and the loses they had suffered, it made the bonds that remained and the happier times all that much more important. Haru meant it when he said that Iruka’s students would appreciate him, he had lived it himself. 

“If you say so,” Iruka deadpanned and rolled his eyes when Haru bumped his shoulder playfully. 

It was ridiculous, but Iruka already felt like the two of them had been friends for years. Haru was so easy to get along with, bright and enthusiastic just like Naruto, but if the boy had been tempered by experience and genuine confidence. 

Haru decided that it would be suspicious if he kept asking for more academy stories so he started telling one of his own. About the time he had tricked Jiraiya into propositioning him in disguise because he had irritated Haru by waking him up every hour or so the night before because he had wanted Haru’s opinion on an Icha Icha chapter that was giving him trouble. Iruka’s face was brilliant red as Haru described Jiraiya’s issue, whether to have the orgy before or after the main couples elaborate boat sex scene. 

Haru could tell several Chuunin in the room were listening in by the way their faces steadily pinked or they looked away quickly when he scanned the room. There were no Jounin in the room and certainly no genin or Haru wouldn’t be forcing Iruka to listen to this, he wasn’t like Kakashi and Jiraiya. He had no intention of corrupting baby genin even if it their embarrassment would be funny. He wasn’t a sadist—okay he could admit that Kakashi melding into the shadows outside to watch him from the window may have something to do with his current tirade. He enjoyed imagining Kakashi torn between hearing secrets about his beloved books and the chance of spoilers. It was still the Jounin’s greatest weakness. 

He finally stopped when Iruka looked like he was going to explode and tread into safer waters. Instead, he described the furthest reaches of the continent that few shinobi traveled to. After the war, he had traveled for a time to re-establish Jiraiya’s spy-network as well as lend his help when he could, he hadn’t taken it over but he had helped Sai set it up before giving him the reigns. It had been good for Sai to get out of the village and travel himself, interacting with multitudes of people to slowly heal what Root had taken from him, while still being useful to the village. Sai had been in the village more than Jiraiya ( a certain blond had ensured that) but he had traveled often. It had been Sai who had gotten the intel about the dissidents gathering against the Kage who would eventually attack Kakashi and end with Haru being in the past in the first place. 

Iruka asked questions that Haru was happy to answer, but in the back of his mind he tracked three vaguely familiar chakra signatures that approached the cafeteria and wondered how he would react to seeing his friend’s parents in this time. At least one of them he would have to be on his guard against, if anyone would be able to pull the thread that was the mystery of Kuniharu and come up with an answer it would be a Nara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru meets Ino-Shika-Cho. Kakashi gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the second half of the chapter, I promised it would come out quickly!!! I did make a mistake with Kakashi's name so thank you the two people who pointed that out, that will probably happen sometimes so hopefully it's not too bothersome, I just seem to read past it. Sorry, I might have accidentally deleted a comment??? It was like three in the morning and I was trying to write back and now I bow my head in shame sorry!!! Next chapter is about half way finished, it's Kakashi centric which is a lot of fun but it's giving me some trouble so it might take a little longer than normal. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!!! As for Kakashi at the end I feel it might be a little OOC I'm not sure but it made me happy to write so there we go. Haru is just very good at getting under his skin because of course he has known Kakashi for a long time and Kakashi does not have the built up tolerance to him yet.

“Jiraiya-sama is back, I saw him racing through the village while I was closing up.” Inoichi confided to his two former teammates as they moved through the main room of the Hokage tower. They met up several times a week to talk about family and discuss Konoha business. Even though, Inoichi had retired, he was still a clan head and was occasionally called in for help with special cases.

Today they were eating in the on-duty cafeteria since Shikaku and Inoichi had been asked to stay close to the tower in anticipation of their guest’s arrival. Inoichi because he had been asked to be on hand to go through the man’s mind if necessary and Shikaku to offer his opinion on the facts gathered from him. Chouza simply allowed himself to be pulled along by his two teammates, he had a leadership position as a clan head as well, but he often followed Shikaku and Inioich’s lead in such matters. He had more important things to consider, such as how to feed a clan full of Akimichi without breaking the bank. It was a fulltime job. 

“I heard about that,” Chouza laughed, “one of my clansmen saw. Apparently, there was a strange redheaded nin racing with him that no one recognized?”

Shikaku shared a look with Inoichi who confirmed the sighting.

“He beat Jiraiya-sama,” Inoichi explained, “and jumped right through the Hokage’s window without an ounce of shame.”

Chouza rumbled through his chest, it seemed an interesting shinobi had come to Konoha. His eyes were bright with amusement, while Shikaku’s eyebrows raised. That was an interesting tidbit. He too had heard of the infamous race from his son Shikamaru who had been cloud gazing on their roof and had nearly been run over by the rampaging shinobi. He had received a laughing apology in passing that was almost lost in the wind as the two passed. 

“I wonder if we’ll meet him,” Chouza asked, though he imagined that at least Inoichi would, if not Shikaku as well. Certainly, if the rumors were true and an S-class nin was being considered as a recruit to join Konoha. Even as he said this they passed into the cafeteria, it wasn’t hard to spot the redhead among the seated shinobi. Despite their relative discretion, most of the nin in the room were seated in such a way to sneak looks at him and listen in on his conversation. That wasn’t even accounting for the fact that the man’s hair was like a beacon for light and attention. 

“It appears so,” Shikaku muttered to his two teammates as his eyes rested on the man. 

He sat with his back against a wall, a position most seasoned shinobi preferred, with his son’s Academy instructor seated next to him. The teacher sat listening as the man talked expressively. He occasionally flung his chopsticks out when making a point, not bothered by Iruka-sensei’s admonishing looks when the broth splashed him incidentally. Despite this, Iruka was smiling and relaxed, a disposition Shikaku hardly ever found the straight-laced and determined Chuunin to be in. He dealt with children training to be dangerous killers all day, including the Uzumaki prankster, he had to be on guard or risk injury to himself, or more likely, the children themselves.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Chouza said, he pushed both his teammates toward the line, “we can join them.”

Since Inoichi and Shikaku had long ago learned not to get between an Akimichi and food they allowed themselves to be bullied toward the lunch line. When they had loaded up on food (Chouza would go back for more several times) Shikaku lazily led the way to the corner that the Academy instructor and strange nin occupied. 

He knew the supposed Uzumaki had already clocked them several times since they had entered, though he had never deviated from the story he was telling the academy instructor about his travels in the outer reaches of the continent. Shikaku noted the whirlpool forehead protector and ornamentation, the hair color that was identical to the few Uzumaki’s he had known, and the strange marks that spread across his cheeks that were identical to the ones Uzumaki Naruto had since birth. That was an odd quirk, Shikaku had always assumed the marks were purely from the Kyuubi but perhaps there was a hereditary basis for them that they were not aware of. It didn’t quite fit either explanation as Uzumaki Kushina had never had the marks herself as either the Jinchuuriki nor as an Uzumaki. Odd. 

As the three of them approached their table Iruka looked up and smiled politely. The Uzumaki paused his story to turn in their direction, Shikaku noted the clear blue eyes and the smile that lit up the man’s face. He was briefly struck with a memory of Minato that took him off-guard. 

“Hello, Iruka-sensei,” Shikaku greeted the man politely. Inoichi and Chouza beside him returned the Uzumaki’s brilliant smile bemusedly. “Do you mind if we join you?”

Iruka slid a glance at his companion who smiled encouragingly at him.

“Of course, Shikaku-sama,” Iruka said and indicated that he sit down. Shikaku huffed as he sagged in the seat directly across from the Uzumaki.

“None of that,” Shikaku groaned, “you’re my son’s instructor, calling me -sama is troublesome.”

The strange Uzumaki snickered even as he slurped up his bowl. He gave Shikaku an amused look as Iruka stammered that he couldn’t possibly…

“So, would your son be one of the brooding know-it-alls or the troublemakers,” the Uzumaki asked which caused Iruka to start blushing even as a hand flashed out to jab his companion in the ribs. Not that it stopped him from adding, “or was he the lazy genius? You know what—you look like your son is the lazy genius type.”

So, the man had clocked him as a Nara already. Interesting. Shikaku smiled wanly as he scratched at his scars. The stranger just continued to grin, despite Iruka’s mortification beside him.

“The latter,” Shikaku admitted with a smirk, “you almost ran over him today.”

The Uzumaki put on a puzzled expression for a moment as he thought back before his face colored lightly. He _had_ almost piledrove Shikamaru into the roof he had been laying on. Why was the chibi genius even up there to begin with? Was his cloud gazing habit that bad? The boy needed help but even he, a traveler from the future, would probably not be enough.

“Ah, the pineapple head is yours, then,” he said and his eyes trailed up to Shikaku’s own hair, “sorry bout that. Ero-sennin distracted me with a flare at the wrong moment. If it helps I swear I missed him by at least this much.” The Uzumaki lifted his hand to show a miniscule distance. 

“Well, I thank you for my son's continued existence,” Shikaku murmured as he stirred his own bowl of ramen thoughtfully. “I heard Jiraiya-sama nearly wasn’t so far.”

In fact, his son had told him the Uzumaki had kicked the Toad Sage backward moments before he would have collided with Shikamaru. Then, immediately after, the Uzumaki had launched himself forward again to retake the lead. The Uzumaki laughed as he remembered Jiraiya’s surprise at being launched backward with Shikamaru’s muttered troublesome, that sounded a tinge bit spooked, just before he jumped away.

“Yeah, well, sorry all the same,” the Uzumaki muttered before he dropped his chopsticks and extended his hand across the table, “Uzumaki Kuniharu, I’m hopefully going to become one of your Jounin Nara Shikaku.” 

Shikaku acknowledged that he had been found out and offered the man his hand.

“We’ll see if you’ve got what it takes,” Shikaku bluffed, if the things Hiruzen told him were true more than likely the man was on his way to Kage level if not already there. The Uzumaki smiled and his eyes seemed to brim with the light of a challenge. He squeezed Shikaku’s hand and nodded.

“I look forward to it,” he said before he then offered his hand to Inoichi. The blond took it as he scrutinized the man’s friendly face. Would he be forced to walk through this man’s mind? He hoped that it would not be necessary.

“Yamanaka Inoichi,” he said and Kuniharu nodded in understanding before he offered his hand to Chouza. The Akimichi reluctantly stopped eating to take the man’s hand and mutter his name before he went back to devouring his meal.

“I am curious about the moniker Inoichi’s and Chouza’s kids received,” Shikaku teased Iruka. He kept his calculating gaze on the stranger. 

The Uzumaki once again saved Iruka from his own sputtering by placing his hand over his eyes and announcing, “Wait let me guess.” 

He swung his finger toward Chouza first. “I think the Akimichi obviously must be the foodie, I mean, duh.” 

Kuniharu swung his hand toward Inoichi next. 

“Hmm, could it be one of the brooding know-it-alls…ah no, I’m sensing daughter vibes. So, it must be a fangirl who is obsessed with a brooding know-it-all.” He took his hand from his eyes to grin at Inoichi who had sagged in his seat. Was it that obvious?

“How did I do?” he asked with a grin that Shikaku thought was a shade too knowing but not…it did not appear to be nefarious to him. The man had almost sounded fond, perhaps he liked children? Or just enjoyed teasing Iruka, from the way he kept glancing at the Academy teacher, or nudged him in the side when Iruka seemed about to collapse in embarrassment. 

“Correct,” Inoichi sighed and Chouza nodded in agreement. Kuniharu slapped his hands together in self-congratulations and then once again nudged Iruka. 

“Hey, hey, Iruka-chan, tell them about you running into the Hokage’s office uninvited,” he said. 

This was the last straw, Iruka pounced on the man. He reached to box his ears exactly as the man did to Naruto when they were goofing around. Kuniharu held him off, laughing uproariously as Ino-Shika-Cho watched on in quiet amusement. Shikaku noted that while Iruka was irritated, he wasn’t truly angry. It looked like he was having fun though the two had surely just met. It was curious, but even Shikaku could feel an odd warmth lodge somewhere in his chest. He wondered if the man played shogi. He imagined it would be quite the game. At the very least it would be interesting.

Finally, Kuniharu held up surrendering hands.

“Fine, fine,” he laughed, “I give. I’ll tell you guys something embarrassing about me if it’ll make you feel better Iruka-chan.” 

Iruka huffed as he sat back and glared at the man.

“It better be good _Haru-chan_ ,” Iruka emphasized as his eyes scanned the room knowingly. 

Whatever this was, it would spread throughout the village like wildfire.

Kuniharu scanned the room as well and looked rescind to his fate. He thought for a moment. What was something embarrassing that he could safely share? Something that wouldn't either expose him or damage his budding reputation too much…. perhaps he could start to nudge things a little for his chibi self? Not enough that it would change the outcome, but perhaps, it would soften the blow?

“Hmm,” Haru made a show of thinking before he snapped and looked back at Iruka with a sheepish smile, “well, I can’t make a normal Bunshin. Is that sufficiently embarrassing?” 

Throughout the room several shinobi scoffed or snorted in disbelief. What kind of shinobi couldn’t make a Bunshin?

“You’re lying,” Iruka announced with a solid poke into Haru’s shoulder for trying to pass something ridiculous off as truth. Still, a quiet voice in the back of his head reminded him that the Bunshin was the jutsu that Naruto failed at, even after the amount of times Iruka had taken him aside and shown it to him in ways he knew Naruto responded to better.

“Kids in the Academy can do that,” Shikaku pointed out, but he too considered the fact that Shikamaru had once mentioned that Uzumaki Naruto could not perform the jutsu when he had been describing class one day. Shikaku sometimes grilled his son on the attributes of his fellow students to gauge this generation of shinobi. It was a mixed bag.

“You wanna bet,” Haru said not bothered by their doubt in him, he made the hand sign for the jutsu and in a puff of smoke a Bunshin wilted to the ground next to him. It looked much like Naruto’s always did. Iruka looked wide eyed at the Bunshin before he looked up at Haru for an explanation. Haru dismissed the failed Bunshin, and then explained for his captive audience, including Kakashi who still sat outside the window like a stalker. 

“Most Uzumaki’s have shit chakra control because our reserves are so big. Mine are bigger than most Uzumaki’s, so it’s even worse for me. It’s a bit like trying to thread a needle drunk and with a piece of rope instead of thread. The smaller the thread, the easier it should be, unless it gets too small. You know that kind of thing.”

“All Uzumaki’s have large chakra reserves?” Shikaku asked, while Iruka was still processing the information. Haru nodded in agreement.

“Yeah,” he said, “since I grew up traveling I didn’t get to do most of the basic training that Uzumaki’s had to go through at a young age to assist chakra control. This is why most were able to do things like Bunshin if they absolutely had too, though no one would use it reliably. Because of that I don’t have a chance in hell of learning, I started serious chakra control too late, but other kinds of Bunshin that require larger amounts of chakra are easy for me.” 

Iruka’s mind spun and something like guilt condensed in his chest. It wasn’t his fault that no one knew that Uzumaki’s needed special training for chakra control, and likely far earlier than when Naruto became his student, but it didn’t excuse the frustration he always felt when Naruto failed to do something that basic, no matter how hard Iruka explained it to him. 

It had never been Naruto’s fault in the first place, and he would fail the graduation exam like the two before them because of something out of his control that truly wouldn’t hold him back if he was able to use some other kind of Bunshin. Iruka didn’t have time to teach Naruto another form of Bunshin for this exam, it would likely take months before he could do a more complex Bunshin that would require more chakra. Still, Iruka would research some more and find a proper substitute for him for the next exam. He would talk to the Hokage about further involving Haru, but for now he could discretely…

“Do you happen to know those chakra control exercises?” Iruka asked, his eyes flicked over to Shikaku who nodded in understanding and did not move to stop him from asking. “I have several students who might befit with some added exercises.”

Inoichi and Chouza both listened for the answer as well. Internally, Haru gave a cheer but externally he shrugged. 

“Sure, I have a scroll for it, it’s right here,” Haru pushed up a sleeve of his coat to reveal a flat orange wristband inked with a seal, he made a one-handed sign and then touched a finger to the seal. A scroll popped into his waiting hand and he handed it over to Iruka. “That’s a copy. I still have the original so you can keep that.”

Haru smiled while the rest of the table looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” he asked with a laugh. “It’s just chakra exercises, sheesh. It’s not like a top-secret seal array or anything! Everyone can befit from them so there’s no reason for me to hide them away. It won’t hurt anyone.”

“Thank you,” Iruka said softly looking down at the scroll and then up at Haru smiling at him, “this could really help.”

“I’m glad to help then,” Haru said with a smile before he turned back to the three Jounin who had joined them to ask if their children were ready for graduation. As most parents, they were happy to talk about their children’s accomplishments, though they were still careful to talk in generalities despite their inclination to trust him. It was hard not to like the man who laughed with carefree abandon, offered clan techniques just on the chance that it would help some of Iruka’s students, and who teased them about their children’s quirks, yet seemed convinced that they would succeed and become excellent shinobi. 

Shikaku would swear it wasn’t just sweet-talking, Kuniharu seemed to really believe what he was saying. He even made a bet with the three of them as Iruka rolled his eyes indulgently. He bet that their children would join the upcoming Chuunin exams despite it being mere months after they became genin. They indulged the redhead who shook on it, extracting outlandish promises if he won. He gave the three of them leave to ask one favor that he could not refuse if he lost. It was silly, but laughing together as a group,  
Shikaku didn’t feel like it was a bad thing.

Shikaku noticed when Haru began to look over his shoulder toward the door as though he were waiting for someone. When a mischievous grin spread across the Uzumaki’s face, Shikaku turned in his chair to see Kakashi walk through the doors reading Icha Icha Paradise with his usual lazy aloofness. The Jounin headed in their direction even as he turned the page in his book. Shikaku turned back to Haru who leaned back languidly with his arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied smiled on his whiskered visage.

“Got tired of watching from the window Copy-cat-san?” Haru asked, his grin turned sharp as Kakashi’s head jerked up and his one gray eye narrowed in on him. “Ah, did you feel left out Kakashi?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kakashi said lazily.

Kakashi sounded normal, but he snapped his book closed and placed it in his pouch in a way that spoke of annoyance. Shikaku was amazed that he could see that emotion on the little surface of Kakashi’s face that was visible. Kakashi was pissed. Haru grinned and leaned forward cocking his head to the side.

“Sorry, I must have mistaken you for a scarecrow stalking me from the window,” he teased and Kakashi glowered at him.

“Maa, maa, _Haru-chan_ ,” Kakashi said lackadaisically, as he too leaned toward the redhead with his head tilted to the side, “You’re going to tell me how you do that.” 

Kakashi did not ask. 

Despite Kakashi's intensity Haru shrugged. He stood up and mirrored Kakashi’s normal hands in pockets stance. 

“Sure,” he agreed, “but you’re not going to like it.” 

Kakashi’s eye narrowed in on him again before his face relaxed.

“Maa, maa,” he laughed and raised his arms out in a what can you do pose, “you can tell me as we walk to Hokage-sama for your _interrogation_.” 

Haru grinned at the annoyed man, not scared for the simple fact Kakashi wouldn’t try to scare if him if he was in actual trouble. Kakashi preferred to lull people into a false sense of security. He turned to Iruka and put his hand on his shoulder.

“It was nice to meet you Iruka-chan,” he said, “if I pass muster, I’ll come find you and I can help you with the exercises so you can teach them.” 

Iruka smiled up at the strange contradictory man though his gaze flitted toward Kakashi who was silently observing this exchange. He looked back to Haru and offered a smile. He hoped that Haru would become a part of Konoha. It was not just because he had found a new friend, but because Iruka thought that this man could actually help his young charge in more than one way.

“Of course,” he said, “I’ll hold you to it, Haru-chan.”

Haru grinned broader before he gave a shallow bow to the three clan heads.

“Good luck to the chibi’s on their graduation exam next month and tell your son sorry for almost killing him, alright Shikaku _-sama_ ,” Haru laughed as he edged out from behind the table and stood next to Kakashi who was still threw off metaphorical bolts of lightning in irritation at being caught again. Shikaku offered Haru a lazy wave.

“Kid was fine,” he sighed, “hope to see you in the ranks Kuniharu-san. It’d be troublesome to lose a talented shinobi.”

Inoichi and Chouza both offered similar remarks and were amazed when Haru’s face flushed and he touched the back of his neck nervously.

“I hope so,” he admitted before he turned to Kakashi who unconsciously had resorted to towering over him. It wasn’t hard at Haru’s height, but Kakashi was no longer slouching as he normally did, but standing at his full height. It amused Haru because he knew that Kakashi only ever did that when his pride had been insulted. It was hilarious.

“Come on, Copy-cat-san,” Haru said.

He reached to grab the wrist of a hand which was thrust into Kakashi’s pocket. He tugged him forward while internally guffawing at the shocked looks people gave him for daring to manhandle Kakashi. The copy-cat nin lazily allowed himself to be pulled until they were out of the cafeteria and then reversed their hands so it was him that held onto Haru’s wrist. His fingers bit into Haru’s flesh as he glared down at him, but Haru just kept smiling.

“If it makes you feel better,” Haru teased as he loosened Kakashi’s grip with his other hand. He gently pried Kakashi’s fingers off and then patted his hand consolingly. “You almost had it.” 

Haru turned laughing as he moved and began to speed walk toward the Hokage’s office. He had to bite his lip to keep from yelping when Kakashi’s hand slammed down on his shoulder and he was pulled roughly into the man’s side.

“How exactly is that Haru-chan,” Kakashi demanded in a falsely sweet voice.

He marched the two of them across the lobby and did not care if it looked strange that Kakashi was actively engaging with someone; much less that was keeping them from running away by holding them against himself. Haru grinned and pat Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder condescendingly. However, he decided not to push the man’s buttons any further when those fingers convulsed painfully into his shoulder.

He had already elicited more of a reaction than he normally did after years of teasing the man and that itself, was surprising. So, instead of pushing it further, he opened his mouth and finally explained something he hadn’t even told his former sensei in his other life. Instead, he had let the man suffer, until Sasuke betrayed him by giving up the secret. If only Haru hadn’t confided in the reformed avenger in the first place in a moment of comradeship. But how was he to know the Uchiha would take him dyeing his clothes orange the wrong way? Didn't almost fighting to the death mean anything anymore? Of course, Haru had then retaliated by accidentally-on-purpose sabotaging Sasuke's paperwork for three months straight so the Uchiha had been required to refile tedious reports that he hated to the point of frustrated tears. (In Haru's imagination) The fact Sasuke had come at him with Chidori again when he found out--well, it was almost a tradition by that point.

Haru had his fun hiding the truth from Kakashi in his first life; but here, it was twice as funny to be upfront with him and make Kakashi look constipated as he struggled to decide whether he was telling the truth while also struggling to think of ways around it. Kuniharu, of course, found it hilarious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has revenge but Haru beat him to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update!! I just had to post this one, it was growing and I had to put a stop to it! Forgive my mistakes please I'm tired and I'm sure I've missed a ton of crap. I swear I'll eventually go back. I am way too impatient. Thank you all for reading!! This is a Kakashi heavy chapter, hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think. There are some thoughts about where I think Kakashi in some after chapter notes just to be clear on some things. Insomnia for the win again!

Kakashi had been in luck that his chosen perch had the perfect view of the cafeteria and of Uzumaki Kuniharu. He internally cackled as Haru sat there in complete obliviousness to him. Kakashi was certain he had managed to hide himself, he had pulled out all the tricks he had gained over the years to sink his presence into the barest wisp possible. He was free to watch Haru as the man relaxed, surrounded by strange shinobi. Kakashi couldn’t tell if his comfort in foreign territory was brave or stupid. Kakashi quietly decided that it was a mixture of the two. 

“Haru-chan” as the Academy teacher now apparently called him, ate like he had never had a good meal in his life, and yet, smiled with a generosity that spoke of abundance. Kakashi was bewildered with the ease between Haru and Iruka. They had met less than an hour before, and yet, there they sat calling each other pet names as they gossiped about baby-wannabe-shinobi. Which, by the way, was not a ringing endorsement of the latest class that he would be forced to endure, again. It would just Kakashi’s luck that he would end up with one of the three most annoying types described (broody, the fangirl, and the loudmouth troublemaker).

It was unfathomable to him, and yet, Kakashi also found himself wanting to talk to Haru despite that being contradictory in nature to everything that he was. Kakashi wanted to understand how someone could both be so open and so mysterious. He wanted to touch—NO, No. Nope….no. 

Kakashi slowly trained himself not to look too long at Haru’s smile. That smile was dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. His eyes too, were traps that Kakashi kept from gazing at for too long. Instead, he focused on the strange whiskers that spread brazenly across his cheeks, or the way the man kept splashing Iruka with broth. Yet, the academy teacher just glared playfully at him instead of saying anything! When Kakashi even breathed near him while toting Icha ICha he received the glare-of-death and he didn’t even know Iruka that well! It was almost like Iruka was used to that kind of treatment the way he masterfully avoided most of the spray. Kakashi knew that Iruka had gotten closer to Naruto over time, but was the Uzumaki that similar to the cousin he had never met?

Kakashi could hardly believe that the man with a noodle stuck to his chin, which danced each time he opened his mouth, was capable of waltzing into any hidden village he liked to steal artifacts from a Kage. It was inconceivable. But Kakashi could sense the power that lay waiting beneath the man’s skin. He could see the weariness that occasionally tensed his shoulders, or the way his hands moved as though ready to throw a kunai at any moment. It was hidden beneath the goofiness and the teasing, but Kakashi caught glimpses of the potential that lay beneath. He idly wondered what their assessment spar would be like. If he made it that far.

Kakashi tried to ignore the thrill that went through him. It had been so long since he had someone of comparable abilities to pit himself against. The challenges with Gai were admittedly not as terrible as he might make them out to be, but sparring Gai and other Konoha Jounin was not like sparring against someone of the caliber of Hiruzen, Jiraiya, or Minato-sensei. 

If Haru was able to keep up with Jiraiya, then it was entirely likely, Kakashi would have to push to limits he had hardly grazed since he left his more suicidal days in Anbu. Kakashi knew that his skills were nothing to scoff at, but he feared that over time they would dull without the proper motivation to keep them sharp. He had become comfortable in the power he had, maybe overconfident in his own legend. Or at least that was what Hiruzen liked to subtly hint at as Kakashi blocked him out as he read Icha Icha. 

Haru might just be that motivation that made expanding his power vital again, rather than the result of boredom. Just as Kakashi finished this observation, Haru began to describe the next installment of Icha Icha to the embarrassment of Iruka and most of the shinobi in the cafeteria. Kakashi’s eye widened. It couldn’t be….Kakashi was torn in half. 

Jiraiya was taking sooo long to publish the next installment of Icha Icha, but to hear spoilers from the heavenliest of texts out of order and without context? No, Kakashi could not do it. Well, maybe he could just…no, no he must be strong. Kakashi plugged his ears and focused on Iruka who appeared about to burst a gasket the longer Haru told his story. 

He waited a good five minutes after Iruka’s blush disappeared before he let himself listen again and look back to Haru. He was still talking, but this time it was a story about a territory Kakashi had only heard about in passing. He listened closely to the details, but for the most part, the Uzumaki focused on his humorous anecdotes and not the missions or reasons which had led him to the far reaches of the continent. Kakashi thought Haru was actually masterful in drawing people in with his stories without revealing anything of substance about himself. Well, that is, beside his talent for the ridiculous and the unpredictable. When Ino-Shika-Cho came in, Kakashi observed the way they zeroed in on Haru within moments. He knew Shikaku had also been brought in for his opinion on the rumors about Haru and that Inoichi had been made aware of their guest, but Chouza grinned at the redhead with curious mischief in his eyes as well. That is… until he set his eyes on the food instead.  
Kakashi could tell from the way Kuniharu discretely eyed the trio that he knew who they were. He lingered on both Shikaku and Inoichi longer than on Chouza. Something darkened his eyes for a moment, though it was gone so swiftly it almost appeared to be an illusion of the light. Kakashi thought it might be wariness for what they represented in his future. They were the Jounin Commander and his possible interrogator, but there was also something sad about it that threw Kakashi off. He had looked at Hiruzen with a similar regretful twist to his mouth, as though he were seeing a ghost. Like Kakashi when he stood in front of the memorial stone and pretended his friends could hear him. Had the Uzumaki known people as unique as the Hokage and the clan heads of Konoha; those who were all singular in their own right to almost anyone across the elemental nations. It was yet another piece of the puzzle that Kakashi filed away to turn over later when he had more pieces to fit together. 

Kakashi bit his lip against laughter when Shikaku’s son was brought up. He had seen a brief pause when the two shinobi had been racing near the Nara manor, but he hadn’t thought much of it. Shikaku took the whole incident with wry amusement, so Kakashi supposed his son hadn’t actually been in too much danger. Actually, knowing the Nara, it was more likely the only reason it penetrated was because it got in the way of cloud gazing. Kakashi considered intervening. It was quickly approaching the hour and a half mark. He didn’t want Hiruzen to be snippy. The Hokage was infinitely more likely to give him boring patrols for far too many successive missions when he pushed too hard on his good humor. He nearly tuned the talk about the latest generation of shinobi as he considered what else Haru would be asked in the interrogation— when his admittance that he could not make Bunshin caught his attention. Now, Kakashi had heard Kushina complain about her chakra control plenty of times, but as far as he knew she had been able to do a basic Bunshin. 

He had no idea that the Uzumaki’s required special chakra training. What would that mean for his sensei’s son who had likely only received the Academy basics in chakra? The boy’s chakra would already behave strangely due to its intermixing with the Kyuubi’s, but to have a heritage that required unique needs as well? It would be an extreme burden on him. From Iruka’s face Kakashi could tell he felt the same leaded sensation of guilt in his stomach as him, though not as profoundly. Kakashi had actually known Kushina, why had he not known this? In fact, why had neither Jiraiya nor Hiruzen known this, either? Was it too late to help Naruto and how would they do so without the—  
It did not compute to Kakashi when Haru blithely handed over the scroll. As though, the man had not been tortured for his family secrets and had no problem openly sharing them. It was true that chakra control exercises were hardly the most secret thing the Uzumaki’s would have. The only reason Konoha would not have known these techniques already, was likely because only an Uzumaki would require that strict sort of training. There were other methods to train with for older Shinobi who wanted to work on chakra control. Either the gesture wasn’t what it seemed, or Haru was that strangely generous. If the exercises were real, then he had unknowingly helped his only family in a way no one in Konoha could. Haru could offer so much more to Naruto than Kakashi could. The prospect was both frustrating and a relief. 

Kakashi detached from the wall after that when they became all buddy-buddy. The sappy look from Iruka and the softened expressions from everyone else told Kakashi his presence was needed immediately. Uzumaki Kuniharu was a danger, that much was clear, just not in a physical sense (not yet anyway). He had easily made everyone listening to him half-smitten with him like he was the sun and they were sun flowers which turned to be graced…even Kakashi’s internal metaphors were giving him hives. He would not succumb to the magnetism. **He would not**.  
Kakashi brandished Icha Icha to enter the cafeteria and immediately he felt the weight of Haru’s eyes on him. Everything was going fine until Haru opened his mouth. 

“Got tired of watching from the window Copy-cat-san?” Haru asked, Kakashi narrowed his eye on the sharp smile that had taken residence on his face. He wasn’t— “Ah, did you feel left out Kakashi?”

No. H—how did he keep doing that! Kakashi had been certain! He had not seen Haru glance over in his direction. It wasn’t….it just wasn’t—how? Kakashi played coy to hide his internal infuriation. This puny little….how and the hell was he doing that? 

Kakashi’s mouth took over for him as his mind whirred to come up with an explanation. He was almost certain that the redhead was baiting him. _Him_! The king of pissing people off was the one being baited. Kakashi fumed as he watched Haru say his goodbyes, not frightened at all by Kakashi’s leading insinuation about his upcoming interrogation. He should be scared dammit! Vaguely concerned…nervous?  
Kakashi stared down at the pipsqueak as Haru stepped up next to him and had the audacity to pull him along. He was _touchin_ g him. Why was he _touchin_ g him? Kakashi allowed himself to be towed along to keep appearances of his aloof exterior as he struggled to comprehend that it was actually happening.

Once Kakashi’s mind caught up, he quickly adjusted their hands so it was him banding his fingers around Haru’s wrist. He glared down at the man who just…he just kept smiling—he kept laughing. The laughter didn’t feel like he was openly mocking Kakashi, but more like Haru expected him to join in at any moment. Like Kakashi should be in on the joke, should understand why he was smiling that stupid blinding smile with those stupid sparkling eyes. Kakashi would have an answer, at least to one question. He knew this even before Haru scampered away. Kakashi moved before he thought about it, his hand buried into Haru’s shoulder, a false sweetness in his voice. Haru seemed to decide to stop poking Kakashi to see if he would snap. 

Haru managed to slow them down so he could explain before they reached the office. He had a feeling Kakashi would be more upset if he cut off the explanation because they had to go inside. Almost like he had purposely orchestrated a cliff hanger to needle him. However fun that may have been, this wasn’t the Kakashi who had taught him—who had a vested interest in him being alive, if only to take the damned hat from him. This Kakashi, as much as he seemed like family, was a stranger. So, Haru started with the bit Kakashi-sensei had known about in his first life, the easier part of the equation to explain.

“Well, for one thing, the…Uzumaki’s—a few at least, have the ability to sense negative emotion,” Haru hesitated on the word Uzumaki’s. He almost slipped and said Jinchuuriki (specially the Kurama’s Jinchuuriki). He was sure Kakashi noticed from the way his fingers convulsed into his shoulder. “Mito-sama could—Ku said my mother had the potential and probably Kushina-chan could have developed it over time. Surprise, surprise,e I won the genetic lottery on top of being the last one! So, for example, I know you’re irritated but not homicidal…yet.”

And while Kakashi had been watching Haru from the window he had felt odd bursts of self-reproving anger or guilt, something his Kakashi had occasionally done. He had even done it when he looked at Haru, but not when stalking him. And Kakashi-sensei had stalked Haru for quite a while, as he tried to dupe Haru’s sensing ability. Kakashi-sensei had developed method after method to dupe his negativity sensing and it had worked, eventually. Since, Kakashi-sensei did not have the intention to kill him, most of the time he could fool his sensor if he maintained a negativity free zone. Still, he had repeatedly been caught by Haru who refused to even hint at the real reason. That is until Sasuke-teme, let the copy-cat out the bag. 

Damn, teme! 

Kakashi let go of Haru who side-stepped away, but offered him a smile despite the fact the man still glared down at him. Haru could see the thoughts which spun behind his gray eye and the stubborn set of his shoulders.

“So, you’re impossible to ambush,” Kakashi deadpanned.

He halted them in the empty stairway. Haru shrugged and backed up so he leaned against the wall across from him. Kakashi stood there observing him with cool detachment that fit more naturally on his face than any other emotion. At least, that Haru had witnessed. The Uzumaki sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well,” Haru hedged, his face darkened, “no power is infallible.”

Haru turned inward, lost in thought, as he considered the devastating truth of that statement. They had been stupidly confident in Haru’s ability to sense negative feelings, and therefore, that he could tell when someone wished them ill. They hadn’t expected for the Sacrificed, the group that had been targeting the Kages and Haru specifically, to go to the lengths of purging all emotion with a seal adapted from Orochimaru’s research to avoid this quirk.  
He had still sensed them, but not well enough. Not fast enough to save them. It had been an ugly thing that had taken the entirety of their face. Worse even than that damn cursed bird seal that the Hyuuga went around slapping on children. Haru had deciphered it during that final battle before he was ripped away from his time. It was a fight that had raged for hours through a night and into the early dawn light. Kakashi-sensei had theorized they had kidnapped shinobi and forced the seal on them during the few spare moments they had to breathlessly consult with each other.  
Without emotion what did the captured shinobi care what they were told to do? Just that they had been told to do it. When they had witnessed Shino among the masses, Shino who had been declared KIA when he had gone missing nearly a year before, they had been certain about it. Haru had searched the faces for Hinata who had gone missing on the same mission—he still was not sure if he was glad he had not been forced to face her. There were hundreds of emotionless tools that had been sent to murder them from every village, big and small. They had been caught off guard coming from a Kage summit, ambushed as they lazed around a campfire gossiping about Sakura who had about to get married to Lee a week later.

It had been a bloodbath. 

Kakashi watched the play of emotion on Haru’s face. It no longer appeared sunny and carefree. He looked…sad and angry. He looked bitter. Like he were caught in a spiral of shame. Kakashi wondered if it was his failure to sense the men who had taken him and his caretaker hostage, or if it was some other trauma which he was, as yet, unaware of. He allowed Haru to stew in whatever it was as he thought about the information he had so far. He could sense that the man had more to share.  
Kakashi idly considered the Hokage as he allowed Haru the time to come back from his dark path. Hiruzen would no doubt be irritated with the delay. They approached two hours since he had left the office. Kakashi could not let this go though. He didn’t understand why he wanted to know so badly, what possessed him to expect it to be shared with him. Haru had no reason to trust him with it. It would be smarter not to. Why, was some part of him convinced that the openness which he had seen from him to Iruka would be extended to him? Perhaps, it was to prove that it wasn’t some failing in himself to be found out by—Kakashi reminded himself that circling the drain of self-loathing would be broadcasted to the Uzumaki. He forced himself to stop that spiral of darkness by rerouting his thoughts elsewhere.

Yes, actually, that could be a way around that particular ability. A meditative state, or some kind of focus on positive emotion. It would not work if he intended violence; the ability seemed geared toward those specific feelings of ill intent toward a person, but if his motive was only to observe, there might be a way to do it. Which— Kakashi’s eye widened, which was why the Uzumaki was able to relax. He could sense that those around him did not intend him harm. If the ability was not infallible, Haru must still be on guard as Kakashi had already noted. But he would have known Jiraiya did not intend to harm him, that Hiruzen hadn’t set up a trap, and that Kakashi, even while he threatened him with his interrogation, did not intend him actual harm. The gift would an amazing asset for a shinobi, for even a civilian. Could Kushina truly have had the potential for it? Would Naruto? Why had she not known about it when Mito-sama had? Kakashi snapped back to attention as Haru sighed and reached back to ruffle his hair before he looked up at Kakashi with a faint apologetic smile on his face.

“So, yeah—there’s that part and then there’s the other part,” Haru said and then smiled wider when Kakashi glared at him with a spike of irritation, “you know I’m a sage, correct?”  
Kakashi nodded and then narrowed his eye at him, “You weren’t in Sage mode either time you—“

“Caught you stalking me?” Haru teased despite the spike of KI that Kakashi allowed to leak out in response to it.

Haru internally sighed. It really was too difficult to hold back when this Kakashi reacted rather than stay behind his lackadaisical mask which had been practically soldered onto Kakashi-sensei. Even after all those years together, Kakashi-sensei had kept up a wall. There were cracks and at times it felt like the wall was gone, but something had always held Kakashi-sensei back from him. Their previous student-sensei relationship, his dad, or just all the unsaid things that had laid between them. It had kept them in the roles that they had long outgrown. 

“Observing a potential ally _Haru-chan_ ,” Kakashi said. 

It was said in his faux-playful voice which Kakashi used to throw a person off, but to Haru it almost sounded petulant. 

“Fine, observing me,” Haru corrected and struggled not to laugh again. Kakashi did not appreciate his effort from the next hit of KI that Haru dispelled without batting an eyelash, “no, I was not in sage mode, but I’m still aware of nature chakra. You can ask Ero-sennin, it’s not as fine-tuned as Sage mode, but even out of it you don’t forget what it feels like.”

“And?” Kakashi asked, but then he suddenly shifted his head to glare at a Chuunin who had turned on the landing above them. At Kakashi’s look and the remaining KI in the air, the Chuunin took in the situation, evaluated it, and then turned around and bolted. Kakashi was certain there wouldn’t be a repeat performance. In fact, the rumor mill would start churning within moments. By the end of the day, the story would morph either into a bloody death match or a tryst in the stairwell. Possibly, both.

Kakashi honestly couldn’t be bothered by which story would take root, but he secretly hoped for the latter. It would be immensely satisfying to watch Haru try to explain to people that he had not hooked up with Kakashi—unabashed reader of Icha Icha—while Kakashi took his sweet _sweet_ revenge. Haru would be hard pressed not to be labeled a pervert with the addition of his connection to Jiraiya being made public. Kakashi did not look underneath the underneath, as to why he would find such a thing satisfying. No more introspection, he had a mystery to solve and a redhead to interrogate. He pinned Haru with a glare again, but paused as he saw that Haru struggled to keep from laughing. His face had turned purple.

“What?” Kakashi asked slowly, unnerved.

“You just—“Haru snickered before he let out his loud ringing laugh, he bent at the knees with his hands holding him up, “you just made him piss himself with a glare and it was brilliant!”  
Kakashi didn’t understand why that would be funny. He continued to watch Haru lose it in the stairwell and had to fight the irrational urge to laugh along. He ignored the annoying fuzzy warmth that fizzled up from the happy sound. Yes, Uzumaki 

Kuniharu was a danger in every definition of the word.

Haru knew his explanation was weak, but he couldn’t explain to Kakashi that the man had worn the same expression every time someone interrupted them in the Hokage’s office with some tedious form to sign when he was particularly grumpy from being interrupted with his “cute genin”. Kakashi had usually been in the middle of torturing one of them from pure boredom. The Chuunin’s stricken face had reminded Haru of the rumor mill that had cropped up because of that same look. The rabid rumors that the former Team 7 was in a four way love death match, fighting one another for the others hand. It had gotten ludicrous, with people throwing around ship names and bets under the table. The fact that Kakashi-sensei (the _Hokage_ ) purposely dropped rumors to his harassed aides when he was pissed at the trio hadn’t helped matters.

“You were saying,” Kakashi prompted when Haru finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. Haru nodded as he moved back to his languid position against the wall.

“Well, chakra affinities naturally draw in trace amount of nature chakra of their specified type right? So, if you fine tune enough control of your natural affinity, say enough to add wind chakra to a unfinished jutsu that was near impossible…um anyway— say you do that and you become a sage? You become very good at sensing people’s natural affinities, once you know what to look for. For the most part, I don’t notice unless I’m actively looking, or I’m in Sage mode but that is with one glaring exception.” Haru lifted a finger and then grinned playfully at Kakashi.

“Lightning,” Haru grinned, “my best friend thought it was because lightning was the one thing you don’t usually see on a regular basis. Therefore, it would be easier pinpoint. So, he tried to sneak up on me during thunderstorms instead, and I still managed to find him every time. It clearly wasn’t the reason and he had to get more creative after that.”

“Why?” Kakashi persisted though a million thoughts had taken flight in his mind already. Haru shrugged and then did something odd. He placed a hand over his heart, as though something pained him. His face grew distant and sad for a moment before he refocused.

“Could be a couple reasons,” Haru admitted. “I’m wind natured, so it could be that I’m more sensitive to my opposite affinity. It also could be that I’ve become attuned to it with exposure, my sensei was lightning natured and so was my best friend. Or, it could just be that nearly dying from lightning…multiple times—well, it leaves a person sensitive to it.”

Haru kept his hand over his heart and Kakashi wondered if there was a scar there. Had Haru been attacked by something like Chidori or Raikiri? It certainly seemed like it. But Kakashi was the only one who knew either and he was positive he had never met Haru before. Had someone copied the copycat or created something similar? His thoughts skittered away from that and onto the problem of circumventing something that was literally an integral part of his nature. And another thing—

“That still doesn’t explain how you knew it was me when I observed you with Jiraiya,” Kakashi pointed out. He crossed his arms and tilted his head at Haru who just shrugged.

“It was kind of obvious,” Haru admitted. “I mean, you had no ill intent toward me that I could tell. You just spied on me, so I assumed Hokage-sama had sent someone to check on Ero-sennin to make sure I hadn’t murdered him or something. Really, who else with a raging lightning nature and who I could barely sense even so, would be watching without attacking? Chidori is famous across the elemental nations. I guessed.” 

“So, you sense my lightning affinity,” Kakashi confirmed and rubbed a hand through his gravity defying silver spikes as his mind hit a wall. How could he get around this?

“It’s a bit like listening to very loud, very annoying, static,” Haru confided and tugged on his ear as he listened to the familiar staccato beat of Kakashi’s chakra that was as familiar to him as his own maelstrom, “since you’re stronger than most shinobi, your signature is louder. That’s even when you suppress it which I gotta admit you’re pretty good at. Sas—Sasuna figured out that if you suppress your nature and use a counter nature to smoother your presence that it is almost impossible for me to pick it out…if you’re clear of negative emotion and I’m not in Sage mode. I could teach you, if you really want to learn it. It could be helpful sensors with similar abilities.”

Haru grinned mischievously, but Kakashi was on his guard. He narrowed his eye at Haru.

“Why would you do that?” he asked in a low wary voice. Haru didn’t seem to get it as he was still grinning at Kakashi despite the tension that had suddenly appeared between them.

“I mean, I have to join Konoha first and everything, but why not?” Haru asked.

The wave of cautionary KI made it clear Kakashi wasn’t going to take that as answer. The stupid scarecrow had gone on the defensive. Haru had done it now! He had gotten too familiar too fast for the man that had issues on top of his issues. Haru briefly prayed to the ramen gods that he wouldn’t land himself in T&I just because he couldn’t stop being overly helpful to people who were supposed to be strangers. The thing was, to him, they weren’t strangers. 

They just weren’t. 

“—look, I’ll be real with you here for a moment,” Haru raised his hands and allowed his serious side to peek through the happy shell to the truest part of him that often only came out in the face of an enemy he was about to talk-no-jutsu the fuck out of. “I had a life out there. The traveling sucked and I couldn’t stay in one place for too long, but I had a life. I had people I loved…even after I lost my parents and Kurama. I found a family after years of being alone.”

Haru paused, but he was no longer seemed to see the stairwell.

Kakashi, for himself, was still on guard. Against his will he sucked up the information like a greedy sponge. He could see the expression in the Uzumaki’s eyes and knew the man had lost something ral. Jiraiya nor Fukasuka-sama had mentioned anything about this, but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that out there Haru had found something similar to a hidden village on the outskirts of the known world. That he had a best friend who had been shinobi beside the caretaker who had raised him. Kakashi allowed Haru to continue speaking as he listened. If nothing else, it would tell him more about him.

“A little over a year ago, I lost everyone. Everything at once and the only thing I had left was some delusion that if I found the right seal—that I could somehow resurrect my village, my life…but I can’t. I’ve gotten every scroll and artifact I can find and they are still gone.”

The word hit them both in the chest. Kakashi knew that feeling. He understood, but could he trust… 

“But then I meet Raiya,” Haru said and his face radiated joy that was so beautiful Kakashi may have had hard time breathing, but just from the surprise, that was all, “and yes he’s a pervert and an idiot most of the time, but I like him. I like Konoha and what it stands for. The will of fire, protecting the next generation. I want that.”  
Kakashi could believe that. Looking into those blue eyes it was impossible not to see the bone deep truth of that statement. 

“But I get it, “ Haru said and his tone was darker, “I’m a stranger. I’m stupidly powerful. I’m not being arrogant. That’s just a fucking fact, and even if I have all the right things to say, even if I prove myself, I am still suspicious. So, if I have to give away a secret about my abilities to a shinobi I respect as an equal, then I’ll do it. I’ll teach fuuinjutsu to anyone who wants to learn it and can respect where it came from. I’ll let someone into my mind if I have to. If it means I don’t have to be alone anymore. So, yeah, I’ll teach you to creep on me without me knowing it. I’ll give away chakra control exercises just on the off chance it’s useful. I’ll happily acquiesce to being babysat by a dozen Anbu shadows that really are not as sneaky as they think they are. I’m fine with being followed around and all I ask is for a chance…and maybe the opportunity to train with the legendary Sharigan no Kakashi if he can be bothered to trade for a super cool upgrade to his sneaky prowess. I never actually said it would come free Copy-cat-san.”

Haru was gasping by the end of the speech. He could feel the irritation that surrounded him on all sides from the Anbu who had trailed him since he and Jiraiya had entered the village. Did they honestly think he hadn’t noticed them, when he had noticed Kakashi? Come on, Kakashi was at least 5x sneakier on his worse day. Speaking of Kakashi he waited in bated breath as the man observed him with that familiar quiet aloofness before his eye curved into an eye smile. Haru could breathe again. He had done it. For now. Kakashi leaned back and held with hands out with a theatrical shrug.

“Maa, maa,” Kakashi teased, “no need to get emotional Haru-chan.”

Then, came out the book. Like a light switch they were back on stable ground. Haru smirked to himself. So, that was how Kakashi was going to play it? Well, Haru could match him with ease. Had beat him to it. 

“So, here is how it’s going to go,” Kakashi said with his lackadaisical attitude back on for show as Haru gave the man a sardonic smile, “teach me how to sneaky sneak and I’ll teach you…. something –that is, if you pass the interview and I’m sorry to say, at this rate, it’s not looking too good for you Haru-chan. What were you thinking making Hokage-sama wait over two hours? Make sure you don’t throw up on him, he doesn’t like that.”

Kakashi looked down at Haru with an eye-smile as he turned the page in his book. Haru gave Kakashi a smile, and seemingly on a whim, he extended out his fist to the copy-cat nin. Haru had adopted Octopops modus operandi of awesome (excluding the rap, except on very special occasions). Haru didn’t know if Kakashi would respond like Kakashi-sensei, who had always given him a sardonic fist bump, or snorted before he walked away with his hands in his pockets or his nose in a book. The Kakashi of this new life looked confused, well as confused as he ever allowed to be visible. Still, he slowly extended his hand and bumped their fists together. Haru’s smile grew and he laughed before he placed his hands behind his head and squinted at Kakashi.

“Shouldn’t we go now,” Haru teased, “I don’t want to throw up on Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi gave him an ominous eye smile in the way Haru recognized from the days of Team 7 torture training sessions when they had annoyed him just short of homicide.

“Sorry, Haru-chan,” Kakashi opined, not sorry at all. “Boss should be there in…” Kakashi looked down at the watch that was not on his wrist, “about two seconds. You’re late. Ja ne!” 

Kakashi made a peace sign and then his shadow clone dispelled. He had substituted himself with a clone the moment he had decided to trust Haru half way down the list of things the man was willing to do to prove the haunted look that lurked behind his eyes. 

Haru guffawed into the empty stairwell before he too dispelled himself to the panic of his Anbu shadows. Boss had left ten minutes ago, the moment he had felt the anger and suspicion drain out Kakashi at almost the same moment that he smiled upon mentioning Jiraiya. He knew Kakashi and besides he had left the old man by himself for far too long. He wasn’t going to let Kakashi use him as the fall guy. Nope. Kakashi was a sadist when his pride had been hurt but Haru had learned from the best. Kakashi had some catching up to do on that front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts about this chapter. I want to be clear that Kakashi is not in love with Haru yet. He is unwillingly attracted to him, physically and from a sense of kinship he cannot place. Like Jiraiya Haru knows Kakashi better than Kakashi could ever imagine and there is something addictive to being around someone who knows you, especially with no effort on your part. In this way, they are on a completely different playing field than in Haru’s first life, even bigger than their ages, Haru understands a lot about Kakashi that few people even know, and so, while Kakashi is fighting a pull he doesn’t understand because he doesn’t want to get burned (and has all the issues people) he can’t help be attracted toward the flame. This leads him to be able to quiet his suspicions a little quicker than you would expect from him. Still, this will basically be a slow burn and he is not all in on trusting him yet. I really don’t want to make anyone think things are happening quicker than they suspect. I hope this is in character for everyone and thank you so much for reading! More Jiraiya next chapter, some Iruka probs as well with some special guests if the chapter doesn't mutate like this one did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru critiques Jiraiya and brings up the A word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH so once again this chapter has mutated out of control lol. I am longwinded if you can't tell so far. Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!!! Enjoy!!!

Kakashi hummed a merry tune under his breath that sent the shinobi passing him in the hall scurrying with whispers picking up the moment he passed. Kakashi didn’t care to find out why, he was almost to the Hokage’s office and Haru was still talking to his clone—memories rushed over to him when his clone dispersed and Kakashi missed a step at the fact he had actually fist bumped Haru and agreed to some nebulous teaching arrangement. His clone had clearly taken too many liberties, ignoring the fact that the clone was no different from him. Still, the look on Haru’s face, Kakashi rubbed his hands together gleefully. Technically, he shouldn’t leave Haru unattended, but he had been curious if he would notice the switch. 

Oh well, Haru clearly knew he was surrounded by Anbu and Kakashi had been successful in escaping. Now, it was time for part one of Kakashi’s revenge.

Kakashi pushed open the door to the office with his excuses prepared but his senses warned him of the situation and he froze. Haru sat at an angle in front of Hiruzen with Jiraiya leaning heavily on his back and over his shoulder as his hips wiggled back and forth as though he were excited. Haru read a loose sheath of paper with an annoyed expression. Hiruzen sat behind the desk and continued to read the scroll Jiraiya had given him on Haru’s history as he puffed on his pipe. Hiruzen raised his eyebrow at Kakashi who immediately shrugged and extended his arms out.

“Haru-chan took a short cut on the road of life,” Kakashi offered in a deadpan, “naughty naughty.” He shook his finger at Haru who snorted despite the fact he was absorbed in what he was reading. He stopped when Kakashi glared at him and bit his lip against the smile that fought to stay there.

“Haru 3; Kakashi 0,” Jiraiya announced, though he still leaned his torso against Haru’s shoulder he turned to look at him. Kakashi hummed noncommittedly, but Jiraiya gave him a knowing grin that grated on Kakashi’s nerves. He would get the upper hand with Haru eventually, he wouldn’t be the Gai in this relationship—relationship? Um, no, rivalry, definitely rivalry, that was the word. Wait—since when did Kakashi want a rival? Kakashi had just met the man but he was already— Kakashi jerked out of that train of thought when Haru groaned and rubbed his forehead fiercely as he glared down at the pages in front of him.

“Raiya—how many times do I have to tell you to use commas?” Haru complained. Jiraiya sniffed and leaned his chin on the crown of Haru’s head, his elbows on his shoulders as Jiraiya held his cheeks up like a bored child.

“But they slow down the flow,” Jiraiya whined, “you know when I get going—“

“You don’t wanna stop—“ Haru parroted and rolled his eyes, “you’ve mentioned that about a million times. You need commas.”

“That’s what you’re here for!” Jiraiya moaned.

Kakashi had been forgotten. He and Hiruzen shared a look as Kakashi fully entered the office. Both Jiraiya and Haru continued to argue over Jiraiya’s punctuation before Haru dramatically hissed as his eyes paused on the page.

“Kyoko-chan can’t be that dumb Ero-sennin—give her the benefit of maybe having a few brain cells.” 

“She’s naïve,” Jiraiya tried to defend himself with a sniff, but Haru just kept his lips pursed.

“She’s basically big boobs that occasionally says half a sentence, which you know you can do better than that—look at Mimi-sama, she’s smart, but the second you write anyone vaguely resembling Tsunade you get scared and then cop out. Baa-chan’s smart you think you’d write—“Jiraiya covered Haru’s mouth with his hands as his face heated up.

“Kyoko-chan isn’t based on Tsu—“Haru slapped Jiraiya’s hands away from his mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Right,” Haru scoffed.

Jiraiya began to mutter to himself while Kakashi resisted the urge to demand that they explain themselves because what the hell? Then, there was the part of him that wanted to tear the manuscript from Haru’s hands. He held onto his control with an iron will. Before Haru and Jiraiya could continue to bicker, Hiruzen loudly cleared his throat. It was not often people forgot he was in a room. It had happened multiple times that day. Haru and Jiraiya looked up with mirrored surprise, which allowed Hiruzen to add.

“Now, that we are all here,” Hiruzen looked heavily at Kakashi for a moment. 

Kakashi eye-smiled in response before he threw a kunai at Haru. The Uzumaki caught it easily without the smile leaving his face. Kakashi had lowballed it, but could he at least be surprised? 

“—We can continue Kuniharu-san.”

Haru nodded despite the fact Jiraiya still leaned on him like a clingy child, he flipped the kunai back to Kakashi with a lazy flourish.

“Anything to stop reading about Kyoko-chan believing—“ Haru stopped when Kakashi held the reclaimed kunai out threateningly. Haru held his finger to his lips before he turned back to Hiruzen. The Hokage decided to ignore this and gave Haru his full attention. Haru shared his gaze steadily, despite the Toad Sage which was glomped to him. 

“So, Kuniharu-san, why did you become a shinobi?” Hiruzen asked.

Pain flashed across Haru’s face as memories surfaced, but he smoothed a smile in its place immediately. Hiruzen was disturbed again by the similarities between Kuniharu and Naruto. It was like watching him through a lens of a future possibility. It was eerie and oddly reassuring, though Hiruzen could not pin down why he felt that way. Perhaps, it was good to see what Naruto could possibly become in time, if his cousin was anything to go off of.

“My—well Kurama, the one who watched over me since I lost my parents asked me that when I first came to him about training. At first, I answered because I wanted to be strong, but truly, I wanted to be strong enough—worthy enough to be acknowledged the way he was. I wanted people to see _me_ , not the—not my clan, as though that was the summation of my character.”

Haru reached up to touched his hair that tumbled over his shoulder and rubbed his fingers through the brilliant crimson strands with a sorrowful expression. It was tinged with the loss of who he once was, but Haru looked up and the shadows of the past parted for the sunshine of his smile.

“I’ve changed—I’ve accepted who I am and where I come from. Even if that has passed alongside the rest of what I considered my life a year ago, I was acknowledged by those precious to me. So, today my answer is simple, I want to be a shinobi because I _am_ strong and I can do something to protect those who cannot be. I want to help the next generation find that in themselves, if I’m able to. “

Jiraiya smirked over Haru’s head with a knowing look to his eyes. Hiruzen looked to Kakashi to see the man was unsurprised as well, Kakashi shrugged slightly at his Hokage. Haru was good. Hiruzen’s face twitched before he met Haru’s eyes. 

“As Kurama-san fought for Uzushio, I imagine he taught you about our Will of Fire as well as Uzu’s Heart of Eddies,” Hiruzen asked to which Haru nodded with a sheepish smile.

“You have learned it well,” Hiruzen admitted with a shallow nod, he was surprised when Haru’s face colored slightly and his eyes grew moist before the clear blue was shuttered as the Uzumaki smiled self-consciously. 

“Why do you want to join Konoha?” Hiruzen asked, his voice was subtly warmer. At this, Haru’s eyes opened again and his face brightened.

“Well, lots of reasons,” Haru admitted, “the Toads have been trying to get me here since we met and now I feel I can actually contribute more than the burden of my clan name, it feels right. Besides, Jiraiya was right for once…” Haru bumped the underside of Jiraiya’s chin. The Toad Sage scowled down at him and pinched his whiskered cheek. Haru kept talking despite the distortion. 

“I did kick the hornet’s nest this past year. I’ve stayed ahead of the bounty hunters, but to have a home and comrades to watch my back would relieve the pressure. Also…my clan is gone, but there may be others out there who are still alive and who have heard of me this past year. Me being here in Konoha may draw them out. The Will of Fire is the closest thing to Uzushio’s Heart of Eddies I could ever hope to follow. The Uzumaki, going back to Mito-sama, have always had a deep connection to Konoha and it is here that I believe that my clan would want it’s teachings to be taught once more. I may be the last Uzumaki, or not, but I am willing to teach Fuuinjutsu and my clans techniques to anyone that I find worthy, from a genin to you Hokage-sama. A new Uzumaki clan can be born in this way here, if you are willing to help me and let me contribute here. Most of all, I don’t want to be alone and I think Konoha is best shot I have at finding a place to belong to.” 

Hiruzen felt something akin to the way he had felt when he heard Minato speak during diplomatic missions, confidence, warmth that was subtle but pressed around you without you realizing it, and the sensation that you could trust what the man was saying to you. That he was genuine and special in a way that made you feel like you could be special too, if you only followed his lead wherever it was he would take you. Kakashi felt it too, and it left a pleasant ache in his chest as he thought of his sensei. Once again he wondered if he would like Haru too. Hiruzen’s mind had been made up for a while and this only made the feeling stronger. There was just one more part that he felt the need to search out, he must do his due diligence in vetting Haru despite the way he felt in regards to him. 

“You are quite the man Kuniharu-san,” Hiruzen admitted before he set aside his pipe for the first time that day as he fully embodied the Hokage that he had always been, it made Haru’s chest twinge with pain but he forced himself to focus, “from what Jiraiya tells me, you are an accomplished shinobi. I believe that the Will of Fire and that the Heart of Eddies lives on in you. I must admit, having the Uzumaki clan in Konoha would be an immensely significant asset to the village, and I would be overjoyed to allow you to teach the path of the Uzumaki here, but I must admit I still am not quite sure why you have not come to Konoha before now.”

Kakashi and Hiruzen zeroed in on Haru’s expression. Haru and Jiraiya had always known this would be a sticking point. It had been Haru to suggest the flourish to his backstory, based on a story the people that lived far from most shinobi villages passed along to him during his travels. They had spent the majority of the month setting up this piece of the back story, though it had helped that Haru had actually been hunted by Akatsuki for the better part of the year he had been back in time, for the very same reason he would give Hiruzen. This would be their way to pass on information about the organization. It would be Haru’s way of tethering himself to them without needing to bring chibi Naruto into it and also for him to be open about his mourning for the village he had lost. Even as he opened himself to the new life. Jiraiya pressed down on Haru subtly as both a support and a warning. This would be the hardest part to explain. Jiraiya made a sign to Hiruzen who activated the privacy seal once more. Haru nodded in gratitude.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed there are parts of my history sealed on that scroll,” Haru said, and when Hiruzen nodded, Haru made a hand sign and released a bit of chakra with a muttered “kai”. Hiruzen looked down at the scroll and saw that the text had become unlocked. Still, he looked up at Haru rather than start to read the text. 

“Jiraiya probably told you that I wanted to personally explain everything and the Toads have always kept their vow of silence to me. I’m sure you’ve heard rumors of “moving villages”?”

Hiruzen’s eyebrows rose. Moving villages had been the stuff of rumor since even before Uzushio fell, though if they actually existed, they stayed well away from the Hidden Villages. If the rumors were true, a moving village was a group of allied shinobi that while they did not stay in one place, worked together on contracts that did not fit the hidden villages and yet were not suited for nuke nin either. They were considered the more respectable option than the gangs or organizations that missing nin became loosely grouped in. Hiruzen nodded his understanding so that Haru continued.

“Kurama and my mother created a moving whirlpool village,” Haru explained and ran his fingers over the forehead protector he wore, “when Uzushio fell there were two other Uzumaki’s with us and then a few shinobi who had been out of the village when it fell but were not part of our clan. Over time we accepted others into the village, but we were very small. We lived in two man cells, later it grew to a regular teams, but each squad maintained a safe house that we routinely moved between. We took contracts from people who did not have enough to afford higher ranked missions from a hidden village but still had worthy or clean motives. We stayed in close contact, but would only meet if we were given a mission together.”

Kakashi was fascinated by the system he described, it would allow shinobi to mobilize without drawing vast amounts of attention to them, yet remain a cohesive village. Taking clean jobs that villages could turn down due to economic concerns allowed them to stay above the darker elements that drew missing nin in, but kept them from encroaching on a hidden village’s territory. It was very clever and he was impressed that they had done so well that even Hiruzen and Jiraiya had been unaware from the way they both reacted to the information. Though, Jiraiya had known he still had the air of someone listening to gather information. Haru continued to explain, proud that he had retained the backstory, though it should not be surprising by the torture sessions Jiraiya had put him through to get ready for it.

“We worked on the outer reaches of the continent,” Haru explained, “and we only rarely traveled through the Elemental nations. We did not take assassinations or anything that would draw attention from any other larger villages—and I’m sure Jiraiya told you we used our sealing abilities only rarely. It was still enough that it drew attention from those who have been hunting Uzumaki even to this day, to experiment or just to collect or destroy.” 

Haru’s face twisted as he remembered the stories from Karin about what her and her mother had suffered. Much less what had happened to her when she came into Orochimaru’s clutches. He would not leave her on her own for long, not just for Sasuke or that she was family, but because she deserved his protection because she was an innocent in a bad situation.

“Kurama always intended to come to Konoha when he was certain I could protect myself. Kushina-chan had a village to protect her and was still kidnapped by Kumo in Konoha—“ Hiruzen jerked in surprise, it had been known by several villages when Kushina-chan went missing but he hadn’t expected for Haru to know, “we kept an ear out for anything about her. If more Uzumaki’s had come at that time there would have been more concentrated attempts, it was safer for us to be apart than together. It was dangerous enough for Kurama and I, to stay together.”

Haru seemed to pause here, he felt self-conscious about saying it, but it would be his best defense against why they had not come to Konoha.

“I was Kurama’s priority. In Konoha, Kushina-chan as the Jinchuuriki and the hime would take precedence, of course. Out there he could keep me safe without distraction and I could live without the pressure of being one of the last of our clan.”

Hiruzen’s face softened. Kurama had clearly loved Haru as his own child; he could not blame him for putting that connection over protecting Kushina-chan who had already been protected by the village. Haru clearly had needed him more. Haru relaxed at the smile and the way Jiraiya pat his shoulder in encouragement. He was doing excellently. 

“When we were…captured it was because my best friend left made us vulnerable to attack when he left the village. Kurama paid for it. When Ku died and I ended up with the Toads I wasn’t thinking straight, I was scared and the only thing I could think was that by going to Konoha I would endanger Kushina-chan without having anything to offer her in return for her protection. I wanted to go back to the Whirlpool, back to what I knew, but I knew the village had likely perished without Kurama to lead it.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to protect myself,” Haru admitted freely, “I trained hard but Kushina-chan died soon after…. I don’t know what happened, or how the Kyuubi was freed from her seal, but I felt burdened by my inability to protect the remainder of my family so soon after losing Ku. I scoured the nations for other Uzumaki’s, but all I found were rumors or the dead. Eventually, a man that had been close to Kurama, and a part of the moving village originally, became my sensei and we formed a team, he took over the moving village and, though we had been broken, we came back. “

Haru shifted uncomfortably in his chair, this next part was the risky portion. Hiruzen watched him closely, while Kakashi considered the burden that would have been put on Haru when Kurama died and upon reviving the moving village. He was only eleven, and yet, tasked with the destruction of what was left of his life and the future of the only village he had known. 

“Two years ago we drew the attention of an organization of missing nin called Akatsuki,” instantly Hiruzen went completely still, “they wanted knowledge about Jinchuuriki sealing techniques. They offered us the world for them. Two nuke nin from Konoha are among them, Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru was the one who reached out to us but he later was replaced by a man in an orange mask. I meet Itachi only in passing but he was...terrifying even in that small time.”

Hiruzen’s face paled, of course he had known about Akatsuki ,since Itachi had infiltrated it. His reports were extremely rare and built on nebulous information as Itachi struggled to integrate himself into the inner circle. He had known Orochimaru had left the organization in the past year after attacking Itachi. Hiruzen looked up to Jiraiya who stood up from his leaning position, but still put his hand on Haru’s shoulder. Jiraiya’s eyes were steely; a quality Hiruzen only ever saw when Orochimaru was brought up. This too, would be a piece to why Jiraiya had firmly attached himself to Haru, his connection to Orochimaru and the obvious conflict that had brewed between them from the equally flinty gleam to Haru’s eyes would bind them together in yet another way. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen held back their questions to allow Haru to continue to explain, it was difficult to remain disciplined. 

“We refused them. I believe they were intending to collect Jinchuuriki. Whirlpool would never assist in something like that, we respect the Jinchuuriki’s sacrifice and I would never help anyone hurt someone like Kushina-chan, never. Our refusal was taken badly but we had undergone something like it before. We thought we would survive the storm. We melted into our safe houses in the shadows and thought we were safe….those men, they’re monsters.” Haru didn’t have to act to put the frustration and disgust in his voice. What Akatsuki had done to him and his fellow Jinchuuriki had sped the world along toward total destruction and despite the good that came from it, the ends did not justify the means. Haru did not believe in revenge but it didn’t mean he was above kicking someone’s ass when they so clearly deserved it. Hiruzen was eating up the information, though his face remained calm, his eyes looked almost feverish.

“Within three months they struck down one safe house at time, a year and a half ago I was on a mission with my team when we were effectively ambushed…I have already explained to Kakashi how difficult that would be. I was the only survivor. I hid to recover from my injuries and they either believed me dead or had found what they looked for elsewhere. I sort of drifted for a while, but then an old contact reached out to me about a seal that Iwa wanted adjusted, it was a forbidden technique in the Uzumaki clan—no one should have known about it. I sort of—went a little crazy, not the murdering everybody kind of crazy but the verging suicidal mission kind of crazy. “Haru laughed though this time there was only sorrow in it.

“I sort of found my calling, irritating Kages. For the first time in my life I did not go in disguise, I used my own identity both as a middle finger to Akatsuki who have pursued me off and on this past year, but also to warn anyone with Uzushio’s treasures and secrets, that I would be coming. So, I come here now because I need shelter but also…I do not know this for sure, but I can guess what kind of seal the fourth used on the Kyuubi as it has not manifested in over a decade. I must assume there has been another Jinchuuriki here. Akatsuki will come here eventually and I will do everything I can to protect Kushina-chan’s legacy, whomever holds it…I just wasn’t sure if I would be welcome. I’ve given Jiraiya everything I know about them, but I’ll answer any question you have Hokage-sama.”

Haru bowed his head respectfully and then looked up again to meet Hiruzen’s eyes steadily. Kakashi watched Haru closely, what was Akatsuki? Clearly both Jiraiya and Hiruzen knew what Haru was talking about. If they were after Jinchuuriki then they were after his sensei’s son and Haru’s cousin whether he knew it or not. Hiruzen seemed to still be reeling but he asked the question that first presented itself

“You want revenge?” he asked, it would not be good for him to harbor someone driven by the hate of another, even if it was Akatsuki. He worried enough about Uchiha Sasuke going off the rails after Itachi.

“I’m no avenger Hokage-sama,” Haru laughed in the same pained way, though his eyes hinted at humor, “it just perpetuates the cycle of hatred, but that doesn’t mean I’ll allow them to continue going around hurting other people when I can do something.” 

Hiruzen was yet again taken aback, but he shouldn’t be surprised with the way Jiraiya clung to Haru’s side. The boy was like a walking embodiment of every ideal the man had carried in his life, despite the way it had been mocked by his fellow shinobi. Haru believed it. Hiruzen could see the certainty in his eyes and in the set of his shoulders. Hiruzen had made up his mind. Yes, he knew what he would do. 

“You understand why I might be nervous about you being around a Jinchuuriki,” Hiruzen warned and watched Haru closely. The Uzumaki didn’t seem surprised or even offended. He nodded his head seriously and almost looked like he approved of his caution. 

“Of course,” Haru agreed, “I don’t need to see them to protect them; all I ask is that if Akatsuki comes, please allow me to be a part of the defens. I know them and I think I’m your best bet against them. I’m sure you know how powerful Orochimaru and Itachi are, all of them are that powerful or more.”

Hiruzen had gotten that feeling, but it still made his sick to his stomach when he thought of it for too long. Kakashi himself felt uneasy. That was disturbing on so many levels. 

“I have much to consider,” Hiruzen said gravely, “that is true, and before you accept this offer, please think on these conditions first. Jiraiya and I believe a year probation period, where you would be monitored while in the village and sent on missions with high Jounin who would report back on your behavior and aptitude, would be an acceptable precaution, would that tenable to you?”

“Yes, sir,” Haru said immediately, his eyes flicked to Kakashi as though to remind him he had said as much in the hallway.

“We also would ask that for the first six months you live with a high ranked member of Konoha,” Hiruzen said and ignored the way Jiraiya slumped back into Haru meaningfully with a wicked grin on his face. Haru slapped over his shoulder in annoyance and kept his eyes on Hiruzen, “Jiraiya has volunteered his home in Konoha for your use and you may live with him when he is in the village. A rotation of Jounin would temporarily live with you on assignment in the house when Jiraiya is not in the village which will likely take most of the time.”

“It’ll be like a sleepover, kid,” Jiraiya announced wrapping Haru into a side hug and squeezing lewdly. Haru rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully away though the Toad Sage didn’t move far. He would just have to wait for the romcom jokes Jiraiya would throw at him. Not to mention what Jiraiya would do with the things he had admitted under the Seal of Truth. It would be a nightmare.

Kakashi, for his part, was internally banging his head against the wall. He knew that even if other Jounin would find themselves shacking up with Haru temporarily, Kakashi would get the lion’s share of it being single with no one to come home to and the strongest out of all them. Him and well, Gai too, wouldn’t that be fun to see? Knowing Kakashi’s luck Gai and Haru would get along swimmingly. They'd braid each others hair and wax their eyebrows talking about springtime of youth…oh yes, he was certain they would get along. 

“Shut up Raiya,” Haru huffed before he nodded again at Hiruzen, “That’s fine, too,”

“I have also accepted your terms toward a mental intrusion,” Hiruzen continued on without a care for Jiraiya grinning, or Kakashi sending him imaginary bolts of lightning from just his eyes, “if we should ever feel it is necessary, you will be allowed to mediate to protect yourself and the interrogator. I can only ask that you not abuse the privilege.”

Haru’s shoulders relaxed. Thank the ramen gods…and the Sage of Six paths too just for good measure. He’d meet the guy and everything, after all. 

“You have my sincerest thanks Hokage-sama,” Haru bowed despite the fact he still had a Toad Sage attached to him, “even with the Seal of Truth, I understand the trust you are granting me.”

“If you understand, then we are in agreement,” Hiruzen said and allowed for a smile to show a bit behind the stern mask he had been required to use, “As for the Uzumaki teachings, you would have freedom over those you teach Fuuinjutsu as you requested. The Uzumaki clan will always have standing in Konoha and the law about clan techniques applies to you. I recognize you as clan head and once the year probation is up and you have formally “adopted” the requisite three other members you may take a seat on the council. I would like to request that I be allowed as one of your pupils. I do not have much time but I believe I can meet with you once a week...I am always looking to learn more.”

Haru was genuinely shocked. A lump grew in his throat, he hadn’t thought he would have much of a chance to be around his Jiji again, now that he no longer was Naruto. He hadn’t had much time even as Naruto. He knew part of it was that Hiruzen wanted to keep an eye on him while buttering him up a bit, but he had always wanted to learn everything he could. Haru floundered briefly on what to say back before Jiraiya swept in to the rescue with a gentler expression than before.

“People call him the professor for a reason,” Jiraiya announced.

“Shush,” Haru huffed before he again bowed, “this is more than I could have asked for. I would be honored to teach you Hokage-sama, whatever you would wish and I would be willing to teach you too Kakashi.”

Haru turned to look up at the copy-cat nin who tried to appear nonchalant. Internally, he was banging his head harder against the imaginary wall. He was just getting pulled deeper and deeper into his clutches…but he really wanted….no….no…maybe?

 

“We’ll start with stealth first and go from there,” Kakashi shrugged as though it were he who would be put out with it.

“Okay with me,” Haru laughed.

Kakashi had the sensation that he was being straight through but ignored it in favor of his delusions that he was his normal level of cool even around the pipsqueak. (He wasn’t)

Hiruzen gave Kakashi a look that told him he would be explaining the exchange later, but he instead he moved on to the rest of the business he had before them.

“As for our Jinchuuriki…” Hiruzen considered, it was more complicated with Haru’s familial connection. An irrational part of him wanted to call Naruto in immediately, the two deserved to know one another for so many reasons, but he held Naruto’s safety far above such sentiments. Still, they wouldn’t stay apart for long in the village, a compromise could be made, “I will consider introducing you in a month’s time. If all goes well, you may know one another, but I must ask that you do not seek him out on your own. If you attack him, try to coerce him, or violate our trust, I will personally hunt you down.”

Haru knew he was being threatened and everything, but his Jiji had just threatened to murder him if he hurt… himself? It was kind of priceless and it hurt badly enough he wanted to cry. Jiji had cared about him, he had always known it, but here he could see it was more than just because he was the Jinchuuriki or an orphan like he had feared, there was a protective certainty that was more than just about being an asset. Haru thumped his fist over his heart.

“I would expect nothing less,” Haru agreed, “you have my word and I don’t go back on my promises. That is my ninja way.”

Hiruzen smiled at him and at his sincerity. Yes, he had made the right decision. He could not wait until Naruto got to meet this man. It would do them both so much good.

“I think you will be a good fit here Kuniharu-san,” Hiruzen announced, “you have offered us for more than we can possibly return. We have heard rumors of Akatsuki, but with the intel you have given us I see that it is a far greater threat then I imagined. I would gladly accept your help and expertise in this matter.”

“Whatever you need, I will do it,” Haru said with such certainty no one in the room could deny it.

“Good,” Hiruzen nodded, “Uzumaki Kuniharu, do you accept a position as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves?”

Hiruzen extended his hand across his desk. Haru took it with ease, a joy so bright and beautiful filled his chest it was a wonder he did not explode with it.

“I do,” Haru said.

“Then, welcome home,” Hiruzen said before he squeezed their hands and smiled openly at Haru.

“Thank you,” Haru said and there were tears in his eyes, “thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we will get to some new characters next time!!!!!!! Rewatching the original series for research is throwing ideas at me so fast so I'm still going strong. Thanks for reading!! Next chapter might be a while since I will probably be away from internet starting tomorrow, I'll try but we'll see what happens. OOOOH totally made up the Heart of Eddies thing but hopefully its not too goofy. It's like the will of fire but slight different, it might come into play later but for now it's just an aside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi does research and Haru meets some people from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer this time! Sorry guys! Finally, some new characters in there, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you think!

“Well, that’s that, kid,” Jiraiya said before he rubbed his knuckles into the crown of Haru’s head, “you’re stuck with me.” 

Haru smacked his hands away and rolled his eyes at the Toad Sage despite the grin on his face. He ignored the tears that slipped down his face and comically grimaced before he shot a longsuffering look to Hiruzen.

“Can I take it back?” he teased. 

Hiruzen laughed as Jiraiya began to rant at Haru about his awesome presence and that he should be honored—

“Afraid not Kuniharu-san,” Hiruzen played along before he shot a silencing look to Jiraiya who froze in the act of his complaining tirade. That look gave him flashbacks of younger days and never ceased to give him pause. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and adjusted his collar before he again laid a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

“I’ve got something for you Kuniharu.” 

Haru looked up in confusion, this wasn’t part of any of their plans. Jiraiya seemed oddly serious for the Toad Sage. Kakashi watched the exchange in silence, but a glance at Hiruzen made it clear the Hokage knew whatever it was. 

“Well, give it here, old man,” Haru teased, still confused.

He couldn’t think of anything Jiraiya could give him that he would want to do in front of Hiruzen and Kakashi. Jiraiya reached into his pack and then took out a familiar looking black headband. Haru froze as his eyes widened. It was _his_ forehead protector, maybe shined up a bit but undeniably his. Hiruzen wouldn’t know that, but Jiraiya had clearly told him something to make the warm expectant look in his eyes appear. The Toads…it must have been the toads.

For over a year Haru had searched relentlessly for a way back and had held his forehead protector safe with him as he donned the sigil of Whirlpool in its place. It was the same one Jiraiya had originally given him on his training trip that he would later find out that the metal plate had been created by melting his parent’s forehead protectors together and that Jiraiya had had it reformed for him. Once again, his parents had protected him without him first knowing about it. However, when he fit the last piece of the puzzle in place, and Kurama confirmed what he found was true, he went a little mad in the despair. 

When he woke up from whatever delirium he had found himself in, he had leveled a portion of Uzushio that had, until then, been standing. Gamabuta (who he had not remembered summoning) had him pinned beneath his hand with Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama sat on either side of him with their hands placed on his cheeks. Kurama had been yelling in his head and he had seldom heard Kurama sound that distressed, if ever. He had been without his Konoha forehead protector since the incident as it had been missing when he came to. He probably could have found it among the rubble, had he used a full force of clones, but he had not felt worthy of it after his loss of control.

Someone as powerful as him did not have the luxury of losing themselves, others would pay the price for it. He had to stay in control. But there it was, his forehead protector, gifted to him by Jiraiya and made from the remnants of his parent’s legacy, once again given to him by the Toad Sage. It was almost too much so soon after being accepted back into his home without being thrown into T&I.

“Fukasaku-sama gave this to me to hold onto,” Jiraiya confirmed, before he tacked on for Kakashi and Hiruzen’s benefit, “I know they gave this to you when you decided you wanted to go to Kushina-chan, as a show of faith, and that you lost it when you found out Kushina-chan had passed. They found it and gave it to me for when you were ready to try again.”

Haru gulped and met Jiraiya’s eyes, he understood the truth and approved of the cover story he had created for it. Without saying a word, he reverently took off his whirlpool forehead protector and stored it in his left armband before he took his old forehead protector and put it back in its rightful place.

Jiraiya grinned like a fool at him, he knew how much this would impact Haru. His godson smiled back and shook his head. It was always something with him. 

Hiruzen felt proud when he saw his latest shinobi put on the leaf forehead protector for the first time. Yes, he thought, yes, this is the right thing to do. Kakashi found himself wanting to hide behind Icha Icha, but even he didn’t want to sully the moment. Really, did Haru have to look so adorable with his wide blue eyes full of tears and a hopeful smile on his lips…ugh, Kakashi focused on Hiruzen instead. This was a dangerous situation, normally when he found someone attractive it faded quickly, even if he wasn’t actively pushing it away, but Haru, it appeared, was stubborn in about every way. Including his stupid attractive—No!

Hiruzen meet Kakashi’s gaze and nodded toward him before he gained Haru’s attention away from Jiraiya. The two Toad Sages seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation but quickly turned to Hiruzen once again. 

“While it might be tedious for someone of your ability, I would still like to have an assessment to properly place you in a rank Kuniharu-san and to observe for myself,” Hiruzen asked. 

He almost expected for Haru to complain, he had already been tested extensively by Jiraiya from the reports on his abilities included in the scroll Hiruzen had received, but Haru instead looked excited and his eyes sparkled.

“You’ll watch?” Haru asked and he seemed happy. Jiraiya looked like he understood why that was so. Hiruzen nodded his head in confusion, though his smile reacted to the way Haru’s grew impossibly larger on his face. 

“That would be awesome,” Haru announced enthusiastically. He had known this would likely happen, but it hadn’t hit him that his Jiji would see how far he had come until right then. He wouldn’t know that Haru was Naruto, not yet, but he would someday. Jiji had seen him beat Neji in his past life and had come back due to Edo Tensei, but he had never seen how far he had reached even after the war. This was his chance. “Can I fight Copy-cat-san?” 

Haru asked enthusiastically, he pointed toward Kakashi who seemed taken aback at how excited Haru was to face him. Maybe it was his ego talking, but most nin were nervous to spar with him. Except for Gai, but Gai hardly counted. Wasn’t Haru just a little intimidated? Oh, Kakashi had already planned to not hold back, but now he was going to have to pull out all the stops. He was not going to be beaten by the man either in combat or by the ridiculous thoughts that were—he was serious.

To Haru, of course, this was also a way to prove himself in a whole new light to the man who would be the sensei to his chibi self. How would Kakashi see him if he hadn’t been there for all the messy parts that had led up to this level? Would Kakashi respect him as more than the numbskull that somehow, through sheer stubbornness and a demon fox, became the Kage-level shinobi he was now? Kakashi-sensei had acknowledged him, had been proud of him, but there had been times that he saw the glazed look in his eyes that told him his sensei was reminded of his younger years and that could not see him as he was then.

Kakashi glared at Haru who just kept smiling excitedly at him, though his eyes flit back and forth between him and Hiruzen as he waited for the Hokage to confirm the match. Hiruzen found the tension in Kakashi to be fascinating, he was taking up a challenge, even if it wasn’t voiced. Which was unheard of for the man. 

Maybe Haru would do more good than just for the village, Naruto, and Jiraiya, maybe he could give Kakashi a reason to push himself again. Kakashi had never slacked in his training since the moment he had learned to throw his first punch, but with the Sharingan, things that had once been difficult even as a genius, had become significantly easier. Learning new jutsu, reading opponents, and just pure intimidation factor. But with that addition, he had stopped looking for something uniquely his own in order to master and honor Obito’s sacrifice. Besides Chidori, he had not created another unique jutsu, despite clearly having a talent for it. If Haru could rival Kakashi’s power and force him to no longer easily be the best of Konoha, it might be the spark Kakashi needed. 

“Kakashi, Kuniharu-san, your match will be at noon tomorrow unless you need more time to recuperate Kuniharu-san,” Hiruzen asked, but he could tell he didn’t need to. Uzumaki’s had been notorious for their stamina.

“I’m great,” Haru announced, “I could do it now if we needed to, but I’ll let Kakashi do some more research on me before then. It’s only fair, I’ve heard rumors about him for years, though be warned the stuff they’ve been saying about me this past year has all been a little off.” 

“Rumors usually are,” Kakashi interjected dryly, he had been the subject of rumor since he was a child. Still, rumors could be useful in their own way, there was usually some grain of truth at its core that could prove useful.

“Yeah,” Haru agreed with a shrug, he had dealt with rumors since he was a baby unto adulthood, though the older he got the kinder they had been, usually, “I mean once I heard someone telling their drunk buddies that I controlled the weather and affected all of Kumo at once, but I can only manipulate wind currents and that’s at a short distance. I kind of suck at it without sage mode too, the wind is a bitch to control outside of jutsu, even with jutsu, but I sort of had Killer B and A on my ass at the time, so I whipped up the clouds enough to distract them and booked it with the scrolls. It worked but those two are scary together man, and the eight tails is no joke,”

The room went silent for a moment as his words sunk in.

Jiraiya grinned fiercely at Hiruzen and Kakashi, a proud glow about his face as though he had anything to do with the ridiculousness that had just fallen out of Haru’s mouth. Controlling an elemental affinity to the point people thought you controlled the weather was one thing, but to do so just purely by chakra and not using a preset jutsu was insane… it was crazy. The first Hokage had been able to do so with his wood release and the second with water, but they were the exception. Haru was powerful, it was clear before, but it came up in stark contrast now. Not only that he had taken on the legendary tag team but he apparently was enough trouble B had brought out the Eight Tails… 

“….Good luck, Kakashi,” Jiraiya said and slapped his hand down on the copy-cat nins shoulder as he cackled. Haru didn’t seem to get what was so funny but he kept smiling anyway.

“Thanks,” Kakashi muttered dryly, he was going to have to do some research after all.

“What?” Haru asked, but the room ignored him.

Hiruzen was still trying to understand the breadth of power held by the man in front of him. If this worked out…. well, it would be an immense piece of leverage against the elemental nations. They might have some diplomatic difficulties, but the research Hiruzen had done into how the Uzumaki was viewed led him to believe otherwise. Beside Kiri and Iwa, his bounties were emphasized to keep him alive and bring him in, likely for recruitment purposes, and his Anbu reported that the general feeling toward him was, as unlikely as it seemed, positive. Haru had made a fool out of every village except Konoha and Suna and yet had seemed to somehow endear himself enough to want him for an ally. Hiruzen believed he could do something with this, not just Haru’s power, but his ability to seemingly make even enemies like him. 

Once Haru had proved himself to the village, Hiruzen had no doubt he could come to rely on that ability if it proved true.

“Say, Kakashi, “ Jiraiya leered, he broke Hiruzen and Kakashi out of their contemplations of Haru as the Uzumaki looked between them still confused. Kakashi did not have a good feeling about the way the Toad Sage looked at him. “Why don’t you take Haru-chan out around town! I’ve gotta set things up at the old abode, so Haru-chan has a place to sleep that’s not covered in dust and boxes. Plus, I gotta do some research and I’m not much of a tour guide.”

Haru turned in his chair to glare up at Jiraiya. He knew what the old Toad Sage was doing. Maybe he was pushing the Tsunade thing a little hard, but it was for the old man’s good, honestly. In return, the Toad Sage had seized on his admission of unresolved and almost forgotten about attraction to Kakashi-sensei. Jiraiya obviously wouldn’t throw him at some of his past relationships and/or crushes as they were children, but there was at least one person he had been forced into compliance by the seal to fess up about who was his current age. The small minuscule crush that was so tiny it hardly even counted—anyway, Jiraiya had made it obvious that in retaliation for his nagging about Tsunade, the Toad Sage would be manipulating puppet strings just as forcefully. He even had the damned Toads in on it.

“Ero-sennin— “Haru said warningly, but Jiraiya slapped his hand across Haru’s mouth and grinned with mischief. 

“You don’t need me to hold your hand, you have Kashi-chan for that,” Jiraiya said with a wink that made Haru bite his fingers. Jiraiya ripped his hand away and scowled at him before he tried cajoling instead, “I’ll come find you at dinner time. We can go to this ramen shop that’s amazing, you’ll love it! But only if you be a good boy and stay with Kakashi. I’ll show you our new digs after we eat.”

He ruffled the top of Haru’s head upsetting the man’s ponytail. Haru growled and pushed Jiraiya away, but clearly acquiesced to the man. Kakashi was held in suspended silence…was it him or was the Toad Sage acting weird? Why did he want Kakashi to take Haru around town rather than himself and why in the hell did Kakashi want to do so as well? Research, that was it! Actual research on the man he would be fighting. Yes, that was why. 

“I hate you,” Haru announced, but it sounded petulant rather than angry.

“Aw, I love you too Haru-chan,” Jiraiya cooed because he knew it infuriated Haru when he treated him like a child. He was still grinning from the death glare from his godson, when he looked at Hiruzen who seemed to be enjoying the show despite the heavy thoughts which weighed his mind. “Do you need anything else from us sensei?”

Hiruzen hummed as he retook his pipe to relight it. He nodded after a moment.

“Come to me in the morning and we’ll talk more,” Hiruzen decided, he wanted more time to go over the data on Haru after he could talk to Shikaku about him and possibly Inoichi on the mental condition Jiraiya had described. He turned to Kakashi who hid behind his lazy mask once more. “Kakashi show Haru-san around, you’re relieved from patrol duty.”

The movements were subtle but Kakashi took in the signs that told him that Naruto’s Anbu escort would coordinate with him to ensure the two Uzumaki’s stayed apart. Kakashi nodded.

“Understood.”

Haru looked between the two but didn’t comment, it wasn’t like they would guess he knew Anbu hand-sign. He had never been in Anbu, Kakashi-sensei had bluntly told him he would go in over Kakashi’s dead body the one time someone (Sasuke-teme) brought it up, but he had he stayed in his own timeline he would have been Hokage by now. He knew the job inside and out, which included all things Anbu. Actually, Haru wouldn’t think about that, it stung too much. 

“Thanks again, Hokage-sama,” Haru said and bowed formally once again. Hiruzen honored the clan head of Uzumaki with a shallow bow as well.

“Thank you, Haru-san and welcome to Konoha,” Hiruzen said formally, before adding on with a warm smile “I look forward to your match tomorrow.”

Haru’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“I’ll make it interesting,” Haru announced with certainty. Kakashi internally groaned and reached up to rub a hand through his silver spikes.

“Stop encouraging him,” Kakashi sighed. Haru looked at him strangely but didn’t comment on it.

“Study hard Kashi-chan,” Jiraiya cackled and slapped Kakashi on the back again. Kakashi rolled his eyes and then began to walk toward the window. He hooked his fingers into the collar of Haru’s coat as he passed behind him, like he was a puppy being picked up by its mother, and tugged upward in a move that looked lackadaisical but was far from it.

“Let’s go, sunshine,” Kakashi grumbled and let go of Haru’s coat before the man could retaliate. Haru caught himself before he could stumble and moved straight into a walk behind Kakashi.

**Intel mission started: target has good balance and reacts well to adapting environments.**

Kakashi was up on the windowsill and stepping out before what he had said caught up to Haru.

“Did you just call me, sunshine?!” Haru shouted. He completely forgot Jiraiya and Hiruzen as he launched himself out of the window after Kakashi “Who the hell are you calling sunshine asshole!”

Internally, Kakashi grinned. 

**Target responds with annoyance when called sunshine, an underlying temper may prove a pressure point. Data pointed added.**

“Sorry, did you say something?” Kakashi asked as he turned toward Haru for a moment before he jumped off Hokage tower. 

Haru continued to grumble under his breath about being called sunshine as he leaped after him gracefully and managed to break even with Kakashi in moments. 

**Target physicality has optimal flexibility and speed; Uzumaki ancestry gives him stamina and power, a dangerous combination.**

Haru lapsed into silence and was able to match Kakashi step-for-step despite not knowing the village nor knowing where they headed toward. Kakashi led him across rooftops for a while in a willy-nilly pattern to determine how well he could read Kakashi’s movement. 

Well, extremely well actually, as though he could almost predict it. In fact, Haru seemed to have even caught onto his play by sending him half-annoyed-half-amused looks when Kakashi took them back over the same path more than once. Still, he didn’t say anything or try to mask his movements, he allowed Kakashi to observe him without comment or complaint.

**Target shows a willingness to share abilities beforehand with no clear motives as to why; arrogance appears unlikely, need more data.**

Once they passed the same two Chuunin twice within five minutes, Kakashi abruptly turned and then headed for the outskirts of town to Training Ground 3. Haru appeared to sense a change in Kakashi and pulled back slightly to allow him to take point. 

**Target appears equally experienced in both leadership and following position; preference for leadership.**

Kakashi took the familiar route to the memorial stone and was relieved when no one was standing there. He landed and then walked forward with his hands in his pockets as he forced himself to stay relaxed. He didn’t hear Haru land but he sensed when he fell into step beside him. Kakashi led him toward the memorial stone and stopped. His eyes followed along the names he had long ago memorized before they inevitably found the most precious names resting there. _Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato_. He stood quietly, and though Haru did not seem the type, he too kept silent. 

Haru’s eyes latched onto the stone and then began to read the names. He stood in true relaxation rather than Kakashi’s feigned pose. He fought the way his eyes wanted to drop to where his parent’s names rested, or where the names of his friends had been. Kakashi may seem out of it but he could be watching closely enough to notice. He read quickly, pausing on Obito’s name and Kakashi-sensei's teammate Rin before he continued down. He paused on Iruka’s parents for a moment as well before he moved on. He made himself skip past his parents’ names to the Uchiha clan that took a whole block on the stone, he gave Sasuke’s parents a subtle nod in respect before he finally allowed himself to look at his parents’ names. 

He had seen them even before he had known they were his it was after Team 7 had left him at Training Ground 3 that first day. He had eventually gotten out and then looked at the stone to see if he could guess which were his sensei’s precious people. Of course, he knew the name of the Fourth. He had paused on his mother’s name when the name Uzumaki stood out to him. He had pretended that those two names were his, that they had belonged to him. It was a silly dream, a name and the strange resemblance to the man who had sealed a demon in him, but it had felt good at the time. By some weird twist of fate, a miracle or something sadder, the names always had been his. 

Haru dropped into a crouch in front of the stone and placed his fingertips on his mother’s name since he could visibly mourn her without looking too strange, his fingers brushed his father’s name as he lifted his hand away. He pressed his palms together and then bowed his head to give his respects.

_Hey, mom, dad I’m starting all over again and it really kinda sucks… but it’s good too, you know? Too bad I couldn’t save you too, but this is where I ended up. I hope you’d be proud of me. I’m still gonna be Hokage someday, somehow, I will continue on your legacy, and I know chibi will too. I’ll do anything to make that happen for him. I’ll look after him for you, all right? He’s me and everything but sorta not, it’s better if I just think of him as a little brother. I always wanted a sibling and I guess, if anything, that is worth something. Wish me luck…I miss you._

When he had said his goodbyes, instead of standing up he sat cross-legged and allowed Kakashi his time. He knew that he could spend hours at the memorial without realizing it, had seen him do it even after he became Hokage, though he had gotten a little better after everything. They stayed like that for an hour enjoying the sunlight and the wind that blew lazily around them. Haru’s hands naturally came into a meditation pose and he allowed himself to drift into a trance. He tracked Kakashi’s emotional baggage, sadness, regret, guilt (so much guilt) and then self-reflected annoyance. Eventually, the darkness receded and Haru felt the air shift around him when Kakashi sat next to him with his head tilted upwards to still stare up at the stone.

“This is the memorial stone,” Kakashi explained, and his voice was as even as it had been that day thirteen years in the past or a month in the future based on what you would go off when Team 7 had been formed. “The shinobi that die in battle or during duty are remembered here. My sensei and my closest friends are inscribed here. Including your cousin.” 

Kakashi turned to look at Haru who was surprised that he would share that with him. He seemed stable enough despite the low-level emotional pain Haru sensed from him. Haru offered a gentle smile to Kakashi as he leaned back onto his hands and looked at his mother’s name again.

“What was she like?” Haru asked he wondered if Kakashi would answer. He had never actually asked him about his mother, and they had only ever talked about his father’s battle prowess or technique as Hokage. Now, that he thought about it, they may have been closer than he thought. Kakashi hummed as his hands spread out across the ground and he idly picked at the grass as he thought about how to describe Kushina-nee-chan. 

“Well, they called her the Red-hot habanero,” Kakashi said dryly.

Haru threw his head back and laughed, he had known that, but it was still funny. He believed his mother’s nickname was a million times better than his had been. His was a mouthful and downright insulting. 

“Hair jokes, huh,” Haru asked as he ran his hand through his hair that fell over his shoulder from his ponytail, “she had the Uzumaki temper too, I bet?”

“Terrifying,” Kakashi said in a deadpan. 

He was serious. Kushina had intimidated even his chibi I-am-an-emotionless-tool self. Haru laughed again and shook his head.

“Half of it is bluster,” Haru confided, secretively, “Uzumaki’s generally default to anger as a cover for any other negative emotion, it’s safer and easier to project outward. If the choice is between yelling at the world or vulnerability we generally choose the former, unless forced otherwise.”

Kakashi noted he spoke with experience. He thought back to Kushina, about the things that had made her the angriest. Minato being hurt, people mocking her hair, Kakashi, Obito or Rin getting injured or fighting each other, things that were out of her control or that could cause emotional pain, it made sense. Haru hadn’t even known her but had explained something Kakashi had never known was there. It was obvious Haru offered something up about himself but he seemed to not see him as he said it, as though he weren’t talking to Kakashi at all. It was odd, but Kakashi wouldn’t complain. Understanding Haru would help him fight him and well…he maybe just wanted to. He wondered if Naruto had the same characteristics, it would be interesting to put it to the test. From what he had seen from afar the boy certainly had a temper. 

“She was sensitive about her hair,” Kakashi admitted his eye trailing skyward, “Obito swore half the reason she fell for sensei was that he complimented it.”

Haru stilled, it was unlike Kakashi to bring up Obito so easily or his father. He could sense the pain in Kakashi, but perhaps since Haru had offered something up Kakashi had done so in return. Haru oddly wanted to hug the man—bad idea in his past life, and certainly, in this one. Get a grip. 

“She had someone?” Haru asked he was curious how far Kakashi would go. The copy-cat nin shrugged with the ease of a man who had done many infiltration missions. 

“She was married,” Kakashi admitted.

“Won’t tell me who?” Haru asked, cheerfully. Kakashi looked over at him with pure laziness in his every motion.

“Nope,” Kakashi announced and waited for Haru to get angry. Instead, the man shrugged and looked back at her name again. 

“It’s fine,” Haru assured him, “but I’m glad she wasn’t alone.”

Now, Kakashi felt like an ass. Kakashi sighed deeply before he stood up in one fluid motion. Once again, he grabbed Haru’s collar and lifted him up. Haru sighed but rolled with it. He adjusted his coat huffily when he was standing.

“Let’s eat something,” Kakashi sighed and turned, as he took off he said over his shoulder, “hope you like barbeque, sunshine.”

“Motherfuc—“ Haru took after Kakashi cursing at the man who blithely ignored him, even when he threw kunai at his back. Kakashi even brought out Icha Icha. Haru finally stopped when he sensed his Anbu escort getting antsy the closer they got to the village and settled for grumbling about him instead of throwing weapons. At least, they hadn’t stopped him. If Kakashi got to throw kunai at him for no reason in front of the HOKAGE then Haru was completely justified in taking revenge.

**Target has above average accuracy even when angered. Able to purposely miss by tiny margins while moving erratically.**

Kakashi took to the streets, rather than the rooftops this time. Haru stepped up right beside him already knowing to stay on the side Kakashi could see him. Most people took a while to understand that. Kakashi walked toward one of his favorite barbeque places as he pretended to read Icha Icha. He watched the crowd instead when he wasn’t watching Haru, that is. Most everyone took a double take when they saw the stranger with the vibrant hair tagging along with the Copy-cat nin. Then, there were the whispers. He had been right about the rumor mill, but the sides were split down the middle.

The men, even shinobi who looked in surprise at Haru’s forehead protector, leaned toward a death match in the stairwell earlier. While the women and Kunoichi preferred the saucier stories. There were exceptions, of course, a few thought both were true and even fewer thought it was all bull. Haru didn’t seem to notice the whispers about him, as either about his reputation as a new shinobi who was S-classed in the bingo books but could not create a Bunshin or his imaginary relationship with Kakashi. Or, even that people were staring at them at all. Almost like he was used to it? No, Haru must be putting on an act. He asked Kakashi questions as the man led them down a meandering route, more to allow Haru to see the lay of the village than to annoy him this time. It wasn’t like he knew he was being led around by his nose. 

Except he did. 

Haru allowed Kakashi to take the scenic route, a familiar pastime in his other life when he had been Kakashi’s appointed successor. Kakashi enjoyed walking through the village, he enjoyed hearing other people living their lives, though he disliked having to interact with them too much. A big problem when one is the Hokage and another reason Kakashi had avoided the hat. As for the staring and the whispering, well Haru had put up with that for his entire life. This was nothing compared to the hatred of his youth, nor the hero worship after Pain and then the war. The curiosity would ebb and flow, but Haru was ambivalent to the tide of gossip. For now, his only concern was his family and the fate of the world on his shoulders. Anything else mattered little. Haru tensed when he felt a flare of chakra to his right that coincided with a chakra that was as familiar as it was warm. His chakra. 

He started to look, but before he could turn in that direction Kakashi had his arm around his neck and wheeled him around to walk down another street. This happened two other times before Haru realized this was Anbu warning Kakashi of his chibi self’s erratic movements. Based on the speed and randomness of the turns Haru could guess that chibi was running away from either angry villagers or shinobi after him because of a prank. He allowed Kakashi to manhandle him around with petulant complaints and half-hearted grumbling about him being as bad as Jiraiya, but he made no move to get away from him even playfully. It could be dangerous if Kakashi or the Anbu thought he was trying to go after Naruto. 

Finally, they reached the restaurant and Kakashi dragged him in, still pretending to read Icha Icha. He pulled Haru into a booth far in the back and pushed him into a seat. He raised a warning finger for him to stay put before he walked off to order at the counter rather than have a waitress come to them. Haru rolled his eyes but got comfortable as he looked at the old establishment. He had hardly come in here since the hostess hated him, but he vaguely remembered Chouji and Shika had been frequent visitors before it was destroyed during the pain invasion. 

Haru pillowed his chin in his hand and mentally checked his surroundings for Anbu shadows. They had added another squad to his guard detail, making it eight. He supposed it wasn’t surprising as this was his first near brush with Naruto. They were protecting the village and Naruto as well, he wouldn’t fault them for being smart. 

It was still annoying.

Icha Icha was gone when Kakashi came back and Haru could sense wariness coming from him the closer he got. Really, it wasn’t like he was the one who had been guiding the way! It wasn’t fair to be all suspicious of him. Haru sighed dramatically.

“Would you chill already,” Haru grumbled as he leaned back and put his hand on his stomach, “I’m too hungry to deal with suspicion right now. FYI guys, don’t flare chakra around the Sage if you want it to go unnoticed, jeez.”

Kakashi sat across from him and relaxed as well.

“Noted,” Kakashi conceded and made a hand-sign under the table that spiked the irritation coming from the Anbu up three notches. Oops, there was Yamato-taichou, he almost wanted to wave but he restrained himself. Kakashi ordered them back and as the lead on Haru’s guard, they were forced to comply. Then, Kakashi just sat there and stared at him as he tried to read Haru’s relaxed expression. Haru sighed and then pointed vaguely to his head.

“Emotional sensing,” Haru said, “I can tell you're worried about something, but you aren’t angry or full of murderess intent. I get it, I’m new and untested and you didn’t want me to see something. Fine, I’m cool with that, as long as it’s not out to hurt me or anyone else. I can tell it wasn’t, so chill.”

Kakashi sighed and then his shoulders relaxed imperceptively. 

“Most shinobi wouldn’t have noticed,” Kakashi sighed, and it was true. Most shinobi would block out a chakra flare that subtle and distant as non-threatening. Haru had somehow read it as a signal as though he were familiar with Anbu, perhaps his village had used something similar?

“I’m not most shinobi,” Haru reminded Kakashi and then pointed at him, “don’t underestimate an opponent ever, even when you think you know all their strengths and weaknesses, even if you’ve fought them a million times. Anyone can surprise you and it only takes one surprise.” 

It was a lesson Haru had learned by watching others react to him. The fact that he could still shock people no matter how long they knew him proved his point. Even after the war people still fell into that trap—hell even Sasuke did and they had almost killed each other so many times Haru couldn’t count them all. The two shinobi pulled back slightly to allow a server to place the meat on the grill in front of them. When she had left after smiling prettily at Haru, not that the man noticed, the two resumed their discussion.

“You should be a sensei,” Kakashi said dryly but took the advice to heart all the same. It wasn’t bad.

“I was once,” Haru said under his breath as he reached out to adjust a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

Kakashi froze and looked at Haru over the grilling meat. There was the sadness again, yawning behind his eyes like a bruise. Kakashi kept forgetting this man had lost his entire village, small as it was, only a year ago…had his students perished with it? He couldn’t imagine losing a student, he had never kept a genin team, but it didn’t mean he had never thought about it. Kakashi wanted to ask, but it wasn’t in his nature to pry further, at least not directly when on an unstable emotional territory. Maybe Jiraiya would know…or that scroll Hiruzen had received…hmm. 

For his part, Haru reminisced on his genin team. Technically, he was a genin himself, which they had teased him for relentlessly. Kakashi-sensei had given them to him four years ago in his past. His genin had passed their chuunin exam their first attempt. They had been badass, a feat he had lauded over his friends like the sappy affectionate man he was.   
The fact they technically outranked him after that was never forgotten either. He hadn’t seen them in months at the time he was sent back, like everyone else they were lost to him. Two of them weren’t even born yet. Saiyuri would be born to a civilian family and Noa to two shinobi without a clan affiliation and Akira was only a month old, a Yamanaka and Ino’s second cousin. Akira that had reminded everyone of Ino so much they thought they were seeing double if they were in the same room. Gods he missed the little twerps. 

Once they had become his kids, **they were his kids** , shinobi had known better than to specifically target them when Haru was around. Especially, after that first incident when Saiyuri almost died and Akira nearly went blind. It had not been repeated and Kakashi had pretended to yell at him for creating a crater the size of Konoha,( even if it was in the empty desert in freaking wind country and Gaara hadn't even been angry, but the council had still gotten uppity about it), but he had secretly never been prouder. 

Haru hummed quietly as he let himself remember the good times, rather than the regret as he promised himself he would check on the three often. When it came the time, he would pass the three on to his chibi self to continue watching over. Naruto deserved to know them the way Haru had, he deserved his kids and his kids deserved him. 

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said and broke Haru from his memories. Kakashi seldom offered apologies, even when he should, but he felt as though it needed to be said. Haru blinked up at him and then shook his head at the man.

“Me too,” Haru admitted as he flipped a piece of meat, “me too.” 

The two once again fell into silence together as they began to eat. Though Kakashi did his usual routine when he was required to eat around someone else, he was surprised that Haru kept his eyes carefully away from his face. Most were obviously curious about his mask and why he wore it. Everyone tried to look under it at least once. Haru didn’t even try, he just ate quietly and occasionally asked Kakashi a question about Konoha. Since Kakashi still felt bad for the near-miss and then reminding Haru about his team he answered the questions, though it rubbed him the wrong way to be so openly…helpful. 

Haru asked about their fellow Jounin and listened thoughtfully to a few of their descriptions as he smiled at the vague way Kakashi could make even someone like Gai (who was far from vague) a nebulous creature. Haru could basically tell who everyone was by the description but it got a bit difficult on a few that he had not known well in his time They had likely died during an invasion before Haru had ever had the chance to meet them. 

“I’m gonna need more than the snake lady,” Haru said though he knew Kakashi meant Anko (who else) when two familiar chakras moved closer. Haru had felt familiar presences around him all day, he had been mostly blocking them out to avoid being overwhelmed by emotion, so he hadn’t paid attention when those two had come into the store. Now, they were moving in his direction with a purpose. He leaned sideways to look out around Kakashi and the laughed as he caught sight of the duo heading his way.

“Hey, it’s pineapple head,” Haru said and pointed as Shikamaru who strolled lazily toward him with his usual this-is-troublesome expression on his face, “glad I didn’t squish you kid, met your dad earlier and I think he might have had a problem with that!” 

“Eh, he would have gotten over,” Shikamaru sighed as he came to a stop in front of their table and scanned their faces. 

Kakashi watched the exchange silently but was intrigued by how natural Haru could be around a kid. Kakashi was terrible with children, always had been even when he was one. He usually made them cry, and that was genin, much less an Academy student. He would be a walking disaster as a sensei, tripping over emotional landmines and social norms without even realizing it, but Haru clearly had not had the same problem. Why was that both annoying and yet making Kakashi want to touch his stupid attractive—ugh!

“He’d probably say I’d be less troublesome as a pancake.” Shikamaru sighed and Haru laughed. He remembered how Shikaku had enjoyed torturing his son even during their Academy days. He knew Shikamaru knew how much he meant to his dad, but the boy liked to pretend otherwise. 

“I think a lot of things would be a lot less troublesome if there were more pancakes,” Haru said sagely and waited.

“More pancakes?” Chouji asked, looking up from the chips he was chowing down on before he looked to Shikamaru, “I think I like this guy.”

Haru laughed and Kakashi wondered how in the hell Haru was so damn magnetic that he had charmed three clan heads, a Hokage, a Sannin, two clan heirs and, most surprising of all, _him_ in a single day and it was only noon. It was damn impossible, and yet it was happening, right in front of his gray eye and he was helpless to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be out, though it's already done it depends on when I have the internet. I've been struggling over what to do with Danzou, I guess I just don't understand why Hiruzen kept him around when he was so terrible I mean really? I have to assume he didn't know about most of it and then turned a blind eye toward the rest for the same reason he couldn't kill Oro when he caught him red-handed. Did Hiruzen know what Danzou was doing to the Root kids because if so I am seriously rethinking my feelings toward him. Idk I have complicated feelings toward Hiruzen and the decisions he made, I can't get behind the way he handled Naruto at all (I mean fine don't tell him about Minato but you can't talk about his mother????!!!!) If anyone has thoughts please share them with me. I know I want to incorporate Shin and Sai into this story as well. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi isn't good with kids. A certain jounin shows up. Iruka, Haru and Kakashi play leap frog. There's a peek of sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter!! It's another monster. By the way, thank you guys so much for helping me with the whole Danzou situation, it won't play out for a while. Do you guys have any idea about the Shin and Sai timeline, if I have to adjust the timeline I will because I really want Shin in the story but I would prefer to stay close to canon. I had a lot of fun working on the chakra exercise so I hope you like that. More chapters to come. Let me know what you think!!!!

“I think your dads mentioned you were supposed to be training for the graduation exam,” Haru mentioned as his laughter faded into quiet chuckles. Shikamaru sighed deeply while Chouji snorted as he continued to eat.

“We were,” Shikamaru grumbled and reached back to rub his head, “but Chouji was hungry and it’s troublesome to train as it is.”

Kakashi’s eye twitched, it was like Shikaku and Chouza had been cloned, but with their quirks exaggerated in their progeny. Shikamaru appeared to be even lazier than Shikaku and Chouji had not stopped eating from the moment he walked up to them. 

Haru smiled at them both gently, it was so strange to see them as children when he himself was an adult. They were so squishy! Haru barely resisted a goofy grin that was far too affectionate for a stranger. It was so odd to see Shika before he had become serious about being a shinobi, the genius strategist, and friend. Before he had lost Asuma. To see Chouji when he was still so uncertain of himself, despite the fact the entirety of his clan had dealt with the same issues at his age. Chouji had also been profoundly affected by losing Asuma and his changes in the war. Haru had no intention of letting Asuma die, but he would have to see what he could do to help them learn the lesson without it.

“What were you training?” Haru prompted, he ignored the way Kakashi eyed his expression closely. He knew Kakashi would likely wonder about the softness there. After learning about his team, he would likely guess it was a byproduct of it. It wasn’t untrue but not fully right either. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba had been the closest things he had to friends in the academy, despite the distance that had still existed between them. Shikamaru sighed dramatically and Chouji shrugged.

“Taijutsu,” Chouji offered.

Ah, that explained it then. Shikamaru had always had subpar Taijutsu until after the Academy as his clan techniques emphasized long to mid-range attacks. He had gotten better with age but even the Shika he had left in his past life would never be anything close to a Taijutsu master. Chouji of course hated to spar and refused against his closest friends at all though he could be scarily competent against his bullies.

“Not your thing?” Haru asked and smiled at the two. 

Shikamaru grumbled but jerked a slight nod, Chouji furrowed his brow before he shrugged. Haru glanced over at Kakashi and jerked his head to indicate that they vacate the booth. Kakashi didn’t protest, simply stood and stepped out to leave the remains of their meal behind with his hands in his pockets. Haru stood up too and then waved toward the table. 

“Well, if you guys want you can finish up for Copy-cat-san and I?”

“Whoa, you’re cool,” Chouji announced dropping into Haru’s place without a thought before he began to chow down. Haru smiled at him, his chest felt sort of funny but it wasn't a bad thing. Shikamaru observed him closely but dropped into Kakashi’s vacated spot all the same. Haru withdrew his hand from his pants and placed some money on the table as Kakashi hovered at his elbow without looking like that was what he was doing. Icha Icha had made another appearance. 

“Keep training, guys,” Haru said, “you’re only as strong as your weakest point right Nara-san?” 

Shikamaru had said this to him often, an axiom Shikaku had been fond of as well. Shikamaru’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded a bit.

“It’s Shikamaru,” he corrected. Chouji looked up from the barbeque long enough to say “Chouji” before he went back to his business. Haru could respect that.

“Then, you can call me Haru,” he said, he noticed when Kakashi relaxed as he didn’t say his last name. 

Haru and Jiraiya had reasoned that he would avoid using it when possible, not just to reduce the chance of chibi finding out about him before Hiruzen okayed it, but it would also make sense that a man hunted for his clan would avoid using the name out of habit. Shikamaru hummed and narrowed his eyes at him. Oh, no, apparently almost flattening him had made Shikamaru notice him a little too much, Shika didn’t often latch onto something, but when he found something strange or interesting he could be dogged in trying to understand it. He could make moves that played out years in the future when he was motivated enough. Somehow, he had intrigued the Nara heir and it was exactly what he did not need. 

“Do you play shogi?” Shikamaru asked lazily as he reached for a piece of meat, internally Haru sighed. 

He’d done it now, Shikamaru was always looking for more people to play shogi with, if he was trying to figure something out about you he would ask repeatedly. When Haru had been hiding something from Shikamaru about the weird training exercises Kakashi had been planning for the new genin teams (which included his and Shika’s) Shikamaru had practically glued him in place for three days for passive aggressive shogi matches. It was the last time he kept a secret for Kakashi-sensei from Shika, that was for sure. 

“On and off,” Haru said, he didn’t want to brush the Nara off but he also had flashbacks to deal with. 

“I’ll ask my father to invite you over,” Shikamaru said, “since you’re new and everything it’d be troublesome to not know anyone. We hardly ever have new players. Could be interesting.” 

Haru wasn’t surprised the Nara had deduced he was new from his shiny headband and the likely rumors spreading throughout the village. Haru also had the tendency to stick out wherever he went, it would be unlikely that Shikamaru would have missed him in the village. Shika was sharp as ever. Haru smiled sardonically. 

“I look forward to being beaten by you both,” Haru snorted before he waved at the two Academy students, “go ahead, I’ll come by whenever Shikaku-sama finds me. Have a good training session, later boys.”

“Troublesome,” Shikamura muttered while Chouji said “Thanks, Haru-san!”

Haru turned and followed Kakashi out of the restaurant with a quiet smile to himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to befriend the younger and elder Nara even this soon. Troublesome, but maybe worth it.

“You do know I paid already,” Kakashi deadpanned. Haru just shrugged.

“One of those kids was an Akimichi,” Haru laughed, “I figure he could use a free meal every once and awhile.”

“You’re good with kids,” Kakashi accused and Haru laughed. It almost sounded like Kakashi was trying to insult him. Kakashi wasn’t but he couldn’t help the odd note in his tone, Kakashi had trouble comprehending being so at ease with any stranger, much less a snot nosed brat who wasn’t even a genin yet.

“Anyone can be good with kids,” Haru said and then elbowed Kakashi when he snorted even as he looked down at his book. They were meandering down the street again, but Kakashi seemed to be subtly leading them in the opposite direction from the whirlwind Haru could still sense now that he had first caught it. Haru let himself be guided around without complaint as he looked at the village that was thriving, one that had fewer scars and more people and shinobi flowing through it. 

“Seriously,” Haru insisted, “you just gotta treat them like a student-in-training, rather than useless or a nuisance. Kids can tell when you’re condescending to them, and that shit aint gonna get you anywhere with most people. Much less a kid with a chip on his shoulder or repressed self-esteem issues. Respect where they’re at, you wouldn’t expect a shinobi to do a jutsu or a move correctly the first time, doesn’t mean they’ll never do it right, even if it takes time and patience. And even if they do it right quickly, it doesn’t mean they’re as experienced as the shinobi who had to work at it and are far less likely to appreciate it. Treat them with respect but remember that they’re still learning and they need a break every once and awhile.”

Kakashi had the oddest feeling that he was being taken to task for something, though he had no idea what that could be. The examples seemed oddly specific. Maybe from the man’s own team? He listened to what Haru said, it was some direction to move in Whenever anyone else mentioned kids around Kakashi they shrugged and acted like he would with get it eventually, or should never be around kids ever. Minato-sensei had been a natural with kids like Haru-san, in fact, they were remarkably similar when he placed his memories up against what he had just witnessed. He eyed Haru contemplatively. Haru was strangely similar, to both Minato and Kushina, but how was that possible. Kakashi continued to puzzle over it until he saw Haru’s face light up. He followed his gaze to one of the best dango shops in Konoha. Haru turned to him and indicated the shop.

“I wanna get Iruka something,” Haru said, “I get sweet tooth vibes from him and I still want to show him those chakra exercises.”

Haru didn’t ask permission, but they both knew that if Kakashi disagreed Haru would have no choice but to follow his lead. Kakashi shrugged, it wouldn’t bother him any and Haru teaching Iruka would help Naruto, though the man didn’t know that. 

Haru grinned and then led the way to the shop that he had frequented once upon a time, the shop owner was nicer than most were (not much but it was something) and the shop was Iruka’s favorite. Haru pretended to browse the shelves with Kakashi walking closely behind him, though his attention was fixed on his book. Haru hummed under his breath as he chose his dango and then walked up to the counter to pay for it. It was strange to see the same woman there, but have her smile at him with a warmth that he had never received as a child. It made his chest squeeze uncomfortably, he didn’t know if she had died during one of the attacks on Konoha but he hadn’t seen her in years. He didn’t know if she would be one of the ones who had still hated him even after everything. 

“There you go, dear,” she said sweetly and Haru nodded with a strained smile on his face. Kakashi noted the odd discomfort that hadn’t been present with anyone that he had seen Haru with thus far. Kakashi calculated the woman but she was just a civilian with round curves and a motherly smile. Another odd data point.

Haru led the way out of the shop when he suddenly lunged to the side to avoid a woman with purple hair launching her way toward the shop. Kakashi’s eye widened as Haru gracefully avoided her whirlwind and even reached out to steady her when he disturbed her landing with his quick movement.

“Hey, watch it—“she shouted before she looked up at Haru. He let go of her forearm quickly and took a wary step back, his eyes scanned back to Kakashi as though to ask for help. Haru had a good sense of danger even without his experience and he had a feeling he knew how this would go. “Who are you, cutie?” The woman grinned lewdly at him as she placed one hand on her hip and the other locked into the front of his coat before Haru could dodge her. 

“Kuniharu—“ Haru admitted and seemed to steel himself, “and you are?”

“Mitarashi Anko—“ Anko announced before she squinted up at his forehead protector suspiciously. Kakashi stepped up closer to draw her attention. She gasped and then looked back to Haru, “Wait, you’re the guy that was hooking up with Kakashi aren’t you?”

“W—what?” Haru yelled. He looked horrified by the smile which Anko offered him that was calculating and saucy in one. Kakashi placed Icha Icha back into his pouch and then reached forward to untangle Anko’s fingers from Haru’s coat carefully before he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

What—he could have a little fun after all the nonsense he had been subjected to that day.

“Yo, Anko,” Kakashi said as the woman glared at him and Haru. 

“I see—“ Anko said her eye latching on Kakashi’s hand on Haru’s shoulder.

“What are you doing asshole?” Haru hissed, he reached up to brush Kakashi’s hand away but the man clamped hard enough Haru winced.

“Nothing, Haru-chan,” Kakashi said in a deadpan, Anko’s smile turned sharp with humor.

“Too bad,” Anko said with a wink to Haru, “you’re delicious,”

“Eh,” Haru said under his breath as he looked like a deer in the headlights between the two Jounin. 

“I’ve gotta go,” Anko announced as her eyes latched on the store in front of them, “but I look forward to details later, see yah red!”

“There are no details—“ Haru protested but Kakashi spoke over him.

“See yah, Anko.”

Anko snickered and when she passed Kakashi the two of them slapped hands together. Anko knew when Kakashi was teasing someone and the redhead really was adorable when he got all red and flustered like that.

“Why are you encouraging it?” Haru asked when Anko left them alone on the street. Kakashi shrugged and tugged Haru forward so they were walking, Naruto was getting closer again.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said. Haru rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh—“ Haru huffed before he looked sideways at Kakashi, “where can I find Iruka?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Kakashi asked. Did Haru think he knew where every shinobi in the village lived? 

“Oh, okay,” Haru scoffed, “Mr. legendary tracker dude who lives in the same village as him, why would I ever ask you?”

“Off the clock,” Kakashi said, “sorry Haru-chan.”

“Off the clock—“ Haru rolled his eyes, the both knew Kakashi was on a mission at that very second, ”sure,”

“Aren’t you a super sensor or whatever?” Kakashi pointed out. 

Haru stiffened and then looked over at Kakashi. Of course, that was it. Damn sneaky scarecrow.

“Oh, I see how it is, more data huh,” Haru sighed, “Well, for your information earth is the hardest elemental affinity to track down. Also, I’m not going into sage mode surrounded by trigger happy Anbu and a paranoid asshole with Sharingan.” 

Kakashi could concede the point.

“Interesting.” 

“Just help me,” Haru groaned.

“Why?” Kakashi asked and it almost sounded genuinely confused. Kakashi wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Three free questions about my abilities,” Haru offered, honestly, he had been struggling with how to even the playing field. He had known Kakashi for twelve years and had trained extensively under him, he had an enormous advantage just on that factor alone, “I’ll answer anything.”

Kakashi paused and looked at him with wariness again. Haru internally groaned and wished Kurama was awake to complain too. He wouldn’t bother the demon fox when he was sleeping just for that though…he could be grumpy.

“What makes you think I need them?” Kakashi asked. Great, now he’s insulted again! Haru’s shoulders dropped as he exhaled.

“Who said I thought so?” Haru said before he pinned Kakashi with an exasperated glare, the Anbu also directed annoyance at Kakashi for denying them the information they were carefully gathering as well, despite the fact the nin obviously knew they were there, “you’re a shinobi, aren’t you? Don’t you take every piece of information available?”

Kakashi twitched and once again he had to concede to the point, despite the way his pride prickled uncomfortably. 

“Fine,” Kakashi agreed and angled them toward an emptier part of town that few civilians lived in before he asked the first question. “Favorite Jutsu?”

Rasengan.

“Kage Bunshin— “ Haru decided on it since it came a close second, it was his signature fighting style after all. When Kakashi paused and looked at him with a heavy look Haru shrugged. Originally, they were going to say Jiraiya had taught him but since there was no way to explain how expertly he used them, they had changed that detail last minute. 

“Kurama knew it, it suits our chakra reserves better than most any other shinobi.”

Kakashi put a pin in that while his thoughts raced to update his information on the Uzumaki. The man who couldn’t do a Bunshin but could do Kage Bunshin? It sounded crazy but made an odd amount of sense at the same time. 

“Least favorite specialty,” Kakashi asked, as with Shikamaru, one's least favorite subject generally was the one a person did poorly in. Haru grimaced and didn’t have to change his answer that time.

“Genjutsu,” Haru said and Kakashi nodded. He could work with that.

“Greatest strength?” Kakashi asked though it wasn’t as blunt as he wanted it to be. Once again Haru didn’t have to think about it.

“I don’t give up,” Haru announced, “I’m not a genius, so I’ve fought for every bit I have and I know how to use it. I can keep going a long time after most people would have quit. So, if you ever want to beat me, completely knock me out and/or incapacitate me. Even then, sometimes I will still keep coming.” 

Kakashi didn’t know Haru that well, but it sounded exactly like him. Kakashi nodded as his mind picked it apart.

“Come on,” Kakashi waved them up onto the roofs again, “he’s usually at the Academy setting up for the week.”

Haru was surprised that Kakashi knew that. Of course, Haru had known that all along, but he couldn’t just waltz through the village like he knew every nook and cranny. Which he did because he had been the greatest prankster Konoha had ever seen and had needed hiding spots that would fool Anbu, or angry villagers when he was young enough that civilians were a problem. Sometimes he wondered why people never realized that, though Haru had worn neon orange, he had rarely been seen by an enemy while hiding, even as a genin. Spend a lifetime ducking Anbu and you learn a thing or two about hiding in plain sight. He just preferred a more upfront approach. Haru followed Kakashi silently and was surprised when Kakashi looked over his shoulder and spoke first.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little eager, Haru-chan?”

Haru stiffened, he recognized that tone of voice to belong to Kakashi when he was feeling sadistic, probably his pride smarting again.

“What?” Haru asked, genuinely stumped.

“You just met the guy,” Kakashi pointed out lazily before he flapped his hand over his shoulder, “you’re putting on the moves pretty fast.”

“What—“Haru gasped, flabbergasted. Iruka was family he wouldn’t—no way! “I am not—no!”

“Something wrong with Iruka?” Kakashi asked nonchalantly. Haru grew even more flustered.

“Of course not!” Haru denied, he had loved Iruka-sensei longer than anyone except for Jiji! Of course, there was nothing wrong with him!

“Then, you do like him?” Kakashi said obtusely.

“Duh—“ Haru shouted, then his eyes widened and his face pinked when Kakashi gave him a “gotcha” look over his shoulder, “wait no! Not like that!”

“You’re acting kind of strangely, then,” Kakashi pointed.

As though he were the paradigm of acting normally?

“He reminds me of someone jeez,” Haru shouted at Kakashi’s back before he muttered, “and is too much to want to make a friend in a new place?” 

“Hn,” Kakashi muttered.

What, was he speaking Uchiha now? Haru had gotten enough of vague grunting from Sasuke-teme in his past life, he did not need any more! It would be bad enough dealing with angsty-gotta-avenge-my-clan-baby-Sasuke after he had finally gotten his best friend to lighten up a little bit after all those years. 

Haru continued to grumble to himself the rest of the way to the Academy. He was so out of it, he took the lead from Kakashi when they touched down without thinking about it and tracked Iruka to his classroom. Kakashi followed him silently and noted how accurate Haru’s read was despite his claim that he had trouble tracking an Earth Affinity type. Haru knocked on the door before he pulled it open to reveal Iruka leaning over the scroll he had given to him. Iruka looked up and blinked at Haru and Kakashi behind him. Kakashi took a leaning position against the wall while Haru walked in grinning. In one hand, he had a box of dango, while the other pointed to his forehead protector.

“I got it!” Haru announced happily and Iruka grinned, he was genuinely happy that Haru had become a member of Konoha.

“That’s great Haru-chan,” Iruka’s eyes dropped to the dango box, “what’s that?”

Haru came closer and nudged the box onto the table with a satisfied smile as Kakashi continued to lean unobtrusively against the wall. 

“Dango,” Haru admitted with a sheepish smile, “thought I owed you after I threw you under the bus with the clan heads.”

Iruka’s eyes narrowed but he struggled to keep a stern face. He hadn’t really been angry about it, just embarrassed, but the clan heads had been so focused on Haru it hardly mattered. Iruka could tell that Haru had undergone a subtle form of interrogation right in front of his eyes and from what he observed Haru had passed with flying colors.

“Well,” Iruka hedged, “I’ll take the dango.”

Haru snickered and pushed the box toward Iruka before he looked down at the scroll. He walked around the table while Iruka opened the box to check the goods. Iruka’s face revealed shock when he realized Haru had chosen all his favorites. How strange?

He glanced at Haru who read the scroll with a contemplative expression before he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked lazy as ever, but his eye was riveted on Haru, observant and measuring. Iruka didn’t get the feeling that Kakashi felt a threat, but he was clearly watchful of the Uzumaki. Kakashi caught Iruka looking and nodded respectfully in greeting, Iruka returned the gesture.

“Ne, Iruka-chan,” Haru said drawing Iruka’s back to him, “tell me about the student you have in mind for these.”

“Why?” Iruka asked, a shade too quickly. Haru looked up at him in confusion as his hand traveled across the scroll.

“There are several exercises here, but if I know more I can show you the ones that help the best,” Haru explained, patient, “I assume you have a specific person in mind. You don’t have to tell me anything that compromises the students privacy if that’s what you’re worried about. Just about their learning style. Are they a paper ninja or do they learn better hands on? That sort of thing can have a big difference on what method works.”

Iruka relaxed and felt a little bad at overreacting. It wasn’t as though Haru was fishing for information on Naruto, or knew that Naruto was who Iruka had in mind, or even that he existed. He was just trying to be helpful. Actually, now that he thought about it, he could use some help determining which would be best for the hyperactive student.   
Kakashi noted that Haru didn’t appear upset that Iruka had reacted protectively when asked for information about his student. Kakashi had reacted with suspicion as well. Once again, Haru had defied that with a perfectly innocent motive. Impossibly, it made Kakashi feel bad for doubting him, though he had every reason to. 

“Well, he’s a--” Iruka struggled to think of an adjective that fit Naruto, “a hyper kid. He struggles to concentrate in class, he can be good at the physical portions when he concentrates and isn’t trying too hard to prove himself, but I don’t think even he understands how he does half of what he manages. He’s very instinctive. His chakra is abnormally large and his control is the worst I’ve seen since I’ve been teaching, he also struggles with basic jutsu but with your explanation this afternoon I see that is probably not his fault. This could really help him.”

“Well, I’m glad to help,” Haru assured Iruka, “the good thing about this is that your student sounds a lot like me when I was a kid. I know which of these really helped me.”

“You were?” Iruka asked, though Haru was a lot like Naruto it was hard to imagine the quietly confident Uzumaki who listened carefully to those around him as a boastful loudmouth who struggled to put pen to paper much less ever be a seal master. 

Haru snickered and nodded his head.

“I was a terrible student,” Haru said with a fond smile, “a hurricane of energy and false bravado. Things never came easy to me and I never could understand why--it seemed so unfair that everyone else understood when I had to work so much harder for half the results. I eventually grew into my power, but it wasn’t easy. So, yes, I sound exactly like this kid.” 

It was difficult for Kakashi to accept that as the truth but nothing in Haru pointed that he would lie about something like that. What would be the point? They weren’t going to underestimate him because of it, so what would he gain by it? Kakashi reflected back to what Haru had said outside of the barbeque place. Had he had a teacher who hadn’t been patient about his younger days limitations? It had certainly felt personal.

Iruka oddly wanted to reach out to touch Haru to comfort the sadness that hid in his clear blue eyes and the vulnerable smile on his face. Instead, Iruka smiled down at Haru encouragingly.

“Well, hopefully, my student will grow into his power as well someday,” Iruka offered the man and Haru’s smile swept away the awkwardness Iruka felt.

“With a teacher like Iruka-chan, of course, he will,” Haru said before he looked back down at the scroll to hunt for the right techniques. Iruka blushed, he didn’t understand why Haru could be so complimentary of him when he hardly knew him. It sounded genuine.

“You said earlier that you started them too late,” Kakashi interrupted, he wasn’t pretending he hadn’t been listening at the window earlier, “how old is too late?”

Haru looked up and furrowed his brow before he shrugged.

“Depends on the person,” Haru admitted, “most started as soon as they could mold chakra to get the most out of it but it can help at any time, it’s just how useful it will be in the end. I didn’t start these exercises seriously until I was 17, it was too difficult to teach on the run and way too late. When I became a sage it helped a lot, so there was that, but it didn’t have the opportunity until after. If we’re going off myself, then it would have been best when I was very young but at the latest, to gain an average amount of control, would be before 13 when the chakra coils are still developing. Unless your student is a very old Academy student, you should be fine.” 

Kakashi nodded in understanding to himself. It wasn’t too late for Naruto. Kakashi wondered why it had taken so long for Haru to begin the exercises, even if he had been on the move. 

“You’re a sage?” Iruka squeaked.

 

“Um, yeah?” Haru said, clearly confused by the look of sudden lightheadedness on Iruka’s face.

“You really are more than you seem,” Iruka laughed and then muttered “a sage?” to himself. 

Haru laughed and shrugged at Iruka. He had been a sage for nine years, it seemed very old news to him. 

“Here, he’ll like this one” Haru said with a fond smile as his finger rested on his favorite. He tapped the scroll twice and the section highlighted itself. Iruka gasped softly and Haru smiled in understanding, he still thought that was cool even after a few years. He had made the seal for Kakashi-sensei who tended to focus only on the important details in a report. He would have Haru read and then highlight what he thought was important, both as a test, but also because he was lazy.

“It’s like a game. Teach him this by himself first and let him get the hang of it. Once he masters it, which will likely be a day or so, teach the rest of the class and you can play together. The effect is cumulative, the more you practice the better it is for your control. It’s harder with others too. I think this could really help him if he’s anything like me. You have no idea what it’s like to suddenly be the one who is better at something when you’ve struggled for so long, it might get him to pay a little more attention in class if even doesn’t feel so defeated by something he can’t change.”

Iruka’s mouth dropped open. His heart felt oddly pained as though he were seeing some wound of the man’s past before his eyes. Haru cleared empathized with Naruto despite the fact all he had to work on was a very vague description. He didn’t even know that they were related. Kakashi felt a similar amazement at the thoughtfulness for a stranger. He found himself hoping that Haru really was what he appeared to be, his sensei’s son deserved to know someone like him.

“Thank you,” Iruka said quietly. Haru looked up with his brow furrowed before his expression cleared and he nodded.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Haru said, he lifted his left arm and did the correct hand-sign to release what he needed to release the armband seal. In his hand was a small Toad plushie the size of a child’s palm. Iruka blinked at it in surprise. Kakashi moved closer to them and Haru turned to include him in a triangle. Haru held the plush toy in his hands and extended both arms out. With a swirl of chakra, the Toad seemed to actually leap across the distance and then attach itself to Haru’s other palm in another swirl.

“When you first start out you just send a jolt of chakra to get the toy to “jump” and then catch it with chakra in your other hand,” Haru explained, and this time the Toad went straight upwards instead of in an arch “eventually you rotate and compress the chakra so it springs instead.”

The Toad did the same motion as the first time.

“Eventually, you can get it to hop and catch it anywhere,” Haru made the toad plushie hop to the top of his head and then his shoulder and back to his hand. “This exercise takes more chakra than most exercises do, which will be good for your student's reserves, but the trick is how you rotate the chakra just so to get the right trajectory and the right counter rotation to catch the toss. If you don’t have the right rotation it will fly off.”

Haru demonstrated the failed catch and caused the Toad to nearly hit Iruka as it launched outward. Haru’s hand shot out and caught it before Iruka could react.

“Sorry,” Haru laughed, “that’s why you use something soft.” 

Iruka smiled brilliantly and Kakashi was equally impressed.

“He’ll love it,” Iruka agreed with Haru’s assessment. Naruto would adore this and the plushie reminded the teacher of Gama-chan. 

“The next level is to work with someone else,” Haru explained, “different people rotate their chakra in slightly different ways faster or slower, with thick bands of chakra or thin, to the right or to the left, you have to adjust your own chakra to catch it.” 

Haru took the Toad in his hand then made it leap from his hand toward Kakashi. Kakashi’s arm flung out and he twisted his chakra to attach to the subtle rotation around the plushie. The toy bobbled but came to rest on top of his forearm held by his chakra. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on copying what he had sensed from Haru. He made the Toad leap to his other arm and then back. With each successive leap the trajectory looked more and more like Haru’s. When Kakashi had it down he sent the toad toward Iruka.

Iruka with his small reserves and excellent chakra control was surprised how difficult it was for him to manage. He had to catch the Toad by hand before it hit the floor. The second time he could do it, but Haru had been right, the maneuver would be easier with more chakra, though it required a delicate sense of rotation to pull off. Still, Iruka mastered the exercise and sent the toad back to Haru who caught it easily and almost immediately sent it toward Kakashi who caught it again and then sent it to Iruka, though Kakashi was not as fast on the transition as Haru. The next pass Haru sent it back to Iruka instead. Iruka could now tell what Haru meant, Haru’s rotation was tighter and thicker than Kakashi’s. Iruka didn’t realize he was smiling like a child until he saw a similar lightness in Kakashi, it was challenging but it was fun. He could engage the entire class in this and he had a feeling they would pay more attention to it that a lecture. It might be an excellent stress relief with the exam approaching. After several passes and different combinations Haru caught the toy in hand and then extended it out to Iruka.

“He can use this,” Haru said with a grin, “the scroll says a ball, but the Toad is more fun and it’s actually harder to do with the irregular shape.”

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets but couldn’t help the fact he was grinning. The exercise had been challenging even for him, but it held a certain playfulness he had never associated with training. It seemed particularly suited to a child with a poor attention span and while Kakashi was the furthest thing from that it still appeased the small childish part of himself. Kakashi approved. Iruka looked down at the Toad and then up at Haru with his warmest smile yet.

“Thanks for this,” Iruka said. Haru blushed and put his hand to the back of his neck bashfully.

“No problem,” he muttered, before he cleared his throat and seemed to fight through his awkwardness. “So, I say, start with that. You can look at the others and see if there are any that would help too. Just track me down and I can show them to you. You can let me know if he has any problems, maybe there’s some other solution I can offer. After I got that down I found basic jutsu a lot easier, some things won’t need so much concentration for him which will make him more effective overall. Let me know how the little guy does okay? You can be vague as you want but I can’t help but root for him.”

This time neither Kakashi nor Iruka doubted the man’s sincerity. Iruka nodded.

“I am too,” Iruka admitted with a fond smile. Haru started to say something but he stopped and looked over his shoulder to the door. He stared hard at it and then looked to Kakashi.

“Um...Kakashi don’t know how to tell you this but the kid you’ve been keeping me from all day is heading this way at top speed,” Haru admitted a moment later, “I think they gave Anbu the slip.” There was a spike of panic in his Anbu guard around him and also the vague sensation of frustration and anger farther off which was probably from chibi’s Anbu that time. In the hallway, there was a loud crash and then a shouted, “Dattebayo!” his child voice was so squeaky and sounded as though he had taken a nosedive when sprinting through halls again. Kakashi didn’t stop to think about what he was doing, he ducked low and heaved Haru up over his shoulder and then leapt to the window.

“Ah!” Haru yelped, taken off-guard for once. He didn’t expect Kakashi to just throw him over his shoulder like that.

“Bye Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said calmly before he jumped out the window and then took to the rooftops with Haru still hanging over his shoulder dumbly. The last thing Haru saw was Iruka staring in wide-eyed confusion at him as he disappeared and a peek of brilliant golden hair as chibi skidded into the room cackling at the top of his lungs before he fell silent upon seeing his teacher still in the classroom.

Ah, so this was the day he had gone to rig Sasuke’s chair with glitter and superglue but had been caught by Iruka-sensei who had been in his classroom later than usual. It was too bad, Sasuke would have looked wonderful with a glittery butt. 

Sorry, chibi!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi and Kakashi are both learning a lot of things. Lots of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys so much for your support and for reading this story of mine! It just keeps getting longer so expect to be here for the long haul! Thank you for your thoughts and for reading!!!! Enjoy my first attempt at writing young Naruto, I hope I got his voice right!!!

Uzumaki Naruto was on a roll. He had started at the crack of dawn to creep out extra sneaky-like to saran wrap every door on market street, then later in the day after everyone had been lulled into a false sense of security, he had set off firecrackers beneath the old smelly guy’s cart. He was the one who threw the grossest of his fish at Naruto’s head whenever he passed him. The firecracker had sent his wares scattered to the winds and slightly charred, Naruto had to book it after that, running wildly through the streets and then ducking into one of his best hiding places that could throw off even the shadows which followed him everywhere until he gave them the slip! 

Naruto had gotten good at that over the years, slipping between the cracks of their careful observation to pull off one prank or another. He hardly gave a thought of who they were or what they wanted, the one time he had asked Jiji had stared at him in uncomprehending silence and then assured him that they were supposed to be there. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Now, he would end the day by getting Sasuke-teme back for beating….no CHEATING during taijutsu and beating him again. See if the duck-butt-hair Uchiha could go around all arrogant with a glittery butt! Naruto would like to see that in taijutsu class! Maybe Sakura-chan would finally notice him instead if Sasuke-teme looked like the glittery drama queen he was—

“Dattebayo,” Naruto went sprawling in the hallway as his foot slipped on the sack he had been carrying. Naruto cursed to himself as he stood up, grumbling about something tripping him before he took off again, cackling about his evil plot. He flung open the door and went skidding into the class room. That was when one guy with really weird silver hair jumped out the window so fast Naruto lost track of him. But the really _really_ weird part was the other guy with super bright red hair that was over the other guy’s shoulder who Naruto just barely missed eye-contact with before the shinobi had stolen him away. Iruka-sensei stood at the front of the classroom—clutching a toy to his chest?

“Ano sa, ano sa,” Naruto said as he reached up to scratch at his cheeks, “why did that guy jump out the window so fast, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka whirled from looking out the window to Naruto who stood confused in the middle of the classroom holding his large sack of pranks.

“Naruto!” Iruka shouted, his stern teacher's face was on full display. Naruto flinched and with wide eyes, he began to creep slowly backward. 

“Uh—I’ll just be going then— “Naruto whirled around to make a break for it.

“Stop right there Uzumaki Naruto,” Iruka shouted in his most authoritative voice that made Naruto freeze, “or we are never going to have ramen together again!”

Naruto looked around at his teacher with wild eyes.

“Iruka-sensei don’t joke about something like that!” Naruto shouted. Iruka exhaled sharply as his heart began to slow. He hadn’t expected Kakashi to just go and kidnap Haru like that, but it had been effective.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” Iruka asked in a calmer voice as he came closer. Then, his eyes latched onto the sack his student failed at hiding behind his body,”—what’s in the bag.”

“Nothing,” Naruto gulped. Iruka scowled and looked stern again, even as he continued to hold the toad plush toy to his chest.

“Ramen, Naruto,” Iruka reminded him. Naruto hissed and his eyes scanned the classroom as he struggled to think of what to say.

“It’s for Sasuke,” Naruto admitted in a huff before he meets Iruka’s eyes. Iruka had thought it might be something like that. Sasuke was getting particularly vicious with Naruto while sparring. 

“What’s for Sasuke?” Iruka asked.

“The bag,” Naruto said obstinately.

“What’s in the bag?” Iruka asked, he sounded both tired and just the slightest bit amused, though few would hear it.

“The thing for Sasuke,” Naruto said, and this time he sounded confused.

“NARUTO!” Iruka shouted and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and scowled up at Iruka in defiance.

“It would wash off, I swear!” Naruto defended, still worried that Iruka might stop their occasional ramen nights. It made him feel panicky and angry at the same time.

“I just—I don’t even want to know,” Iruka sighed and his shoulders relaxed, he pointed his finger sternly at Naruto, “Whatever you planned is finished, alright, Naruto?”  
Naruto scowled, but since it was Iruka and his ramen on the line he gave in.

“Okay, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto grumbled before he squinted up at his teacher. “Um…why are you here so late?” Naruto knew Iruka-sensei usually left just after noon on Sundays when he finished with the class schedule. That was three hours ago. 

Iruka looked knowingly down at his charge before his eyes dropped to the toad in his arms. Might as well not waste the opportunity.

“Oh—well I guess since you’re here and going to behave,” Iruka looked hard at Naruto who pouted, but didn’t disagree with the assessment, “A friend came up with an idea to help you with your chakra control.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. Iruka-sensei had been here for him?

“A friend?” Naruto asked. 

Iruka-sensei had friends? He had never thought about it.

“Yes,” Iruka nodded. Naruto squinted distrustfully at Iruka and then glanced at the window.

“Was it one of those weird guys that jumped out the window?” Naruto asked. He did not sound impressed.

“Uh, yes,” Iruka winced.

“I’ll just be going then,” Naruto wheeled around but before he could get too far Iruka had grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

“Naruto get your butt over here,” Iruka ordered before his voice softened, “You’ll like this.”

“Ano, sensei you say that about vegetables,” Naruto pointed out as he looked over his shoulder, “and I’ve never liked those,”

“Naruto, just get over here,” Iruka said sharply and tugged his student back.

“I’m coming!” Naruto grumbled, he dropped his sack on the floor and then followed Iruka over to his desk.

Iruka decided showing was better than telling if only to get Naruto to focus. He copied how Haru had started. He still wasn’t as good as him, or even Kakashi, but he made the toad give an admirable leap. He did it back and forth and even had the toad jump to his shoulder and back just to make Naruto laugh. 

“Whoa! That’s cool!” Naruto shouted, his eyes sparkled, “Can I do that!”

“Yes,” Iruka said before he came a little closer. “Watch me a few more times. Feel with your chakra what I’m doing with mine.”

Iruka demonstrated again with Naruto focused hard on him. Finally, Naruto hummed and then began to explain using hand motions and sound effects.

“You’re sort rotating it around,” Naruto demonstrated with his hands excitedly, “and then you squish it up and pow!”

“Uh, yeah,” Iruka agreed before he shook off the strange way Naruto explained it, he wasn’t wrong, “at first, it won’t leap like that but the more you practice the better you will be. You try it!”

Iruka handed over the toad which Naruto took with glee.

“Here I go!” Naruto shouted before Iruka could warn him Naruto used too much chakra and the spring was too hard. The toad rocketed upward and hit the ceiling. Iruka sighed but then he watched with wide eyes as Naruto’s other hand came out and he performed the opposing landing without prompting, the toad bobbled but stuck perilously to the boy’s wrist where it had smacked down.

“That was…” Iruka said as Naruto grinned down at the toad and then back up at him expectantly, “that was really good Naruto. How did you know how to catch it?”

Naruto’s face creased in confusion.

“Uh, I just did the same thing…” Naruto said, not understanding, “but opposite or reverse I don’t know! It wasn’t right though.”

Naruto’s excitement dimmed a little. He hadn’t made the Toad leap like Iruka-sensei had. But his teacher shook his head and smiled at him encouragingly.

“You did very well on your first try,” Iruka said, for how abysmal Naruto’s chakra control was, it was astounding he managed to get it to rotate and spring at all the first time.

“Give me an hour and I’ll be the best at it dattebayo!” Naruto announced. Iruka gave him a smile and nodded down at him.

“All right, Naruto,” Iruka said, his eyes went to the clock, “we’ll see what you can do in an hour and then you can take that home to practice tonight, you can show me how well you do on Monday—since you’ll be practicing instead of pranking.”

“Sure,” Naruto laughed.

“Excuse me,” Iruka asked in a dangerous tone.

“Nothing,” Naruto said quickly before his face took on a thoughtful expression. “Ano sa, sensei…thanks.”

Iruka’s stern expression softened and he smiled at Naruto once again.

“You’re welcome, Naruto,” Iruka said, he silently sent thanks to Haru, “keep practicing,”

Naruto took that as a challenge and once again the toad rocketed off. Again, Naruto could catch it but this time with more ease. This was fun, unlike the other chakra exercises that made him feel like he was trying to fill a box that was a hundred times too small he had more room to stretch out. He silently thanked the two weirdos. He would have to watch out for them. Maybe he could show off how cool and awesome he was to Iruka’s friends! Maybe they could be his friends too. 

<>

“Oi, Kakashi,” Haru shouted as his face bumped painfully against Kakashi’s back again, “look, I get the whole kidnapping thing, but can you put me down now?!”

“Did you say something Haru-chan,” Kakashi asked calmly as he took another leap over the rooftops. Haru couldn’t tell for sure but it looked like they were heading toward the training grounds again. Haru could get free himself, of course, he could, but he still didn’t want to provoke the on edge Anbu. 

Kakashi was calm, not even concerned he was carting around an s-class shinobi like a sack of potatoes. Yamato-taichou oozed aggravation in waves, probably at Kakashi for provoking Haru, the Dangerous Unknown™. Yamato-taichou had always found Kakashi’s more suicidal tendencies to be a source of his eternal consternation, adding the rest of Team Kakashi and then Sasuke to the mix he couldn’t have picked a group of people with fewer survival instincts. They all were the type to poke the bear (Sasuke to prove how powerful he was, Sakura in a fit of pique, Kakashi because it would annoy Yamato-taichou, Naruto just because) even Sai could be reckless on occasion with his life if nothing else. 

“I am so getting you back for this Kakashi,” Haru announced, he stayed placidly on Kakashi’s shoulder, “just wait for tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it,” Kakashi said dryly as he moved from rooftops to trees. Kakashi had a few plans of his own.

Kakashi landed in Training Ground 3 and tipped forward to drop Haru. Haru landed in a crouch and stood up leisurely. Kakashi took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, the usual lazy aura back in place. Despite, yet another, near-miss Kakashi didn’t seem as upset this time. Maybe because Haru had warned him? Anyway, Haru didn’t care as long as he wasn’t about to be carted to T&I.

“What are we doing here again?” Haru asked as he scanned the familiar training ground. It made his chest ache uncomfortably to be in this place with Kakashi; especially knowing that the three chibi members of Team 7 were out there running around.

“Training,” Kakashi shrugged, Haru squinted at Kakashi and then smiled.

“Sneaky training, huh?” he asked. “Good distraction.”

“I want to see how good your sensing is,” Kakashi said.

“Ah, you don’t have to move for that,” Haru announced before Kakashi could move away.

Haru point over Kakashi shoulder and to the right “Water nature likely female she really doesn’t trust me but has no ill intent so I won’t take it personally.” 

He moved his hand to point below ground on the far side of the training ground. “Fire with an earth secondary male, he’s annoyed and a little bored.” 

He moved to point behind him into the tree high above him across the training yard that Sasuke had chosen during the bell test, “Another fire affinity with a wind secondary, interesting combination, another male, he’s worried but seems distant, it’s probably not about me at all.” 

Haru pointed once again to the tree to their right halfway between Haru and Kakashi, “and then the oddest of all, a wood release male. He’s angry but doesn’t seem pointed at me, so he’s probably concerned about you kidnapping unknowns recklessly.” 

Haru’s lip curled and he lowered himself to touch the ground. “Then, your real body, lightening male, some wariness but you’re doing a good job at masking it. Get far enough away without that lightning nature it would be just a whisper.”

Haru felt when Kakashi traded places with his clone and looked back up at Kakashi whose wariness had taken an uptick, so had the anger in all his Anbu escorts who immediately scrambled themselves the moment he moved to the next person. Well, it wasn’t his fault he could sense them so well. They really needed to stop getting so upset about it, honestly.

“You can tell there’s a wood user here?” Kakashi asked calmly. Ah, so that was why. Kakashi was protective of Yamato-taichou. Haru shrugged and rubbed at his nose absently.

“Unique chakra signature,” Haru explained, “sorta piney and rigid, very distinctive but you could probably disappear completely if you cut out the negative emotions and are in a forest. Just hold very still shinobi-san and I’ll pass right over you.”

“You don’t seem surprised,” Kakashi pointed out. 

Haru snorted, pretending to be surprised would have gotten him in even more trouble. For the most part, Haru intended to be honest about his abilities, there were things that would remain hidden until he could be in the open, but for now, he would be honest where he could. Ero-sennin would be annoyed at him.

“Well, I’m not exactly,” Haru said honestly, “I was earlier when he switched in, but I moved on. People say the Uzumaki’s are gone and yet here I stand, there are a great many things in this world that are not what they appear. Also, Orochimaru mentioned his experiments when he was trying to recruit me. I think he thought that would make me like him more instead of less? I assume he was wrong when he said that they all failed—”Haru felt Yamato-taichou’s latent fear and the murderess feelings toward Orochimaru rise up in him before guttering almost as quickly. Yamato-taichou had always had a firm control over himself, but his tormentor had a special place of hatred in his heart. Haru understood completely. 

“If it makes you feel any better wood-release-san the conversation ended after I severed one of his arms, he’s got a new one by now but I’ll gladly do it again if I see him.” 

Surprisingly enough, though he felt the shock from multiple people, it did make Yamato-taichou’s aura lighten considerably.

“You didn’t mention you had fought him,” Kakashi pointed out.

It wasn’t technically an accusation but it felt like one. Haru raised his eyebrows at Kakashi and then rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t that assumed when I said no to him? You do remember I said he helped destroy my village, right? He may have disappeared, but he did his damage,” Haru said. “I’ve fought a lot of people Kakashi, I didn’t know I was supposed to list them all. It’s in the scroll if you’re concerned about it.”

Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask.

“Point taken,” Kakashi admitted. 

Haru snorted and then waved his hand dismissing it. This paranoid thing was going to drive him mad if he let every slip bother him.

Suddenly, Yamato-taichou went missing, he could still sense him nearby but his exact location had gone blurry. Haru smiled, he had taken his advice.

“Well done, wood-release-san,” Haru complimented with a laugh, “I can tell you’re still here but I don’t know where. If I hadn’t noticed you beforehand I would probably miss you completely.” 

Kakashi grit his teeth. Tenzuo could fool Haru already?

“Now, you’re going to train me to do that, “Kakashi said matter of factly.

“I said I would,” Haru laughed and then waved his hands around to include the others, “and I’m fine if Anbu-sans want to learn as well, if you can. Pay close attention everyone, you can approach me later if you need help with it, but remember all of this is mute once I’m in sage mode. No one has figured out how to get around that one yet.”

Kakashi exhaled. Of course not. 

“Got it.”

Haru smiled, Kakashi-sensei had been annoyed about that too, despite how useful it had always been.

“You’ve copied a thousand jutsu’s,” Haru started as he came closer to Kakashi, “so I assume you can use a lot of chakra natures under all that lightning, earth is probably your best bet with me since it’s everywhere. Water works too if you’re around large bodies of it, or wind can work, but you’re lightning natured and that will mess with your chakra a bit so I don’t advise it.” 

“Earth, it is,” Kakashi decided. It certainly wasn’t his best affinity, but he could pull it off at high chuunin levels at least.

“All right,” Haru agreed, “gather chakra with Tiger. Instead of building it outward, build it inward. Push chakra into the sign to change its nature and then bring it back in.”

Kakashi gave him an incredulous look. Haru had felt the same when he had started Sage training and he had been directed to pull chakra in instead of pushing it out.

“—I know it’s very counterintuitive, but hey it’s the hardest part so if you can do it you’re more than halfway there. Coating yourself in earth chakra is the first step of three. Go ahead, I’ll tell you when you’ve got it.”

Haru placed his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder to monitor his chakra easier. It took time but Kakashi made progress quicker than anyone else would. He was a genius after all. Haru felt chakra gather and he felt it shift to earth from lightning in the sign but it still built outward to prepare a jutsu instead of coming back and completing the circuit. Kakashi tried different methods as Haru puzzled over how to help him. 

Kakashi-sensei had caught on within one session in the future, though most people could take months to the first part of the first step, most failed completely. He didn’t think it would be any different here, he just had to flip the right switch. The technique had primarily stayed between Team 7 though Sakura had never mastered it fully. Sasuke had been the one to teach them the method and while his explanation had helped Kakashi and Sakura, Haru had learned via feeling it happen when they did it. 

“Hmm, Sasuna said it’s a bit like trying to do everything with your non-dominate hand,” Haru tried to explain, he wasn’t good at explaining things to genius’s. “It’s a little clumsy but you can manage once you turn everything—” There! There was an internal switch as Kakashi managed to do it. Kakashi’s eye widened at the strange grounded feeling that began to filter through his chakra network, slower and heavier and more stable than he normally felt.

“You got it—ah good, steadier though…okay start spreading it back through your chakra network faster. Lightning nature goes into the sign, earth comes out and back into your network just like that.”

Kakashi had the sudden understanding that if he performed one of his earth Jutsu it would be far more effective than they had ever been before.

“Excellent,” Haru said and took his hand away, “a little more practice and you have the first step mastered! You can do that on your own time though copy-cat-san. It’ll take you a while until you can do this quickly. Once you can do that without pause then you’re ready for the next step.”

Kakashi nodded and tested his hypothesis by completing the hand signs for an earth wall. Haru stepped away to allow him to do it and watched as the wall grew. It had risen with an ease that reminded Kakashi of the way his lightning felt as it rushed to the surface when he had first learned to harness it. He still wasn’t at his normal level, but it had reached low-jounin levels. He did the counter-jutsu to fix the training yard and then just looked at Haru. Slowly, he could feel his chakra network going back to lightning. He felt quicker, sharper, deadly again.

“This method could be useful for other jutsus,” Kakashi said and his tone was oddly vacant as his mind spun.

“Ah, I never thought of that,” Haru said sarcastically and then rolled his eyes at Kakashi who was still flabbergasted. Who was this man who offered power to strangers with a laugh and a smile?

“What else can it do?” Kakashi asked and watched Haru closely. The man shrugged again.

“If you get good enough and fast enough eventually you can do jutsu of secondary affinities as effectively as your original affinity,” Haru explained, “work even harder and it’s theoretically possible to attain other natures that would normally be outside your purview, but no one had managed that one yet. Not before…well before,”

“Haru-chan are you quite sure you’re sane?” Kakashi asked as he looked down at his hands. The way this could expand his arsenal was difficult to comprehend…it was all so anticlimactic as well. Done because Kakashi had wanted to keep Haru from asking questions about Naruto, despite the fact the man had shown no inclination to dive further yet.

“Eh, it’s been questionable before,” Haru admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I can’t quite claim credit for it and everything, but since it was discovered purely for the purpose of sneaking up on me I think I can take partial claim.”

“How in the world did you stay under the radar,” Kakashi asked bluntly, he couldn’t comprehend hiding the amount of power this man must hold. “Just by yourself should have been known long before this.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Haru highly doubted he would have managed to do what his backstory purported he had done, but it was what he had to sell. Haru crossed his arms and canted his head to the side. 

“That’s the thing about power isn’t it,” Haru mused, “it doesn’t like to be held in the dark unused. It’s probably why we have wars, just to show each other how powerful we are. To prove who is the most powerful. But the thing is, I didn’t gain power to show off or because I craved to use it. I gained power to survive and to protect the people I loved, I lost that and so my need to stay hidden disappeared. We just wanted to live Kakashi, that’s all. I wanted to live and now I’m here to do that. To live and to find people to protect. I don’t know how to justify my existence without it.” 

That was a pattern then, Haru giving musing speeches about things that Kakashi had thought about before but hadn’t articulated. There was the sadness again and the plea for him to give Haru a chance. To trust a little…Kakashi noticed he didn’t explain how he had done it, but he sensed the subject was off-limits. He had no reason to press harder. For now, the atmosphere had gotten far too dark.

“Well, it’s your turn Haru-chan,” Kakashi said and watched Haru relax and the pain recede from his eyes. “What do you want to learn from me?”

“What do you want to teach me?” Haru asked with the barest hint of a smile.

“A sense of self-preservation,” Kakashi deadpanned and Haru laughed aloud. Kakashi-sensei had been trying to instill that in him since he joined Team 7. 

As though Kakashi should talk.

“How do you know I don’t have one?” Haru teased.

“Oh, you have one, but it’s clearly a little wonky,” Kakashi determined, “you do realize you’re training me to be able to spy on you?”

Haru snickered as Kakashi watched in disbelief.

“Oh, really, I had _no_ idea,” Haru said sarcastically before he rolled his eyes, “Well, I won’t say I don’t have anything to hide, but I don’t have anything to hide that’s a threat to Konoha. I’ll put up with the risk for the potential benefits. Besides, do you guys keep forgetting I’m a sage?”

“Benefits?” Kakashi asked.

“Ah, come on, don’t you like me a little bit Copy-Cat-san?” Haru held up his hand to show a small space between his index and thumb. He smiled encouragingly at Kakashi and his eyes were oddly hopeful.

“Making friends by showing people revolutionary techniques?” Kakashi asked.

“I told you I was weird,” Haru announced with a shrug, “and I’m an Uzumaki that owns the largest cache of Uzumaki knowledge in the elemental nations, this doesn’t even scratch the surface.”

“See, this is what I mean Haru-chan,” Kakashi said in a deadpan, “no self-preservation instinct.”

“Emotional sensing, Kakashi,” Haru reminded by pointing at his head again, “I can determine evil intentions miles off. I can sense Orochimaru if I’m in the same country as him at the same time!” 

“You are an alarming person,” Kakashi announced.

“Yup.”

“Seriously,” Kakashi sighed, “what do you want in return?”

“Well…” Haru trailed off, he hadn’t planned anything specific when his clone had offered to trade, “there was something I considered asking for but it’s a bit…”

“What?” Kakashi demanded.

“I told you my sensei was lighting natured and so was my best friend?” Haru checked.

“Yes,” Kakashi nodded.

“Before…well,” Haru winced and then pushed away the memories forcefully, “we were working on a synchronized move. It was meant for two lightning users and a wind user but it can work with one. It’s still pretty rough but…maybe I’m a bit sentimental but I want to finish it for them.”

Haru checked Kakashi to see him staring at him with a widened eye. Why was everyone always staring at him in surprise today? He was Konoha’s number one unpredictable ninja but jeez!

“How is that teaching you something?” Kakashi asked.

“It’s not really,” Haru admitted with a shrug, “but you would be helping me with something.”

“You’re giving me another jutsu,” Kakashi checked and he put his hand to head to brush through his hair.

“I mean you would need me to do it,” Haru pointed out, “but pretty much, yeah.”

Kakashi sighed deeply and then shook his head at Haru. Haru felt a sting of hurt but then Kakashi moved forward and put his hand on his shoulder before he met Haru’s gaze heavily.

“I’m buying you the Academy self-preservation manual when we get back to town,” Kakashi announced. Instantly, Haru’s face morphed from guarded blankness to his blinding smile.

“Is that a yes?” Haru asked and bounced up on his toes. Kakashi sighed and pat Haru on the shoulder before he nodded.

“Tell me about the jutsu, Haru.”

Victory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pretend this technique makes sense okay? lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is crazy. A hint of Springtime emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Once again, thank you so much for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks it really means a lot to me! You have no idea, I've been really struggling with my identity as a writer as I've come up against a wall in my original fiction, so it is immensely satisfying to hear from you. I did hear some complaints about it being slow, sorry!!! I really didn't intend for so much to happen in that single day, things tend to snowball when I'm writing. There's this chapter and the next which is within this one day but I promise it will pick up after that. Also there was some confusion about the relationships in this story, it will be sasunaru as well (not 100% sure how much time will be spent on it I can be swayed to make it a bigger plot point that I originally intended) but that's the chibi's storyline, Haru is sorta engulfed in Kakashi grabby hands. Hopefully, you stick with it but if not that's fine, thank you for reading this far!!! I have the next chapter written and the one after that is almost finished so those should come out pretty soon (there might be one out tomorrow idk we'll see) thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoy this chapter!!!

“I see, “Kakashi deadpanned, “and tell me, were all three of you crazy or just you?”

Haru struggled to keep the mirth off his face. It was incredibly difficult, because whether he knew it or not, Kakashi had just insulted himself. It was too good, far too good. Once things came out, and he knew they would eventually, he would remember this moment.

“Oh, definitely all three of us,” Haru insisted before he emphasized. “ **ESPECIALLY** my sensei. Super crazy, kinda socially awkward under a thin veneer of hipness, and then the teme was even crazier when he was younger! He mellowed out eventually, but it took some ass kicking. Still, had a stick up his ass though, I’m told it’s a chronic condition, ran in the family.”

Kakashi just stared at him for a moment uncomprehending at why Haru found this so hilarious.

“And you liked these people?” Kakashi checked.

“Loved them to pieces,” Haru admitted, unabashed before he grinned mischievously, “Doesn’t mean I can’t acknowledge we were all missing a few screws.”

“The amount of chakra alone,” Kakashi sighed as he massaged his temple, but Haru shrugged.

“Is fine for me,” Haru said, without arrogance, “but is a stretch on your end. I know, which is why there were supposed to be two lightning users. It would still be good for a short burst with the two of us. It’s primarily to be used when surrounded.”

“Often find yourself outnumbered?” Kakashi deduced.

Well, Haru couldn’t say it was left over from too many nights staying up and thinking about strategies for the war, how they could have saved so many more people if they had been together and ready for the fight. The maneuver was created with Zetsu clone swarms in mind.

“We were a small village,” Haru sidestepped with a wry expression, “what do you think?”

“I’m not even sure I have enough control to create something that large,” Kakashi finally admitted. What Haru suggested would be a massive explosion of lighting chakra where the only ones’ safe were those out of the blast radius, or inside Haru’s jutsu.

“You won’t at first,” Haru explained, “we weren’t there yet either. Do you know Raiton: Lightning Dragon Barrage?”

Personally, Haru had very colorful memories of it being thrown at him by Sasuke on one of the many occasions his best friend had tried to kill him.

“Yes, it’s Kumo Kinjutsu,” Kakashi explained, he had copied the jutsu from the Raikage himself shortly after he received his Sharingan. “It’s extremely dangerous even for the user—ah, I see, it started with that then.”

“Sasuna got pissy when he couldn’t use his flashy jutsu with comrades around,” Haru explained and rolled his eyes as he remembered Sasuke brooding over it, “so I came up with something, sensei saw us use this first version of the jutsu and then it lined up with another jutsu he was working on. It kind of went from there.” 

Kakashi thought for a moment longer before he nodded to himself

“Show me your part from the outside,” Kakashi demanded. He wanted all the information available before he would consider tackling the jutsu. He itched to bring out the—

“Bring out the stupid Sharingan,” Haru announced as he stepped back to get enough room for the jutsu.

“What—” Kakashi said, he was caught off-guard.

“You want to,” Haru deduced, “so, just do it.”

Kakashi waited a moment to be sure, most people were sensitive to him copying jutsu from them. Finally, he did push up his forehead protector to reveal the Sharingan. Haru looked at it impassively. Kakashi was mildly insulted because even people who had seen his Sharingan before tended to be at least wary, if not in awe of it. Haru looked as though he had seen enough Sharingan to fill an entire lifetime. 

Which, of course, he had.

Kakashi cataloged Haru with his Sharingan, memorizing things to go over later as he strategized, and watched as he quickly ran through the hand signs for his jutsu.

“Fuuiton: Wind Sphere,” Haru said in an even voice. 

Wind exploded around him, tendrils of wind chakra wrapped around his hips before it lifted him up off the ground. A globe of swirling wind chakra whined loudly in Kakashi’s ears as it rotated quickly around Haru at a speed only discernable to his Sharingan. Haru was blurred by the motion but Kakashi could see that he was completely steady and could even control the globe to move at a high speed. He zipped around the training ground twice before he allowed the wind to die down. He wore an indulgent smile as he walked back toward Kakashi. 

“And you can do that with people inside,” Kakashi confirmed.

“The fewer the better,” Haru explained before he nodded, “but yeah.”

“Show me,” Kakashi demanded and Haru laughed before he motioned for Kakashi to come forward. He spun around him and placed their backs together before he performed the jutsu again. This time wind tugged them both up. Kakashi was amazed at how calm the center of the globe was, even the sound of the wind whistling was quieter inside. Haru’s back was warm against his and his hand went to steady Kakashi when he almost unbalanced them. Kakashi kept his hands at his sides and away from the whirling maelstrom around them. He heard Haru’s laughter ring through the globe as he took them around the training ground first forwards and then backward. Despite himself, Kakashi grinned under his mask.

“Fun, huh?” Haru asked.

“Maa,” Kakashi shrugged.

“So, it’s super fun,” Haru decided as he canceled the jutsu and put them back on the ground. He turned back to grin at Kakashi who had gotten his lackadaisical mask back in place.

“Fine,” Kakashi finally conceded as he pushed his forehead protector back in place, he watched as Haru fist pumped the air in excitement. “I’ll want to practice before we combine anything. Even with your wind protecting us I would prefer to have better control.”

“Isn’t that dangerous for you?” Haru scowled.

“Is there a reason you think so little of me, Haru,” Kakashi finally asked, an edge in his voice.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Other people had underestimated him before, especially as a child, but it had happened even as an adult. He even cultivated it with his persona. The problem was where they had been demeaning and dismissive, Haru only seemed genuinely concerned. It was infuriating.

“Oi, none of that copy-cat-san,” Haru scolded, he was clearly confused about why Kakashi had assumed that,” I’ve seen that thing in action remember? Had it thrown at me a few times too! I was on standby when Sasuna was fine-tuning it and he nearly got himself killed a dozen times with me there. I have no idea how the bastard learned it in the first place.”

“I’m fine, I’ve practiced it before,” Kakashi said, he would have continued but Haru had just whipped his head to the side to squint into the forest which leads from the village. It was the same face he had worn all day when he caught a whiff of Naruto.

“—You got that look on your face again and I swear if he’s coming out here too—”

Haru looked back to Kakashi and still seemed amused. He shook his head, it wasn’t chibi, but they were familiar.

“Ah, no,” Haru calmed Kakashi with raised palms, “but there’s a man and a boy sprinting at frankly ridiculous speeds toward us and a boy and girl jogging behind them. No true ill intent, the joggers are a little aggravated but the sprinters are some of the lightest presences I’ve ever felt.”

“What’s the man’s affinity,” Kakashi asked, he had a premonition he would not like this.

“Fire with a Lightning secondary,” Haru said, he confirmed Kakashi’s worst nightmare.

“Gai,” Kakashi cursed.

“Wha?” Haru asked as Kakashi scanned the training yard, but now the copy-cat nin could sense his best friend rapidly approaching as well. Kakashi drooped, well they had to meet eventually. 

“It’s too late,” Kakashi exhaled.

“Are you okay—”Haru asked as he looked at Kakashi strangely, but he was cut off by a loud familiar voice as a green blur exploded into the training grounds slightly before another green blur. 

Haru had missed Gai, but it still took a moment to focus on anything but his eyebrows and the leotard. Lee beside him made Haru’s heart ache, he had been so close to getting married when Haru had been ripped away, there he stood young and optimistic and brimming with pride next to his sensei. Haru didn’t intend to meddle in romantic affairs, but maybe he could push Sakura to see him as he was sooner. The two of them deserved to be happy and he sooo didn’t want to deal with Sakura/Sasuke drama again.

“Ah, my eternal rival!” Gai shouted as he fell into a pose, which Lee naturally copied, “I thought I saw you pass overhead earlier! You were running forward with the passion of the springtime of youth!”

“Gai,” Kakashi acknowledged with a nod, his eyes trailed meaningfully to Haru. Gai’s eyes widened as they landed on the stranger, they were instantly drawn to the new forehead protector on display and the smile that Haru offered him and his student.

“And who is this!” Gai exclaimed. “A youthful presence I am unfamiliar with! To be sure this is the amazing Kuniharu of Whirlpool who has joined our ranks that I have heard of most ardently praised by Chouza-sama this afternoon!”

Haru heard a snicker from his mindscape, Kurama peeked out behind his tails at the scene, a smugness radiating to his partner. Kurama had always enjoyed the rumors which spread like rapid-fire about Haru, he had a soft spot for the ones that involved Haru embarrassing himself somehow. It was one of his few forms of entertainment. He also had always oddly liked Gai.

“Um, I’m Haru,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled slyly at Kakashi before his grin turned brighter when he pointed it back at Gai, “and your Konoha’s Green Beast of Prey Might Gai, right?”

Gai’s eyes sparkled and his smile took on alarming levels.

“Ohohohohoh,” Gai laughed dramatically as Haru grinned, “so, you’ve heard?”

“You’ve heard of him?” Kakashi asked, incredulous. It wasn’t that Gai was unknown, but that Haru knew the ridiculous nickname Gai had given himself was pushing it. It made Kakashi’s head ache to think of people actually using it. The oddest part was that Kakashi was certain Haru had said that to annoy him, but how in the world would he know that it would?

“Such is to be expected, my eternal rival,” Gai announced, he still grinned and began posing like a madman.

“Gai-sensei is respected far and wide as taijutsu master,” Lee said proudly as he grinned up at Haru and gave the man a thumbs-up, “I live to attain his legacy someday!”

“As you shall Lee-kun,” Gai announced to the sky with a hand on Lee’s shoulder, “you are in the spring of your youth, at a time of explosion—”

“Your name is Lee?” Haru cut Gai off before he began monologuing about Spring time, the man could do it for hours. Gai was used to being cut off and instead smiled down proudly at his student who straightened at being addressed.

“Rock Lee, Haru-san,” Lee said with a polite enthusiasm. 

“I can tell you do your sensei proud, Lee-kun,” Haru said as his eyes trailed between them with a special glint of wry amusement and nostalgia that was confusing for anyone besides himself, “I can see him in you. It’s like looking into a mirror of passion and youthful exuberance.”

Kakashi stifled a snicker and turned it into a cough. Haru sent him an amused glance, while both Gai and Lee looked at him in concern, despite the looks of delight from Haru’s compliment. 

Kakashi had often made fun of Gai for turning his student into a mini-version of himself, but neither of them seemed anything but proud of it. 

“The kindest of compliments Haru-san!” Lee shouted tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“Haru-san you are the most—"Gai shouted but before he could espouse Haru’s virtues Kakashi cut in.

“What are you doing here, Gai?”

“Training, my eternal rival,” Gai announced with his hands propped on his hips as he gave them his winning smile. “Team 9 has completed its missions for the day and is taking a cool down run five times around the village.”

Haru’s eyes widened, he knew that Gai and Lee could do far more than that on a lazy day, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Neji and Tenten had been pulled into the practice…Neji. Pain rippled in Haru’s chest as it hit him he was about to see his friend again. Sure, it was the snotty brat obsessed with fate version but still Neji. Haru tensed his jaw but besides that gave no indication anything had disturbed him. He still had a moment before Neji and Tenten caught up, he would have himself under control by then. He had too.

“Getting slack on them?” Kakashi asked wryly.

“It is important to recuperate your body,” Lee leaped to the defense of his sensei with bright enthusiasm. “Gai-sensei is most diligent in this!”

“Yes, we cannot harm the bloom of youth before it reaches its prime,” Gai said sagely before he gave them a thumbs-up with his winning smile.

“Or passes it,” Kakashi muttered so only Haru could hear. Haru sputtered into laughter and hid it behind his hand. He shook his head when Gai looked at him questioning.

“Did you say something my rival?” Gai demanded.

Kakashi held his arms out lazily and shook his head to deny the charge.

“Nothing, Gai,” Kakashi said before he looked heavily over his shoulder, “ah, look, it’s your students.”

Neji and Tenten entered the training ground at a decent jog rather than the headlong sprint their sensei and teammate had been. Pain lanced through Haru as his eyes landed on the stoic face of his friend, though his heart squeezed again at how squishy team Gai was. Being in the past was confusing.

“Neji, Tenten!” Gai hailed his students who shared a look between each other before they slowed to a walk. “Come meet our latest comrade in the spring of his youth ohohoho Kuniharu-san!”

Gai extended his arms out toward Haru who smiled as his hand came to the back of his neck once again.

“Just Haru is fine.” 

“I’m Tenten!” Tenten introduced herself with a smile that Haru returned as his eyes became fond rather than sad.

“Hyuuga Neji,” Neji introduced himself with a nod, it was somewhat surprising for Haru to have the stuffier version of Neji speak to him deferentially rather than condescending. However, here Haru wasn’t the loudmouth Hinata was in love with hidden by Sasuke’s shadow. It completely changed the dynamic. Haru nodded back to him, while his thoughts buzzed in the back of his mind, the Hyuuga situation was one of the many on his back burner to be dealt with. He had a plan, but he needed an access point, he hadn’t expected to be presented with one so soon.

“Quite a meeting of youth we have here today!” Gai announced with that gleam in his eyes that told Kakashi he was about to issue a challenge. Kakashi grimaced before he sidled over to Haru and placed a hand on his shoulder to nudge him forward.

“Maa, we’ll just be going—” but Kakashi was too late.

“Kakashi!” Gai pointed toward him, “I challenge you to a taijutsu match with one arm tied behind our back! If I lose, I will run around the village ten times on my hands!”

Haru dug in his heels to stop Kakashi from pushing them farther forward and grinned. Kakashi tightened his hand against his shoulder to no avail. He did not want to do one of those ridiculous challenges in front of Haru and certainly didn’t want the man to have a chance to analyze his taijutsu up close with someone who knew how to fight his Sharingan.

“Can’t Gai, I’m—” Kakashi said only to once again be cut off again.

“For my students Kakashi and our new comrade,” Gai announced bursting with passion, “it will inflame them to view the vigor of our youth—”

Surprisingly, Haru interceded on his behalf.

“Actually, Gai-san,” Haru said as he drew the attention to himself, “I’ve got another idea if you’re amenable.”

Inexplicable, Kakashi had a feeling he was about question Haru’s sanity again. 

“What is it, Haru-san?” Gai asked with an encouraging smile which sparkled in response to Haru’s quieter but still sunny smile, “I am most interested!”

“It’s a game I use to play with my team,” Haru said as he remembered that Akira, in particular, had enjoyed trying to oust him from his championship role. “I’m working on my sensory ability to better control it in unorthodox situations. I need to be in top form for tomorrow since I’m facing your eternal rival in what you may imagine will be quite the challenge! I would appreciate you and your students' assistance training.”

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Uzumaki when he wasn’t looking. Gai’s eyes sparkled with the chance of assisting the preparation for his fight against Kakashi. Haru was strong indeed if Hokage-sama had chosen his rival as his match-up. The genin all reacted positively to the news. It wasn’t often they got to watch a higher classed shinobi train beside their sensei. Lee brimmed with enthusiasm, and Tenten looked excited at the prospect as well. Neji hid it better he couldn’t help but be interested in a “game” which was meant to sharpen sensory ability. He would pay close attention to see if it possessed any merit for his kekkai genkai. 

“I understand,” Gai assured Haru, “indeed, it is quite the task to take Kakashi on in combat. We would be honored to be of assistance to our newest comrade, what may we do?”

Haru smiled in a way that Kakashi and the Anbu watchers had cataloged as his this-is-more-than-it-seems expression. They watched as Haru drew a large circle in the bare section of the training ground with a stick as he explained the game. He indicated he would stand in the middle, when they were outside the circle they were able to throw kunai or shuriken, however, one person at a time was allowed in the circle for up to a minute before they had to switch out with another person. 

Inside the circle, they were only allowed to use taijutsu. The same person could try again, but only after another person had taken a turn. Haru’s goal was to evade being hit and was not allowed to fight back, he could take three strikes before they won but if he outlasted them for ten minutes, he won. He could use ninjutsu to avoid being hit but not to attack. They were allowed to collaborate but were advised to be careful not to hurt their comrades, they immediately lost if they struck their own team.

“I shall endeavor to assist you properly Haru-san if we lose we will—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Haru interrupted and raised his hands to stop Gai from condemning his students to anything. Gai seemed about to argue but Haru moved on before he could, he turned to the genin with a hopeful smile, “What about you three?”

“I’m in,” Tenten announced with a confident smile, throwing kunai was her specialty.

“As Gai-sensei,” Lee said with his hands fisted together, “I am honored to be of assistance to a shinobi of Konoha!”

Neji only nodded, his expression thoughtful as he eyed Haru as though to measure his ability.

“What about you my eternal rival?” Gai asked when he turned to Kakashi who stood watching the exchange silently. He tried to puzzle out why he had a feeling this was more complicated than it seemed.

“Ah, I’ll just—”Kakashi said with a lazy shrug only to once again be cut off but by Haru this time.

“Of course, he is,” Haru interjected, he turned toward Kakashi and raised his eyebrows before he said knowingly, “because a nin takes every opportunity to learn their opponent.”

“Haru-chan are you trying to lose or just stupid?” Kakashi eye-smiled at Haru to hide his confusion. 

“Uh…neither?” Haru said. 

He was _trying_ not to be overwhelming in his spar. It would be hard enough to tone himself down as it was.

Kakashi sighed before he gave in, he would have gotten plenty of material just from watching the exercise with his Sharingan, but now that he was participating he could gain even more insight. It was Haru’s assessment, he supposed he could make it as difficult for himself as he wanted to.

“ Just wait a few minutes,” Haru requested, “I need to meditate.”

“Some sort of preparation for a technique?” Gai asked with interest.

“Sorta,” Haru said, he could tell Gai expected something flashy, “I need to be in Sage mode for this.”

“Sage?!” Gai exclaimed as his students looked confused. Kakashi sighed, he had a feeling this would happen often with Haru involved. Granted, Kakashi had reacted the same way, but it was the principle of the thing.

“Yeah, he’s a Sage” Kakashi explained as Haru sank down into a sitting position and closed his eyes, “I’ve found it’s advisable to just go with the flow Gai.”

“An impressive opponent and comrade has been welcomed among us,” Gai said enthusiastically even as Kakashi dragged Gai away further so Haru could concentrate, “Konoha is bursting with youthful energy, I have been energized by this!”

“I feel it too, Gai-sensei!” Lee said with his hands on his hips as he grinned. 

Neji rolled his eyes. Tenten smiled weakly and pat her team mate on the back when he turned to smile at her.

“I’m feeling something,” Kakashi muttered as he rubbed his hand through his hair again. How had it only been this morning that he had officially met the Uzumaki? It felt much longer.

“That is quite unlike you, my friend,” Gai announced with amazement as he stared at his rival.

“Maa,” Kakashi shrugged. 

“Gah, you always do that,” Gai shouted to deaf ears.

Gai continued to try to pry information from Kakashi, but he had already pulled out Icha Icha without blinking an eye. Kakashi managed a full page before Haru’s voice called them back over to the circle.

“I’m ready.”

The group turned back to Haru, but paused before they headed over. Haru now sported a black cloth folded several times over his eyes as he stood loosely in the center of the circle and waited for them to come over.

“Haru-chan,” Kakashi asked in a deceptively light voice, “why are you blindfolded?”

“That’s the point, Kakashi,” Haru said, clearly confused.

Kakashi had worried that was the case.

“Most excellent!” Gai announced, the clear challenge energizing both him and Lee while Tenten looked confused and Neji who was visibly intrigued now. Kakashi just sighed and had a feeling from the sudden quirk of Haru’s smile he and the Anbu surrounding him had all broadcasted their annoyance to the man. Why was nothing simple with him?

“Why are you like this?” Kakashi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said we're pretending my techniques totally make sense ;) also hope you like mini team gai! They were not supposed to show up here but when I was watching Naruto for research purposes a plot bunny sorta came up. We are so dealing with the Hyuuga nonsense guys, they will have no idea what hit them!!!! I promise I wont make you wait a long time for the next chapter so hang in there okay!!!
> 
> OH Yeah and I will reply to comments later today or tomorrow, sorry my internet is being stubborn at the moment but thank you so much to everyone who wrote and I will personally address some concerns brought up. Thank you for reading!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is impressive. Jiraiya is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised here we have a fast update. The next chapter will probably be a few days because I'm not certain if I'm going to extend it or not and I'm having a little bout of writer's block. No worries, it will be out sooner rather than later. Thank you so much for reading and I really appreciate your comments!!! I've been having difficulty with my internet so if I don't write back know that I've read it and it is literally giving me life. This story is in it for the long haul so I hope you all stick around!!! Also, shout out to anyone in Florida or Texas dealing with Hurricane stuff, I'm thinking about you. My dad is a paramedic in Houston so I know it's really sucky. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Haru could sense them as they settled around the circle. He also took note of the Anbu and Jiraiya who sat back to observe. Ero-sennin had come by just before Gai had. Kakashi had clearly noted him. With Jiraiya there, Haru felt comfortable enough to go into Sage mode. If Anbu freaked he would have his fellow Toad Sage to back him up. Haru relaxed into his position and opened his senses completely, he could feel the shift of their bodies with his wind chakra that he kept blowing lazily around them and the way nature bent around their presences sounded dissonant to him. The first sensory ability being a move he had learned from Gaara with his sand and the second as he continued Sage training.   
None of those gathered bore him ill intent, but anytime a shinobi considered attacking a person, there was a small piece of darkness which grew the longer you fought. Lee and Gai had always had a remarkable lack of the darkness, but it was still there in everyone who walked the path of a warrior. 

Haru smirked, he moved quickly to avoid Tenten’s opening barrage. Neji joined her as well from a different angle, but still Haru weaved through their familiar throwing patterns. He twisted and wind-milled one arm, Kakashi had found a weak point in his guard, but the swirl of wind threw the kunai off course. He sidestepped and backflipped before he dropped to avoid Gai’s kick with lightning speed. Sidestepped, sidestepped, a twist and then dodged a kunai which then drove Gai back for a moment. He leaned back to avoid jab to his chest, jumped up to avoid a sweeping kick. The movements came automatic and without thought as he reacted to the sensory information and the experience of his other life. Haru cursed as Kakashi threw shuriken at the wrong time and angle, it drove Haru closer to Gai and he was forced to catch Gai’s kick with his forearm. The blow was punishing but no more than Haru had ever felt. One strike. 

He allowed the kick to push him back and used wind to keep himself in the circle. Gai exited as his minute was up and Haru ducked to avoid Lee’s flying kick. He backed up quickly as Lee recovered and then weaved through his punches. Haru tensed and threw his arm back to redirect the kunai Neji threw, throwing them off course to intercept Kakashi’s. He stumbled to get out the way of Lee’s forward thrust but used his backward momentum to twist around and intercept Tenten’s kunai with his wind. He jumped over a kick and then sidestepped and dodged until Lee’s time was up. 

Haru jumped back and his wind intercepted Neji and Tenten’s kunai as Kakashi entered the ring. Dodge, dodge, roll, Haru cursed as Neji, Tenten, Gai and even Lee threw kunai to drive him into a corner, he was forced to use his forearm to stop Kakashi’s jab to his chest. Strike two. Haru began to dodge quicker, weaving through Kakashi’s barrage with Sage assisted speed, his wind swirled around him ready to push away kunai. The Sharingan gave Kakashi an edge but Haru had fought against Sharingan users all his shinobi career, he knew how to fudge their perceptive abilities just enough to escape within inches of their counter.

Kakashi timed out and Neji jumped into the ring. Haru was on fire now, sensing movements seconds before they happened in combination with his wind chakra and his sage senses, he evaded Neji by taking advantage of his knowledge of the gentle fist style, staying just outside of optimal angles until Neji switched with Gai again. Gai nearly got him again, but Haru prevailed. Kakashi was after him again while the genin and Gai attacked outside with weapons. It nearly drove Haru to his third strike, but Haru powered through with his wind and evaded him. Gai and Kakashi switched back and forth, but Haru still dodged them. The timer went off and Kakashi stopped himself seconds before he would have struck Haru in the stomach. Haru would not have been able to dodge that one. Kakashi cursed and lowered his leg before he looked at Haru’s grinning face. 

Haru reached up tugged off the blindfold to see the disappointed sweaty faces of team Gai and Kakashi’s annoyed expression. He reached back to rub the back of his neck and smiled at them.The genin were breathing hard, even Tenten who had been running around the circle trying to find the right angle and hadn’t entered the ring. Tenten let out a groan. They had been so close! Lee clenched his fists with his eyes streaming beautifully at both the wondrous display of taijutsu from the Jounin and Haru and the knowledge of how much more there was to learn. Neji struggled to maintain a stoic face, also disappointed they had lost moments before they would have won. He also intrigued and frustrated by how Haru had evaded his gentle fist style so easily. Haru was a man to watch. Gai was amazed and despite the disappointment, he grinned brightly at all assembled, the game had been eventful and had clearly sparked something in his students. Even Neji seemed energized and Gai hadn’t even had to pry it from behind his cold façade. 

 

Kakashi was too busy strategizing to be truly irritated. He had finally found Haru’s pattern with his Sharingan and had been a moment from breaking through when the timer went off. He lowered his leg and watched the blindfold come off. Aggravation at himself swirled in his chest when his internal grabby hands reactivated with a vengeance. He had seen Jiraiya in Sage Mode, it was not supposed to make you look more attractive. It was supposed to make you look like a toad! The orange around his eyelids looked oddly alluring and accented the calm golden eyes with square pupils as Haru laughed at him and pumped his fist in the air in victory.

“Great job!” Haru said as he looked around at them, he focused on the genin with a warm smile, “you guys make an excellent team! Your Taijutsu is spectacular Lee, truly some of the best I’ve seen, Tenten you have a very nuanced throwing technique you pressured me multiple times and Neji your style in incredibly difficult to dodge and beyond your years.”  
All three genin reacted appropriately to the praise, Lee cried and bowed multiple times, Tenten grinned at Haru and gave him a thumbs-up, and Neji had a barely perceptible smile on his face.

“You should be proud Gai-san,” Haru concluded as he turned to the sensei who watched his genin with an exuberant smile on his face despite losing. Tears sparkled in Gai’s eye and he nodded vigorously.

“It has been an honor to battle against such a foe,” Gai announced, “we have learned much just from watching you.”

Haru smiled in reply and turned back to Kakashi who was watching him with his Sharingan barred again. Haru was suddenly glad Kakashi-sensei hardly ever participated, he always lost when anyone from Team 7 played, they knew him too well and had no mercy. He had hoped that being a stranger to Kakashi would offset the challenge, but he had almost beat him still.

“Tomorrow,” Kakashi said and he steadily met Haru’s gaze, “I’m coming at you with everything I’ve got.”

Haru grew serious and nodded, he extended his hand out and Kakashi caught it. They shook on it. Gai and Lee reacted to the gesture by fisting their hands together and promising themselves that the two would give everything they had against their rival when their next bout came.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Haru agreed with grin.

“Can we watch?” Tenten asked excitedly drawing the attention back to them.

“It would be most educational to observe,” Gai announced and his grin sparkled as he turned to Haru and Kakashi with a knowing gaze, “what do you say Kakashi, Haru-san?”

“I’m fine with it,” Haru said with a shrug and left it up to Kakashi to be faced with turning down four pairs of shining eyes or be scrutinized by them. It was strange to see Neji with a hopeful expression beneath all the stoicism, or perhaps something had always been there. After years of reading Sasuke and Kakashi with the added benefit of emotional sensing, he could read indifferent expressions far easier than his youth.

“You will do what you want anyway,” Kakashi acquiesced, he already had a feeling there would be an audience. The clan heads who had met Haru would insist on being there, with Neji there, Hyuuga would probably be there. Since they’d run into Anko he was sure she, Kurenai, and Asuma would make an appearance as well. Unless the Hokage forbade it, they would have an audience. 

“Then, Team 9 will be there,” Gai decided to the excitement of his team. Haru smiled warmly at all of them, his golden eyes going soft before they slowly faded to blue again. 

“Haru-san,” Neji said. Haru turned toward him and inclined his head.

“Is it true you fought the Raikage?” Neji asked, the Hyuuga clan had obviously taken pains to keep track of movements in Kumo after the Hyuuga affair. When the Lost Uzumaki appeared in Kumo six months ago and then again two months previous, their sources had informed them of the incident. Lee and Tenten looked at their teammate confused. Gai exchanged a look with Kakashi before he looked at his student with a pained expression. 

Haru’s face softened. He felt conflicted. On the one hand, in his future, he had strong ties to Kumo just in Bee and the other shinobi who had fought in the war, but he could not fault Neji for hating Kumo as well of Hizashi for the incident which had robbed him of his father. There had been no shinobi alliance yet and no common enemy to band together against. He couldn’t expect Neji to shed that hatred without help or a reason.

“We exchanged blows, but I escaped before any actual fighting,” Haru admitted with a nod, “they had stolen relics of my clan that I took back. I hold no ill will toward Kumo, but they have no right to what does not belong to them.” Haru hoped that struck the right balance between outright vengeance and justice without giving anything new away to Kakashi. Neji’s face was stoic, but he nodded in understanding. 

“It is the fate of the strong to want to gather more strength,” Neji said, “and also their fate to be forced to guard it from others seeking the same.”

Haru’s mouth twitched, but he restrained himself. He wondered when fate was going to be brought up. It took longer than he expected.

“Fate may be decided,” Haru said serious, though his eyes twinkled, “but we choose our destiny.”

“Fate and destiny are the same thing,” Neji argued, his teammates shifted uncomfortably as they looked between Neji and Haru. Both Gai and Kakashi stood back and let it play out, Kakashi because he was observing Haru again, and Gai because he had a feeling this Haru might have something to give his student that he dearly needed. 

“Are they?” Haru asked with a grin as he reached up and stroked his chin, despite the unamused glare the Hyuuga gave him, “well, perhaps I am fated to be born into a clan which is all but extinct and to even lose the family I did have. That’s not my destiny though, and it’s not the end of my story. I forge my own path. My clan lives on in me and those that will carry its teachings when I am gone. I will not be sentenced to the ashes of history.”

Neji listened and Haru could see him thinking, preparing his arguments. Haru knew one speech would not be enough to overcome years of trauma and self-belief but he had a few more plans. He eventually would let chibi have a go to beat in the message. If things went to plan, Neji would be his stoic but kind and loyal self without the pain and betrayal poisoning him and his potential soon enough. Before Neji could gather himself Haru held up his hands in surrender.

“But what do I know, huh?” Haru laughed. “Just think about it, fate can be the chain which holds you back from your chosen destiny if you let it.” 

“Well said, Haru-san,” Gai said breaking the spell between the two. Gai reached out and slapped Haru on the back sending the man forward a step though he was laughing.   
He slowly looked up and over his shoulder as he steadied himself.

“Ne, ne, lecherous toad stop peeking,” Haru said in singsong, “you promised me ramen and I think Kakashi is tired of babysitting me.” 

“Kuniharu!” Jiraiya shouted outraged as he fell from his tree when he had just been about to launch himself forward. He jumped toward Haru who easily ducked his swing as he turned around to grin up at him.

“Awh, did I ruin your grand entrance Ero-sennin?” Haru teased before he turned back to the genin and mock whispered. “Hey, kids pretend to be surprised when he does entrance. He’s an old pervert, he needs the pick-me-up.”

“I’m not doing it now,” Jiraiya announced with a pronounced pout. Haru rolled his eyes at his confused audience and Gai and Kakashi who both appeared unsure of how to react to the legendary sannin pouting like a child. 

“Awh, you know you want to,” Haru said before he nudged Jiraiya with his elbow, he sent the old Toad Sage a genuine smile. Jiraiya grimaced, why did he have so much trouble saying no to that face!

“Fine,” Jiraiya huffed before he started his usual entrance summoning a toad and everything with the appropriate puffs of smoke and dramatic voice, “It is I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku to save you from the aggravation of the young sunny one.”

Perhaps, if they had been older and grown up hearing about the legendary sannin they would have been impressed, as it was they made their best effort for Haru. Neji gave the sage a slight nod before he gave a look to Haru that clearly said “you happy” to which Haru snickered openly at.

“Uh--cool?” Tenten tried with a weak confused smile, Jiraiya drooped but Haru knew who would save the day.

“Most exciting to meet you!” Lee shouted and offered Jiraiya a thumbs-up, “Your toad is very impressive.

“I like this kid,” Jiraiya announced and then gave Lee and then Gai finger guns. “Keep it up Gai.”

“Thank you, Jiraiya-sama,” Gai announced teary eyed again, “it is a pleasure to see you again since your last visit! I have yet to overtake Kakashi in our challenges but I am not deterred.”

Kakashi sighed deeply as Jiraiya sent him an amused look.

“Ah, Gai,” Jiraiya chuckled, “keeping Kakashi on his toes for me?” 

“Most diligently,” Gai announced and Haru started to guffaw as Kakashi scowled between them all. Jiraiya grinned around at those assembled before he checked the fading of the light.

“Well, we’ll just be--” Jiraiya moved lightning fast to hook his arm around Haru's waist before he hefted him up onto his shoulder.

“-ack, why?” Haru shouted genuinely taken off-guard.

“—Going now,” Jiraiya grinned at the three genin who looked shocked and amused by Haru’s flailing. “I’ve got to feed this endless pit and then show him the house.”

“Is there a carry Haru sign?!” Haru squawked and hit his fist against Jiraiya’s back ineffectually. Unlike with Kakashi, Haru could not free himself even if he wanted too because Jiraiya had latched his hand under Haru coat's and bunched it around his pants. If he ripped away so would everything else. He was not flashing the baby ninja. Kakashi would never let him live it down.

“Bye sunshine!” Kakashi said in a singsong and Haru growled and squirmed as his face glowed pink. At least he was facing away from the genin. He didn’t think he could handle his chibi friends gawking at him. He was supposed to be the cool confident one this time!

“Stop calling me that,” Haru shouted, “watch out tomorrow, Kakashi!”

“Maa, maa,” Kakashi said with an evil chuckle which Haru remembered from his childhood training sessions when Team 7 had been particularly annoying, “same to you!”

Haru internally plotted his revenge, but before that, he raised his voice to be heard over Jiraiya’s shoulder. He could feel his godfather laughing at him. Oh, he would get Jiraiya back as well, believe it.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“Uh, bye Haru-san,” Tenten said, her voice was unsteady with laughter. Haru cursed, doubled revenge.

“I await your bout with great expectations!” Lee shouted excitedly, he sounded no different and for that Lee was his new favorite.

“I will think about your ideas of fate and destiny Haru-san,” Neji said and Haru stopped flailing for a moment. He grinned, that was unexpected, a crack had formed in the wall that separated Neji and the rest of the world. He would bring it the rest of the way down. 

“I’ll listen to your conclusions if you want me too,” Haru offered and received a hum in return. Haru could practically feel Gai’s river of tears and his gratitude from the nearly complete absence of negative feeling where Gai stood.

“It has been most enjoyable to meet you Haru-san,” Gai shouted extra loud so he could hear. 

“You too, Green Beast,” Haru laughed and with that Jiraiya shunshinned them away.

<>

Jiraiya let Haru down once they left the Training grounds and the two men made their way leisurely back to town.

“Making friends?” Jiraiya asked with a leading tone, he had noticed the chemistry between Haru and Kakashi within moments.

“Ah, getting jealous,” Haru deflected with a snicker. He refused to fall for Jiraiya’s bait. He wasn’t going to discuss Kakashi much less when he 'just meet him'.

“Jealous, tch” Jiraiya scoffed, “I’m the--”

“You know, you wouldn’t be so lonely if you just--” Haru interrupted only to be interrupted himself.

“I’m not going to get Tsunade just because you’re annoying!” Jiraiya shouted disturbing some birds that had been taking roost in a tree as they passed. 

“Of course not,” Haru said reasonably as he looked at his godfather, “you’ll get her because you love her.”

Instantly, Jiraiya’s cheeks flushed and his eyes scanned the forest wildly.

“Gaki, shut up someone might hear,” Jiraiya cursed.

“What? We’re alone,” Haru said as he widened his arms to encompass the trees, “just you and me and my Anbu escorts.”

Jiraiya was not amused, he glared at Haru who just kept smiling at him.

“Tch, eventually they’re going to attack you,” Jiraiya told him, “just because you’re annoying.”

“That wouldn’t be very nice,” Haru said and smiled in the direction of Yamato-taichou. The accompanying sensation of aggravation made him want to giggle. He saw why Kakashi enjoyed bothering Yamato-taichou.

“You’re not very nice,” Jiraiya shot back.

“Excuse me?” Haru said genuinely insulted, “I am the nicest!”

“Nice people don’t tease their friends about things that are never going to happen!” Jiraiya disagreed and there he was pouting again.

“Raiya,” Haru sighed roughly, “I know you don’t know me that well yet, but I’m pretty sure you already know saying “never going to happen” means absolutely nothing to me. I am the definition of anything can happen.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jiraiya muttered in a barely audible voice.

“Really?” Haru asked brightly.

“No, not really,” Jiraiya denied and then stuck his tongue out at Haru.

“Awh, come on Ero-sennin,” Haru whined.

“Not happening,” Jiraiya brushed the topic away before he got serious, “come on we’re getting it to-go! I’ve heard enough about your near misses today.”

Jiraiya had been back at Hokage tower when the second time happened as he had gone to assure Hiruzen Haru wouldn’t go after Naruto after the first incident. He had watched Anbu nearly have a heart attack from the second near-miss. They were not going to keep the two apart for long, it was obvious, he wondered if they were attracted like magnets to each other. Or Haru/Naruto just lived to drive him into an early grave.

“You know, technically,” Haru pointed out mildly amused, “I don’t think you’re supposed to discuss that with me.”

It was more for the Anbu’s benefit since Jiraiya definitely would discuss it with him. He was just confused why he did it when they were surrounded in the open. 

“You have no problem openly admitting it to Kakashi,” Jiraiya said testily, “so, I don’t see the need for discretion.”

Haru rolled his eyes, He knew he was going to get into trouble for not being more shifty with Kakashi.

“Oh, you were watching with Hokage-sama,” Haru asked with laughter still in his voice, “with that weird crystal thing I’ve heard about. You were, weren’t you? Worried about me Ero-sennin?”

“Tch’” Jiraiya scoffed as they transitioned into town and headed for Ichiraku.

“What? Would you prefer I pretend not to notice?” Haru asked. “That’s a little much, don’t you think? I mean an Academy student would notice a kidnapping.”

“You are a trouble magnet,” Jiraiya grumbled.

“--”

“Not going to deny it?” Jiraiya asked and looked at Haru strangely, he normally had another throw back within seconds.

“Ah, no, you’re totally right,” Haru admitted and Jiraiya almost missed his next leap.

“You’re damn impossible Gaki,” Jiraiya cursed.

“Story of my life,” Haru laughed and it was.

Haru agreed to wait around the street corner for Jiraiya to go to Ichiraku with his back pressed against a wall as he whistled. He hummed to himself, his eyes finding his Anbu watchers and offering each a respectful nod. He was less flippant about it and this time he felt only resignation from them. He twiddled his fingers and when he felt the familiar presence it took everything in him not to tense up or give away anything. 

It was a quieter crackle now, his presence was so much lighter it could almost be another person. However, Haru could never mistake his best friend’s presence for anything other than himself, just like Kakashi and Sakura. He continued to hum as he tracked Sasuke walking down the street in the opposite direction of Ichiraku with a lazy swirl of wind, he waited until the last second to scan the street. He paused briefly on him and then away to settle on a Kunoichi he vaguely remembered from one mission or another. Sasuke looked…young but that was an obvious difference to see, there were other subtle changes from the Sasuke he knew. He wasn’t happier exactly, Haru had hardly ever seen Sasuke truly be happy after the massacre, but he was lighter somehow. Not pulled down by the darkness which festered beneath his calm exterior, or not as much as he would. Loneliness clung to his spirit like a thick cloud, similar but so different to chibi and his own presence. If he knew Sasuke at all he would never acknowledge it was there except for in the passion filled moments between their death matches. 

There was light in there too, the light he had always seen in his friend even when he should have doubted it had ever been there. Sasuke had changed after the war, he could laugh on occasion, he appreciated Haru’s way of dealing with their previous “low point” by making you-tried-to-murder-me jokes. He still had come after him with chidori on occasion because hey they both got a little morbid sometimes and it freaked out Kakashi and Sakura. 

Haru doesn’t mention it to Jiraiya when they take back to the rooftops or enter their new home on the outskirts of Konoha. They raised privacy seals and shared a meal as they discussed their day in code. They planned extensively for the fight with Kakashi. Haru could not give too much away or all his work would be for nothing. It had been a long emotionally exhausting day, but as Haru sat back with Jiraiya and shared a popsicle while they stargazed on the roof together he found he was only hopeful. 

He was back. He was home. 

<>

“Watch him” a voice said into the darkness.

“Hai,” the darkness answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh who was that? lol
> 
> Next up is the fight with Kakashi!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Haru match up! Team Gai gets there first A-rank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally crying right now! You guys are so awesome and I love you all to pieces. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story and coming with me on this journey. Special shoutout to Edipo who has gifted me with my first fanart ever!!!! Thank you so much, it looks amazing!!!!! I love it! It is so so sweet of you to do. Please check that out here --> https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/165424626900/i-have-a-new-fandom-i-had-always-liked-sasunaru
> 
> The Kakashi/Haru fight is in this chapter and hopefully it goes well. You never know with fight sequences how they will turn out they can be really confusing.

Haru had expected watchers. He hadn’t expected for most of the off-duty Jounin to show up and quite a few Chuunin on-top of that. So many wanted to watch the match that when Jiraiya came back from his conference with Hiruzen in the early morning, Haru was informed they would fight in the same stadium he had taken the Chuunin exams in. Haru suspected that Hiruzen partly wanted backup if it blew up in their faces and partly wanted to see how Haru would handle the pressure of being observed. The same as when being tested for Chuunin. 

Haru didn’t let the multitudes of eyes bother him as he meditated with two clones who were gathering nature energy for him. He didn’t go into Sage mode, but he observed the stadium and the people inside of it. He tagged a team of Root agents mixed into the stands, he could always tell those from the slightly vacant feeling of undirected darkness that pervaded their presence. Sai felt similar in a way, but he had always had more spirit than most of the Root raised from childhood which he came across, even before he slowly took back his life. Jiraiya sat beside Hiruzen and Ino-Shika-Cho trio of clan heads. Hyuuga Hiashi sat close by as well, though his nephew sat as far away from him as possible with Team Gai. It was an hour beyond their start time, but most people had only just started to show up knowing Kakashi’s late habit. Haru wasn’t bothered, he took the time to center himself. He could not reveal himself here right at the starting gate.

He finally stood when he felt Kakashi approaching. A tingle of excitement and of promise ran through him. Jiraiya jumped from the stands and then the two Toad Sages met in the middle of the stadium. Haru crossed his arms across his chest and studied the ground rather than look at the stands. Jiraiya grunted.

“Be careful, kid,” Jiraiya warned under his breath. Haru laughed and briefly meet his eyes before he looked down again.

“I’ll try,” Haru sighed.

“Best I can ask for,” Jiraiya conceded moments before Kakashi appeared next to them in the center of the stadium.

“Maa, Maa, sorry for the wait,” Kakashi said though his body language was far from his normal relaxed state. Haru looked up and smiled at Kakashi before he rolled his eyes.

“Get lost on the road of life again?” Haru asked. 

“Something like that,” Kakashi said seriously before his eye went to Jiraiya clearly asking why he was down there. Jiraiya grinned as he looked between the two shinobi before he looked toward the stands and nodded to Hiruzen. Kakashi glanced toward them and while he maintained a neutral response, internally he groaned. There were far more people than he had feared sitting in the stands watching them with wide eyes. Didn’t people have missions to get to? Training? 

“Alright, now since this is an assessment rather than just a regular match, things will work a little differently,” Jiraiya explained for the two shinobi. Kakashi glanced at Haru and noted that he didn’t look surprised, perhaps he had expected this. 

“How so?” Kakashi ventured.

“There will be three stages, the first two will last five minutes each and the third is until the match is decided,” Jiraiya explained seriously before he grinned at them both, “if it lasts that long anyway.”

Haru rolled his eyes at Jiraiya, “Just get on with it Ero-sennin.”

Jiraiya glared at Haru before he conceded and explained further, “This match is to test Haru’s abilities across a broad spectrum, such as with a Jounin testing his genin. In the first stage, only taijutsu, weapons, and traps may be used, the second ninjutsu and genjutsu are added and finally in the third specialties may be added. That means no Sage mode or summoning until the last stage, but Hokage-sama leaves it up to you Kakashi when you bring out the Sharingan. The final stage continues until the match is won by either forfeit or being unable to continue. Each stage is announced by a whistle. Hokage-sama reserves the right to stop the match at any point. Understood?”

“Hai,” both Kakashi and Haru agreed. Jiraiya grinned before he reached out and put a hand on either of the shoulders.

“Give us a good show eh?” Jiraiya winked. Haru rolled his eyes before he nudged Kakashi with his elbow.

“Ready for payback Copy-cat-san?” Haru teased with a feral smile. Kakashi eye-smiled over at him.

“I was going to ask you that, sunshine,” Kakashi said before he jumped backwards a respectable distance 

“Oh, he’s asking for it,” Haru said darkly to Jiraiya who leered as he squeezed Haru’s shoulder.

“He sure is, sunshine,” Jiraiya winked, he left before Haru could retaliate, but he heard Haru snarl as he moved to the balcony with Hiruzen.

“Are they ready?” Hiruzen asked as he looked down at the two shinobi who positioned themselves a decent distance away from each other. 

“Ready, as they’ll ever be,” Jiraiya said before he slumped in his chair. His eyes fastened on Haru as the Sandaime stood and drew the attention of all the shinobi in the stadium.

“The assessment spar starts now,” Hiruzen announced and a whistle sounded. 

Both men stayed still, Haru was the first to move. Rather than launch himself forward he made a familiar one-handed sign to which Kakashi immediately copied. Hiruzen’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected such etiquette from a shinobi outside of Konoha, even those inside it rarely used the gesture when they sparred outside of the Academy, or in genin teams. Uzushio had used the gesture in the Academy as well, but he was still surprised to see it. The moment Haru and Kakashi dropped the sign Haru launched himself forward.

“He’s fast,” Inoichi muttered, voicing the thought that the assembled council members had simultaneously. Haru was a blur of red that raced toward silver before the two met. Normally a spar between two strangers would start out with a few testing blows to look for weaknesses. Both Haru and Kakashi immediately launched into the deep end. Haru was fast and managed to dodge a fair amount of Kakashi’s blows. He was extremely mobile and shifted between taijutsu styles instinctively and hardly ever appeared to be caught off-guard. He seemed to move to block Kakashi’s moves before he made them and drove him to awkward blocks in return on more than one occasion. Haru used bits and pieces of several schools of taijutsu which blended into an eclectic but effective style. Kakashi was almost as fast and when the two broke apart briefly and Kakashi pushed up his forehead protector they pulled equal. 

Instantly, though genjutsu wasn’t allowed in the first stage, Haru’s attention shifted to his torso and below, but despite that, he hardly wavered in his attack. The fight was almost too fast to keep up for the average Jounin. The Chuunin were hopelessly lost with one move blending seamlessly into another. Neither appeared able to get the upper-hand over the other, Haru flipped backward to create distance between them and threw kunai to drive Kakashi back just as the second stage whistle sounded. Within seconds Haru was completing the hand-signs for a water jutsu.

“Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet,” both Kakashi and Haru shouted as Kakashi matched his jutsu, the two met in the middle and soaked the ground. Haru hardly paused between jutsu’s.

“Fuuiton: Wind Sphere.” The whirling sphere manifested around Haru within seconds. The crowd could be heard from the stadium floor as they marveled at the strange jutsu. Shikaku whistled and Hiashi frowned as he watched the sphere with his  
Byakugan. The rotation pattern was nearly identical to his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven if it was a globe. 

“He’s a chakra monster,” Jiraiya confided to his seated companions. Hiruzen watched with widened eyes as Haru rushed toward Kakashi and his muffled voice was heard shouting, “Fuuiton: Wind Sphere Wind Blades.”

The whining sound of wind grew louder as blades of wind chakra began to circle the sphere as he bore down on Kakashi who jumped back.

“Douton: Mud wall,” Kakashi announced and smacked his palms to the ground. 

Haru‘s sphere hit the wall moments later and began tearing it to pieces. The clan heads shifted in shock again, as without even using signs, Haru created a Kage Bunshin beside him. His globe immediately dissipated and the clone grabbed Haru’s wrist and flung him to the side. Kakashi exploded from the ground a fireball jutsu hitting where Haru had been moments before. It would have been catastrophic had the fire hit the sphere, Haru knew that intimately from Sasuke. The clone popped out of existence, but Haru landed lithely in a crouch and threw Kunai at Kakashi who substituted himself with tree-trunk moments before the exploding tags on the kunai detonated. Haru created ten clones to the startled gasps of the crowd and sent them to where he sensed Kakashi hiding in the sparse trees. 

While Kakashi was busy with the clones Haru rushed through a long series of hand-signs before he slammed his palms into the ground. A seal came into sharp relief on the ground before it dissipated. He went through another series of signs and then released something from his wristband, but whatever it was, it was small enough to fit in his palm. Haru dug into the dirt with his finger and then buried the object even as he watched the clones fight. Kakashi threw one clone into another dispersing it as he scanned the ground where Haru stood but whatever the seal had been it was gone. He would have to avoid the spot, but he didn’t have time to think about it because Haru’s clones were bearing down on him. He jumped back, his hands moving quickly.

“Katon: Phoenix tears,” he blew and with puffs of smoke the remaining four clones disappeared.

The real Haru appeared the moment the flames receded. They launched into another taijustu round, but this time with kunai clashing. Haru surprised Kakashi on the forearm but received a return cut on his chest which revealed the mesh shirt beneath and then his cheek, Kakashi was forced to flip sideways to avoid the kunai of a clone Haru had summoned without signs again. Kakashi substituted himself to put distance between them as the final whistle sounded. Haru turned toward where his two clones sat gathering nature chakra. Kakashi cursed, he had noticed them when he entered the arena, but he had assumed Haru had dismissed them when they started. They had stayed so still and his full attention had been focused on Haru just to keep up with him. Despite that it was sloppy of him to miss. A small part of Kakashi marveled while his body moved instinctively backward, Haru had been fighting with two active clones the whole time? Kakashi watched Haru’s eyes bleed from blue to gold and the orange around his eyes appeared just as the night before. Haru grinned at him and with a rush of wind he launched himself forward so fast only Kakashi’s Sharingan caught the movement. Even the distance he had put between them was nothing on his speed.

Kakashi’s body moved automatically to counter the punch but it slipped beyond his guard and sent him flying back. Kakashi’s hand slammed against the ground as he pushed himself into a crouch. He jumped back a little and allowed Haru to get closer as his hands began forming signs. Haru’s eyes widened as his foot slipped on the small patch of mud that Kakashi had created with his palm as he pushed himself up. Haru heard the familiar whine of chidori as he slid backward, Kakashi came forward intending to shock him into unconsciousness as he would normally do in a spar. Moving so fast that Kakashi could not pull back, Haru’s hand shot out even as he fell and…he just grabbed Kakashi’s hand with wind whirling around his fingers. Kakashi felt the current pass from him to Haru as his eyes widened. Why?

He was so shocked he almost missed it as Haru twisted midair and kicked his knee so hard he crumpled. Kakashi slid to his knees as Haru slammed his hand into the ground to catch his own fall with his hand locked around Kakashi’s. That was not all, Kakashi could feel the current transfer to Haru and then race through his body and into the ground, but it seemingly did not affect him the way it should. His mind connected dots and it occurred him that Haru had just changed his chakra network to briefly be lightning natured despite the risk as a wind natured person. Was he insane? Who just grabbed a chidori like that?

Haru kicked Kakashi away forcing their hands apart. Haru’s palm was bright red and he was breathing hard, but otherwise he appeared unaffected as he backed up to put distance between the two of them again. Haru had just countered his chidori! Kakashi couldn’t think about it any longer though because they were still fighting. He was running low on chakra, the cut on his forearm was worse than he thought and his knee was already swelling, but he would not give in so easily. Kakashi ducked as a kick came from behind him. The other clone, he had missed it again! It seemed that on-top of being able to sense things, he was also able to seamlessly blend into his surroundings, despite his loud personality. Kakashi knocked the clone off its feet with a sweep of his leg and it dispersed, but Haru came for him again. He was faster in sage mode, a lot faster and stronger. He slipped past Kakashi’s guard more frequently, but Kakashi managed avoid the worst hits. Haru was relentless and Kakashi slowly backed away as he tried to get enough distance and time to do another jutsu without Haru slipping past his guard. Kakashi stepped back and gasped when his heel slipped, he couldn’t look down to see what it was because at the same moment Haru slammed a punch to the middle of his chest and sent him sliding across a slick surface. 

Kakashi stopped the slide by going into a crouch. His hand touched cold and he jerked to see that there was ice beneath his fingers. It suddenly came to him what had happened. Earlier their water jutsu had soaked the ground and Haru used his wind sphere which had rapidly cooled the water and turned it to ice. Haru had used it to send him this way but why? Kakashi moved to stand but something restricted his movements. He looked down to see a seal surrounded him. The seal! Haru had knocked him into his hidden seal.

Golden tendrils that eerily reminded him of Nara’s shadow paralysis jutsu but with sunlight rather than shadow weaved around his ankles to form chains that reminded Kakashi of Kushina-nee-chan so much he had to force himself to concentrate.  
Haru ran toward him blades of wind cycling around his hands. Kakashi began moving almost before his plan formed. He resorted to his strongest fire jutsu. Immediately, it drained his chakra to uncomfortable levels, but it was what occurred to him to keep Haru back long enough to figure out how to escape the seal. He hardly ever used the stupid thing because it drained chakra worse then chidori and Sharingan combined. A dragon of flames exploded into existence in front of him and then began to wind in a tightening circle around Haru that stopped him in his tracks. It created an inferno that expanded in whichever way Haru moved. Haru grunted as he paused and watched the dragon circling ever closer around him with a contemplative look.

He had seen Kakashi-sensei use this twice before as a diversionary tactic but he hadn’t known this younger Kakashi knew it. He used his wind to keep him cool in the center of the tightening circle as he considered his situation. Meanwhile, Kakashi struggled to decipher the seal to see if his limited Fuuinjutsu would give him a way out beside overpowering the thing. Kakashi needed to conserve chakra now. He regretted the fire dragon bitterly. Kakashi glanced up to see a wry smile appear on Haru’s face as the Uzumaki watched the dragon circle ever closer. 

“Ah, well,” Haru sighed, he shrugged off his white coat that was dirt stained and ripped from Kakashi’s attack. Kakashi watched in confusion as Haru whirled it up and over his head exposing the inside to his audience. Kakashi’s eyes widened, the whole interior was inked with a seal and as the coat fell over Haru his body disappeared completely. The air warped around him twisting until it took the coat with it. 

The dragon, no longer sensing it’s target, disappeared with a guttering of flame. Kakashi quickly tried to dismiss a genjutsu despite his Sharingan being active. Nothing happened. He reacted without thinking at an oddly familiar prickle on the back of his neck. He twisted as much as the seal allowed him to and stopped his kunai inches away from Haru’s neck as Haru’s stopped his from Kakashi’s heart. They both breathed hard their eyes meeting in the electric moment. Haru wasn’t in Sage mode anymore and he was extremely pale and shaky, but his hand was steady and he didn’t wince away from Kakashi’s kunai half an inch from his skin. 

“Match finished,” Hiruzen announced into the tense silence and the crowd of watchers exhaled the breath they had been holding. Jiraiya broke the silence when he whistled with a smug expression on his face though worry hid in his eyes. He still enjoyed the roar of enthusiasm which exploded through the assembled shinobi. 

Jiraiya tensed when Haru dropped his kunai from a nerveless hand and allowed himself to slump to the ground and then onto his back with a gusty breath. Kakashi looked up at Hiruzen, shrugged and then followed suit despite the chains which still clung to his ankles. As he settled onto the ground he pointedly cleared his throat to catch Haru’s attention. Haru grumbled as Kakashi landed next him and looked over with what appeared to be a pout when Kakashi jerked his chin at the chain. He slapped his hand down to dismiss the seal to free him anyway.

“I told you using that without me was a bad idea kit,” Kurama remarked to his companion. Haru groaned, he hadn’t wanted to but as bad as using the pocket dimension was, anything else that would have gotten him out of there would be far worse. It wasn’t in him to just give up. 

Kurama snickered, Haru was fine. He would be better if he could help him, but that point was moot. Haru couldn’t use even a drop of Kurama’s chakra, or someone may notice, which limited him to his own chakra. His reserves were nothing to scoff at but it was nothing compared to what he was used to having access to. That last trick was a kicker even with Kurama if he had been fighting beforehand. Haru huffed and turned his head back to Kakashi.

“Oi, Copy-cat-san,” Haru said over the noise of people talking loudly and two medics being ordered by Hiruzen to jump from the stands to the ground to get to them. Kakashi opened his gray eye and looked at Haru with raised eyebrows. Haru extended his hand out for the unity symbol. Kakashi’s eyes flashed but he still hooked his fingers around Haru’s to complete the gesture.

“Welcome to Konoha, Haru” Kakashi acknowledged him. Haru smiled and if he cried a little bit it was just because he was tired and Kakashi had bruised his right thigh so hard he thought it would still be there even after Kurama could heal him. That’s all. 

<>

Haru allowed himself to be seen by the medics, neither of whom he was familiar with, but whom Kakashi seemed to know. They seemed to know him as well as they didn’t bother asking for a report of his injuries and just started searching, Kakashi-sensei had always been tightlipped about things like that. Not that he was reckless exactly, but he tended to forget the injuries were ever there unless they were life threatening. Yeah, between the three men of the original team 7 they had nearly driven Sakura to drinking as much as Tsunade. As for Haru, it was strange to receive aid at all, short of mortal wounds. Even then, usually only Tsunade or Sakura had worked on him. If Kurama had been circulating his chakra through his body the injuries would have been gone within moments, but as he was seriously trying not to be more alarming than he already was (oh—hey, not only am I a Toad Sage, an Uzumaki and the spitting image of my parents, I’m a Jinchuuriki on top of all of that) he was avoiding any miraculous healing this early in the game. 

Haru kept up a steady flow of conversation between the two medics while Kakashi lounged and read Icha Icha as they worked around him. Haru glanced at the stands which were emptying except for the clan heads who were congregated together gossiping with the Hokage. Danzou was moving away and Haru could almost swear the air felt clearer even if he now had Root agents sniffing around as well. Kabuto was still there, but Haru forced the spy from his mind-- yet another thing to meddle in.

Then, there was Gai and he was….he was waving both arms excitedly at Haru as though to gain his attention. His smile was so bright Haru could swear it was blinding him from that distance with his students next to him. People who were leaving the stands glanced back at them strangely between looking in awe toward Haru and Kakashi. Lee waved just as grandly as his sensei, Tenten made a vague effort with embarrassment radiating from her like a heatwave, Neji didn’t even crack a smile and stood stiffly to the side of his team. There was always a stick in the mud, it was like genin team law.

Haru smiled in confusion as the medic plastered a bandage to his cheek and waved at them over the medic’s shoulder.

“Psst Kakashi,” Haru hissed.

“Huh,” Kakashi asked tilting his head slightly toward Haru though his eye remained on his book and his position was relaxed as the female medic dabbed at the cut on his forearm tsking under her breath. Kakashi didn’t appear to find the gawking of the retreating people to be bothersome in the slightest. It was a bit odd for Haru. The attention was different than he was use to. Not the hatred of his youth but also not the warm friendliness tinged with hero worship of his adulthood. Strange.

“Why is Gai doing that?” Haru murmured as he eyed Gai continuing to wave his arms emphatically. Haru looked questioningly at the two medics as well, but they were finishing up the last of the bandages since the chakra exhaustion would be taken care of by resting. Haru couldn’t wait to shock his system with Kurama’s chakra, he hardly ever felt like this. They weren't inclined to comment on crazy.

“Who knows,” Kakashi scoffed.

“It would help if you looked,” Haru snorted, Kakashi sighed and then glanced up with a slight wince as the medic tightened a bandage around his arm.

“The answer is the same,” Kakashi said though he watched Gai as well now. Haru was about to say something else to Kakashi when he heard a familiar pop behind him and felt a webbed hand slam into his shoulder. Haru turned with his eyebrows raised to see a toad pressing sealing paper to both Haru and Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Is there a reason you just summoned yourself Toto?” Haru asked conversationally as his eyes trailed down to the seal now plastered to his coat as the Toad jumped back from them. 

“Favor for Jiraiya-chan,” Toto shrugged before he waved at Haru and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Haru looked at the uncovered seal and stiffened. He forced himself to relax when he glanced toward Kakashi who was trying to pry it off unsuccessfully. It was a suppression seal of his own making. He felt like he was moving through molasses. Haru cooled the fear in his chest by reminding himself that Kakashi had one as well and that the Toads wouldn’t turn on him. This likely wasn’t an attack but a prank of some kind. Indeed, as Haru turned his head with agonizing slowness back toward the stands he saw Jiraiya heading their way.

“Raiya,” Haru said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “what the actual fuck?”

“What he said,” Kakashi deadpanned still in the process of turning to see Jiraiya grinning lewdly at them as Team Gai landed behind him. Their medics abandoned them without a word, likely not willing to get between anyone and that creepy grin.

“Ah, well you see,” Jiraiya cackled as he rubbed his hands together, “I ran into Gai-chan earlier and since his students were missing training and a D-rank to see your sorry asses, I came up with a plan to give them an educational experience.”

Jiraiya turned toward the genin with a large grin on his face and his fists propped on his hips as he adopted his lecture mode.

“This here kiddies, is what happens when you’re chakra exhausted and surrounded by enemies,” Jiraiya waved to Kakashi and Haru glaring up at Jiraiya unable to move, “as Konoha shinobi we have to help each other to safety.”

Neji was smirking and Tenten looked like she was struggling not to laugh, but Lee and Gai both looked sincerely invested in whatever nonsense the Toad Sage had cooked up.

“Raiya,” Haru growled through gritted teeth, but Jiraiya just kept talking with an airy indifference to the KI which wafted from both Kakashi and Haru.

“They’re going to be good sports,” Jiraiya winked at the genin, “and help get you to your briefing at Hokage tower, isn’t that right, Gai-san?”

“I thank you for this opportunity Jiraiya-sama,” Gai said and he sounded choked up, he actually bowed. Lee copied him and looked just as emotional. Haru’s eyes widened in horror.

“You—you,” Haru sputtered feeling betrayed, “were distracting us Bushier brows!”

Kakashi’s eye widened as he remembered Gai trying to gain their attention. Had the man actually participated in something nefarious? Jiraiya was a corrupting influence that was for sure.

“Now wait one—“ Kakashi started to say only to be cut off.

“Hokage-sama said he’ll meet you there,”Jiraiya said and he pointed to Hiruzen who was leaving surrounded by clan heads. The man was laughing as he looked between Haru and Kakashi. He was in on it.

“Raiya,” Haru said with deceptive lightness, “I will get you back.”

“Haru-chan, I will pay you back a hundred fold,” Jiraiya teased wagging his finger, “not gonna get one up on me tadpole. I’m the senior sage around here.”

“This is my seal work,” Haru reminded him with a cocky smile. All Haru had to do was— Wait he couldn’t use Kurama’s chakra to overwhelm the seal. Kakashi hissed through his teeth and with painful slowness turned to Haru to glare at him.

“You’re a freaking masochist aren’t you, sunshine?” Kakashi accused, because what man in their right mind would give Jiraiya an edge over him? He had no survival instinct whatsoever. Kakashi was positive of it now. 

“Stop calling me that—“Haru shouted before he added petulantly, “I know how to undo this Jiraiya.”

“Ah, but you don’t have enough chakra because you had to pull the flashy moves,” Jiraiya rubbed it in mercilessly. Haru glared at him dangerously.

“Writers block,” Haru shouted, “writers block until you kiss Tsunade—“

“Lalalalala,” Jiraiya shoved his fingers in his ears, “I can’t hear you.”

Haru kept cursing Jiraiya until Gai stepped forward and struck a pose.

“Don’t worry Haru-san,” Gai announced, “I promise that my students will carry you most diligently to your destination!”

“We won’t let you down!” Lee shouted.

Neji…smirked of course and Tenten giggled.

…squishy so goddamn squishy must protect must…. Haru relented.

‘…thanks?” Haru sighed, but Kakashi was having none of this.

“Why am I involved in this?” Kakashi asked dryly.

“Should have won Kashi-chan,” Jiraiya said with waggling eyebrows as he had finally taken his fingers out of his ears, “I would have exempted you ,but it was a tie you're it—now, now little genin time for your mission. I’m paying you for an A rank, get these two lumps to Hokage tower while avoiding enemies otherwise known as your sensei and I throwing things at you. Got it?”

“Jiraiya!” Haru gasped as the genin’s eyes practically sparkled, even Neji looked wide-eyed at the prospect. Gai was crying again. 

“Hai!” the genin said in unison. 

There was nothing Haru nor Kakashi could do but watch in dumb horror as Gai and Jiraiya left them alone with the genin. Jiraiya winked at them before he disappeared. Haru and Kakashi shared a look.

“You in on revenge?” Haru asked.

“Dead,” Kakashi deadpanned, “so, so dead.”

But there was nothing they could do until the seals were off. They tuned into the genin team strategizing. 

“You two carry them,” Tenten decided, “I’ll scout ahead and cover you.”

“Agreed,” Neji nodded and Lee struck a pose before announcing he would gladly carry both Kakashi and Haru before conceding to only one. Lee enthusiastically lifted Kakashi onto his shoulder practically vibrating with energy.

“Gods it’s like you’re a clone,” Kakashi grunted despairing at his lack of motor control. Jiraiya would pay, in fact Haru would pay—no even the Hokage would pay. They would all pay! Neji was more sedate as he placed Haru onto his shoulder, though he smirked at the man as he lifted him.

“This is a thing now,” Haru said as he glared glumly at the ground while Neji secured him in place, “people just carting me around like a sack of potatoes.” 

“Sad fate, sunshine,” Kakashi snarked.

“Yeah,” Haru sniffed, “but we all have our burdens. You, for one, have frankly ridiculous hair, but I guess we can't all be this sexy.”

“Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,”

“Kay’”

Team Gai’s A rank mission is a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chidori counter hahaha totally not subtly inspired by Avatar with the lightning redirection thing with my own twist. Totally not ;) Also the last technique will be explained, it is not flying thunder god but something else of Haru's invention. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter Team Gai's A rank and possibly some chibi Naruto. See yah next time!!!! Love you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gai's A Rank Mission. Chibi Naruto is actually amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I made it extra long in apology!!! It probably won't take so long next time, but it really depends on how my life is going at the moment. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!!!!

“Down, down, down,” Haru shouted, ”he’s coming in hot to your right from the—“

A water balloon exploded on the sidewalk releasing a spray of water, glitter, and orange feathers where Neji had been moments before he ducked around a corner into a safe alleyway.

“Cover us,” Kakashi shouted from his position on Lee’s shoulder as they hesitated on the cusp of another alley to hide away from the deluge of balloons. 

“Got it,” Tenten shouted, she stepped out onto the street her regular hair-buns dripping onto her shoulders heavily as she sent a barrage of weapons from one of her scrolls to allow Lee to sprint across the street and skid to a stop beside Neji. Haru and Kakashi meet each-others gaze from their hanging positions.

“You ready?” Haru asked.

“Maa let’s do it,” Kakashi agreed with a feral gleam in his uncovered gray eye. 

“Is everything set-up, Tenten?” Haru asked as the genin ran back into the alley with rivulets of water pooling beneath her, colorful feathers stuck at odd angles to her skin and glitter shimmered under the afternoon sun against her face and arms. She had taken the brunt of the barrage as the boys “protected” Haru and Kakashi. Neji kept track of Jiraiya and Gai who waited at a choke point between them and the tower as they gathered themselves for the final push. Tenten huffed as she reached up to wring out her hair but nodded.

“Good job with that distraction, Lee,” Tenten sighed as she turned a tired smile to her teammate. “that was a close one.” 

“I’m glad to be of assistance, Tenten!” Lee gave her a thumbs-up but kept from bowing as he had a disgruntled Kakashi on his shoulder.

“It was truly inspired,” Kakashi snorted as he remembered Lee throwing him between two rooftops and bellowing his own location afterward to distract Jiraiya when he had gotten too close to Tenten. Neji had barely caught the copy-cat nin. He and Haru had bumped foreheads painfully while Lee had been veritably drowned in water, glitter and feathers which Jiraiya had added to his balloons, but it had been effective. 

“And I never doubted my rival would be there to assist!” Lee announced smiling broadly despite the colorful feathers stuck to his cheeks and the glitter sparkling in his hair. Though Neji grimaced, he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the worst thing in the world for his teammate to trust him to back him up. 

“Alright,” Haru announced adopting his ‘wannabe-hokage-voice’ or at least that’s what his students called it, “operation Jiraiya-is-so-so-so-dead is a go. Head out.” 

Tenten raced ahead already throwing kunai to intercept the barrage of balloons that began raining down on her location, Lee with Kakashi swerved outward and drew the secondary fire until Neji also stepped out with Haru which split the attention three ways to lessen the firepower. Tenten raced on ahead and around the corner where it was a straight shot to the tower with Lee and Neji dodging an intensifying maelstrom of balloons further back. Tenten let out a loud shriek and Neji pulled up short before he dodged down yet another empty alleyway to get out of the line of fire with Lee close on his heels.

“Go, go,” Lee said his voice serious for once as he settled Kakashi against a building, “help Tenten, I’ll guard them here with my life! You can count on me!”

Neji hesitated only a moment before he dropped Haru haphazardly next to Kakashi. Haru slumped bonelessly against the other man’s shoulder to which Kakashi rolled his eye, but allowed Haru to rest against him. Neji slapped Lee’s back before he ducked out onto the street and sprinted to Tenten’s location. Lee crouched beside them alert to his surroundings as Kakashi glanced at Haru who gave a shallow nod. There was a familiar evil cackle directly above them and the three nin looked up to see dozens of balloons streaking toward their location. Haru smirked and launched himself into a standing position a gale of wind redirecting the balloons backward at the culprit.

Jiraiya tried to move away, but looked down in horror at the chains circling his ankles. There was a paper seal sitting innocently near his foot. Jiraiya barely managed to cover his face before the balloons struck. Glitter, feathers, and water soaked the Toad Sage from head to toe, while Kakashi stood languidly up from his leaning position and bumped his fist against Haru’s when the man offered it. Lee was grinning so large it looked like it hurt and he excitedly bumped fists with Haru as well when it was offered.

“How?” Jiraiya screamed glaring down at the smug looks on their faces as the Toad Sage looked like he had taken a bath in glitter and exotic feathers.

“Don’t look at me,” Kakashi deadpanned as he jabbed his thumb toward Haru, “it was all this one’s doing, with an assist from the baby genin.”

Haru grinned savagely up at his godfather. 

“I’m a seal master, Raiya,” Haru teased as he dropped his hand to Lee’s shoulder and shook him playfully, “I can teach even genin to take off a seal that I created.” 

Lee smiled broadly though he appeared surprisingly bashful. Jiraiya scowled darkly down at him.

“And I thought I liked you kid,” Jiraiya grumbled. Before Lee could take that to heart Haru reached out and ruffled his hair laughing.

“Awh don’t take it personally bushy brows,” Haru assured the genin, “he’s just pouting because you did great!” 

Lee allowed Haru to mess with his hair, he was oddly happy about the easy affection. Gai was prone to hugs but most people found the two overbearing and avoided getting too close. Lee grinned so brightly his teeth glimmered as much as the glitter sparkling in his hair.

“Haru-san is a most capable and devious a tactician,” Lee said, “even my eternal rival was impressed!”

“Gai will never forgive you!” Jiraiya shouted down at him petulantly, despite Haru glaring up at him.

“Oi, stop it,” Haru shouted before he drew Lee’s attention back to him, “Gai will love this Lee-kun, it’s the springtime of your youth! You managed to trap a Sannin and a Jounin! That shit is impressive!”

“Thank you, Haru-san,’ Lee said with slightly less vigor, “I hope sensei will feel that way!”

“Don’t worry, Lee-kun,” Kakashi interceded dryly, “Gai will be so proud you’ll have to pry him off you with a stick.”

Jiraiya, realizing he was being insensitive, grumbled to himself. “Yeah, yeah, you were impressive, kid.”

Lee’s hesitance lessened and he fell into his habitual posing.

“Thank you for your kind words!” Lee announced, “I shall endeavor to continue to deserve them, following Gai-sensei’s teachings with your added wisdom!” 

“They’re right,” an amused voice announced as Tenten jogged back into the alley, “Gai-sensei is sobbing he’s so proud.”

“Tenten, we have completed our objective here!” Lee greeted his teammate with an exuberant smile.

“Did Gai fall for it?” Kakashi asked, mischief hiding behind his normal stoicism.

“Sensei fell for it hook link and sinker,” Tenten grinned.

“Excellent job,” Haru announced and reached out to bump fists with Tenten. The genin did so with a self-conscious smile. She had played the most pivotal role of setting up the traps as Lee and Neji distracted their sensei and Jiraiya. It had surprised her when Haru had turned to her rather than Neji or Lee to do the job, but the man hadn’t hesitated in giving it to her. 

“Alright, you two go finish up with Neji and have your sappy moment with Gai. Copy-cat-san and I have some unfinished business with Jiraiya-sama, but we’ll catch up so Jiraiya can pay you for your A rank.”

Tenten and Lee looked surprised, they had accepted that in going along with Haru’s plan they would lose out on the pay that was promised. Haru had offered free training in compensation for going along with his evil plot and after the whirlwind of a fight they had witnessed (in fits and starts as most of it was too quick for them to keep up with) they were salivating at the mouth for training. Lee wanted to observe his strange taijustu style, Tenten was interested in the wristband she had seen him using which was different from a sealing scroll, and Neji wanted to try his gentle fist style against the man again.

“Oi,” Jiraiya cried out, but Haru smiled wickedly up at him and the Toad Sage backed down. He had a feeling he was going to regret trying to humiliate his godson so soon after the man had proved himself in front of Konoha’s shinobi.

“Hai!” Lee and Tenten agreed before they turned to meet up with Neji and Gai-sensei. They weren’t going to do anything too terrible to him, but neither Neji nor Tenten were going to take being coated in glitter and feathers laying down. Lee was just happy that Neji seemed to want to be included in the scheme, despite his own personal lack of negative feelings toward the mission. It had been fun.

“Jir~raiya,” Haru sangsong as soon as the genin left the alleyway, leaving Haru and Kakashi alone with the trapped Toad Sage. Jiraiya could get out of the trap if he put some effort into it, but he waited to make his move. If Haru caught on, he would fortify the seal and Jiraiya would never get out of the stupid thing based on the KI wafting from both Haru and Kakashi. He really should have known better to wound their pride after a tied match.

‘What are you going to do kid?” Jiraiya asked as he tested the seal with his chakra, “I look like a pisspoor imitation of a drag queen already.”

Jiraiya was soaked, rainbow glitter sticking to every available surface and multicolored feathers splashed liberally across his arms and face. One particular purple feather stuck to his cheek and brushing his nose was driving him crazy, but he wouldn’t give Haru the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. 

“Don’t insult Drag-queens, Ero-sennin,” Haru said, genuinely offended, which made both men look at him with squinted eyes. When he didn’t appear to notice Kakashi decided to move on or risk thinking too hard about that.

“Sunshine is a bit of a sadist,” Kakashi said with a shrug before he and Haru jumped up to the roof on either side of Jiraiya. The Toad Sage cursed, now Haru would be able to easily recapture him, he should have made his move when they were distracted with the genin. 

“I thought I was a masochist?” Haru asked, he sounded confused as he made a seal to release something from his left armband.

“That too,” Kakashi said cheerfully. Haru’s brows furrowed and he looked up at Kakashi before he smiled as he noted the awkwardness in the man’s shoulders.

“I’m giving you mixed signals, huh?” Haru teased before he looked down at the scroll that had appeared in his hand.

“All the mixed signals,” Kakashi agreed and made Haru laugh.

Jiraiya was annoyed at being ignored, but he had noticed Haru and Kakashi tended to do that. If it wouldn’t get him in deeper hot water, he would totally have pointed this out, but as it stood he would hold onto it until he wasn’t under Haru’s thumb. 

“What are you doing with that?” Jiraiya hissed as Haru unrolled the scroll to reveal a seal that Jiraiya vaguely remembered. It was one of the seals that he had seen Haru messing with when they were on the road. If he remembered correctly this was a seal equivalent to a henge. It was similar to Tsunade’s, but fundamentally different. It was temporary with an outside source of chakra rather than the wearer and it lasted dependent on how much chakra was used when the seal was inked. It couldn’t be undone except by Haru himself. Jiraiya felt a shiver of dread. 

“Did I ever tell you that you would look amazing with pink hair, Ero-sennin,” Haru asked with a teasing grin.

“Ah ha! Putting your hand inside the seal deactivates it kid. You don’t have any—” Jiraiya started until Haru lifted his hand to show Jiraiya a lock of what looked disturbingly like his hair, the requirement for the technique to work over a distance, “How did you get that gaki?!”

Haru’s smile was victorious as he laid the seal at his feet inches away from Jiraiya’s captivity. Kakashi just crossed his arms and watched silently. He was ready to move if Jiraiya tried to escape.

“I’m always prepared, Jiraiya,” Haru teased. 

“That’s a blatant lie,” Jiraiya shot back, but it just made Haru laugh harder as he spread the hair in the center of the seal. Jiraiya was getting nervous. His precious hair—it would seriously cut into his sex appeal and then there was the slim chance that Tsu—the gaki was getting to him if he was contemplating seeing that drunk gambler anytime soon. What was he thinking?!

“Okay, yeah, but my pranks are different,” Haru admitted as he scratched at the bandage on his cheek, “I was just going to make you look like a Toad for a while after our next Sage spar to freak you out, but I think what I have in mind now is better. Don’t you think Kakashi?”

“Absolutely,” Kakashi agreed with an eye-smile as he pointed a kunai at Jiraiya moments before the Toad Sage would have bent down to undo the seal. Jiraiya cursed, Kakashi was obviously annoyed at being included with his revenge against Haru. He should have just—Jiraiya jerked as something on the seal caught his eye, while Haru took out a brush to complete the finishing touches. 

“How long is that set for?” Jiraiya asked suspiously, he didn’t like the smirk that lifted on Haru’s face.

“A month,” Haru said to the horror of his godfather before he threw Jiraiya a bone, “unless you make it up to me Ero-sennin!” 

“You will die,” Jiraiya announced, no way in hell was he going to walk around with pink hair for a whole month! 

“Well, we all die, Ero-sennin,” Haru said sweetly, “it’s just whether we have fun before we do. I don’t know about you, Kakashi, but I think this will be fun.”

“I concur,” Kakashi said still eye smiling.

“No!!!!!” Jiraiya shouted but it was too late, Haru completed the hand signs and Jiraiya’s fate was sealed. 

<>

Neji sighed while Gai-sensei clutched onto his shoulders as he sobbed happily. He so proud he was becoming more incoherent than usual. When he and Tenten had trapped him, Gai-sensei had been genuinely shocked and when his three students had worked together to make their sensei equally as glittery and feathery a mess as they were, he had been beside himself. 

Neji jerked his head to the side when he heard a whining voice coming down the deserted street. Somehow, Jiraiya and Gai had managed to clear their route to Hokage tower, though Neji had noted people watching them from windows and on the rooftops. It was embarrassing, but as they had the last word Neji would put up with the indignity. He was getting training with an elite new shinobi out of it, he could ignore the snickers from civilians and shinobi alike who watched the spectacle that was Haru and the supposedly respected Sannin. 

The voice was Jiraiya-sama as he walked between a smug Haru and Kakashi, the latter who was reading again. Where the Sannin’s hair had once been pure white, it was then a shocking neon pink with a healthy dose of rainbow glitter and multicolored feathers. Jiraiya clasped onto Haru’s wrist and was tugging at him ineffectually with a pout obvious in his expression.

“—listen here I the great Jiraiya of Mount Myoboku can’t not be seen-“

“Did you hear something, Kakashi?” Haru asked as he looked around despite the Sannin clutching onto his arm. 

“Maa, maa just your regular nonsense, Sunshine,” Kakashi drawled. Haru scowled at the man before he suddenly ducked when Jiraiya shot his arm outward to smack the back of his head for ignoring him. He evaded neatly as his eyes settled on Gai who was suction-cupped to his three genin. Haru’s face lit up and he laughed.

“Looking great Gai-san,” Haru announced effectively drawing Kakashi’s attention away from his book and upward to look at his best friend. Kakashi let out a strange sound and actually pressed his hand against his mask to keep himself from openly guffawing and ruining his persona more than it already was with pink feathers in his gray spikes. The genin hadn’t taken it easy on their sensei, in fact it looked like Gai might have actually helped them considering very little of his skin was visible underneath all the glitter and feathers adorning his crying face. 

“Haru-san! This is truly the grandest display of the spring time of youth! I must thank you for taking my students under your wing and allowing them too—”

“No problem, Gai,” Haru laughed waving his hand dismissively as they stopped next to the genin. “They did great. In fact, Raiya has something to give them.”

Haru looked meaningfully at the Toad Sage, who grumbled, but coughed up three separate scrolls with the genin’s payments. It had been impressive and the fact that it was one of Haru’s conditions for putting his hair back to rights certainly helped. He gave the three genin an unwilling smile as the three took the scrolls from him. Neji radiated smugness, Tenten was obviously already plotting what weapons she would buy and Lee looked as though he would combust in a mirror of his sensei raving about springtime behind him. Haru smiled kindly at them, conscious of the many eyes on them. Jiraiya had apparently planned the whole thing with the Hokage that morning, he could feel Hiruzen watching as well. He knew this was yet another test, but if he said so himself he had managed quite well thank you very much.

“Well, we should probably actually go see Hokage-sama now,” Haru said as he let his eyes rest where the man was hidden before they dipped back down to the genin, “just have Gai-san reach out to me when you’re ready for that training, alright?”

After allowing Gai to rant for a while about his gratitude and youth and becoming comrades, Haru, Kakashi, and a sulking Jiraiya took to the rooftops toward Hokage tower. Haru couldn’t help the smug grin plastered across his face and though Kakashi appeared as nonchalant as always Haru could tell he had as much fun as the genin had. Jiraiya was pouting and plotting ways to trick Haru into undoing the henge without resorting to whatever the brat had cooked up. He had an uneasy feeling that Tsunade would be involved and he simply would not put up with it. Nope.

As Haru expected, Hiruzen sat in his office looking properly official when they arrived and not as though he had watched the spectacle at all. He tried to appear stern but he struggled to keep the amusement off his face as the three-bedazzled shinobi climbed into the room via the window. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha as though nothing had happened, despite the fact his mask appeared as though he had rubbed his face in a vat of glitter and his hair looked as though flamingos had taken roost among the gravity defying spikes. Haru had avoided the worst of the feathers but he dripped wherever he walked and his coat might as well be rainbow colored instead of white. Of course, Jiraiya took the cake, his hair itself was a searing color and he had three times the amount of glitter and feathers attached to his person. He glared at Hiruzen and lifted a warning finger at the man.

“Not a single word old man,” Jiraiya hissed.

“I don’t know what you mean, Jiraiya-chan,” Hiruzen deadpanned, “this is quite tame in comparison to your more adventurous youth. I do remember you posing as Tsunade-chan that one celebration in compensation for ruining her date when you were Haru’s age.”

“What?” Haru asked as his eyes brightened with mischief. Jiraiya yelped and launched himself toward Haru plastering his hand against his ears.

“Do not tell him about that,” Jiraiya shouted holding a squirming Haru by his ears, “he’ll never let it go!”

“You liar,” Haru shouted still struggling ineffectually, “you have dressed in drag before!”

“It’s a fabrication,” Jiraiya denied still struggling to hold onto his godson, “I will not be slandered this way!”

“Hokage-sama,” Kakashi asked dryly as he turned the page in his book. Hiruzen looked toward him visibly amused, “how much are the pictures selling for?”

“Pictures?” both Jiraiya and Haru stopped cold and looked between Hiruzen and Kakashi. Haru had a feverish gleam in his eyes and Jiraiya looked terrified.

“Oh, I’d say about the same as the pictures of you and Haru being carried around by genin Kakashi,” Hiruzen said with a terrible smile. Haru squawked but Kakashi just nodded, reached into his pocket for the money and handed it over to Hiruzen. The Hokage took the amount and placed it in a collections box before taking out a file from his desk and handing a copy of a picture over to Kakashi. Kakashi held up the picture so Jiraiya could see it though he refrained from glancing at it himself. He would save that for later. He shook it tantalizingly in front of the Toad Sage.

“Include me in one of your revenge plots again,” Kakashi said with an eye-smile, “and I have this photocopied and spread to every bookstore in the elemental nations. Got it?” 

“Oh, you are cold, copy-cat-san,” Haru laughed still caught in Jiraiya’s arms as the man slumped into his godson betrayal plain on his face. He raised a shaking hand and pointed toward Kakashi.

“You are no longer my grand-student!” Jiraiya shouted, but Kakashi just chuckled mirthlessly and placed the photo in the safety of his flak jacket. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Kakashi said with a nod before he looked at Haru, “you’re off the hook for now.”

Haru wouldn’t admit it if you forced him but he was secretly relieved. Though Kakashi had called him the sadist, he was very familiar with Kakashi’s revenge techniques. He was brutal. 

“You’re going to let me see that later, right,” Haru whispered to Kakashi as Jiraiya turned to argue with Hiruzen about keeping blackmail material about him available. Kakashi eye-smiled.

“I’ll get you a copy,” Kakashi agreed, “you should frame it.”

And though they had been acting rather friendly for the past day and a half Haru couldn’t help but think it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Here he wasn’t the numbskull student that was learning to take the responsibility of Hokage from his sensei. Here he was a man with a wicked sense of humor that surprisingly complimented his former sensei’s remarkably well, without the added expectations of memory and angst hung between them. Haru would always miss his sensei, but as he shot Kakashi a knowing grin before he turned to face his Jiji bedecked in glitter after an awe-inspiring spar, well maybe he got something out of this time travel thing more than just a chance to make sure chibi had it better this time around. Yeah, maybe. 

<>  
 _(earlier that morning)_

Iruka yawned so widely it felt as though his jaws would crack as he blearily made his way from his apartment to the academy. Though he was a shinobi he had always struggled to wake up in the mornings, especially when he had a long night. Naruto had finally gone back home after Iruka had treated him to ramen to reward him for his work on leap frog, but Iruka had been faced with the essays he was supposed to be grading instead. After a grueling night Iruka had dragged himself out of bed and headed sleepily to his classroom. He mused to himself about Haru and his spar with Kakashi-san that day. He had heard people already gossiping about it as he got his regular to-go tea and donut before class, it sounded like it was going to be quite the spectacle. Iruka had supposed Haru was powerful just based on the fact he had Kakashi for a babysitter alone, but from the sound of it he had even underestimated the man. He heard something about upsetting Kage and suicidal missions into the heart of the other elemental nations? But perhaps that was idle gossip and nothing more. While Haru was certainly impressive and a trained Uzumaki to boot, but he wasn’t insane enough—well he was related to Naruto so maybe he shouldn’t be making suppositions on the subject. Iruka tensed as he sensed someone inside his classroom, but he furrowed his brow when he recognized the chakra signature. Huh? He was never there this early. Iruka was lucky if Naruto was there for even a fraction of the class time before noon. But indeed, the moment Iruka pushed the door to the classroom open Naruto was there racing across the room his arm outstretched to get a fingertip onto the toad plush toy loping through the air. The moment it touched Naruto’s fingertip it stuck and then leapt from his finger backward. 

Naruto moved purposefully, cackling as he chased after the toad and sent it flying again seconds after catching it with his chakra. Naruto was playing leap frog by himself running in circles and launching the toad forward only to be there in its landing place seconds later. Iruka stood there in stunned silence as his brain tried to comprehend the sight. Naruto had been getting the hang of it far quicker than Iruka had even hoped but this was? Iruka was suddenly struck with something both painful and proud. Naruto was an Uzumaki and when given a technique specific for his clan and his natural abilities this was the result. Iruka needed Kuniharu to be the real deal, to be trustworthy, so his student…his little brother had a chance to be—to be this.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto shouted jubilantly the toad stuck to his cheek where he had caught it accidentally when he tripped, he had caught himself between a chair and a desk but he jumped up excitedly and ran toward his sensei his smile so bright it hurt a little to look at it, “ano sa, ano sa, I think got it now! Can we try it together now dattebayo!” 

Iruka was sort of enraptured by the way the toy wiggled as Naruto’s mouth moved. It was sort of distracting.

“Uh—what?” Iruka mumbled before he shook his, “oh, yeah course’ Naruto. You’re here really early.”

Naruto looked at Iruka curiously squinting at him before seeming to forget what was bothering him. He smiled again somewhat less exuberant now. 

“So, can we?”

Iruka smiled fondly down at his student and nodded. “Yes, just let me set up somethings for class today first.”

Naruto cheered and then allowed Iruka to pass him. While he waited he continued his self-made game running around as Iruka prepared for lecture by writing on the board about upper-level stealth techniques. When Iruka turned back around Naruto was in a painful contortion on the floor to catch the toy on his foot. 

“Having fun?” Iruka asked bemused. Naruto jerked his head up and smiled before collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“Let’s do it, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto shouted and though Iruka was still tired he put on a good front for Naruto. If only because he was so invested in a chakra control exercise of all things. 

“We’ll start close to each other,” Iruka-sensei decided, “come on!”

Naruto grumbled about being underestimated, but came over all the same with a smile. Iruka started them off slow, but he quickly realized that Naruto had a far better grasp on the technique then even he did. His leaps tended to be difficult to sync up to and only working with Haru the previous day allowed him to adjust to his student. Naruto, on the other hand, took to his rotation pattern with an ease that was almost irritating. They moved further and further apart and eventually Naruto had them moving around the classroom, edging around desk and chairs laughing. It was so fun Iruka didn’t notice a person standing in the doorway until Naruto almost rammed into them to catch an errant toss from Iruka from across the room.

“Dattebayo,” Naruto shouted waving his arms to slow his momentum. Only for a hand to plant into the center of his sternum to stop him in his tracks.

“Hn, dobe,” Uchiha Sasuke sneered and pushed Naruto away from him.

“What was that, teme!” Naruto shouted, but Sasuke was already looking past him to Iruka-sensei.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sasuke asked. 

Iruka smiled indulgently and tried not to think of Haru doing a spot-on impression of the Uchiha that day based on the barest of descriptions. It was actually a little scary how accurate it had been.

“Of course not, Sasuke-kun,” Iruka said as Naruto seethed, “you’re welcome to join us though.” 

“Hn, if the dobe is doing it, I doubt it’s worth my time,” Sasuke said matter of factly as he went to step forward only to have Naruto in his face. Of course, the rage was hardly impressive with a toad stuck to the side of skull.

“Oi, teme, I’m over here,” Naruto shouted, “it’s a super-secret chakra technique and I bet you couldn’t do it if you tried!”

“Naruto Sas—,” Iruka sighed but the two boys were already in rival mode. 

“Doubtful,” Sasuke scoffed.

“You wanna bet!” Naruto shouted raising his fist toward his classmate, only for his wrist to snagged by an irate Iruka. 

“Both of you stop it,” Iruka berated them looking through narrowed eyes from Naruto to Sasuke. Both boys settled down and though Sasuke would never admit it he wilted slightly under the disapproving gaze of his sensei. 

“Now, Sasuke-kun if you want to learn the exercise I will teach it to you,” Iruka said still in stern teacher mode, “otherwise, Naruto and I will continue by ourselves.”

Sasuke seemed to weigh his options looking between a sulking Naruto who still had the toy stuck at an awkward angle against his face and Iruka who was stern but still kind underneath it all. Sasuke doubted anything the dobe could do would be useful to him, but anything Naruto could do he could do a million times better. What better way to shut the idiot up than to try his hand at it?

“I’ll learn it,” Sasuke grunted. 

Naruto scowled and watched his rival through narrowed eyes. His chest squeezed uncomfortably, but beyond a glare he didn’t voice anything. Iruka-sensei would just go on about sharing knowledge, plus Iruka-sensei had made it clear that it was harder to play with other people and the better he would get. Plus, he could beat the teme in anything! Especially this! Iruka nodded before he placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Go ahead and practice on your own and I'll get Sasuke-kun started,” Iruka said, “I’ll join you when he has the basic idea.”

“Fine,” Naruto said and stuck his tongue out childishly at Sasuke before he sulked his way into a corner. Only after looking around for the toy did he realize it was still attached to his face. He sent a menacing (read: not at all) glare over his shoulder at Sasuke before he continued his solo practice. Iruka smiled indulgently at his blond student before he led the stoic one to the front of his classroom. Iruka checked the time in passing as he went to his desk to get one of the dozens of small toad plush toys, newer and smaller than the one Naruto had, that had shown up on Iruka’s door last night when he got home from ramen. The note said the gift was curtesy of Jiraiya-sama and his friendly neighborhood Uzumaki. 

Sasuke looked dubious about the toy, but seemed to focus when Iruka started to explain theory. With Sasuke he could give a more in-depth explanation of the mechanics and Sasuke watched closely as Iruka demonstrated the technique. He ignored the exclamations of Naruto running in the back of the classroom and focused on figuring out the strange chakra control technique. Most Academy chakra control techniques where simple, learning to exert a small amount of chakra to an extremely detailed degree. This was also detailed, but it required more chakra and an almost instinctive grasp of rotation and counter-rotation. Sasuke took the toad into his palm and focused on copying what Iruka had done. There was a long pause and then the toad suddenly flung backward and hit him directly between the eyes. The entire room went silent. Naruto had positioned himself sideways to peek at Sasuke's first attempt and was thanking the ramen gods he had done so. Iruka bit his lip on a laugh from the stupefied expression on his best student’s face. Uzumaki Naruto had no such compunctions.

“Bahahahahahaha,” Naruto laughed falling to the floor and writhing across it, “you suck!”

Sasuke whirled and was only stopped from beating the blond’s face in by Iruka-sensei grabbing him around the waist.

“Stop it, Naruto,” Iruka said and he tried to sound stern as he kept Sasuke from murdering the Uzumaki, “you weren’t so great at it when you—”

“But—” Naruto laughed hysterically convulsing, “but but the teme’s face! There is justice in the world!” 

“Dobe—” 

“Uzumaki Naruto stop it right now or no more ramen,” Iruka shouted. Naruto stopped abruptly his face falling into a pout though he stayed were he laid languidly rather than get up.

“You can’t keep using that Iruka-sensei,” Naruto whined, but he went back to his practice when Iruka just glared at him. He was showing off now, laying on his stomach he made the toad jump from his hand and across his back to his head. Iruka rolled his eyes and manhandled Sasuke back into position. The Uchiha was seething but allowed Iruka to explain what he had done wrong in a calm voice. When Sasuke shot the toad rocketing toward Iruka this time Naruto let out a strangled sound but kept his laughter to himself.

When Sakura and Ino showed up thirty minutes later (they always showed up early to spend time alone in the classroom with Sasuke) there was a veritable thundercloud following the Uchiha heir. This was not totally out of the ordinary, but a Naruto who started snickering every time he even glanced at Sasuke only to stop when Iruka started to open his mouth to threaten the blond again was strange. Sakura wasn’t sure she had ever seen Naruto up this early. 

“Why is Naruto-baka acting like that?” Sakura whispered to Ino.

“Who knows?” the Yamanaka answered with a shrug.

<>

Sasuke glared at the stupid grinning toad as though that would make the toy behave. He had seethed over his failure to do an exercise that dead last could do with his eyes closed and laying in a heap on the ground. It was infuriating. It also wasn’t as though Naruto had been working on it much longer—Iruka-sensei had told him Naruto started yesterday! It was inconceivable and yet there he was glaring at the toad and unable to make it do what it Iruka and Naruto could do even at the most basic level. It was the lunch and self-study period that would last an hour and half, which was why he was working on the technique again. He had placed himself out of sight, but he was close enough to see Naruto running around by himself near the swing acting like he had been doing the technique since he had been born. The other Academy students looked bemused, but as usual went to their own areas with their friends for the lunch hour without bothering the blond beyond some half-hearted jeers. 

Shikamaru and Chouji were lounging on the academy stairs watching Naruto, but they made no move to join him, or even ask what he was doing. Sasuke glared at the stupid blond as he caught the toad on his pinky while he did a backflip and raised his arms triumphantly when he landed. It was odd to see Naruto like that—actually good at something, having the skill to back up the bravado that oozed out of him like a bad smell. Sasuke ground his teeth together, took a deep breath through his nose and then steeled himself. He stalked past Sakura and Ino’s poor hiding spot and headed straight for the dobe. Naruto didn’t sense him coming until he stood there sullen and standoffish. Sasuke cleared his throat deliberately and then did so again when the blond apparently didn’t hear him. Naruto whirled around, his eyes went wide as dinner plates as he froze to see Sasuke staring intensely at him.

“Gah!!” Naruto shouted before he regained his balance. He landed heavily but still caught his toad on the tip of his nose. 

“Oi, deadlast,” Sasuke huffed as he clenched his hands at his sides, “how are you doing that?”

“Wha—” Naruto asked his blue eyes wide as he stared in uncomprehending silence at his rival who looked distinctly uncomfortable standing there asking for his help.

“How are you—” Sasuke reiterated through gritted teeth only to be cut off.

“Wait! Is this real life?” Naruto asked as he leaned in close to Sasuke and squinted at him.

“What?” Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

“Ano sa, Ano sa,” Naruto asked with a shit eating grin taking residence on his face, “is his royal duckbutt actually asking for my—”

“Do you want to die—” 

“—My assistance in the sacred and holy art of—”

“—because I can do that for you dobe if you—”

“—leap frog of awesomeness!”

“-don’t shut up!”

They were both yelling at the end of the exchange and Naruto found it hilarious. He hardly ever got Sasuke this riled up anymore. The older Sasuke got the more indifferent to Naruto’s goading he had become, but there he was asking Naruto for help and what was that? Was that a blush Naruto saw hinting high on Sasuke's annoying cheekbones.

“Bahahaha,” Naruto laughed so hard he had trouble catching his breath.

“Dobe!” Sasuke growled reaching forward and dragging Naruto by his lapel so they were face to face glaring at each other. The moment was intense, but Naruto surprised everyone (Sasuke and the audience watching) when, instead of breaking out into a fight, he gave Sasuke a smug grin.

“What do I get out of it?” Naruto asked.

“Hn?” Sasuke grunted in disgust pushing Naruto away in an exasperated huff.

“No, seriously, what do I get, teme?” Naruto said crossing his arms and squinting at his classmate scowling, “Why should I help you at all?”

Sasuke glared right back at Naruto before grunting as he turned to walk away

“Wait!” Naruto shouted stopping Sasuke from going too far, “I thought of something!”

“Hn?” Sasuke turned to glared at his side-eyed and cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

“And here I thought you were speaking in sentences dattebayo!” Naruto grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes skyward. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched.

“What dobe?” he demanded coldly. 

“That—” Naruto struggle to vocalize for a moment before his hands started moving to demonstrate, “you know that move with the wah and then I always go” Naruto demonstrated being laid out flat on his back. Not his brightest moment, but if he could just figure out how the teme did it then—

“You want me to teach you a taijutsu move?” Sasuke asked incredulous.

“Uh, yeah, gotta problem with that, teme?” Naruto asked defensively.

“As though you could learn it?” Sasuke sneered and immediately Naruto got red in the face and took a step forward growling.

“Of course, I could learn it!” Naruto shouted, “I would be the best at it, teme! And besides who says you can learn this?!”

“Hn, of course, I can,” Sasuke said matter of fact. Naruto glared and crossed his arms across his chest again.

“Learn to smack yourself in the face by yourself then!” Naruto shouted.

“Dobe.” 

“Teme!”

They stood there glaring at each other. Naruto honestly expected the Uchiha to stalk off and go freeze some trees with his freeze-ray vision or something, but Sasuke stayed there glaring at him.

“That’s an Uchiha clan move,” Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

“Soooo—” Naruto sneered, “this is Iruka-sensei’s friend’s technique that he found just for me and you’re still learning it!”

“That’s different,” Sasuke argued.

“I don’t see how!” Naruto exploded.

“Pick something else,” Sasuke said in a low voice.

“But—” 

“Pick something else!” Sasuke shouted louder and more insistent. Naruto squinted at Sasuke and noted how tense the jerk had become. His eyes had that shifty look they got whenever anything about his clan got brought up. His stance didn’t relax, but something softened unwilling in Naruto’s chest. Stupid teme.

“Fine—” Naruto conceded as he thought hard about something Sasuke could do for him, “jeez your highness—buy me groceries.”

“What?” Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

“Buy me groceries!” Naruto said again, but louder this time.

“Why would I pay—” Sasuke sneered, but Naruto rolled his eyes.

“I’ll pay for them you ass,” Naruto said, “just go and buy them for me, teme!”

“Why?” Sasuke asked smirking, “Can’t be bothered to shop for yourself!”

Naruto glared at his classmate and did not look amused. It wasn’t Sasuke’s fault he didn’t know that shopping had always been an ordeal for the blond. He hardly scrapped by with what jiji gave him every month because people upped their prices when dealing with him. It still made his chest feel hot and constricted, but for once Naruto controlled himself.

“It’ll be cheaper, if you go,” Naruto said through gritted teeth, “and I’m saving up for something!”

Naruto had hoped that upon graduating from the academy he would be able to treat Iruka-sensei instead of vice versa. He never could manage to save up enough from his stipend though and it didn’t seem likely even if Ichiraku gave him a discount.

“Why would it be cheaper?” Sasuke asked, he was clearly confused.

“It just would be,” Naruto grumbled, “so will you?”

“Just once,” Sasuke checked, he couldn’t believe he was considering it.

“Yes, just once,” Naruto said, his expression was grumpy.

“Fine—” Sasuke sighed after a pregnant pause, “write me a list and get me the money when you want it.”

“I knew that, teme!” Naruto said defensively. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Just tell me what I’m doing wrong!” Sasuke grumbled.

“Show me,” Naruto said and gestured for Sasuke to demonstrate with his toad clamped in his hand. Sasuke glared harder at Naruto, suspicious of his motives.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Sasuke asked.

“Nooo,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “I need to watch upclose, teme!”

Sasuke glared at Naruto challengingly, but focused on the toad all the same. Just as any other time that Sasuke tried to perform the technique the Toad rocketed off at a wild angle. This time it barely missed Naruto and smacked into the wall. Immediately, Naruto started to guffaw.

“That’s it—” Sasuke growled his cheeks burning against his will. Sasuke whirled to stalk in the opposite direction, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He shoved the still laughing Naruto away.

“Stop being a drama queen teme!” Naruto laughed maneuvering so he was in the way of Sasuke’s retreat despite the frigid glare, “It’s funny. But I know what’s wrong now.”

“What,” Sasuke demanded, his temper held back by a hair.

“You’re only using some of your chakra,” Naruto explained though it looked like he was struggling to word it at all, his hands moved on their own accord trying to demonstrate, “one part goes one way, but everything else stays still!”

“I should only need this much to make it bounce,” Sasuke said his brow creasing.

“But it’s not right that way!” Naruto exploded and then scratched his head, “it’s sorta uneven I guess!”

“You’re rotating all your chakra?” Sasuke asked, incredulous.

“Well duh,” Naruto rolled his eyes as though it indeed were obvious, “but how much you do it depends on how big the jump, watch!”

Naruto made the Toad still attached to his head jump to his crown and then down to his shoulder. Sasuke still looked dubious.

“You can’t be serious,” Sasuke deadpanned, “this is a chakra control exercise.”

“I’m controlling my chakra aint I,” Naruto asked squinting in confusion at Sasuke.

“All of it,” Sasuke reiterated his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Yeah, all of it!”

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed, if it didn’t work he just wouldn’t hold up his end of the bargain. As if it would anyway. Chakra control was about sectioning off a piece of chakra and manipulating it. It was not marshaling everything at once. Sasuke got the toad toy and concentrated. He did as Naruto suggested by rotating all his chakra in a strange sensation before then gathering it in his palm and let it spring. The frog leaped high and long. Sasuke didn’t bother to try to do the opposite, he just caught it and then stared in disbelief at his hand.

“—”

Sasuke didn’t want to look at the dobe, but he could feel the smugness radiating off his classmate even without looking at him.

“Told you so,” Naruto said snidely before Sasuke kicked him and sent him sprawling,”—ack teme!”

Naruto jumped up prepared to attack, but Sasuke easily dodged and pinned Naruto’s arm behind his back.

“Shut up dobe,” Sasuke said and pushed him away from him, “watch me again to see if it was just a fluke and you haven’t told me how to catch it.”

Naruto grumbled but turned around dutifully to watch anyway.

“Well, duh,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “you just do the same thing but opposite!”

Though Sasuke would never admit it, the answer was so simple it was obvious. So, he did what Naruto told him by making the toad leap to his other arm and catching it by quickly countering the rotation. It was unsteady and nearly was thrown back off, but Sasuke managed it. He looked up to see Naruto smiling knowingly at him and despite himself he allowed the tiniest of smiles to lift the corners of his lips.

“Hey, Naruto, Sasuke!” Kiba shouted drawing their attention to their classmates gathered in front of the stairs, “come check this out!”

Sasuke’s eyebrow lifted, but before he could walk away Naruto grabbed his wrist and towed him toward their classmates. Sasuke was so shocked he allowed it to happen and by the time he came to himself he was curious what had even Nara standing up looking interested.

“What is it?” Naruto asked dropping Sasuke’s wrist when he jerked his arm away from him. Though, he still gave his rival a squinty eyed glare in retaliation.

“Some genin team is doing a training exercise the street over,” Kiba explained excitedly pointing outside of the academy, “we’re going to roof to see if we can see them. One of the academy teachers just came back from some kind of hardcore exhibition match and were talking about it!”

“Exhibition match?” Naruto asked, clearly confused.

“A shinobi from outside the village is joining Konoha,” Shikamaru said with a shrug from his leaning position against the academy building, “My dad was going to the match this morning.”

“So was mine!” a female voice announced, the academy students turned to see Ino and Sakura where they had been inching closer to Sasuke. Ino blushed, but she crossed her arms and gave them all a cocky grin. Sakura smiled shyly at Sasuke before glaring at Naruto who gave her puppy dog eyes.

“And mine,” Chouji muttered around his chips. He clearly did not notice the embarrassment on Ino’s face for being caught eavesdropping.

“Well, let’s go!” Naruto announced suddenly excited at the prospect of spying on real shinobi doing **serious** training! It would be so cool!

“Why?” Sasuke asked derisively. He drew more than one sour look from the boys of the group. The girls sighed to themselves at how cool Sasuke-kun was.

“It’s a training exercise. It's like a sneak peek,” Naruto explained as though it were Sasuke that was considered dead last despite the icy glare that cut his way, “but guess you’re too good for that teme!”

“Troublesome—” Shikamaru muttered stepping between the two before they could start fighting, “come on, they’ll pass us if we wait too long, we heard they’re heading to Hokage tower.”

“Will we even be able to see them?” Ino asked doubtfully as the group headed inside together. Despite his earlier statement Sasuke followed along with his hands shoved into his pockets careful to keep Kiba and Naruto between him and the girls.   
Secertly he conceded it might be worth his time to check out

“If we hurry troublesome woman!” Shikamaru muttered and then sighed when Ino smacked him across the shoulder. Naruto was bouncing he was so excited, it wasn’t often they got observe training of actual shinobi. He wondered what it would be like.

…Whatever he expected what he got was certainly not it. Also, he had a few questions for Iruka-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Chibi Naruto and Sasuke was surprisingly easy. My Gai and Lee are a little off, I have a hard time getting their voice down so please forgive me! Thanks for reading!!!! And the drag queens thing? IDK it just came out and I have no idea why. Also I think Sasuke asking for help is in character because you do see that with the tree walking exercise. It's a little different since it's Naruto but I still think Sasuke is at a point where he's innocent and open enough to ask for help if a bit begrudging. Just my opinion though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wonders about things. Haru had glitter in his tear ducts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so that was longer than expected! Sorry about the wait guys! My creative cloud kinda burst so it was harder than usual to finish this chapter. Hopefully, it will be back up and running soon! I really love this story though so no worries, I'm still at it even if it takes a while to update. I do suffer from anxiety and depression so that can have an effect on my writing schedule besides some worldly dramas. I got back into University this coming spring so that's really great! I'm not sure how that will affect anything (honestly homework hardly ever factors in on my writing time it's the depression and lack of internet connection that is the enemy). Also, like to give a shoutout and some credit to Master_Torch_Master for naming the Foxhole technique. That was absolutely brilliant and I had no clue what to call it so thank you soooooo much! Also, I am uploading this fic as I go along with very little editing so please forgive my mistakes! I swear I eventually go back and overhaul the whole thing. And yes I actually have written 85k starting from July ;) I seriously have no idea how but I've always been a fast writer until I hit like one paragraph and it stumps me for months. I've been writing my original fiction for centuries it seems! Ah well! Thank you so much for reading! I read every single one of your comments and thank you so dearly for each and every one! Love you guys and enjoy!

Iruka knew something was up with his class after lunch. Mizuki didn’t seem to sense it and looked at his fellow sensei oddly when Iruka mention the phenomenon. It was in the knowing looks that got passed around between his students, even among those who normally don’t interact with the rest of their classmates, then it was the suppressed laughter or twitching facial muscles whenever two eyes met. Even Sasuke appeared amused about something, though far less than anyone else in the class. Except—well, one student out of the rest of them didn’t appear affected by the giddiness and the hyperactivity hiding beneath a thin veneer of shinobi stoicism as the rest of the class. Naruto, of all people, was the calmest in one in the classroom. If that didn’t spell disaster Iruka was no shinobi. The Academy teacher had never seen him like that before. Instead of snoozing haphazardly beside Shikamaru or baiting Sasuke, he sat quietly as he stared out the window. He was squinting as though thinking about something very hard. 

It honestly worried Iruka, who decided within five minutes of restarting lessons to catch Naruto before he bolted after class. As it were, Mizuki distracted him by handing him a box of files just as class finished, but Iruka need not worry. Rather than take off like a bat out of hell like was his usual MO Naruto exchanged a brief confusing conversation with Sasuke about grocery shopping? A meeting place was set and plans to continue practicing leapfrog before Naruto was heading toward Iruka of his own volition. Iruka quickly put away the folder he picked up as Mizuki passed Naruto with an unthinking pat on the student’s shoulder before he left the classroom. A shocked smile flitted to Naruto’s face before it was replaced with his uncommonly serious expression again as he stopped before Iruka. Naruto crossed his arms and squinted up at him.

“Ano sa, Ano sa,” Naruto started out pursing his lips as he thought of what to say, “Iruka-sensei, what’s that one guy’s name?”

“Who?” Iruka asked with a furrowed brow as he finished organizing the files in the box Mizuki had proffered him.

“That one redheaded guy that the silver guy was carrying yesterday,” Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head and continued to squint at Iruka who had gone very still, “You’re friends right? He’s the guy that taught you leapfrog, right, right?”

Iruka’s heart had begun to race as fear and protectiveness roared to life in his veins. If Kuniharu-

“Why do you ask, Naruto?” Iruka asked with deliberate calm. Naruto seemed to squint harder at him with his lips still pursed as though he were gauging his teacher’s reaction. 

“We watched him and that other silver guy training with a genin team at lunch from the roof! They had an entire street set up!” Naruto said suddenly grinning with excitement lighting his eyes to a beautiful brightness, “It was so COOL! We should TOTALLY do that instead of book work! I would beat the teme with my eyes closed if that was class work! Uh, not that I don’t already but--”

Iruka was a little taken aback at the passion now brimming from the blond as he excitedly shared his experience watching the genin “practice” that did not sound like anything Iruka had heard of. What in the world was Haru up to? This was yet another piece of evidence that he and Naruto were related because the only other person who caused him to have a heart attack on a regular basis was his student. He had known the man for a day and he already knew this about him.

“You should have seen it when they tricked that old guy and the one with the bowl cut and bushy eyebrows!” Naruto continued to exclaim, Iruka blinked slowly still struggling to understand what actually was happening.

“Gai-san?” Iruka muttered more to himself than to Naruto, but his student answered anyway.

“I don’t him but there was this genin who looks exactly like him!” Naruto added. 

“So…” Iruka said slowly as he put away the rest of the files and scanned Naruto’s face for some clue as to what was actually going on, “you all just—watched them, right?”

Naruto frowned at Iruka and scoffed as though it were Iruka who was acting strangely. “We saw them from the roof at lunch,” Naruto explained, “I mean we couldn’t talk to them or anything because they left but it was still super cool!”

Something in Iruka’s chest relaxed. So, Haru hadn’t come into contact with Naruto, after all, he had been spied on by the academy student while participating in some training with Gai’s team. Which for one thing, why was Haru already training with genin? This was manageable though….maybe. Iruka didn’t like the look in Naruto’s eyes. 

“uh—huh,” Iruka hedged before studying Naruto’s face even closer, “Why do you want to know about him?” 

Naruto’s face quickly sobered from a grin into an unnaturally neutral face something almost like that Iruka had spotted when he had seen Naruto watching the other children with their families on special days at the academy before throwing himself into the masses to create some mayhem. 

<>

Naruto thought back to the scene he had watched a few scant hours before. The Academy students had crowded closely together, bumping each other obnoxiously to be able to see the scene taking place on the street over. While offering commentary that had very little with what was actually going on the ground. They had mostly seen the training in flashes of action anyway. An old man cackling as he took aim with a veritable arsenal of water balloons, the hyperactive green blur that was equal parts grinning so brightly it was blinding and posing between his own attack on the genin were common sights. The genin team which navigated the minefield with an intensity betrayed by the gathering glitter and feathers soaking their persons were also a focus. 

There was a stoic-looking Hyuuga, a girl with hair buns and an arsenal of weapons to rival the two older shinobi, and then finally the clone of the green blur. Of course, the funniest parts were the two adult nin being carted around by the genin while flopping around helplessly as the two boys carried them through the minefield. Naruto probably wouldn’t have remembered Iruka’s friends if not for the reminder of the way the redhead been taken. Did the guy have a carrying fetish? Should Naruto be concerned about that?

The street had gone quiet for a moment and while they were able to see the sensei get caught in a trap of some kind it wasn’t until the three men came out of the alleyway that they saw what had happened to the older man. Naruto had burst out into delighted laughter rolling on the ground when he saw the brilliant pink that hurt his eyes to look at even from the distance he was at. 

“Hey, does that one guy remind you of someone?” Kiba asked as they watched the redhead grinning and duck beneath a punch the old man sent his way. Whisker marks highlighted his cheeks and there was something about the way he moved…his smile. Naruto grew very quiet and looked closely at the man trying to puzzle out the odd sensation in his chest. Also, he felt like something was darkly amused in the back of his thoughts, but he pushed that thought away. Only then he noticed everyone was looking at him.

“Do you know that guy?” Ino blurted out. Naruto blinked at them before he forced a grin and placed his arms behind his head.

“Nah—but I see where you’re coming from,” Naruto grinned, “I’m just that badass too it’s hard to see a difference.”

The group burst out into laughter and rolled their eyes at him, but instead of getting offended Naruto looked back to the man on the street talking to the genin now.

“Is being carried around like a sack of potatoes badass?” Chouji asked in between eating chips before he grunted thoughtfully, “though he was really nice yesterday.”

The entire group turned to stare at Chouji except for Shikamaru who was lying languidly against the railing though his bright eyes followed the strange redhead closely.

“You know him?” Ino blurted with furrowed eyebrows, it didn’t happen often that Chouji or Shikamaru knew someone that she didn’t.

“Saw him at a barbeque place,” Chouji grunted as he continued to shovel chips into his mouth before he nodded toward his best friend, “but he almost ran Shika over yesterday.”

“Hn, troublesome,” Shikamaru sighed as everyone shifted to focusing on him but eventually he shrugged and added for their benefit, “He’s a new shinobi to Konoha, Dad said he’s S-class.”

There was an audible gasp from multiple people as they turned to look at the redhead again laughing with the group down below covered in rainbow glitter and smiling in that so familiar way. Naruto’s heart was beating very fast for some reason. A new shinobi, a _new_ shinobi? A new super badass shinobi that kinda sorta looked totally like him…. but less hot of course. 

“No way,” Kiba said suspiciously squinting at the lazy nin.

“What kind of s-class shinobi is carried around by genin,” Sasuke muttered, and shared a glare with Naruto who seemed personally offended by the remark. Sasuke had stopped wondering why Naruto could find fault in literally anything he said, but even for him, it was a weird thing to be offended by.

“They were carrying Hatake Kakashi,” Shikamaru pointed out with a sigh as though the effort to speak pained him, “and he’s considered by some to be second or third in power to the Hokage.”

“That’s Hatake Kakashi?” Sasuke said with a frown, he had heard the name before. It seemed significant somehow, but he wasn’t sure why. It felt vague in the way most of his childhood memories were and as soon as he recognized the sensation he cut it off with vicious certainty.

“No way,” Kiba said and rolled his eyes dramatically, he had heard of Kakashi from his clan. Kakashi was one of the few nin who used dog nin and whose nose rivals the Inuzuka clan. No way would he be carted around like that!

“My dad confirmed it yesterday,” Shikamaru said with a shrug as though whether they believed him or not didn’t matter to him, “the one in the mask. The newbie goes by Kuniharu.”

“Clan name?” Ino pestered him leaning in closely while several people looked at him and Naruto who was focusing on the lazy boy with an unnatural intensity.

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru explained putting his hands behind his head, “dad was hush hush about it, it was too troublesome to keep asking.” 

Still, if anyone happened to be looking closely they would see the gleam of interest hiding behind his lazy façade.

“Why does he look like Naruto-baka?” Sakura asked as the redhead shunshinned from the street heading toward Hokage tower.

“Relative of yours?” Sasuke asked snidely, clearly trying to imply something negative but he paused when he saw the vacant look on Naruto’s face and the emotions churning in his eyes.

“I…I don’t know,” Naruto admitted and the only sound that interrupted the awkward silence was the quiet exhale of “oh” from Sakura. Sasuke scowled but something like guilt burned in his chest. When they left for class moments later he grunted: “pick a time and place for your stupid groceries” before brushing passed Naruto. It was as close to an apology that the boy would get. 

<>

“Iruka-sensei,” Naruto asked looking up at Iruka with wide innocent eyes where the vulnerability was easy to see, “why does he look like me?”

“Oh—you think so?” Iruka tried to laugh it off as his heart began to beat frantically, “I don’t…”

“Why are you lying!” Naruto burst out in a shout glaring up at Iruka with betrayal and anger in his face. Naruto fisted his hands at his sides as his face began to redden.

“Naruto!” Iruka said admonishingly. 

Naruto growled barring his teeth before he forced himself to ask in a barely civil tone. “Iruka-sensei, who is he?”

Iruka stared down at Naruto helplessly, unable to think of some convincing lie. Naruto and Haru looked eerily similar except for age and hair color. Who was he to stand in the way of family…but he also was in charge of making sure Naruto was safe. As much as he liked Haru and wanted to trust him, he had just met the man and it wouldn’t be right to put Naruto’s life on the line like that on a whim…still.

“Okay, okay…listen Naruto alright,” Iruka said as he put a calming hand on Naruto’s shoulder. He almost expected the boy to buck his hand off but the blond student reframed though he continued to glare accusingly up at Iruka, “his name is Kuniharu.I just meet him so I don’t know him that well. He’s a new shinobi and because of that Hokage-same can’t be sure that he isn’t a danger so until he passes—”

Naruto’s hackles raised and his chest billowed out.

“But is he—”

Iruka didn’t allow him to complete the question. He squeezed Naruto’s shoulder and sent him a silencing glare. The student complied with ill grace.

“I can’t say anything else Naruto without Hokage-sama knowing,” Iruka explained patiently before he continued, though he had a premonition he would come to regret it, “….but if you wait patiently I’ll make sure you meet him when it’s okay. You can ask him whatever you want to in person.”

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto exploded, his heart thudding. Did this mean there was a possibility? Did it mean what Naruto desperately hoped it did? How did he feel about that? He was confused and angry and hopeful and excited.

“No, Naruto,” Iruka said seriously as he took both the boy’s shoulders and looked him in the eye seriously to emphasize the point, “he is very dangerous! You will not seek him out until he has been passed his probation, understand!”

Naruto kept glaring but when Iruka didn’t relent he groaned and then pursed his lips.

“Fine,” Naruto sighed.

“I mean it!” Iruka insisted, though he finally let go of Naruto’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto grumbled before a devious light entered his eyes, “see yeah Iruka-sensei,”

“Naruto!” Iruka yelled but the boy was already racing away followed by his stressed out ANBU “That’s going to be a problem.” 

Iruka sighed and resigned himself to having an uncomfortable conversation with the Hokage in the future. Based on what he knew of Naruto…well, it would be the near future if not sooner.

<>

Hiruzen watched Uzumaki Kuniharu closely from the moment the Uzumaki entered the stadium with Jiraiya. He watched the easy trust between the two men in a bond that had clearly formed that was stronger than Jiraiya had with anyone outside his former team and his students. This Kuniharu seemed to attract people to him like a moth to flame. He had talked with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio the previous day after their encounter with the Uzumaki and had been amazed to see the genuine like for the man. Shikaku had listened to the information Jiraiya had gathered for them and had agreed to Hiruzen’s plans regarding him. The trio of clan heads would back him up with the council should they disagree with him. He had also seen Iruka the day before to discuss Naruto and the assistance Haru had already been to his cousin without being aware of it. 

Hiruzen wanted to trust him, and a great part of him did. However, he still felt like there was more to the story. It was just a small prickle. Something he could ignore if he wanted too, but he felt like there was far more to Haru than it appeared. What was more upsetting was that Jiraiya clearly knew about it, but had still brought him to Konoha. Still, when Hiruzen had broached the subject that morning Jiraiya hadn’t been defensive or even brushed it off. He just assured Hiruzen that Haru would be good for Konoha and then put his life on the line as proof of it.

For all it may make him the fool, he did trust Jiraiya’s judgment. Hiruzen would keep a close eye on their newest shinobi in their sealing studies and through Jiraiya and Kakashi. Still, as he watched the match between Haru and Kakashi he could not help but be awed by the man. He was strong, strong enough that it reinforced his desire to accept the man into their fold before he could be co-opted by another village. He was fast and instinctive, clearly seasoned in combat. Not to mention his chakra reserves were extreme and his jutsu extraordinary. The fact that he outmaneuvered Kakashi was impressive just on its face, not to mention what it had taken to get to that point. The fact that he took being carted around by genin with good-humor was yet another point in the man’s favor. 

Hiruzen couldn’t help but be bemused by the three lethal shinobi standing in his office surrounded with a lightness Hiruzen would hardly expect from Academy students much less three seasoned veterans. The three blended well together, with an almost thoughtless dynamic that was surprising in both Jiraiya and Kakashi. It was all down to the man standing in the middle grinning at him with an odd fondness that made it through all the glitter obscuring his face. Hiruzen’s lips twitched before he gestured for the men to sit. He continued to study Haru in silence thinking back to the match and everything else he had heard of the man. 

“You live up to your reputation Haru-san,” Hiruzen admitted quietly, “very impressive.”

Immediately, Haru’s face turned crimson and alarmingly it looked like his eyes misted up slightly. He covered it up with a laughing grin and closed his eyes to hide the watering. Jiraiya looked at Haru with an odd twist to his mouth, while Kakashi just continued to look at Hiruzen looking for all intents and purposes thoroughly done with acting surprised when Haru did something strange.

“oh—um,” Haru laughed, “thanks uh Hokage-sama!”

“Are you okay?’ Hiruzen asked staring at Haru oddly as the man seemed to reign himself in.

“I’m fine…” Haru said with a smile before he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “just, you reminded me of someone. Don’t worry though, I’m pretty sure the glitter is blocking my tear-ducts!”

“Thank Kami for that,” Jiraiya commented nudging Haru silently with his elbow. It had the expected effect of causing Haru to scowl and shove him back.

“Shove it, Pinkie,” Haru groused before he pinned a glare at Kakashi who had huffed a laughed and pretended to turn it into a poorly concealed cough, “you too flamingo brains.”

“Flamingo brains?” Kakashi eye-smiled though Haru could see the slight twitch in his eyebrow that gave the man away.

“You know what I mean,” Haru said with a lazy smirk aimed at the copy-cat-nin.

“Do I really?” Kakashi quipped which caused Haru’s smirk to widen.

“Oh, I’m sorry was I talking too fast?’

“Sunshine—”

“Don’t you—”

“Gentlemen,” Hiruzen interrupted causing both Kakashi and Haru to take note of the room yet again to see Hiruzen vaguely amused and annoyed expression. Jiraiya’s face was gleeful. He couldn’t wait until he could use this against Haru. It was coming.

“Sorry, Hokage-sama,” Haru and Kakashi intoned in the same breath before they glared at the other. Finally, they refocused on Hiruzen who sighed though there was laughter in his eyes.

“Right, as I was saying,” Hiruzen said heavy with inference, “if you are amenable I don’t think I can give you any rank other than Jounin at your current level. “

Haru grinned and leaned back subtly in his chair only to wince when Jiraiya smacked him on the back of his head.

“Don’t get smug gaki,” Jiraiya mocked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Haru said as he petulantly rubbed the spot he had been struck.

“Sure,” Kakashi interceded. Before the two could start in on one of their little attention sucking conversations Hiruzen intervened with a stern expression that Haru recognized as his I-am-hokage-listen-now-twerp face.

“Hmm, I hope you don’t mind if we go over some of the jutsu you performed Haru-san,” Hiruzen asked, though he kept his voice pleasant he knew the conversation could be considered contentious. As usual Haru was unusual. He just shrugged and grinned at Hiruzen as though it never crossed his mind to hide his jutsu from him.

“I wouldn’t have used it if I minded, shoot,” Haru said with an easy grin.

“I can’t help but notice that final jutsu was very similar to Hiraishin or the technique the Yondaime was known for,” Hiruzen said carefully. Surprisingly, it was Jiraiya who answered instead of Haru.

“It’s similar but not the same,” Jiraiya said as he rubbed at the glitter on his face experimentally despite the heavy looks from both Hiruzen and Kakashi, “it’s not meant to be used for teleportation even though it has a teleportation element. Haru is just crazy enough to resort to it.”

Haru rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it worked!” Haru announced.

“Barely,” Jiraiya shot back. Haru pursed his lips but the pause allowed Hiruzen to cut in again.

“You know of it, Jiraiya?” Hiruzen asked with curiosity. He had never seen a jutsu other than Hiraishin that was like it.

“Kid showed it to me to see if I could mitigate some of the chakra drainages,” Jiraiya said with a shrug as though that fact shouldn’t be shocking in the slightest, “most shinobi would be chakra exhausted near death just from using it one way much less in such a short time.”

“Oh?” Hiruzen asked raising his eyebrows. Kakashi looked aghast at Haru. How much chakra did this guy have?

“I want to make it more accessible,” Haru explained as though nothing serious had been revealed, in fact he seemed to be thinking about the technique rather than the shinobi watching him silently, “we’ve been toying with a sort of chakra sharing but it’s difficult to adjust the formula without upping the danger. To include more people the seal needs to be bigger, which has its own problems, you can look when we have lessons Hokage-sama.”

“If it’s not meant for teleportation, what is it for?” Kakashi asked while Hiruzen was still digesting what Haru had already offered him.

“Kurama came up with the idea though it’s my work,” Haru explain and there was an odd haunted look in his eyes as he seemed to be thinking back to something, “he called it a Foxhole. The seal basically transports a person to a pocket dimension. It can act as an on the run hide out and the last resort to avoid a widespread catastrophic jutsu. It’s not without its dangers though, there is a huge chakra cost and the marker has to stay in the physical world. If it’s destroyed then you’re stuck—,” Haru grimaced before adding, “I’m working on it,”

In the silence that followed Haru seemed to turn inward as he remembered a monstrous form towering above. The sense of hopelessness, the raw power and the feeling of inevitability that even he could feel like a weight around his neck. He never wanted to feel like that again. Jiraiya cleared his throat and then continued to expound on the jutsu to give Haru time to get himself back under control. 

“We’re hoping to be able to utilize it to the point that in the event of something like the Kyuubi attack, the fall of Uzushio, or another catastrophic attack we can evacuate civilians to a place they cannot be found, if we fix the chakra usage problems it could be used during missions.”

Both Hiruzen and Kakashi looked intrigued as Haru smiled weakly at them. “It could have saved so many when my village fell.”

“You created this jutsu?” Hiruzen finally asked.

“I’ve been working on it since I was 17,” Haru explained with a shrug, “but I still haven’t been able to take anyone but myself anywhere. I don’t recommend using it for teleportation, but I have used it that way a few times.”

“He is dying to learn Hiraishin,” Jiraiya added with a teasing grin. Haru scowled and shoved his godfather in aggravation.

“Shut it Ero-sennin,” Haru announced, “or you’re pink for life,”

“I’d like to see you—

“You wanna bet—”

“Haru-san,” Hiruzen interrupted with a sigh, he had a feeling he would have to do that a lot with this man, “I would be glad to look over your sealing when we have our lessons together. I’m also told you and Kakashi are working on some kind of jutsu together.”

“Using my windsphere, yeah,” Haru confirmed with a smile.

“Very generous of you,” Hiruzen complimented. Haru’s expression wavered and there was the forlorn look yet again.

“Kind of selfish, actually,” Haru muttered to himself. None of the other shinobi commented, and the allowed the moment to pass unquestioned. 

“I see,” Hiruzen said before he reached down and pulled up a scroll from within his desk, he handed it over to Haru with a kinder smile, “Here is your flak jacket and all the approved paperwork for your probationary citizenship and status as a Konoha shinobi, how soon will before you are ready for missions?”

“I can start today if you want,” Haru said with an easy shrug though he took the scroll with his flak jacket with obvious interest, “whatever you need Hokage-sama!”

“Hmm,” Hiruzen said tilting his head forward so the Hokage hat dipped over his expression briefly as he considered, “I have a mission tomorrow that might suit you, but still ease you into Konoha.”

“Sign me up then,” Haru said with excitement. His missed going on missions. Not that sneaking into hidden villages wasn’t a mission in itself but it wasn’t exactly your average operation either. Plus, he really hated doing missions by himself.

“Come with Jiraiya in the morning then,” Hiruzen ordered with a nod.

“Hai!”

“Very good,” Hiruzen murmured before his eyes flitted between the three in front of him, “Haru and Jiraiya you may go. Kakashi, I would like to speak with you,”

“Of course,” Kakashi said with and lazy nod. With that Haru got up and stretched before he slapped a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder with a grin.

“See yeah later copy-cat-san!”

“Maa, maa,” Kakashi sighed, “no need to threaten me, sunshine.”

Before Haru could either launch himself at Kakashi or say something equally as snarky Jiraiya grabbed him around the waist and pulled him toward the door.

“And we’re going now!”

“Raiya—” Haru complained but he was let go the moment they left the room. Instead, Jiraiya pinned Haru with a heavy look and leaned in close to hiss.

“Fix my hair now!”

“My terms Jiraiya,” Haru said smugly with a grin as he crossed his arms and looked far too pleased with himself.

“Are ridiculous,” Jiraiya snarled but Haru waved a finger in his face with a grin.

“Not with these stakes old man!”

“Ha—”

“Haru-san!” Gai’s voice suddenly shouted before a green blur ran up to Haru and Jiraiya, “Are you done with Hokage-sama?”

“Hey, Gai yeah,” Haru said before he broke out into a shit-eating grin, “I’m a Jounin now…where are the baby genin?”

“I sent them home early to absorb the vital lesson that you have passed on in the springtime of your youth Haru-san,” Gai explained and Haru translated that they had insisted on bathing before being subjected to further Gai-ness. Gai himself was still as glittery as Haru and Jiraiya, “Why I—”

“What are you doing here?” Jiraiya asked to stop the deluge of springtime before it could get revved up.

“Some of the Jounin are meeting for drinks and asked me to invite you Haru-san!” Gai announced as he posed and smiled brightly, “Come meet your brethren who will fight by your side until the end. You are a part of Konoha now—”

“Drinks, I’m in,” Jiraiya announced with a relieved sigh.

“What about your hair?” Haru asked with a snicker. Jiraiya froze and then seemed to make a quick calculation before deciding alcohol was going to be needed for what Haru had insisted he do. Also, he could—

“You can deal with it later,” Jiraiya said with a wave of his hand.

“You’re hoping I’ll get drunk and lose track of the scroll,” Haru deduced easily. Jiraiya’s face twitched before he gave his godson a sickly- sweet smile.

“Of course not, darling,”

“Yeah, well I can’t get drunk Ero-sennin,” Haru reminded him with a grin, “so good try! But sure we’ll go Gai!”

Jiraiya immediately began pouting. Yes, he needed alcohol stat.

“Excellent! Everyone is excited to meet you,” Gai exclaimed brightly before he glanced around as though looking for someone, “where is my eternal rival?”

“Hokage-sama is talking to him,” Haru said shoving his thumb over his shoulder.

“I see my rival is very busy, I must work harder!” Gai said fisting his hands together as he proclaimed his resolve!

“You do that Gai,” Haru laughed and threw his fist into the air, “gotta beat copy-cat-san at all costs!”

“Drinks,” Jiraiya sighed wistfully as Haru and Gai bumped fist and laughed together oddly, “I need so many drinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never found it credible that Sasuke had never heard of Kakashi (that none of them had) because seriously I doubt the Uchiha took kindly to him having Obito's eye and probably bitched about it loudly and often. Come on seriously!!!!! He's kinda hard to miss with the hair and the mask!!!! Drunk Jounin coming up! Let me know if there's anyone specific you want featured any Jounin is up for grabs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is back.
> 
> Anko and Ibiki have a bet. Iruka gives the Hokage some news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. 
> 
> Read the note at the end for a heartfelt letter. Great to be back my loves.

“Wait a minute,” Anko shouted, she slammed her hands against the table and leaned over it to squint at her superior, “you sent Gai to get him? Are you trying to scare him off before we get to the good stuff?” 

Ibiki gave the snake summoner an unimpressed stare as he stoically lifted a mug to his mouth. It didn’t appear that he swallowed.

“Kuniharu-san is acquainted with Gai already,” Ibiki offered as an explanation. “I figure he’s not worth the effort if he breaks that easily,.”

Anko whined before she plopped down at the table again. She lifted her feet to Kurenai’s lap across from her and lounged back. 

“Don’t break him Ibiki. I want a taste,” Anko announced, she sent a feral smile when Kurenai choked. 

“You two, really,” she chided half-heartedly, “he’s a Konoha shinobi now. Not a T&I subject.”

“He’s a stranger,” Ibiki corrected, there was no malice in his tone, “one who very nearly beat Kakashi in his first spar. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt because of Hokage-sama, but only that.”

“Have you guys heard the rumors about him?” Asuma questioned the assembled Jounin as he took a drag on his cigarette. 

“I heard the Mizukage, in particular, has it in for him, though he hasn’t been to Kiri as often,” Genma answered, chewing on his senbon stoically.

“I heard Kumo wanted him first,” Kurenai added, she noted how the others shifted closer to her, “Killer B likes him.” 

“Killer B?” Raidou whistled, “I want to be a fly on the wall when they find out he’s with the leaf.” 

“Hey, senbon face,” Anko said, she sat up suddenly to squint toward Genma who leaned back in his chair as a result from her getting to close into his personal space, “that teleportation jutsu, was it Hiraishin?”

Genma’s brow furrowed before he shrugged.

“Similar but not the same,” he answered. Radiou nodded in agreement.

“What I want to know is what happened in the hallway with Kakashi,” Genma proposed to the group, his mouth lifted at the corner with mischief.

“My money is on a pre-match brawl,” Raidou guessed, “no way Kakashi is smooth enough for a quickie in the stairway.”

“I don’t know,” Anko said, she lifted a dango stick to her mouth as she teased, “they seemed pretty cozy when I saw them yesterday.”

Anko grinned like the cat who ate the canary when they all turned to look at her incredulous. 

“You saw them yesterday, and you didn’t spill!” Kurenai said scandalized.   
Anko smirked and rolled her shoulders lackadaisically. “Not much to tell,” Anko teased, “he’s short, appears to be a goof, and is apparently a badass. Kakashi is totally smitten."

The table laughed at the absurdity of the charge, even Anko. Asuma rolled his eyes at the snake summoner, not fooled by her dramatics.

“Kakashi is an iron fortress—”Asuma was cut off by a still teasing Anko.

“—who can’t keep his eye off the new guy!"Anko pointed out. She finished her dango with satisfaction before she threw it a practice dummy in the corner stuck through with three other dango sticks in a perfect line. Genma chuckled as he shared a look with Raidou.

“This guy must be something,” the two men shared a commiserate look over the unlikely turn of events that their former Anbu captain was interested in anyone in particular. Ibiki cut through the remaining chatter by grunting. All eyes turned to him, but the interrogator's focus was on the door.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Ibiki commented.

The door swung open. Instead of the mysterious Uzumaki, it was Gai who leapt into the room. He fell into a severe crouch with an uncommonly focused expression. All the shinobi in the bar froze, but then a red blur leapt through the door right after him. He placed his hands on Gai’s shoulders and leapfrogged over the Jounin. He landed in much the same position as Gai.

“Wah—” Kurenai gasped as Jiraiya did the very same thing. It wasn’t just that they were…playing a children’s game of leapfrog. (Though that would be enough to gawk at.) No, instead the fact that the three were a disaster of glitter and feathers was the truly absurd thing. Not to mention Jiraiya’s neon pink hair. It was a disconcerting sight. Most had watched the genin’s revenge training but had yet to get a close look at what had transpired. Hours later feathers and sparkly glitter still stuck to every available surface. It was nothing if not a flashy introduction to the elite Jounin of Konoha. 

Gai led them leapfrog style to their table until all three came to a stop with mirroring hands on hips. They looked entirely too proud of themselves.

“Gai,” Ibiki acknowledged the man. The shock was just barely visible in his scarred face. Gai took this as all the invitation he needed to begin monologuing. 

“Comrades in arms, I have brought Uzumaki Kuniharu for this meeting of youthful energy and companionship in the springtime of our youths!” 

“What was with the entrance Gai?” Anko asked, not above blatantly asking. When he began to blather once again about springtime and strength training she quirked her eyebrow at the man before she gave Haru a look that made him more than a little uncomfortable for multiple reasons. 

“Where’s your babysitter, short stack?”

“He’s gossiping about me with the Sandaime, or maybe I’m vain,” Haru said with a laugh. Jiraiya planted a heavy hand on Haru’s shoulder. He squeezed until his knuckles went white from the pressure.

“No, it’s about you gaki!”

“Well,” Haru said wrapping an arm around Jiraiya in return to squeeze him just as painfully as the toad sage was squeezing him, “the old man is playing babysitter for now. Along with my lovely shadows.” 

Haru winked at a picture on the wall where one such shadow was peeking out from. As far as Haru was concerned the immediate aggravation coming from the female Anbu agent was good for the soul.

“Ha—” Raidou laughed leaning forward to gain Haru’s attention, “I heard you were doing that.”

“Doing what?” Haru asked, all innocence before once again he found the same nin who had moved positions to wink at her. 

“You’re ballsy,” Anko guffawed before she indicated the seat between her and Ibiki, “but do you think you have what it takes to sit here?”

Haru’s smile broadened even further as his eyes took in the table. He lingered on Ibiki briefly and then Anko as though weighing his options. Jiraiya loudly whispered “Trap,” but Haru shrugged. Unceremoniously he maneuvered himself to plop down between them.

“Let me guess,” Haru said, still captivating the table of Jounin. First he pointed at Ibiki and then moved down the line as he continued talking, “you are tall, dark and scary Ibiki, smoky is Asuma, Red eyes is Kurenai, senbon face is Genma, tree scar Raidou, the green beast, of course, Ero-sennin, and snake lady Anko.”

The table stared at Haru. Anko was the first to crack, she threw her head back and bellowed her childish manic laughter. Ibiki held Haru’s gaze while the table burst into confused laughter to follow suit.

“Kakashi?” Ibiki asked.

“Kakashi,” Haru confirmed with a mischievous smile. Anko hooked her arm around Haru’s neck and pressed her chest into his arm to Haru’s bemusement.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun, little red.”

The entire table was impressed when Haru grinned widely back, his eyes sparkled with a challenge.

“I look forward to it.”

///

 

“—worried he might seek out Kuniharu,” Iruka forced himself to say with the piercing gaze of both the Hokage and Kakashi centered on him. 

He had hoped to speak with Hiruzen alone, but Kakashi had already been in the office. When it became clear what the subject of the conversation would be it was decided Kakashi would stay. Hiruzen sat in such a way that the hat covered his eyes, but Iruka could still hear the bone-weary sigh the old man let out.

“Kakashi, I’m leaving it to you to keep them apart during Haru’s probation,” the Hokage ordered

“He’s already noticed something,” Kakashi pointed out with a sigh. His fingers found their way into his silver spikes still thick with flamingo feathers. It had taken a great deal of restraint for Iruka not to react to the sight. “With Naruto actively trying to find him it’s going to be even more obvious we’re hiding something from him.”

Hiruzen nodded to concede the point.

“Then we don’t hide it,” the Hokage proclaimed to the confusion of both the nin in front of him before he continued speaking, “We will tell him our Jinchuriki is interested in meeting someone from the Uzumaki clan, the origin of our Kyuubi. The meeting cannot occur until the end of his probation. I will speak with him tomorrow.”

Iruka swallowed nervously, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, you may leave me. I need time to think more on this.”

Iruka bowed respectfully with Kakashi following his example before he strolled casually through the door instead of the window.

“Where’s Haru?” Iruka asked the stoic man who walked as though he were deep in thought despite the glitter and feathers adorning his person. Kakashi cocked his head as though he were listening to something before he shrugged with an eye-smile.

“Mah, mah, it appears Haru-chan is being pumped for information at a rather unique location.”

Iruka stiffed in alarm and didn’t understand the amusement Kakashi displayed. What had happened? Kakashi beckoned for him to follow as he took to the rooftops, Iruka scrambled to follow, only to find they were heading in the opposite direction than he expected. Iruka glared at the back of Kakashi’s head as they descended to the street again after five minutes. They had stopped in front of a bar. Kakashi looked back to eye-smile innocently at the sensei.

“Kakashi,” a voice called before the copy-cat-nin could enter the bar followed by Iruka. The pair of nin stopped and turned to see the elder Ino-Shik-Cho trio walk toward them.

“Are you here for the show?” Shikaku asked as he grinned. When Kakashi only raised an eyebrow, Chouza barked a big-bellied laugh to the amusement of his companions.

“Word is Anko and Ibiki are sniffing around the new blood,” Inoichi explained. Shikaku smirked before he added, “There’s a bet going to see who can make him cry first.”

Iruka looked horrified at the prospect, but Kakashi just scoffed.

“That’s assuming too much about sunshine’s survival instincts,” Kakashi said, he clearly did not notice the odd looks he got from the use of sunshine. No, he simply kept talking as he shook his head in mock disappointment, “I’d be more surprised if both of them aren’t wearing friendship bracelets by the end of the night.”

Shikaku and Chouza laughed, while Inoichi added wisely, “He does have an odd sort of magnetism to him that is far—” 

Inoichi is interrupted by a loud crash inside the bar that instantly put all the shinobi on alert. Kakashi is the first through the door and the first to stop short and stare at the scene in front of him. Even after knowing that Haru had been inside, he was not quite prepared for the view that awaited him. He should have known, he really should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers,   
> The last time I updated this story I had been out of work for a year, I had been out of school for over a year and I was feeling pretty hopeless, my only joy and happiness was reading your amazing comments. Your enjoyment of my story has brought me to tears and means the absolute world to me. I have been writing since I was five, and though it seems to take longer and longer to finish a debut novel, fanfiction has always been a safe place to land and to create in. I want to tell you that this story is far from over. In December I got an amazing job that I really learned and grew in and I started Arizona State University online to get back on my degree. I am now a senior and while I have left my employment after seven months of amazing experience in an inpatient psychiatric crisis center I am starting a new job at a major hospital working part-time to better have time for myself, my school and my writing. When I was going to school and working full time I was so exhausted it was difficult to work even on my original fiction, much less fanfiction, but I never stopped writing. Unfortunately, I lost my in-depth outline for this story which was a real downer and stopped me from progressing. I had worked so hard on outlining where this story was meant to go that it was painful to try to finish this chapter. This chapter is actually the first half of the chapter I wrote. The second half needs more work but I felt like I had made you wait far too long so I decided to publish it. Sorry if you feel cheated, but I am so glad you have made it this far and I hope you continue on with me! The second half should be out by this Saturday, I’ll edit the note if that is not the case. Finally, thank you for the over two hundred who have commented on the last chapter, I have read each and everyone throughout those months I was struggling to write and it always made me want to come back eventually. Well, here I am, Haru is back and I hope you enjoy it. Much love and thank you for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks, I love you all. Thank you.   
> Sincerely,  
> Mariah
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey I wouldn't be a writer if I wasn't a little cruel? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Not much to say except thank you for all your well wishes and for continuing to read my story! I might add another note at the end later, but I'm on the go today ;) I'm going on a trip with my sister to see Dan and Phil this weekend so not too sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon, love you and enjoy this chapter. It's a bit silly, but when you are writing based on an anime it gives a little leeway to absurdity.

“Jiraiya-sama?” Iruka gasped, he looked genuinely horrified by the sight in front of him. 

The Toad Safe of Myboku was being pulled up from the remains of a broken table by Genma, Raidou, and Gai. The quartet drunkenly sang an old shinobi drinking song as they clung to each other for support. 

The Toad Sage had somehow lost most of his clothes, he wore only Kurenai’s leg wrappings, her kimono bulging around his waist barely covering his more…private-areas While his chest was bare except for the glitter of rainbow colors from glitter. His hair had been braided down his back and swung wildly as he started to dance again. The pink braid slapped Gai full on in the face to the apparent delight of the Green Beast who wore a casual outfit of clothes from various jounin in the bar. Gai’s tell-tale green suit with its glittery accessories was worn by Genma who swam in the fabric despite its relative skintight nature on Gai. In fact, the new additions to the bar quickly noticed a pattern with the elite jounin in the bar. They had all either lost some clothing to someone else or acquired someone else’s.

Kurenai had entirely switched her outfit with Jiraiya and looked like the clothes were trying to eat her. Asuma wore three flak jackets but was only in his boxers. Raidou had Asuma’s pants belted over his own, his bare chest had glitter from dancing in close quarters with Jiraiya and Gai. Jiraiya was sloppily hanging onto anyone in reaching distance raising a bottle of sake in one hand as he continued to dance. 

From where Iruka stood it looked as though Anko wore a jounin flak jacket and only that. Another look confirmed she sat with Haru’s white coat wrapped around her hips. The only two who were utterly untouched—excepting the loss of one coat— was Ibiki and Haru who sat at a table with Anko playing…well, it looked like strip poker.

Asuma and Kurenai tried their hands at throwing kunai drunk and giggling every time they had a near miss; while the rest danced in the center of the bar in a “springtime” fashion, Haru considered his cards before he lay them on the table. Ibiki scowled, but it wasn’t until he put his cards on the table that Anko and Haru groaned audibly. Anko reached for the flak jacket but stopped when Haru slung her mesh shirt and her top from a pile of clothing stacked beside him. Ibiki grinned sadistically at his two table mates as though he had won a bet, but Haru covered his eyes.

“No more,” Haru pleaded, “Please, put on the shirt.”

Anko sighed, but in a swirl of leaves she was dressed entirely again with a spare dango stick hung from her mouth.

“What a shame little red,” Anko teased, she grinned with a shark’s smile, “are you scared of seeing what a real woman looks like?”

Haru scoffed though his face was on fire as he lowered his hands.

“More like trying to survive the night,” Haru corrected, he pointed at Ibiki and Anko before he continued, “I don’t trust your torture-y ways, that was a trap!” 

“Progress,” Kakashi said, instantly he drew the entire bar’s attention, “you do have a little survival instinct, after all.” 

“Kashi!” Jiraiya shouted, he turned toward him, his cheeks were rosy from drink and the heat of the room, “my beloved grand-student, you’re here!”

Kakashi raised his hand with his typical eye-smile.

“Yo!” 

“What do we have here?” Shikaku asked with his eyebrows raised. He looked at his elite Jounin. Asuma laughed, he puffed on his cigarette before throwing a kunai at the dummy that somehow acquired a wig sometime during the night. 

“Just breaking in the newbie,” Asuma said, he grinned unrepentantly, “we figure if he hasn’t run away yet he’s worth a try.” 

Kurenai had the good graces to look abashed in the swamp of Jiraiya’s clothes. Genma, Raidou, Gai, and Jiraiya were three sheets to the winds, doing some kind of line dance with the other locals in the bar. In fact, they had disturbingly started toward Kakashi’s way with grasping hands. Kakashi moved quickly, offering his companions as a sacrifice. Instead, he made his way toward the table Haru sat at as Inoichi shouted over his shoulder.

“He-hey!” Inoichi protested as Jiraiya reached for his shoulders and pulled him into the line trapped between Genma and Gai. Inoichi did the brave thing and brought Chouza with him, he dragged him, so he stood in front of him in the fast-moving line. Shikaku remained stern for a moment but broke down when the hilarious sight hit him. It helped when one of his Jounin handed him his own bottle of sake. Iruka kept close to Kakashi as he stared wide-eyed at the scene around him. The pair both headed toward the table at the center of the chaos.

“You’ve been busy,” Kakashi commented, he looked down at the pile of clothes in the chair next to Haru and his heated face. 

“Well, it was a group effort,” Haru said with a smirk at Kakashi that melted into a smile, quick and bright before he turned to look at Iruka who seemed thoroughly lost.

“Iruka-chan, you came!”

“Haru-chan,” Iruka said, he glanced at Ibiki who stoically drank from a water glass. Anko was nibbling on yet another dango stick, her sharp eyes observed Kakashi and Haru with obvious delight. “What—” Iruka could not even form the words, he had no idea what to say in the face of the absurdity of Uzumaki Kuniharu. He had no idea how he knew, but somehow, he was convinced the entire thing was Haru-chan’s doing.

“You are a dangerous man,” Kakashi sighed. He pushed the pile of clothes off the chair beside Haru and sat down. Iruka numbly lowered himself into a chair with what looked like Raidou’s shirt slung across the back.

“What?” Haru cried, he lifted his hand in a mock confusion of the charge, “I didn’t do anything. I’m not drunk, am I?”

“You should be,” Ibiki said with conviction.

Kakashi visibly did a double take, his eyes narrowed in on Ibiki’s scarred cheek—were they flushed?

“Morino-san,” Iruka blurted, his eyes were wide and horrified all over again, “are you drunk too?”

“Off his rocker,” Anko giggled, she pushed her fellow interrogator in the side. The solid looking man swayed dangerously through his stony expression remained, “Little Red beat the entire bar in a drinking contest, that he suggested I might add so don’t be looking so innocent over there Uzumaki, he blew them out of the water, and he’s not even tipsy. If I weren’t the designated sober judge, I’d think it was an act—if so, then you’re better than Biki over here.” If any of the other Jounin were surprised Anko of all people was sober, they didn’t show it. 

“I’m just super unique like that,” Haru explained, he grinned at Anko. 

“Well, unique or not,” Anko announced as she leaned seductively over the table with a smile, “you still flinched first, and that means biki gets his little tete-a-tete. No torture or memory extraction excepting.” 

Haru shrugged but winced when Kakashi slammed a book into the center of his chest. Haru wheezed before he glared at Kakashi. He glanced down at the book and then visibly rolled his eyes before reading the title aloud to the group.

“Surviving the Shinobi way: Survival Instincts for Beginners,” below the title and written in red chicken scratch were the words “and idiotic Uzumaki’s.” 

“Thanks,” Haru said sarcastically with another eye-roll. Still, he tucked the book in his flak jacket. Even in his past life, or especially, Kakashi had rarely given him books.

Anko greedily watched the exchange.

“Wait,” Iruka interrupted, “you’re going to T&I?”

“No,” Haru denied, “Hokage tower.”

Anko shrugged as Iruka looked painfully confused.

“The kid insisted on the location,” Anko said with a wider grin, “he’s got something against the bunker I guess.”

“It’s…a bet,” a voice slurred from above Iruka’s shoulder. The sensei jumped when a certain Toad Sage appeared behind his chair and leaned languidly against the chuunin. “Kiddo has to write a masterpiece—if he goes to T&I within his first week.”

“It’s not T&I,” Haru smirked. He lifted a peace sign, as though to gloat. Anko let out an uproar of laughter. Kakashi just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His fingers yet again came away with feathers despite the number of times he had pulled the move since the incident. Iruka quietly accepted he would be confused and dismayed at the remainder of the conversation. Jiraiya drooped further, so he rested his torso on Iruka to the quiet consternation of the sensei.

“You’re alright kid,” Ibiki suddenly announced, he nodded as if to himself. Haru blinked slowly in surprise before his face lit up in a glorious smile.

“Th-thanks!” 

“Oh, aren’t you adorable,” Jiraiya cooed drunkenly, “pinch his cheek for me Kashi.”’

Haru immediately lifted his arms as if to ward off an attack, but Kakashi just looked bored. When Kakashi reframed from attacking, Haru lowered his hands only for Anko to launch across the table to pinch both of his cheeks. Anko grinned as she spread Haru’s whiskered cheeks into a broad foxes grin.

“Haru-chan,” she said in a disturbingly playful voice, “you forgot about my prize.”

Haru squired until Anko let go of his cheeks. Haru whined as he rubbed at his red cheeks.

“Oh no,” another slurred voice joined the group. They turned to see Shikaku holding a sake bottle, his clothes were already ruffled. Behind him, Inoichi was being held captive by Chouza as the line dance continued absent of Jiraiya to lead them. “What did you promise her?”

Haru shrugged to the renewed shock of the table, even Jiraiya seemed flabbergasted as Haru said, “A favor, her choice.”

 

“I’ll tell my next batch of baby genin about your short, terrible life ended so soon by stupidity, sunshine, at least they’ll learn something from it.” Kakashi put a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

 

Haru shoved Kakashi before he looked over to Anko.

“She won't kill me, “ Haru deduced before he lifted his hand to show his thumb and forefinger held close together, “ slight maiming maybe but—”

The table burst into laughter, but surprisingly it’s Anko who sobers the fastest. She looks to Jiraiya first. The drunk sage seemed to become severe. He lifted himself from his perch as he held her gaze.

“Ah,” he sighed before he nodded, “you’ve chosen the right person.”

“Anko,” Ibiki said, he turned to her to look searchingly. Kakashi was hyper-focused on her face while Iruka was relieved that Haru looked just as confused as he was. Even Shikaku appeared to understand the seriousness of what Anko intended.

“What do you know about the cursed seal of heaven, Uzumaki,” Anko asked calmly, it was as though there was another person in her place than the dango loving loudmouth. Instead, she was a pressing force to be reckoned with. Haru stilled, apparently reacting to the name. The Uzumaki seemed to study Anko before his eyes turned to Jiraiya.

“She’s the one you asked about?” Haru asked Jiraiya, he hoped the Toad Sage was sober enough to follow the plan. He had expected Anko to ask, but not this soon. Jiraiya’s cheeks were flushed but all the same, he nodded. He turned to Anko who studied him with veiled judgment in her gaze.

“After Haru passed Hokage-sama’s approval and with his extensive knowledge of seals I brought up your situation. Haru is no fan of Orochimaru.”

“Jiraiya,” Ibiki interrupted thoroughly disapproving.

“No—Ibiki,” Anko said, she slammed her fist against the table breaking the jovial atmosphere that still hovered over the table, “Jiraiya had been searching for years for a complete cure that doesn’t cripple my chakra or depend on my willpower. I want it gone, now! If he says Uzuamki can help—well,” Anko met Haru’s calm gaze, “I’ve done stupider things.”

“He’s—” Ibiki started, but surprisingly it was Kakashi who interrupted him.

“No offense Morino, but it’s not your call—the Hokage however,” Kakashi said leadingly only for Jiraiya to say.

“—has agreed to oversee the process with me.” 

Haru jolted and looked at his godfather. He hadn’t known about the arrangement. Jiraiya winked. 

“I was going to tell you Anko after Haru-chan agreed, but I guess you always did jump the gun.”

“Will you?” Anko asked, “Can you?”

Haru sat quietly, he folded his arms over his chest as he considered the question. He had been working in theory for years to do that very thing—even getting Sasuke to help a little, but he had never done it before. There were other ways to do it but—

“I’ll do it,” Haru promised, he met Anko’s eyes, “whether it means having to steal the original formula from snake face himself. I’ll get rid of it. Believe it.”

And in the awed silence that followed this pronouncement Anko did, just a little bit, believe it.


End file.
